La Flèche de Sauron
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Il existe une règle, pour protéger l'équilibre : lorsqu'une personne quitte un monde pour un autre, quelqu'un prend sa place. Les ténèbres en puisent un grand désespoir. Mais parfois, il suffit d'une petite lumière pour percer l'obscurité…
1. La flèche noire

_Bonjour ! Ceci n'est que le prologue d'une fic à laquelle j'ai pensé en me posant des questions sur les mages bleus. On sait qu'il y a Saroumane le Blanc, Gandalf le Gris, mais aussi Radagast le Rouge, et les magiciens bleus Pallando et Alatar. _

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils étaient devenus, on dit juste que ces deux derniers sont partis à l'est. D'accord, mais comment et pourquoi ? J'ai commencé à imaginer, puis l'intrigue de ma fic s'est formée dans mon esprit et j'ai commencé à l'écrire. _

_Tout commence donc à Númenor, peu avant la chute du royaume, alors que Sauron est prisonnier dans la tour du roi. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Tangadion et And__úniel__. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**La flèche noire  
**

Appuyé contre le mur du couloir, Tangadion attendait que sa sœur aînée Andúniel le rejoigne. Le petit garçon de huit ans avait hâte d'en finir. Sa sœur était l'une des plus grandes guérisseuses de Númenor. D'aucuns affirmaient qu'elle avait le pouvoir de guérir les blessures des vivants autant que celles des morts.

Tangadion devait admettre qu'il jalousait sa sœur. Les Númenoréens étaient considérés comme les plus grands humains de ce monde, car les Valars, pris de pitié devant les pertes qu'ils avaient endurées durant la Grande Bataille, leur firent don d'une longue vie, des pouvoirs physiques et mentaux accrus, ainsi que de nombreux talents et savoirs qui jusque-là n'avaient été accordés qu'aux elfes.

Le petit se regarda dans le reflet du seau d'eau posé à ses pieds. Il n'était qu'un enfant vêtu d'une petite tunique grise, avec des cheveux noirs hirsutes et des yeux gris acier.

« Tang ? »

L'enfant leva les yeux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait les beaux yeux argentés de sa sœur, il se sentit apaisé. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux brun sombre, vêtue d'une robe bleu argenté, la tenue des guérisseuses de la cité. Son visage était mince et reflétait une douceur candide. Il ne fallait toutefois pas s'y fier, car dans ses yeux se lisait une malice redoutable.

Sa sœur n'était pas digne de sa jalousie, non, elle ne méritait que son amour. Car c'était cela qu'elle inspirait. Elle dégageait une aura incroyable, qui inspirait aux gens l'espoir et l'envie de croire en eux-mêmes.

« Viens, allons-y », dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Acquiesçant, l'enfant souleva son seau et la suivit à travers les escaliers du palais. Ils descendirent jusqu'aux donjons.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y descendait, Tangadion se sentit gagné par un malaise anormal. L'air se faisait plus froid, l'atmosphère plus sombre, pourtant les torches accrochées aux murs auraient dû éclairer davantage le chemin.

Il se souvint d'une histoire qu'il avait lue dans un livre, comme quoi il existait un monde souterrain qui accueillait les âmes tourmentées.

Tangadion avait beau savoir qu'il était en train de descendre un vulgaire escalier du palais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire cette comparaison.

Enfin, sa sœur et lui arrivèrent devant une épaisse porte de métal couverte de chaînes. Deux gardes férocement armés l'encadraient.

La jeune femme leur dit quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Tangadion avait appris de sa mère qu'il s'agissait du Sindarin, la langue des Elfes. Les Elfes… D'autres êtres incarnant la perfection que l'enfant avait toujours rêvé d'atteindre.

« _Tu es trop exigeant envers toi-même_ », lui répétait souvent sa sœur.

Le bruit des chaînes tira l'enfant de ses pensées. Il suivit sa sœur à travers d'autres couloirs, descendit avec elle d'autres escaliers jusqu'à enfin atteindre une porte grillagée.

Comme à chaque fois, l'enfant s'assit sur la dernière marche et la regarda entrer dans cette pièce noire. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de cet endroit, sinon que le prisonnier qui s'y trouvait venait du Mordor. Quelqu'un qui s'était fait capturer sans livrer bataille, enchaîné puis emmené ici, dans les profondeurs de la tour du roi de Númenor.

Soudain, sa sœur ressortit de la pièce et lui dit d'attendre, qu'elle avait oublié une herbe médicinale nécessaire pour la potion que le prisonnier devait ingurgiter.

Resté seul, l'enfant hésita. Il aurait aimé s'en aller, cet endroit lui filait la chair de poule ! Et les bruits qui provenaient de la pièce ne le rassuraient pas. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose respirait fort là-dedans, sans doute un dragon !

« Qui est là ? »

Tangadion poussa un cri de peur. La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots était forte, impérieuse, mais aussi cruelle et emplie de haine.

« Montre-toi ! »

Submergé par le pouvoir dans cette voix, l'enfant se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la cellule.

Il vit, à travers l'obscurité, deux yeux rouges flamboyants le fixer.

« Oh ? Un enfant… » La voix se fit moins grave, et cela soulagea Tangadion. Pour une fois, il était heureux de ne pas représenter grand-chose.

« Dis-moi, petit… Où est partie la femme qui devait me soigner ? »

Tangadion aurait aimé rebrousser chemin, s'éloigner de cet être qui le terrifiait. Mais il demeurait scotché à ses yeux, et à l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait. Il ne voyait pas le reste de son corps.

« Ma sœur va revenir », dit-il.

« Ta sœur ? Alors, tu es Tangadion. Le frère d'Andúniel, n'est-ce pas ? Le roi Ar-Pharazôn m'a parlé de vous, les enfants de l'un de ses cousins. »

Le petit fronça des sourcils. Le roi avait parlé de sa famille à ce… cet être ? ! Impensable !

« Vous êtes qui ? » demanda l'enfant, méfiant.

Les yeux bougèrent dans l'obscurité, se faisant plus hauts. L'obscurité se fit moins dense, et Tangadion put alors discerner un grand corps sombre, recouvert d'une armure noire.

« Sauron, seigneur du Mordor. »

Un vent froid et puissant parut balayer la pièce. Pétrifié par le froid et la terreur, l'enfant ne répondit rien.

« Ta sœur a plus de cran que toi, elle ne se laisse pas submerger par mon aura. Tu fais un bien piètre frère pour elle », dit Sauron, ricanant.

Piqué au vif, l'enfant détourna le regard.

« Le roi et ma sœur sont forts, et jamais personne ne vous fera sortir de là. Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez. »

« On dit qu'Andúniel peut communiquer avec les morts et apaiser leurs âmes pour les guider vers l'au-delà. Elle a toujours un visage si calme et doux… Je me demande de quoi elle aurait l'air, si elle était ravagée par la haine et la douleur. »

Une heure plus tard, Tangadion bondit de marche en marche jusqu'à la sortie de la tour et ouvrit grand les bras vers le ciel, heureux de retrouver la lumière du soleil.

« Dis, grande sœur, pourquoi on doit le soigner ? » demanda-t-il, alors que sa sœur et lui marchaient vers les jardins du palais.

« Parce que c'est un prisonnier de guerre, et que le roi le veut vivant pour l'interroger. »

« Je l'aime pas, moi. Il me fait peur, grande sœur. »

« C'était autrefois un Maiar, Tang. Alors, il faut le pardonner. Sans l'influence de Melkor, il n'en serait pas là, aujourd'hui. »

Frère et sœur tournèrent la tête vers la tour et la regardèrent un moment en silence, avant de partir vaquer à leurs occupations.

Ils ignoraient tout de la construction des temples pour Melkor, et des liens qui s'étaient lentement mais sûrement formés entre le roi et Sauron, dans sa cellule.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans son rêve, il faisait noir et des serpents essayaient de l'atteindre pour le mordre, alors qu'il se débattait pour rejoindre la lumière.

« Tang ? Tang, réveille-toi ! ! ! »

Le petit fut réveillé en sursaut par sa sœur. Elle était en chemise de nuit et avait l'air affolée. Son chien Lass était assis sur son lit, et regardait lui aussi sa sœur avec l'air ahuri.

« Lève-toi, il faut qu'on parte, vite ! »

Sans trop comprendre comment, le petit se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère et s'éloigna de sa chambre, où son chien restait assis sur le lit.

Lorsque toute la famille sortit de la maison, ils se retrouvèrent mêlés à une foule affolée, qui courrait dans toutes les directions en criant de peur.

Partout on courrait, criait, se bousculait, certains marchaient sur les autres… Tangadion leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit qu'il était sombre, _très_ sombre. Ce n'était pas naturel. Il avait déjà assisté à des orages, mais jamais d'une telle ampleur !

Il réalisa soudain que la maison n'était plus sûre, que son chien y était resté, lui ! Pris de panique, il se mit à crier son nom.

« Lass ! Lass ! »

Dans la chambre, le chiot au pelage argenté bondit du lit, descendit les escaliers, franchit la porte encore entrouverte et se mit à courir à travers la foule, essayant de rejoindre son petit maître.

Toute la famille arriva bientôt près du port, où un bateau était amarré. Ici, la mer était agitée, des rafales fouettaient leurs visages, les aspergeant de fines gouttelettes d'eau de mer.

« Dans la cale, vite ! » cria le père.

« Allez, Tang ! » cria la mère.

« LASS ! LASS ! » continuait de crier l'enfant.

Une fois en sécurité dans la cale avec sa sœur et sa mère, Tangadion voulut remonter les escaliers pour aller sur le pont chercher son chien, mais son père referma la trappe.

Soudain, un puissant fracas retentit, et tout le bateau fut ébranlé.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda la mère, inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit Andúniel. « Je vais voir. »

Elle ouvrit la trappe et recula, de justesse, pour laisser une boule de poils trempée entrer dans la cale. Tout heureux, Tangadion accueillit son chiot dans ses bras et se mit à le serrer contre lui, attendant qu'il cesse de trembler.

Saisissant son arc et une flèche, Andúniel sortit lentement de la cale. Malgré le vent et la pluie qui fouettaient son corps et collaient ses vêtements à sa peau, elle traversa le pont, cherchant son père du regard.

Soudain, elle l'aperçut, debout contre le gouvernail. Il semblait affalé dessus. Inquiète, elle s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Il se retourna mollement. Et là, avec horreur, elle vit son visage couvert de brûlures.

Un sombre ricanement dans son dos la fit encore plus plonger dans la terreur. Elle se retourna, et là, elle _le_ vit.

« Sauron ! »

Elle arma son arc, prête à le tuer. Il ouvrit grand les bras en ricanant.

« Tire, n'hésite pas ! Une vulgaire flèche ne me fera rien, à peine une piqûre de moustique. »

« Vous avez tué mon père ! »

« Non, ce sont les Valars qui l'ont puni, pour avoir participé à la construction d'un des temples de Melkor. Ton roi a osé défier les Valars, et voilà le châtiment. »

Andúniel sentit ses mains trembler, et pas à cause du froid. C'était donc vrai, les rumeurs étaient fondées : Sauron avait empoisonné l'esprit du roi. Et maintenant, Númenor allait disparaître.

« Je ne compte pas rester pour y assister, je repars. Et j'ai besoin de ce bateau », dit Sauron en croisant les bras.

Soudain, des aboiements étouffés retentirent sous leurs pieds. Sauron baissa légèrement les yeux puis les redressa en ricanant.

« Ta famille est en dessous ? Que c'est touchant ! La courageuse guérisseuse affrontant Sauron pendant la chute de Númenor ! »

Il se retourna pour marcher vers la trappe de la cale, quand la voix d'Andúniel l'arrêta.

« Je vous interdis de bouger ! »

Sauron la regarda avec mépris, puis se pencha pour saisir l'anneau de la trape. Andúniel n'y tint plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit la corde de son arc. La flèche parut se nimber d'une lueur bleutée, puis elle fendit l'air.

Sauron se redressa brusquement et hurla de rage, un hurlement évoquant celui d'un loup blessé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Lass aboie de nouveau, et que le reste de la famille se mette à crier.

Sauron se retourna vers la jeune femme avec un air fou de rage.

« Tu vas me le payer, petite peste… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ignorant les suppliques de sa mère, Tangadion sortit de la cale. Il remarqua alors une chose : le bateau avait quitté le port, il voguait au milieu de l'océan. Et ensuite, il y avait des traces de brûlure et du désordre sur le pont, comme si une lutte avait eu lieu.

Il aperçut soudain sa sœur qui marchait vers lui, les bras ballants, sa chemise de nuit couverte de sang. Elle tomba lentement à genoux devant lui.

« Grande sœur ! »

« Andúniel ! Mon dieu, tu es blessée ! » dit sa mère, courant près d'elle.

« Ce n'est rien… Nous sommes sains et saufs… » dit la jeune femme d'une voix affaiblie par la douleur.

Elle tourna la tête vers les ruines en flammes de Númenor. La mer commençait à monter. Bientôt, elle formerait un tsunami qui engloutirait les restes. La jeune femme put apercevoir deux autres bateaux qui s'éloignaient de la cité dans d'autres directions. Au moins, quelques-uns d'entre eux auront survécu. Mais _lui_, il avait sauté à l'eau, après l'avoir sauvagement battue. Ses pouvoirs de médium n'auront rien pu faire, pas même le ralentir ! Juste un peu l'énerver.

« Grande sœur, il faut te soigner ! Utilise tes pouvoirs », dit Tangadion.

« Non, je n'ai plus assez de forces…Écoute, Tang… Prends cette pointe de flèche… Brûle-la avec ma dépouille, elle renferme une petite partie de l'énergie vitale de Sauron… J'emporterai… ce maigre butin… avec moi dans l'au-delà… pour montrer aux Valars… qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. »

Tangadion ne regardait pas la pointe de flèche noire dans la main de sa sœur, mais son beau visage crispé par la douleur et l'effort.

La jeune femme eut un dernier soubresaut, puis elle ferma les yeux et tout son corps se mit à tomber, lentement, vers le sol.

« Grande sœur… GRANDE SŒUUUUUUUR ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques jours plus tard, sur les rives de la Terre du Milieu, les survivants de Númenor, un bûcher fut installé, et à son sommet on déposa le corps de l'une des plus illustres guérisseuses royales, Andúniel, fille de Sadron.

Tandis que les flammes dévoraient le corps de la jeune femme, la pointe de flèche cachée sous ses mains jointes se mit à briller d'une lueur noire.

« _Flèche noire… Je t'emmène avec moi en enfer_ », murmura un esprit dans le vent.

Un cri parut retentir dans le vent, provenant de l'est. Tangadion frissonna. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix, pour l'avoir déjà entendue dans les ténèbres.

Tout était fini, désormais. Il ne croirait plus jamais en la Lumière.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ou pas ?_


	2. Le commerce du passage

_Merci à __**Zeehva**__, __**Lili971**__ et __**Luad**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Note : La suite de l'histoire se passe des années avant la trahison de Saroumane, alors que le mage commence juste à découvrir les pouvoirs de la pierre de vision. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Merilee, Maeg et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Le commerce du passage**

Tout en descendant les marches de la tour, Saroumane repassa en revue les différents éléments dont il avait besoin pour le rituel : la coupe d'argent, la bougie, l'oiseau enfermé dans une cage et l'arbuste.

Il faisait, les autres mages dormaient dans la tour : Gandalf, Radagast, Alatar et Pallando. Penser à eux éveilla en Saroumane une bouffée de colère et de mépris. Ces imbéciles avaient toujours été des magiciens inférieurs à lui, rien que leur couleur le prouvait. Alatar et Pallando portaient généralement des tuniques évoquant le bleu du ciel et de l'océan. Radagast le rouge, et Gandalf le gris. Ce dernier plus particulièrement attisait la jalousie de Saroumane.

Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se comporter ainsi. Il était Saroumane le Blanc, et même s'il n'avait pas oublié la mission dont les Valars l'avaient investi en venant en cette terre, il n'en demeurait pas moins quelqu'un avide de savoir et de pouvoir. C'était pour cela qu'on l'appelait Curunir, « celui qui sait ».

Et ce soir, il s'apprêtait à découvrir un nouveau secret, issu d'un très ancien savoir. Il avait récupéré de vieux textes qu'un descendant lointain des Númenor lui avait donnés. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, ces textes étaient issus d'un journal intime qui aurait appartenu à une guérisseuse de la famille royale, une certaine Andúniel.

Tout était déjà en place dans un recoin isolé des jardins de l'Isengard. Les quatre éléments étaient disposés en carré à l'intérieur d'un immense cercle de poudre de cristal. Il ne manquait plus que la pierre de vision.

Lentement, Saroumane traversa le cercle et marcha vers le centre. Là, il s'accroupit, sortit un petit sac d'une poche de sa tunique et versa une poudre de cristal sur le sol, et forma un triangle. Il plaça ensuite le Palantír au centre, puis se redressa et se mit à bouger ses doigts au-dessus de la pierre.

Solennellement, il entonna l'invocation :

« _Viens à moi,  
Esprit du néant. _  
_Mords la matière  
Pour mieux m'atteindre,  
Absorbe l'énergie  
Pour mieux m'affecter,  
Envahis l'espace  
Pour mieux m'écraser,  
Inverse le temps  
Pour que dure cet instant.  
Et que ce qui est fait  
Soit défait à jamais._ »

La sphère noire se mit à chauffer. Dans sas cage, l'oiseau se mit à piailler avec affolement et battit furieusement des ailes, comme s'il souhaitait briser les barreaux et s'enfuir. La flamme de la bougie se mit à danser, puis s'éteignit. Les feuilles de l'arbuste se mirent noircir puis tombèrent des petites branches, qui ployèrent elles-mêmes sous un poids invisible. Et l'eau dans la coupe se fit noire.

Puis des filaments de fumée noire sortirent du Palantír et formèrent un immense écran de noirceur devant Saroumane. Un immense miroir de cadre en pierre noire incrustée de pierres rouges apparut. Le verre, d'un noir sale et terne, forma des rides, comme la surface d'une eau troublée par des gouttes d'eau.

Puis une créature en jaillit. Elle n'avait aucune forme précise. On aurait dit un amas de fumée qui s'efforçait de prendre une forme humaine, animale, insecte ou autre en vain. La seule chose qui demeurait constante chez elle était ses yeux, deux yeux rouges braise comme la lumière du météore qui était apparue dans le ciel quatre ans auparavant.

« _C'est donc un vieillard qui vient faire commerce, aujourd'hui_ », fit la créature.

Il ne parlait pas avec une voix, mais transmettait des images, des pensées, des idées.

Saroumane ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mauvais à l'esprit. S'il savait ce qu'il était réellement, ce misérable fantôme issu du néant ne ferait pas tant le fier.

Mais comment lui prouver qu'il était fort, s'il ne pouvait ni le toucher ni le frapper ? Avec les mots, peut-être. Cela avait toujours été l'une de ses meilleures armes.

« Je vous ai appelé pour faire un échange », dit le magicien.

Les yeux de la créature flamboyèrent.

« _Enlever des gens d'autres mondes demande une quantité d'énergie considérable. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à entretenir l'équilibre entre ce monde et celui où je vais voler des êtres. Tu es au courant pour la règle du passage, dis-moi ?_ »

Oui, Saroumane savait. Il l'avait lu. Quand cet esprit amenait un être d'un autre monde ici, quelqu'un de la Terre du Milieu partait dans l'autre prendre sa place et maintenir l'équilibre.

« Oh, je ne demande pas grand-chose », dit le magicien d'une voix faussement insouciante.

« _Combien ?_ »

« Deux. »

L'esprit fit bouger le haut de son nuage de fumée noir, ce qui devait apparemment ressembler à un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« _Très bien._ »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis le nuage se mit à remuer, comme si un tourbillon se formait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Le ciel se fit anormalement noir, des éclairs transpercèrent le ciel.

À travers le vent, Saroumane entendit un bruit de pas. Il se retourna et vit qu'Allatar et Pallando marchaient vers lui. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se lever à une telle heure, même pour un vulgaire orage !

Il allait leur hurler de rentrer dans la tour sans poser de question, quand il s'aperçut que les deux mages avaient l'air… absent. Ils semblaient fixer quelque chose dans le vague, et ils semblaient troublés, comme en pleine lutte avec quelque chose de puissant, qui les hypnotisait.

Saroumane se tourna vers le nuage noir, et vit qu'il émettait de minces filaments de fumée noirâtre qui flottaient en direction des deux mages.

« Que fais-tu ? ! » dit Saroumane, outré.

« _Je fais l'échange. Je prends ces deux-là, ils vont prendre la place de ceux de l'autre monde._ »

Saroumane eut envie de protester, tout ça allait trop vite, il avait la désagréable impression de perdre le contrôle. Il avait eu une idée bien précise du type de personne qu'il voulait, mais ce maudit spectre semblait incontrôlable.

Une fois dans le cercle, Alatar et Pallando parurent se figer, comme frappés par une main invisible. Le cercle autour d'eux s'illumina, puis vira au noir.

La fumée noire du miroir les enveloppa, puis les engloutit. Saroumane vit alors l'esprit commencer à rentrer dans le miroir.

« ET CEUX QUE J'AI DEMANDÉS ? ! » rugit Saroumane.

« _Plus tard. Je vais aller les chercher._ »

Puis il disparut. Le miroir également. Tout ne fut plus que fumée qui rentra dans le Palantír. Un dernier grondement de tonnerre résonna, celui qui annonçait la fin de la tempête.

Saroumane attendit quelques secondes que le calme revienne en lui. Puis il regarda autour de lui et fit la moue, dépité. Il allait devoir nettoyer tout ça, et vite avant l'aube.

Gandalf allait se demander où étaient passés les Mages Bleus. Et Radagast se demanderait pourquoi l'un de ses oiseaux préférés était mort brûlé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les Spingle étaient des gens de nature snob, comme le témoignait leur appartement. Beaucoup de tableaux et de meubles modernes ornaient leur demeure. Les murs étaient d'un blanc net et lumineux, le sol en plancher de merisier s'accordait avec les meubles taillés dans le même bois.

Mais les deux seuls endroits qui juraient avec ce mobilier si uni, c'était les chambres des enfants.

Les Spingle avaient deux enfants : un fils de quinze ans, Lionel, qui adorait tout ce qui avait rapport aux jeux vidéo et à l'informatique. Ses murs étaient couverts de posters de tous les Final Fantasy, du I au XIII, et même au-delà. Ses étagères étaient pleines de livrets de solutions de jeux, de figurines de personnages de jeux, de CD et de DVD, sans oublier les consoles de jeux vidéo !

Et il avait un animal domestique : un perroquet vert, aux plumes bordées de jaunes. Il l'avait baptisé Golgotha, comme une invocation du jeu Final Fantasy 8 qui avait la forme d'un oiseau vert aux pouvoirs liés à la foudre. Lionel se vantait que son perroquet avait le don de lire dans les pensées et de dire tout ce que les gens n'osaient pas dire à haute voix. Mais ça… Personne n'avait jamais su si c'était vrai, nul n'aimait aborder le sujet, bizarrement.

Autre lubie de Lionel : les crânes. Il en avait toute une grande collection sur sa commode près de son lit. Et il portait toujours des pulls et des T-Shirts ornés de motifs de crâne.

Pour le moment, Lionel était assis devant son ordinateur et téléchargeait un jeu de rôle sur un site de fans. Qui aurait deviné que ce garçon aux cheveux roux hérissés de gel était en train de pirater son soixante-dix-huitième jeu en hackant le système d'une marque de jeux vidéo américaine ?

La deuxième chambre d'enfants jurait avec la première. Les murs étaient bleus, les meubles anciens et des tas de livres les couvraient.

Gwen, la propriétaire de la chambre, était assise devant sa coiffeuse. C'était une belle jeune fille de quinze ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Elle finit de se tresser une natte et d'ajuster la cravate de son uniforme d'étudiante quand soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une femme aux cheveux brun coupé court habillée dans une robe de soirée sombre apparut. Il s'agissait de Véronique Spingle, la belle-mère de Lionel et Gwen.

« Lionel se prépare pour aller à l'école. Je suppose que tu vas le suivre ? »

« Oui, j'arrive », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire poli.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Gwen poussa un soupir. Sa belle-mère avait le don de lui faire peur rien que par sa présence, tant elle était froide et distante.

Une fois dans le car de l'école, Gwen se mit à discuter avec Lionel.

« Tu sais, ils vont bientôt sortit une version améliorée d'Advent Children. Ça s'appellera Advent Children Complete ! Et ce sera qu'en blue-ray, pas en DVD. »

Gwen retint un soupir. Lionel la harcelait toujours avec ses jeux vidéo. Elle ne s'en plaignait jamais, après tout il était son frère et elle ne pouvait lui reprocher d'exister tel qu'il était. Mais tout de même, que des jeux…

« Et tu penses l'avoir quand ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Ben, si j'ai une bonne note à mon exposé d'histoire cette après-midi, p'pa me filera de l'argent pour me l'acheter. Oh, attends, j'ai un mail d'un joueur de RPG, faut que je vérifie », dit-il en dépliant son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux.

Gwen le laissa pianoter sur les touches de son clavier pour se perdre dans la contemplation des bois qui défilaient à la fenêtre sur sa droite.

La forêt, cet endroit si mystérieux, refuge des fées, des farfadets et des gobelins… Depuis toujours, la jeune fille était passionnée par les légendes et la magie. Elle passait son temps le nez fourré dans des livres. En particulier depuis la mort de sa mère, à l'âge de six ans. Mais ça, elle n'aimait pas en parler. Rien que d'y penser, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, réveillant une vieille douleur autant pour le corps que pour l'esprit.

Enfin, le car s'arrêta devant l'entrée du collège. Une bâtisse moderne, sans beaucoup de goût, aux murs blancs et percés de fenêtres noires. On aurait plus dit un cube blanc percé de petits carrés noirs qu'un bâtiment scolaire. Les élèves s'amusaient à dire que les profs aimaient leur faire la tête au carré dans ce collège.

La journée commença sans guère d'accroc. Mais dans l'après-midi, à 14 H, arriva le cours d'histoire. Gwen était assise à droite dans la rangée centrale, et croisa les doigts tandis que Lionel montait sur le podium devant le tableau pour faire son exposé.

Le professeur était assis dans un bureau à gauche. C'était un homme chauve avec des lunettes.

« Bien. Monsieur Spingle, à vous », dit-il.

« Merci », dit Lionel en déballant maladroitement le contenu de son sac à dos sur la table.

Certains objets tombèrent par terre, ce qui fit éclater de rire les élèves.

« Pardon, je suis un peu chargé. »

Une fois qu'il eut tout ramassé puis rangé à la va-vite devant lui, le jeune homme se redressa pour parler, quand un élève caché dans la foule sortit un élastique, le coinça entre ses doigts et jeta une boulette de papier mâché à la figure de Lionel.

« Qui a fait ça ? ! » dit le professeur.

Pas de réponse, évidemment.

« Jeunes gens, vous devez assumer vos actes ! » dit le professeur avant de se rasseoir.

« Bien… » dit Lionel, hésitant.

Les élèves rirent de plus belle. Le professeur brandit un panneau de signalisation en carton où on pouvait lire dessus : « SILENCE ! »

Lionel entama donc son exposé.

« Donc, mon récit porte sur Alexandre le Grand, dont on étudie l'histoire en cours en ce moment. Mon exposé porte plus particulièrement sur l'un des trésors qu'il aurait trouvés au cours de l'un de ses voyages.

D'abord, qui était Alexandre ? »

Lionel sortit un buste acheté dans un magasin d'occasion. Gwen eut un sourire complaisant. Le reste de la classe riait de ses efforts.

« Alexandre le Grand vécut de 356-323 avant J.-C. et fut roi de Macédoine de 336 à 323. Grand conquérant durant l'Antiquité, dont le règne marque la fin de la période classique grecque et dont l'héritage est à l'aube de la civilisation hellénistique.

Après la guerre contre l'Empire perse qu'il finit avec succès, il s'assure le contrôle de l'ensemble du littoral oriental de la Méditerranée. En 332 avant J.-C., il fonde, à l'embouchure du Nil, la cité d'Alexandrie, qui devient bientôt le centre littéraire, scientifique et commercial du monde hellénique. Et l'on raconte qu'après cela, au cours du printemps de 331 avant J.-C., Alexandre effectue un pèlerinage au grand temple d'Amon-Rê — dieu égyptien du Soleil que les Grecs identifient à Zeus —, pèlerinage au cours duquel l'oracle reconnaît le nouveau souverain d'Égypte comme le fils d'Amon.

Et on prétend qu'il aurait donné à Alexandre une mystérieuse statuette de dragon qui renfermait en elle un globe de magie noire. »

Les élèves s'esclaffèrent, sauf Gwen qui regardait avec intérêt les photos que Lionel montrait à la classe en même temps qu'il parlait. Sur l'une d'elles, une sculpture montrait un curieux dragon. Un prêtre tenait un couteau d'une main au-dessus du dragon et tendait un curieux globe noir à Alexandre qui rayonnait comme un soleil sur la sculpture. L'exposé dériva sur d'autres faits d'Alexandre, et d'autres découvertes et conquêtes.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Tandis que les élèves se levaient, le professeur annonça :

« Interro surprise demain ! Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. »

« Ooooooooh ! » dirent tous les élèves, déçus.

« Endormez-vous sur cette crainte ! » finit le professeur avec un sourire sadique.

Gwen sortit de la salle et attendit à l'escalier d'entrée que Lionel la rejoigne.

« Alors, tu as eu combien ? » dit la jeune fille.

« J'ai eu un B- à cause de mon manque de contrôle à l'introduction. Mais bon, les cours sont finis. Je dois y aller. »

Gwen fronça des sourcils. Il allait encore en boîte avec des amis peu recommandables.

« Lionel, tu sais que maman n'aime pas ça ! »

Le garçon la regarda avec l'air mécontent.

« Arrête de parler d'elle au présent ! Tu me fous les jetons quand tu fais ça. »

Gwen serra les dents. Il s'enfuit sur ces derniers mots, laissant la jeune fille seule. Se retournant, elle vit une femme assise sur les marches du perron de l'entrée du collège. Elle était belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un visage ressemblant curieusement à celui de Gwen.

« Tu dois l'aider, chérie. Ou il va encore faire une bêtise. »

« Mais comment, maman ? Il n'assume pas son don ! Pas plus que moi, d'ailleurs… »

En fait, Gwen savait pourquoi Lionel allait en boîte : pour boire des bières. L'alcool l'aidait à atténuer ses visions. Car oui, c'était bien des visions qu'il avait parfois, comme sa sœur. Tous deux avaient un mystérieux don depuis leur naissance : ils pouvaient voir les morts.

Quand ils étaient enfants, cela avait paru naturel à leur mère médium : tous les enfants pouvaient voir les fantômes jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Mais cela avait continué bien après pour eux, et il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient des dons de médium comme leur mère.

Hélas, ils avaient vite appris à cacher leur véritable nature et parfois même à lutter contre elle, tant cela les effrayait. Leur mère était morte trop tôt pour leur enseigner comment gérer ce don.

Leur père ne savait rien, et leur belle-mère encore moins !

« Fais quelque chose, chérie », dit la jeune femme, avant de disparaître.

Gwen soupira. Sa mère était bien le seul fantôme qu'elle aimait, malgré ses recommandations incessantes.

Résignée, la jeune fille prit le même chemin que son frère. Elle ne vit pas le ciel au-dessus d'elle se couvrir de noirceur, ni deux méchants yeux rouges transpercer l'obscurité d'une des vitres noirâtres du collège.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous aimez toujours ? Je continue ? _


	3. Que faire maintenant ?

_Merci à __**Luad**__ et __**Lili971**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_J'ai fini par cerner l'époque à laquelle allait se dérouler ma fic. Au début, c'était un peu flou, mais donc, sachez que cela se passe des années avant l'histoire de la Communauté de l'Anneau. _

_Pour donner un repère temporel plus concret, disons que certains personnages comme Frodon sont des enfants au moment où cette histoire se déroule. Je ferai peut-être apparaître ces derniers dans ma fic, bien plus tard, mais pas pour l'instant. Donc, on est encore à une époque relativement calme, mais l'ombre est présente malgré tout, et elle frappe à différents endroits de la Terre du Milieu, comme l'a si bien démontré Saroumane. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Que faire maintenant ?**

Gwen regarda l'enseigne du bar avec mépris. « _Au motard fringuant_ ». Quel nom idiot ! Elle n'avait pas encore franchi la porte, mais déjà des effluves d'alcool et de tabac lui parvenaient. Elle pouvait entendre les rires gras des fêtards à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi son frère s'abaissait-il à de telles activités, alors que ça ne lui ressemblait pas ? Oh, il aimait bien faire la fête, et elle ne l'en blâmait pas. Mais ça, ça allait trop loin !

Elle réfléchit. Entrer là-dedans toute seule était trop risqué. Il y avait deux grands loubards bien baraqués qui encadraient la porte, et elle aperçut même un motard appuyé contre sa moto qui la regardait avec un air de connaisseur.

La jeune fille s'éloigna vite avant qu'il ne s'intéresse trop à elle. Une fois en sécurité dans une ruelle à côté du bar, elle réfléchit. Tant pis, elle allait utiliser une méthode plus radicale pour obliger Lionel à sortir de là.

Gwen posa son sac d'affaires scolaires par terre, s'assit dessus, posa ses mains sur ses genoux puis ferma les yeux, laissant le calme l'envahir. Ce qu'elle allait faire, son frère ne l'apprécierait guère. Mais c'était pour son bien, et aussi celui de leur mère qui ne parvenait pas à reposer en paix. Si la jeune fille voulait que sa mère rejoigne l'au-delà, il fallait que Jill arrive à assumer sa vie sans se faire de mal.

Gwen ferma les yeux et expira profondément, ralentissant doucement sa respiration jusqu'à se retrouver dans un état identique à celui d'une personne endormie. Des années passées à s'entraîner à la méditation sous les leçons de sa mère lui avaient permis d'atteindre un état où elle pouvait se « détacher » de son corps sans rompre le lien pour autant. Elle faisait une sorte de rêve éveillé.

Le corps de Gwen demeurait assis, immobile, les yeux fermés. Satisfait, son esprit se dirigea vers le bar, traversa les murs sans que personne ne prête attention à elle puis marcha jusqu'au comptoir. Lionel venait de finir une discussion avec un groupe de fêtards et se tournait vers le barman pour commander quelque chose quand il aperçut Gwen. Il nota tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal : son corps émettait une faible lueur bleutée, comme si un nuage de brume la recouvrait.

« J'ai horreur que tu fasses ça ! » siffla le garçon.

« À qui tu parles, Lionel ? » demanda une fille, juste à côté de lui.

« Rien, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais prendre. »

« Et ce sera quoi, mon gars ? » demanda le barman.

« _Un jus de fruits_ » dit Gwen.

« Une bière ! »

« _NON ! Tu es trop jeune pour boire, enfin, tu es encore mineur !_ »

Lionel fusilla sa sœur du regard.

« Essaie de m'arrêter ! »

Gwen secoua la tête. Bon sang, pourquoi son frère lui tenait-il tête ainsi ?

« _Essaie de boire ce verre, et je te jure que tu vas le regretter !_ »

Lionel brandit le verre devant le nez de sa sœur puis le porta à ses lèvres. Gwen tendit alors la main et fit valdinguer le verre. Il atterrit sur la figure d'un client. Ce dernier, furieux, se leva et marcha vers le jeune homme pour le frapper. Il tenta un coup de poing en pleine figure. Lionel se pencha à temps vers le bas, esquivant le coup qu'un autre gars prit dans l'œil. Furieux, celui-ci riposta.

Une bagarre éclata dans le bar. Profitant de la diversion, Lionel sortit du bar et suivit l'esprit de sa sœur jusqu'au corps de celle-ci. Une fois rentrée dans son enveloppe charnelle, Gwen ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« On a eu chaud », dit la jeune fille.

« Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas intervenue sous forme d'ectoplasme », grinça son frère entre ses dents.

Gwen le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait quand il l'appelait « ectoplasme ». Elle préférait « esprit », cela sonnait plus poétique.

Pour elle, c'était déjà dur de voir les fantômes, mais en plus Lionel avait un handicap : il ne pouvait que les entendre. Il pouvait voir l'esprit de sa sœur quand elle prenait une forme d'esprit, mais seulement elle. Sans doute à cause du fait qu'ils étaient de la même famille, et qu'un lien spécial existait entre eux ? C'était d'autant plus dur pour lui de cacher son secret, et il avait parfois l'impression d'être faible, puisque les perceptions de sa sœur surpassaient les siennes.

Finalement, tous deux se levèrent. Leurs sacs de collégiens sur le dos, ils prirent la direction de la station de bus pour rentrer chez eux.

Arrivés devant le poteau de signalisation, ils s'assirent en poussant un soupir. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui signifiait qu'un bus était passé peu avant eux et que tout le monde y était monté… sauf eux, bien sûr ! Ils allaient donc devoir attendre huit à quinze minutes avant qu'un nouveau bus se pointe pour les prendre à son bord.

Avec un soupir résigné, Gwen s'assit sur le banc à côté du poteau, sortit un livre de son sac et se mit à le lire. Lionel, quant à lui, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par demander : « Il arrive bientôt ? »

Gwen serra fort son livre entre ses doigts. Oh non, il n'allait pas _encore_ lui faire ce coup-là ? ! Avec force concentrations, elle détacha ses yeux de la page du roman et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Non, il ne s'est écoulé que deux minutes. »

Puis, deux minutes plus tard : « Il arrive bientôt ? »

« Non, ça fait que quatre minutes ! » lâcha Gwen.

Et il poursuivit ainsi son manège, si bien que dix minutes plus tard, il en était à son cinquième « _Il arrive bientôt ?_ »

« Lionel, par pitié, arrête, ou je vais craquer ! » dit Gwen.

« Mais y'en a pour perpète, Gwen ! Y'a même pas d'écouteurs ni de film, et j'ai pas de réseau, ici ! »

« T'as qu'à faire comme moi : prends un bouquin et lis ! En plus, t'es en retard pour ton devoir de littérature. »

« Je veux _pas_ lire ! Je hais la lecture ! Si encore j'pouvais lire les pages sur mon ordinateur, peut-être que j'y arriverais… »

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère était vraiment _accroc_ à l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle se demandait comment il survivrait en pleine nature, sans technologie. Il serait en manque, elle en était sûre et certaine.

Elle venait de conclure sur cette pensée quand elle entendit un grondement. Oh non, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleuvoir ? Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que les nuages se regroupaient à une vitesse plutôt anormale au-dessus d'eux. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vent.

Soudain, des bourrasques glacées d'une puissance anormale balayèrent la rue. Gwen écarta sa chevelure qui collait obstinément à ses yeux, tandis que Lionel essayait de retenir son sac entre ses mains.

« Une tempête ? ! » cria la jeune fille, ne pouvait y croire.

« Viens ! » dit le jeune homme.

Il l'entraîna par le bras jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique. Ils durent se serrer un peu dedans, mais finirent par réussir à y entrer tous les deux. Juste à temps, car dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

Gwen et Lionel regardèrent les gouttes d'eau ruisseler le long des vitres sales, puis vint la grêle.

« Bon, ben, on fait quoi si le bus passe ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Je refuse de sortir sous cette averse ! » dit Gwen sur un ton catégorique.

« Mais notre belle-mère va nous tuer si… »

Soudain, un bruit de sonnerie retentit. Tous deux regardèrent l'appareil téléphonique. Il sonnait tout seul ? ! Dans leur cabine, à _eux _? ! Le cadran téléphonique affichait « _Numéro inconnu_ ».

Puis, lentement, Gwen tendit la main et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« _Vous êtes bien Gwenaëlle et Lionel Spingle ?_ »

Alors là, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, espérant discerner quelqu'un dehors qui leur téléphonerait peut-être depuis une fenêtre, mais la pluie brouillait leur champ de vision.

Et une autre chose troublait la jeune fille : la voix qui résonnait dans le combiné était grave, froide, et emplie de menaces. On aurait presque dit celle d'un fantôme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Gwen.

« _Le passeur. Préparez-vous, et bon voyage !_ »

Soudain, une épaisse fumée noire jaillit du combiné et envahit la cabine. Gwen et Lionel essayèrent de bouger, sortir de la cabine, mais trop tard. La fumée les enveloppa totalement jusqu'à les engloutir. Ils ne purent que crier. Les ténèbres les enveloppèrent, ils ne voyaient plus rien devant eux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être secoués et tiraillés de toute part, comme dans une machine à laver.

Bientôt, ils perdirent connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'aube se levait sur la forêt. Les rayons du soleil percèrent le feuillage et vinrent se poser sur l'herbe d'une petite clairière. La lumière de l'astre solaire révéla deux formes humaines allongées dans l'herbe, au milieu de fleurs blanches. De grands arbres blancs et majestueux les encerclaient.

Gwen et Lionel se tenaient inconscients au milieu de l'herbe. Mais même inconscients, ils se tenaient mutuellement par les épaules. Lionel ouvrit les yeux le premier, suivi par Gwen. Ils se redressèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » gémit Lionel.

« Oh ! » dit Gwen.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, réalisant le brusque changement d'endroit.

« Où sommes-nous ? » murmura Lionel.

« Grand frère ! » gémit Gwen.

Soudain, celui-ci la frappa violemment à la tête.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda Lionel.

« BIEN SÛR, ABRUTI ! » dit Gwen en lui décrochant un gauche en pleine mâchoire.

« Ouch ! Oui, ça fait mal ! On ne rêve pas ! » gémit son frère. « Et rêve ou pas, ici, on ne trouvera jamais de téléphone ni d'ordinateur ! »

« TU NE PEUX PAS PENSER À AUTRE CHOSE QUE LA TECHNOLOGIE DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ! ? ! » explosa Gwen.

« AAAAAH ! Pas de PSP ni de GPS ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Gwen ? »

Comme sa sœur ne répondait pas, Lionel se retourna. Et il regretta aussitôt son geste : une flèche se tenait juste devant son nez. Ladite flèche était reliée à un arc. Quelqu'un le tenait en joue. En fait, plusieurs personnes les encerclaient tous les deux et les menaçaient de leurs arcs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haldir soupira mentalement. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que lui et ses gardes sillonnaient la forêt, à la recherche d'une mystérieuse créature qui avait frappé il y a de cela plus d'un mois.

Il se souvenait bien de cet épisode. Deux gardes étaient partis au sud-est de la forêt en tant qu'éclaireurs, car on disait qu'une troupe d'Orcs avait approché la forêt, sans pour autant y entrer.

Mais ces deux gardes n'étaient jamais revenus. Pire, on avait retrouvé la cape de l'un d'eux. Elle était en lambeaux et couverte de sang. Le plus étrange avait été les traces laissées autour de cet objet : des brins d'herbe cassés, un peu de sang, des arcs et des flèches non utilisées, bien rangées dans leurs carquois, et surtout des traces étranges dans le sol. Comme des empreintes humaines, mais la partie arrière du pied n'était pas visible. À croire que ces êtres se tenaient sur le bout des pieds, comme des animaux. Ils étaient deux, ça, Haldir en était sûr. On n'avait trouvé que deux types d'empreintes différents.

Et deux jours après être rentré à Caras Galadhon pour faire son rapport auprès des seigneurs de la Lórien, un enfant avait dit qu'une créature était entrée chez lui pour lui faire du mal. Une créature sombre, toute de fumée noire, avec des yeux rouges. Une femme dans une autre maison avait affirmé avoir reçu le même genre de visite. Son mari l'avait défendue et il avait passé deux jours dans la demeure des guérisseurs avant de retrouver l'usage de son bras. Les mêmes paires d'empreintes avaient été retrouvées dans les deux maisons. Le vent et les arbres aux abords de la forêt avaient rapporté que des hommes passés près de la forêt avaient disparu, emportés mystérieusement par des ombres aux yeux rouges.

Depuis, Haldir et ses hommes faisaient des battues, espérant retrouver ces créatures et leur faire payer. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il capturait deux jeunes humains. Ce n'était pas vraiment le gibier qu'il avait espéré. Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas eux les créatures responsables de ces crimes. Leurs empreintes ne correspondaient pas, et ils portaient de curieuses chaussures en cuir noir et lacées sur le devant. La tenue de la fille était assez choquante, d'ailleurs : pourquoi portait-elle une robe aussi courte ?

« Que faites-vous ici, dans les bois de la Lórien ? »

Les adolescents se regardèrent, médusés. Lórien ? Ils ne connaissaient pas du tout cet endroit.

« D… Désolé, m'sieur… » balbutia Lionel.

« Oui, on… on s'est perdu », dit Gwen.

Haldir haussa un sourcil. Perdus ? Gwen le regarda plus attentivement de son côté. Il était plus grand que les autres elfes qui les tenaient en joue, avec un port de tête fier. Ses yeux gris et froids les jaugeaient tous les deux. En tant que médium, Gwen pouvait percevoir les auras. Tous ces hommes dégageaient de la lumière, une sensation de puissance et de magie qui la subjuguaient. Elle s'aperçut soudain d'un détail : leurs oreilles étaient pointues ! La jeune fille avait déjà vu pas mal de choses incroyables dans sa vie à cause de son don, mais là, elle n'en revenait pas.

« Vous êtes des elfes ? »

Haldir se contenta de lui lancer un regard mêlé de mépris et d'ironie. La jeune fille déglutit. Celui-là n'était vraiment pas abordable !

« Pas possible ! Les elfes n'existent pas, sauf dans _Warcraft_ ou _Donjons & Dragons _! » dit Lionel.

Gwen serra les dents. Oh non, voilà que son frère recommençait à faire l'idiot !

« Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais nous existons bien, et nous ne tolérons aucun humain sur notre territoire. Repartez d'où vous venez », dit Haldir avant de faire volte-face.

Gwen remarqua soudain un garde différent des autres : il ne les tenait pas en joue, il n'avait pas d'arme. Il ne faisait que regarder autour de lui avec l'air triste, comme impuissant. Mais il parut sentir le regard de Gwen. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle le fixait, il parut surpris.

« Vous me voyez ? ! » dit-il avec espoir.

Lionel sursauta. Gwen fronça des sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle le voyait, tout comme elle voyait les autres elfes d'ailleurs ! Ces derniers venaient d'abaisser leurs arcs. Quatre se détachèrent du groupe et leur ordonnèrent de les suivre, en direction de la sortie de la forêt.

Tandis que les jeunes gens les suivaient docilement, Gwen vit le mystérieux elfe marcher jusque près d'elle et se mettre à lui parler.

« Vous devez m'aider ! Mon frère, Dinendal, a été capturé par une créature. Mais personne ne m'écoute, je ne sais pas comment faire ! »

Gwen eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Elle hésita, puis tendit la main vers l'elfe qui la regardait toujours. Sa main lui passa au travers. Elle secoua la tête. Et voilà, le délire reprenait ! Ils avaient un nouveau fantôme sur les bras. Lionel se pencha vers elle.

« Ne me dis pas qu'y a un revenant, là ! »

Gwen lui lança une moue désolée.

« Dites, vous n'entendez pas quelqu'un ? » dit Lionel.

L'un des quatre elfes armés regarda Lionel en fronçant des sourcils.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Rien, désolé, on… on est un peu fêlé », dit Lionel avec un rire nerveux.

L'elfe leur lança un drôle de regard, puis reprit la marche sans ajouter un mot de plus. Ils allaient atteindre la lisière quand Gwen se figea.

« _Gwenaëlle…_ » Stupéfaite, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait très clairement entendu une voix dans sa tête. Rien à voir avec les fantômes, cette voix-là avait résonné _en_ elle. On aurait dit une voix de femme, très douce et profonde.

« _Vous devez les aider, jeune médium. Vous et Lionel seuls pouvez retrouver son frère._ »

_Mais comment ? _pensa Gwen.

« Voilà. Ne revenez plus dans cette forêt, et personne ne vous fera de mal », dit le chef du quatuor.

Une fois seuls, les deux jeunes gens regardèrent autour d'eux. Devant eux s'étendaient d'immenses plaines verdoyantes, avec des montagnes à l'horizon. Ils se demandèrent où diable ils avaient pu atterrir.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

Gwen se tourna vers le fantôme de l'elfe avec l'air désolé.

« Écoutez, j'ignore qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes mort, mais nous ne pouvons rien pour vous ! La forêt nous est interdite, vous avez entendu les autres le dire ! Le mieux pour vous, c'est de partir dans l'au-delà, c'est là que vous avez votre place. »

« Non, pas maintenant ! Vous devez m'aider ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, mon frère me rejoindra ! Les créatures vont le laisser mourir, comme toutes leurs autres victimes ! »

« Quelles créatures ? » dit Lionel, en regardant vaguement dans la direction où se trouvait le fantôme.

Gwen vit soudain l'elfe se crisper, puis disparaître. La jeune fille soupira : encore un point qu'elle n'aimait pas chez les fantômes, leur manie de disparaître dès que quelque chose ne leur plaisait pas. Apparemment, le souvenir de sa mort était très pénible, et tout ce qui s'y rattachait l'effrayait.

« Il est parti », dit la jeune fille.

« Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Lionel.

Gwen opta pour d'abord faire le point. Ils marchèrent jusque près d'un grand rocher planté au milieu de la plaine et une fois assis dessus, ils ouvrirent leurs sacs : ils n'avaient que des affaires scolaires, mais aussi deux barres énergétiques et une petite bouteille d'eau chacun. La nourriture de la cantine était si écœurante qu'ils prenaient toujours soin d'emporter de la nourriture avec eux. Quant aux livres scolaires, ils ne leur serviraient à rien, sauf peut-être à allumer un feu. Mais Gwen refusa catégoriquement de brûler ses précieux livres.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les deux jeunes s'endormirent collés l'un contre l'autre, enveloppés dans leurs manteaux, leurs sacs posés sous leurs têtes en guise d'oreiller.

Gwen sentit le vent balayer la plaine, et rapporter des murmures. La jeune fille eut un frisson. Oh non, pas encore un cauchemar ! C'était l'un des prix à payer pour son don de médium : elle était sensible aux pensées des esprits. Et ceux-ci l'influençaient dans ses rêves.

Elle se vit dans la forêt, marchant à travers les grands arbres de la Lórien. Elle aperçut deux elfes devant elle. L'un d'eux était le fantôme qui l'avait abordée. L'autre, elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, sans doute son frère Dinendal.

Ils avaient l'air aux aguets, comme s'ils sentaient que quelque chose les observait. Soudain, Gwen vit les buissons remuer près d'elle. Les elfes se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle et tendirent leurs arcs.

La jeune fille tendit les mains pour leur dire de se calmer, quand elle vit que les buissons devant elle remuaient, comme si quelque chose d'invisible avançait vers les elfes. Mais elle ne voyait rien ! Qu'était-ce donc ?

Soudain, elle vit l'un des deux elfes plonger vers le sol et disparaître. Des cris de douleur retentirent. Dinendal recula et chercha des yeux quelque chose sur lequel tirer, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien !

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

Gwen frémit. Ce cauchemar ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et souffla de soulagement. C'était toujours dur de s'extirper d'un rêve, mais à force d'entraînement elle y parvenait. Son soulagement fut de courte durée, car elle vit soudain deux yeux rouges aux pupilles félines au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille n'hésita pas, elle poussa un hurlement de terreur. Son frère se réveilla aussitôt. Les deux yeux disparurent.

Gwen se leva et vit l'herbe bouger en direction de la forêt, comme si quelque chose d'invisible fuyait.

« Gwen, ça va ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? » dit son frère en la prenant par le bras.

« Non… Oh, si, mais… c'était bien réel ! » gémit la jeune fille.

« Raconte-moi », proposa Lionel.

Gwen aperçut soudain le fantôme de l'elfe devant elle. Il avait l'air grave.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous ? » dit ce dernier.

Gwen hocha la tête. Oui, maintenant elle savait. Mais que faire ? Comment allaient-ils retourner dans la forêt ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? À votre avis, de quoi peut-il s'agir comme créature ? Je vous avertis tout de suite : ce n'est pas un Orc, ni un Gobelin ni Gollum. Gollum n'a pas des yeux rouges, et il n'émet pas de fumée noire. Et puis, il travaille en solo. _

_Alors, vous voulez la suite ? _


	4. La chambre froide

_Merci à __**Lili971**__ et __**Luad**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**La chambre froide**

« NON, NON, NON, ET NON ! » cria Lionel.

Debout à la lisière de la forêt, Gwen le regardait avec l'air mécontent. Le fantôme de l'elfe se tenait près d'elle, regardant le jeune homme avec impatience.

« Mais il _faut_ qu'on y aille, Lionel ! On n'a pas le choix ! »

« Bien sûr que si, on l'a ! Je refuse de remettre les pieds dans cette forêt, pour tomber sur une bande d'elfes armés jusqu'aux dents ! »

« Ce ne sont pas eux qu'il faut craindre, mais les créatures », dit le fantôme.

« Oh, vous, arrêtez ! D'abord, vous êtes… ? »

« Veryan. »

« Bon, Veryan, vous voulez qu'on aide votre frère, oui ou non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, aidez-moi à le faire entrer dans la forêt avec moi ! Et dites-nous comment éviter de retomber sur ces elfes. »

Veryan la regarda, puis acquiesça et se tourna vers Lionel.

« Vous laisseriez votre sœur entrer seule dans cette forêt, Lionel ? »

L'adolescent se figea. Il n'aimait pas du tout le tournant que prenait cette discussion. Cet elfe avait réussi à lui trouver un point faible.

« Mon frère à moi s'y trouve, seul, blessé et désarmé. Je vous en prie, aidez-le. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider. »

Lionel poussa un profond soupir, puis endossa avec des gestes violents son sac sur son dos et se mit en marche à travers la forêt, suivi par une Gwen souriante et un Veryan à l'air amusé.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence à travers la forêt, le fantôme se mit à leur expliquer que les gardes de cette partie de la Lórien étaient dirigés par le capitaine Haldir. Ils avaient des _talans_, des plates-formes d'observations construites dans les _mellorn_, c'était ainsi que se nommaient les arbres de cette forêt.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Gwen et Lionel ne purent s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux avec admiration. Cette forêt était immense, emplie de lumière et de vie. Leurs forêts sur Terre paraissaient étrangement pauvres, comme pourvues de plus… d'ombre. De puissants esprits régnaient en ces lieux, et des gens sensibles comme Gwen et Lionel y étaient très sensibles. Ils se sentaient apaisés.

Soudain, Veryan, qui menait la marche, se figea. Il baissa légèrement les yeux, puis les regarda avec inquiétude.

« Une escouade de gardiens se trouve à proximité. Ils ont cru vous entendre. Faites vite demi-tour, suivez-moi. »

Il prit un chemin en arrière sur la droite. Les jeunes gens le suivirent en essayant de ne pas poser les pieds trop bruyamment sur le sol. Ils durent éviter les buissons et les branches des arbres autant que possible. D'après Veryan, les elfes avaient une ouïe très fine et les arbres pouvaient leur parler, quelques fois.

Mais soudain, le fantôme leur dit d'arrêter, qu'un autre groupe venait dans leur direction.

« On fait quoi ? ! On est fichus ! » gémit Lionel.

« Parlez moins fort, et suivez-moi ! » dit Veryan.

Il leur montra un buisson du doigt Lionel fit mine de protester, mais Gwen le saisit par le bras et le poussa dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur de leur inconfortable cachette, les deux adolescents attendirent. Veryan leur dit de se couvrir la bouche et le nez, pour masquer le bruit de leur respiration, ce qu'ils firent. Mais leurs cœurs battaient si fort dans leur poitrine, comment ne pas entendre cela ?

Un groupe d'elfe passa bientôt devant eux et s'arrêta à deux mètres de leur cachette. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, apparemment à la recherche de traces.

Haldir se trouvait là, et paraissait soucieux, une chose que Gwen n'avait pas remarquée lors de leur première rencontre. Il paraissait alors purement sévère et mécontent de trouver des intrus sur son territoire.

Maintenant, il semblait si soucieux… Gwen eut soudain envie de sortir de sa cachette, de lui dire toute la vérité puis de lui proposer son aide, ainsi que celle de son frère. Mais elle sentit soudain une légère pression sur son épaule. Elle vit que Veryan avait posé sa main sur elle, et faisait « non » de la tête. Il regarda les autres elfes. Ceux-ci échangèrent quelques phrases dans leurs langues puis poursuivirent leur chemin.

« C'est bizarre… » murmura Veryan.

« Quoi donc ? » dit Gwen dans un souffle.

« Ils auraient dû vous entendre, quand vous avez sursauté… Quelque chose brouille leurs perceptions… La créature, je la sens… » dit l'elfe en fermant les yeux.

Puis soudain, il disparut, à nouveau. Gwen poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance, aujourd'hui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haldir ne savait que penser. Les deux créatures étaient dans les parages, il en était sûr. Les traces le confirmaient. Mais voilà que celles de ces deux humains revenaient, et se mêlaient à celles de sa proie.

Pourquoi ces deux idiots étaient-ils revenus ? Étaient-ils suicidaires ? En même temps, peut-être que leur présence l'aiderait à capturer les créatures et les tuer. Mais l'idée de se servir de jeunes humains comme appâts ne le réjouissait guère.

Un autre problème se posait : quand lui et ses hommes approchaient de l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs proies, ils commençaient à avoir des visions. Un océan, un rivage accueillant où de beaux bateaux cygnes les attendaient, pour les emmener à Valinor… C'était l'un des dons que les créatures manifestaient depuis peu, à croire qu'elles jouaient avec eux et leur révélaient petit à petit l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs.

Mais quelle sorte de créature pouvait faire cela ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Génial, on est à nouveau seul, le pied ! » dit Lionel tout en époussetant ses vêtements des feuilles des buissons.

« On va devoir poursuivre les recherches seuls », dit Gwen.

Soudain, un bruit de pleurs retentit. La voix qui émettait ces sons sonnait féminine. Se tournant sur leur gauche, les jeunes gens aperçurent une jeune femme vêtue blonde vêtue d'une robe en argent. Elle se tenait à genoux au milieu d'une clairière devant eux et leur tournait le dos, ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour cacher ses pleurs.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mademoiselle ? » demanda Lionel en s'approchant, un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel. Oh non, voilà que son frère recommençait à flirter, dans un moment pareil ? !

« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi… » gémit la malheureuse.

Voyant qu'il continuait à s'approcher sans l'ombre d'une méfiance, Gwen s'écria : « Lionel ! Sois sérieux, voyons ! Depuis quand cette femme est-elle seule ici, si près d'Haldir et ses hommes alors qu'ils sont passés sans la regarder ? C'est louche ! »

Lionel se tourna vers sa sœur et dit, la main sur le cœur : « Gwen, je suis un médium, tout comme toi. En aucun cas il ne m'est permis d'ignorer quelqu'un dans le besoin, qu'il s'agisse d'un mort ou d'un vivant. Si c'est un piège, c'est avec joie que je me jette dedans. »

Gwen sentit sa tête tomber toute seule vers le bas, tant la bêtise de son frère lui parut affligeante.

« Tu es vraiment trop généreux, Lionel Spingle », dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, la voix de la femme en pleurs retentit à nouveau : « Je vous en prie, rapprochez-vous ! »

« Oui, avec plaisir ! » dit Lionel, tout sourire.

Gwen s'approcha pour lui dire d'arrêter, pour le tirer par le bras loin de cette clairière, quand elle se figea. Il régnait dans l'air une odeur… bizarre. Comme un parfum de fleurs enivrant, entêtant…

Elle plissa les yeux. De faibles volutes de fumée grisâtres apparurent soudain dans son champ de vision. La clairière était… envahie par un gaz ? ! Elle vit alors que rien ne se trouvait au centre de la clairière.

_Un gaz hallucinogène ! _

Catastrophée, elle courut près de son frère. Ce geste fut une erreur, car aussitôt, le sol sous leurs pieds se déroba. Ils se mirent à tomber tous les deux, jusqu'au fond d'un trou.

Allongée par terre au milieu des gravats et de fougères qui avaient dû servir à confectionner ce piège, Gwen soupira : « Je t'avais prévenu, tu vois ? Bon sang, tu ne changeras jamais, Lionel ! »

« Oui, j'ai honte de moi-même », reconnut le jeune homme, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Gwen leva la tête. Le ciel paraissait si loin, au-dessus d'eux… Ils finirent par se redresser. Tout en massant leurs membres endoloris, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

Leurs yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité. Ils virent qu'il y avait plusieurs tunnels qui s'ouvraient dans les murs autour d'eux.

« Ils ont des labyrinthes souterrains, les elfes ? » ironisa Lionel.

Gwen fit la moue. Si c'était le cas, les parfums ambiants laissaient à désirer. Il régnait dans l'air une odeur de charogne atroce !

Lionel prit son sac à dos, qui avait atterri près de lui, et en sortit une lampe de poche. Il l'alluma, puis partit vers le tunnel le plus proche. Sa sœur le suivit, son propre sac à bout de bras, son dos lui faisait trop mal.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à arriver dans une salle. Celle-ci était de forme circulaire et percée d'autres ouvertures, mais il n'y avait pas d'ouverture au plafond. Il faisait si sombre, et la puanteur était très forte ici.

Lionel vit soudain quelque chose d'étrange dans le mur devant lui. Lentement, il s'en approcha.

Gwen perçut soudain un bruit près d'elle. Comme une respiration haletante. Elle vit Veryan à genoux, l'air épuisé.

« C'est si dur… pour moi… Je suis mort ici… » dit l'elfe.

Gwen fit silence, comprenant que cet instant n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ce fantôme était en train d'affronter ses démons.

Soudain, elle entendit Lionel crier. Il recula et tomba à la renverse.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Gwen.

Sans un mot, Lionel braqua sa lampe vers le mur. Gwen plissa les yeux, puis comprit alors ce qui l'avait tant effrayé : dans le mur se trouvait un squelette. Ses vêtements étaient lambeaux, et des racines sortaient de la terre pour s'accrocher à la dépouille.

Les jeunes gens virent alors que d'autres squelettes étaient alignés contre les murs autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une espèce de chambre froide, comprit Gwen avec un frisson.

Mais soudain, le faisceau de la lampe s'arrêta sur un corps différent des autres. Celui-là était nettement reconnaissable, il s'agissait d'un elfe. Un elfe blond. Son visage était crasseux, comme ses vêtements, mais Gwen reconnut l'uniforme des gardes de la Lorien.

Inquiète, elle s'approcha de lui et posa deux doigts sur son cou. Elle perçut un pouls, faible, mais bien là.

« Il est vivant », dit-elle, rassurée.

Lionel s'approcha et commença à tirer sur les racines, mais elles étaient grosses et solidement ancrées dans la terre. Il posa son sac et se mit à chercher un objet tranchant dedans.

« Veryan, votre frère est vivant ! » dit Gwen, en se tournant vers le fantôme.

Ce dernier releva péniblement la tête. Lorsqu'il aperçut son frère, toute trace de fatigue et de peur disparut de son visage. Il se releva et s'approcha d'eux. Mais soudain, il se figea.

« Ils sont ici ! »

Puis il disparut. Gwen et Lionel se regardèrent, puis se mirent à tirer avec frénésie sur les racines.

Enfin, elles finirent par se détacher de la base du sol. Le corps de l'elfe tomba inerte au sol. Lionel hésita, puis le souleva. Gwen se plaça d'un côté, lui de l'autre, et chacun un bras de l'elfe sur l'épaule, ils se mirent à le traîner vers le tunnel le plus proche.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle avec vue sur le ciel, et se mirent à crier. Qu'importe si les créatures revenaient, les elfes étaient sûrement dans le coin eux aussi.

Soudain, une tête apparut au bord du fossé au-dessus d'eux. Ils reconnurent Haldir. D'autres elfes apparurent bientôt.

« Mais que faites-vous là-dedans ? ! » s'écria Haldir.

« C'est pas le moment ! Je vous en prie, aidez-nous à sortir de là ! » dit Lionel.

« On a retrouvé Dinendal », ajouta Gwen.

Haldir se mit à parler aux autres. Ceux-ci leur lancèrent trois cordes. Tandis que les jeunes humains remontaient grâce aux deux premières, des elfes descendirent pour attacher Dinendal avec une autre. Le blessé fut tiré jusqu'en haut.

Une fois tout le monde remonté, ils se mirent en route à travers la forêt. Haldir lançait souvent des coups d'œil en direction des deux humains, qui marchaient en silence, l'air fatigué.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous au sommet d'un des talans. Dinendal avait été allongé sur un matelas improvisé avec des capes un peu plus loin, et des gardes s'affairaient autour de lui.

Haldir, lui, faisait face à Gwen et Lionel. Ces derniers étaient encadrés par deux gardes.

« Vous me devez des explications. D'abord, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus malgré mon avertissement ? Et comment avez-vous retrouvé l'un de mes hommes ? »

Gwen et Lionel se regardèrent avec embarras. Comment allaient-ils s'expliquer ?

Personne ne se doutait que, dans un arbre à quelques mètres du talan, deux paires d'yeux rouges observaient la scène, avec une lueur malveillante au fond de leurs sombres prunelles.

On avait osé leur voler l'une de leurs proies ! Ils allaient tous le payer, cette nuit…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Des reviews, please ? À votre avis, que vont faire Gwen et Lionel ? Dire la vérité ou mentir et se faire tirer les oreilles sans broncher ? Vous feriez quoi, à leur place ?  
_


	5. L'homme vert

_Merci à __**Lili971**__ et __**Luad**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Après mûre réflexion, j'ai fini par trouver comment tournerait l'interrogatoire. Vos suggestions dans vos reviews m'ont aidée, vous verrez par vous-même. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**L'homme vert**

Gwen n'avait encore jamais subi un interrogatoire concernant ses dons de médium. Elle avait toujours été très prudente, agi dans l'ombre et chaque fois qu'elle avait failli avoir des ennuis, son frère était intervenu, la faisant passer pour « une folle » ou bien disant qu'elle n'avait « rien à voir avec ça » et qu'il était « temps de rentrer à la maison ».

Mais ici, il n'y avait pas de maison ni de personne facile à berner. Pourtant, Lionel était là, bien déterminé à prendre la défense de sa sœur.

« Je vous repose la question : pourquoi vous trouviez-vous dans ce trou avec l'un de mes hommes, blessé qui plus est ? » dit Haldir avec patience.

« Oh, il y a tellement de trous dans cette forêt ! Vraiment, nous ne pensions pas que ça se remarquerait », dit Lionel, l'air blasé.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel. Comment son frère pouvait jouer avec le capitaine des gardes de cette manière ? Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne parut pas du tout apprécier la plaisanterie, car il rétorqua avec une froide ironie :

« Vous feriez mieux de répondre honnêtement, jeune humain, ou j'ordonne à mes hommes de vous lâcher dans une zone de la forêt infestée d'Orcs. Ils apprécieront sans doute plus votre humour que moi. »

« C'est quoi, un Orc ? C'est les choses que vous traquez en ce moment ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Gwen.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Son frère fit « non » de la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se mette dans le pétrin, lorsqu'il essayait de les en sortir ?

« Comment savez-vous que nous traquions quelque chose ? Qui vous l'a dit ? » demanda Haldir.

Gwen se pinça les lèvres. Et zut ! Pourquoi était-elle incapable de se taire ?

« On… On a vu l'une de ces choses la nuit, à l'orée de la forêt. Elle était juste au-dessus de moi, et… j'ai senti qu'elle me voulait du mal. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. »

Haldir fixa un instant la jeune fille, comme s'il la passait au rayon X.

« Et vous êtes revenus dans la forêt malgré ce danger ? Pourquoi ? » dit-il.

Gwen déglutit avec peine. Son frère lui-même commençait à perdre ses moyens. Ce maudit elfe les poussait dans leurs retranchements, ils étaient pratiquement cernés !

« Dites-lui la vérité », dit soudain une voix.

Lionel sursauta, tandis que Gwen se tournait vers le fantôme de Veryan. Ce dernier avait quitté le chevet de son frère, qui dormait maintenant plus paisiblement. L'esprit se tenait près de la jeune fille, et regardait Haldir.

« Dites-lui la vérité. »

« Il me croira jamais », chuchota Gwen aussi bas que possible. Mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe surdéveloppée des elfes.

« À qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Haldir.

La jeune fille gémit mentalement. Oh non, il l'avait entendue ! Plus possible de faire marche arrière, maintenant.

« Nous… sommes retournés dans la forêt pour chercher Dinendal », dit la jeune fille.

« Comment connaissez-vous son nom ? Il est à peine en état de parler. »

« C'est… c'est son frère, Veryan, qui nous l'a dit. »

Haldir fronça des sourcils.

« Vous connaissiez Veryan ? »

« Non. Nous le connaissons. Il… est ici, avec nous. »

Le silence fit place à cette déclaration. Puis Haldir se rapprocha, l'air menaçant.

« Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi, mortelle ! » gronda-t-il.

Effrayée, Gwen recula, jusqu'à heurter l'un des gardes dans son dos.

« Ce… C'est la vérité ! Veryan est ici, je vous le jure ! Un elfe blond, habillé comme vos hommes, et avec des yeux noirs ! »

Haldir plissa les yeux.

« Alors, si Veryan est vraiment là, comme vous le dites, expliquez-moi les circonstances de sa mort. »

Il vit la jeune fille tourner la tête sur sa gauche, fixer un point invisible avec l'air d'écouter quelqu'un, puis elle se tourna vers lui et répondit :

« Il patrouillait à l'orée est de la forêt avec Dinendal, quand quelque chose les a attaqués. Veryan est mort, et vous n'avez retrouvé que sa cape ensanglantée, ainsi que de curieuses traces, comme des pieds humains ne s'appuyant que sur les orteils. Vous avez fouillé le secteur, vous et six hommes, dont l'un d'eux était votre frère Rumil. Vous avez cherché trois jours avant de retourner à Caras Galadhon. Puis, deux jours après avoir fait votre rapport aux seigneurs de la Lórien, un enfant du nom de Sellion a dit qu'une créature était entrée chez lui pour lui faire du mal. Une femme, Ithilwen, a aussi été attaquée. Son mari, Anarion, l'a défendue et il a passé deux jours dans la demeure des guérisseurs avant de retrouver l'usage de son bras. Et depuis, le vent et les arbres vous disent que des créatures rôdent, dans la forêt. »

Haldir l'avait écoutée débiter son discours avec une surprise grandissante. Elle savait trop de choses pour un être humain normal. Ces noms, ces détails… Soit c'était une espionne à la solde de l'Ennemi, soit elle disait la vérité, auquel cas elle aurait bien le don de communiquer avec les morts, mais il avait du mal à croire à une telle chose. Même la dame Galadriel pouvait communiquer par l'esprit avec Elbereth, la Valar qui avait créé les étoiles, mais penser que deux jeunes humains étaient en contact avec les morts…

Lionel tendit soudain l'oreille, puis dit :

« Veryan sait que vous avez du mal à me croire, comme le jour où il vous a fait un rapport concernant une bande d'Orcs qui aurait réussi à percer les défenses sud de la forêt, et qui n'ont été vaincus par vos hommes qu'avec l'aide de Rohirrims itinérants, qui passaient par-là. »

Haldir cligna des yeux. Cette histoire remontait à plus d'un siècle ! Il avait même fini par l'oublier, et personne n'en avait plus jamais fait mention depuis.

« Oh, Valars… Alors, c'est vrai, vous pouvez communiquer avec les esprits… ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Êtes-vous des Maiars ? ! »

« Non, nous sommes juste des humains nés comme ça », dit Gwen.

« Les p'tits nouveaux largués », soupira Lionel, les yeux au ciel.

« Et donc, Veryan voulait que vous l'aidiez à sauver son frère ? » demanda Haldir en les considérant sous un œil nouveau.

« Oui. Maintenant, j'imagine qu'il est apaisé, et qu'il va rejoindre l'au-delà, pas vrai, Veryan ? » dit Lionel avec espoir.

Le fantôme en question regarda son frère un moment. Il dormait paisiblement, dans un coin du talan…

« Non. Pas tant que ces créatures rôdent. Je veux vous aider à les vaincre. »

« Ah non ! On a sauvé votre frère, c'est fini pour nous ! On repart ! » protesta Lionel.

Haldir haussa un sourcil surpris. Pour lui, Lionel parlait dans le vide. Les autres elfes le regardaient avec les sourcils froncés. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas la langue de Lionel, ils ne voyaient pas à qui il s'adressait. Seule Gwen le regardait avec compréhension, et fixait le même point que lui dans le vide.

« C'est vrai, Veryan. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? On ne sait pas se battre et on ne connaît rien à cette forêt », dit Gwen.

« Je sens quand ces créatures sont dans les parages. Je vous communiquerai ce que je sais, et vous le répéterez au capitaine de la Lórien le moment venu. »

Lionel serra les poings.

« Veryan, j'apprécie que vous nous ayez aidés jusque-là, moi et ma sœur. Mais quand on a signé, c'était pour sauver votre frère et le ramener auprès de ses potes. C'est ce qu'on a fait ! Fin du contrat, fin du travail ! Histoire terminée ! » cria le jeune homme.

Veryan se planta devant lui, les bras croisés, l'air hautain.

« Et où comptez-vous aller, tous les deux ? On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas de la région. Vous ne connaissez absolument rien à ce monde. Et depuis ma mort, j'ai entendu pas mal de choses intéressantes à votre sujet. Certaines puissances maléfiques pourraient s'intéresser à vous… »

Lionel frémit. Ce fantôme lui foutait la chair de poule, là…

« Ça suffit, tous les deux ! » dit Gwen. Elle se tourna vers Haldir. Ce dernier détacha son regard de Lionel pour écouter Gwen.

« L'esprit de Veryan refuse de s'en aller tant que les créatures n'auront pas été tuées. Il est catégorique. »

Haldir acquiesça. Il décida que pour ce soir, les deux jeunes humains resteraient sur le talan et se reposeraient, tout comme Dinendal. Demain, il enverrait quelqu'un quérir un guérisseur puis tout le monde partirait à Caras Galadhon, il fallait qu'il présente ces deux jeunes humains aux seigneurs du royaume.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Allongés dans un coin sur le sol du talan, Gwen et son frère dormaient.

Quelques elfes se trouvaient également là, positionnés à différents endroits du talan, montant la garde. Haldir lançait parfois des regards en direction des deux jeunes humains. Il se demandait toujours qui ils pouvaient être, et d'où ils venaient. Leurs tenues étaient si étranges, et personne à sa connaissance ne s'habillait ainsi au Gondor ni au Rohan. Peut-être que Galadriel pourrait l'éclairer à ce sujet, lorsqu'il les lui présenterait ? Il l'espérait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen ouvrit les yeux. Au lieu de se réveiller au sommet du talan, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande clairière. Le soleil se levait doucement, projetant des colonnes de lumière à travers les arbres.

La jeune fille se redressa, et aperçut quelqu'un marchant vers elle. Une femme blonde, vêtue de blanc. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, et sa lumière semblait rivaliser avec celle du soleil.

« Bonjour, Gwenaëlle. »

Au son de sa voix, l'adolescente se sentit apaisée, comme si une douce brise était passée sur son visage.

« Il va falloir te réveiller. Il est encore en danger, tout comme toi », poursuivit la jeune femme.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Bientôt, tu comprendras. Maintenant, réveille-toi ! »

Gwen n'eut pas besoin qu'elle se répète. La jeune fille perçut soudain quelque chose près d'elle, comme un froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se figea. _Il_ était à nouveau au-dessus d'elle, et la regardait avec ses yeux rouges emplis de haine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lionel fut brusquement réveillé par des hurlements. Le temps qu'il ouvre les yeux et se redresse, il vit que tous les elfes s'étaient tournés vers la source de ce bruit.

C'était Gwen. La jeune fille était en train de glisser vers le bord du talan. Allongée par terre, elle essayait de s'accrocher au sol, mais rien à faire. Un elfe près d'elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais la « chose » invisible qui l'avait saisie par les pieds tirait si vite que la jeune fille passa entre eux comme une anguille.

« GWEN ! » hurla Lionel.

Le temps qu'il atteigne le bord du talan,Gwen avait disparu. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Dinendal. Lui aussi avait disparu !

« C'est ma faute », dit une voix.

Lionel sursauta. Il chercha Veryan des yeux, mais bien sûr, sans sa sœur, il perdait son temps. Lui ne pouvait que les entendre

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait, vous ! » dit le jeune homme.

« Si. J'ai abaissé ma garde. Je… Ces créatures me font toujours un effet bizarre, quand je les vois, j'ai l'impression de glisser dans les ténèbres ! »

« Ouais, ben, plus tard, les pleurnicheries ! Dites-moi où ils les emmènent ! »

« Excusez-moi, c'est à qui que vous parlez ? » dit Haldir, hésitant.

« Veryan ! Bon, vous me répondez ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Veryan, y'en a marre ! Arrêtez d'avoir peur, vous êtes un fantôme, plus rien ne peut vous arriver ! Ma sœur est en danger, votre frère est à nouveau en danger, et j'ai l'impression que cette fois, ceux qui les ont enlevés ne leur feront pas de cadeaux. Alors, aidez-moi ! »

Veryan réfléchit quelques instants, puis émit un soupir résigné.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré. Elle avait cru qu'en tombant du talan, la chose qui l'avait capturée la laisserait tomber dans le vide, mais elle avait senti deux bras puissants la soulever puis la mettre sur un dos et l'emmener à travers la forêt.

Elle avait mis du temps, mais elle commençait maintenant à distinguer les contours de son kidnappeur. Il avait un physique humain, mais trapu. Et sa peau, qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses mains, était dure et rugueuse comme du bois. De la végétation poussait dessus. À croire qu'il était mi-humain mi-végétal.

Gwen pensa distraitement à une légende que sa grand-mère lui avait racontée enfant, sur l'homme vert, un esprit de la forêt qui enlevait parfois des jeunes filles.

Mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était différent : il y avait deux créatures. Une autre suivait celui qui portait Gwen. Et celui-là portait Dinendal sur son dos.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Gwen et Dinendal furent jetés au sol. La créature qui avait porté l'elfe s'approcha de Gwen. La jeune fille se fit violence pour ne pas crier. Si seulement cette chose ne la fixait pas avec des yeux rouges emplis d'une telle malveillance ! Elle nota soudain un détail : cette chose-là avait une poitrine plus prononcée, ainsi qu'une espèce de chevelure d'ombre dans le dos.

Son compagnon se tendit soudain vers le ciel et poussa un grand cri. L'espace parut alors s'emplir de ténèbres. Pourtant, le soleil ne devait pas tarder à se lever !

« _Vous les avez retrouvés…_ »

Cette voix… Gwen reconnut son interlocuteur dans la cabine téléphonique. Le passeur ! Elle le chercha des yeux, mais elle ne le voyait nulle part.

« _Mais où est le garçon ?_ »

La créature répondit par un grognement.

« _Imbéciles ! Ce n'est pas cet elfe ! L'autre est humain, aussi ! Retournez le chercher !_ »

« Vous êtes qui, bon sang ? ! Et où êtes-vous ? »

Les deux créatures se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« _Oh, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu me verras bientôt, quand je te ferai passer dans les ténèbres pour t'emmener jusqu'en Isengard. Le magicien a besoin de toi, je dois honorer notre accord. Mais ton frère va venir avec toi._ »

Tandis que la voix parlait, Gwen sentit sa présence s'approcher d'elle. Sournoise, mauvaise, pas de doute, elle ne lui ferait rien de bien.

« Non… pas ça… » gémit la jeune fille.

Elle serra fort l'herbe sous ses doigts, comme si cela suffisait à la retenir.

Soudain, l'une des créatures se dressa vers le ciel en hurlant de douleur. Puis elle tomba au sol. Gwen vit alors que son dos était criblé de flèches.

La deuxième créature regarda autour d'elle avec l'air affolé, puis elle fit mine de courir vers les hautes herbes de la plaine, quand Gwen entendit la voix de son frère : « L'autre va vers les hautes herbes, attention ! »

D'autres flèches fendirent l'air, et certaines parvinrent à atteindre la créature. Celle-ci tomba alors inerte au sol.

Gwen vit soudain Veryan près d'elle. Il la regarda, puis s'agenouilla près de son frère. Des elfes sortirent alors de l'orée de la forêt. Lionel franchit leur groupe et courut jusqu'à sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux se mit à gronder. Levant les yeux, ils crurent voir deux grands yeux rouges les fixer avec malveillance, puis disparaître.

L'obscurité commença à s'éloigner. Haldir marcha jusqu'à eux, son arc à la main. Il regarda la jeune fille, puis dit quelque chose en elfique à ses hommes, et s'approcha de l'une des choses qu'ils avaient abattues.

C'était étrange. Cela ressemblait à un humain, mais son corps exhalait de l'obscurité, et la végétation qui avait poussé dessus lui offrait un camouflage parfait, autant en forêt que dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, les deux créatures eurent un soubresaut, puis elles tombèrent inertes au sol. Leurs corps virèrent au gris, une couleur qui les détachait parfaitement de l'herbe verte, même dans la nuit. Et leur peau devint du bois. On avait maintenant l'impression de faire face à deux arbres qui avaient tenté de grandir pour prendre la forme d'êtres humains. Puis ils tombèrent en morceaux, et de la fumée noire en jaillit, qui monta vers le ciel.

Tous suivirent cette fumée du regard. Puis, l'obscurité se dissipa. Le soleil commença à se lever.

« C'est fini. »

Gwen se tourna vers le fantôme de Veryan, qui avait parlé. Il paraissait curieusement mal à l'aise.

« Si j'avais parlé plus tôt, ils seraient morts dans la nuit, après que vous ayez révélé votre don à Haldir. Mais j'ai mis du temps, parce que je me méfiais de vous », dit l'elfe.

« Comment ça ? » dit Lionel.

Veryan leva les yeux vers le ciel, où les nuages noirs se dissipaient.

« Je pensais que l'esprit qui vous avait amené ici ne ferait que nous apporter des ennuis. Je l'ai vraiment cru, quand j'ai découvert que c'était lui qui avait lâché ces deux créatures pour vous capturer et vous amener là où il avait fait ce pacte. Maintenant, je réalise que c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez apparus dans les bois de la Lothlorien. »

L'elfe regarda une dernière fois son frère, puis se tourna vers les jeunes humains avec l'air apaisé.

« Je peux enfin partir pour les cavernes de Mandos. Mon frère est en sécurité, maintenant. Tout comme vous. »

La jeune fille lui sourit tristement.

« Merci, Veryan », dit la jeune fille.

« Non, Gwen. Merci à vous, ainsi qu'à Lionel. _Namarië_. »

Il les salua, puis fit volte-face. Gwen le regarda marcher devant lui, puis disparaître dans un souffle de vent en direction de l'est. Le soleil se leva, inondant la plaine de sa lumière bienveillante.

Gwen et Lionel se sourirent, puis se tournèrent vers les elfes, qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour repartir dans la forêt. Il était temps de partir à Caras Galadhon.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Le passeur y était bien pour quelque chose, en effet ! Je ne pouvais pas utiliser Melkor, désolée, ç'aurait été trop… gros comme ennemi. Et puis, le faire apparaître dès le début. Je préfère garder ce genre de grosse épreuve pour la fin de l'histoire, quand tout sera plus dur. _

_Mais toutes vos idées dans vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, elles m'aident vraiment pour écrire la suite de l'histoire, alors n'hésitez pas surtout, et continuez ! _

_À bientôt, j'espère. _


	6. Fëawen et Lathron

_Merci à __**Lili971**__ pour sa__ review. Pour répondre à ta question, l'histoire se situe en fait le 22 septembre de l'année 3017, au Troisième Âge. J'ai choisi le 22 septembre parce que c'est la date de naissance de Bilbon et Frodon, et aussi le jour où l'histoire se déclenche, avec l'anniversaire où Bilbon disparaît en mettant l'Anneau. Sauf que le conseil d'Elrond a lieu en 3018, et la Communauté part en 3019. Voilà, j'espère qu'avec ça, tout le monde peut se situer dans l'histoire.  
_

_Bonne lecture, comme toujours ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Fëawen et Lathron**

Le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé, Lionel avait même évité de faire l'idiot en posant sa traditionnelle question : « On est presque arrivé ? »

Mais à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la cité, Gwen se sentit étrangement mal, comme prise de nausée. Il y avait beaucoup d'énergie, d'aura spirituelle très puissante qui provenait de Caras Galadhon, et c'était beaucoup pour une jeune médium. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais… soûlant. Lionel, un peu plus blindé, ne montrait aucun signe d'inconfort, mais il avait remarqué l'état de sa sœur et la soutenait maintenant par le bras, espérant lui transmettre un peu de force par ce simple contact. Les elfes n'avaient pas posé de question, bien qu'ils eurent noté l'attitude des jeunes gens.

Heureusement, il fallut à un moment leur bander les yeux et les guider ainsi à travers la forêt. Gwen put donc se laisser guider par un elfe, et ses chancellements n'éveillèrent aucun soupçon, Lionel marchait presque aussi maladroitement qu'elle.

Enfin, on s'arrêta et on leur enleva leurs bandeaux. Les jeunes gens ouvrirent une bouche ronde d'admiration. Caras Galadhon était… magnifique !

Des maisons bâties dans les arbres, épousant la végétation, des escaliers couronnés d'arches qui brillaient de lanternes suspendues au plafond… La cité tout entière semblait parée d'étoiles.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers la place, des elfes vêtus d'or et d'argent s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder, d'autres se penchèrent aux fenêtres de leurs maisons. Gwen et Lionel détournèrent le regard, gênés d'être ainsi dévisagés. De la musique résonnait dans les airs, si belle, si apaisante…

Haldir les mena à travers plusieurs chemins et escaliers avant d'arriver devant une source scintillant au milieu d'une vaste pelouse, pour se déverser dans un ruisseau blanc. Là aussi, des lanternes d'argent étaient suspendues aux branches des arbres. De l'autre côté se dressait un mellorn, qui paraissait plus grand, plus puissant de tous les arbres. Son tronc lisse luisait comme du satin gris. Une large échelle blanche grimpait vers son feuillage. Au pied de celle-ci, on pouvait voir deux gardes. Haldir s'avança pour échanger quelques mots avec eux en elfique.

Enfin, ils s'écartèrent. Haldir fit signe aux humains de le suivre, puis gravit l'échelle le premier.

Arrivés au sommet, ils purent voir que les branches de l'arbre s'écartaient, révélant une plate-forme large comme le pont d'un bateau. Dessus était construite une maison, assez grande pour servir de château.

Gwen sentait que la source de lumière de toute la cité reposait là, dans cette maison. Elle suivit son frère et Haldir à l'intérieur.

Le hall était empli d'une douce lumière, les murs étaient d'argent, et le toit d'or. Deux gardes encadraient les escaliers au bout de la salle. Haldir s'approcha d'eux et dit quelque chose en elfique. Lentement, presque avec respect, Gwen et Lionel s'approchèrent et se placèrent derrière lui. Deux personnes apparurent alors et descendirent l'escalier jusqu'à arriver devant eux.

Pour la première fois, Gwen et Lionel virent les Seigneurs de la Lothlorien. Ils étaient grands, graves et beaux, entièrement vêtus de blanc. Les cheveux de la dame étaient d'or foncé, et ceux du seigneur argentés. Impossible de lire leur âge sur leur visage, mais dans leurs yeux, on pouvait lire des souvenirs enfouis. Les yeux de la dame semblaient emplis d'étoiles. Gwen reconnut cette dernière, elle lui avait rendu visite en rêve la nuit dernière.

« Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon », dit le seigneur. « Haldir nous a raconté comment vous avez sauvé l'un des nos gardes. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Vous devez maintenant être épuisés, Haldir va vous conduire à un endroit où vous pourrez vous rafraîchir et vous reposer. »

Soulagés, les jeunes gens suivirent Haldir hors de la demeure des seigneurs, puis descendirent l'échelle pour se rendre plus loin à un autre arbre, moins grand. Une fois l'échelle gravie, ils arrivèrent dans une maison plus modeste, mais tout aussi belle.

La porte était fermée par un rideau d'argent. Une fois à l'intérieur, les jeunes gens virent qu'il y avait un petit salon, deux chambres, une salle de bain et deux placards faisant office de penderie pour chacun d'eux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent visitée, Haldir les salua puis sortit de la maison.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis se laissèrent tomber ensemble sur le « canapé » du salon. Enfin, ils étaient un peu seuls ! Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis soudain, ils se dirent qu'il était temps de se laver. C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte qui menait à la salle de bains.

« Preums ! » cria Lionel, puis il courut s'enfermer dedans à double tour, laissant une Gwen frustrée devant la porte. Elle regrettait que celle-là ne soit pas aussi fermée par un simple rideau.

Enfin, la jeune fille put y aller à son tour. En entrant dans la salle, elle poussa un petit cri d'admiration. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un carrelage vert et ornés de motifs de plantes et de fleurs aux courbures artistiques. Le mobilier lui-même était orné de motifs de plantes. Les elfes étaient des artistes et exprimaient leur amour pour la nature avec brio et magie.

Ôtant son uniforme de collégienne boueux et déchiré, la jeune fille se fit couler un bon bain. Lorsqu'elle s'immergea dans l'eau chaude, elle poussa un long soupir. Enfin un peu de repos !

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enveloppa d'une longue serviette, elle alla dans le salon et vit que son frère s'était déjà changé. Il avait enlevé son uniforme de collégien lui aussi, et mis un pantalon sombre, des bottes et une chemise qu'il avait un peu déboutonnée pour se donner un air décontracté. Gwen réalisa alors que _sa_ penderie à elle ne comportait que des robes.

« Oh non… Pitié, pas ça ! » gémit la jeune fille.

« Eh si. Encore, toi, ça va, t'es une fille. Moi, il y avait des tuniques dans ma penderie. J'ai du bol qu'il y avait des chemises comme ça », dit-il en tripotant le col de son vêtement.

« Pitié, Lionel, tu peux me prêter des vêtements ? »

Son frère fit la moue. Il faisait une taille de plus qu'elle.

« Tu vas flotter dedans. Tu veux te la jouer disco, en t'habillant comme _Abba_ ? »

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel. L'humour de son frère la soûlait, parfois ! Résignée, elle se mit à fouiller un peu plus sa garde-robe, et constata avec joie qu'il y avait tout de même un pantalon et des chemises serrées courtes et longues, comme des débardeurs.

Soulagée, elle en prit une longue bleue nuit qui se fendait sur les côtés, plus un pantalon brun clair et des souliers de la même couleur qui se laçaient autour des chevilles.

Une fois coiffée et les cheveux noués, elle sortit avec son frère pour se promener dans la cité. Ce n'était encore que la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient un peu de temps pour visiter.

Ils déambulèrent un certain temps à travers la cité. Parfois, des gens se retournaient pour les regarder, puis se mettaient à parler dans leur langue. Gwen était gênée, elle se doutait que la nouvelle concernant le sauvetage de Dinendal avait déjà dû parvenir aux oreilles de tous ici, mais elle se demandait si tout le monde était au courant pour leur don. Les seigneurs de la cité n'en avaient pas vraiment fait mention, après tout.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une immense clairière. Ici, des elfes s'entraînaient à l'épée ou aux dagues. Dans un coin, d'autres pratiquaient du tir à l'arc avec des cibles. Leurs mouvements étaient incroyables. Les elfes se mouvaient avec grâce et agilité, leurs mouvements évoquaient plus une chorégraphie qu'un combat.

Silencieux, les jeunes gens s'assirent au pied d'un arbre et les regardèrent s'exercer.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix, qui s'avérait être Haldir, debout à côté d'eux. Il regardait les elfes pratiquer tout en leur parlant.

« Bien, merci », finit par répondre Lionel.

« Hum… Désirez-vous apprendre ? »

Gwen fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il avait dit ça, mais à Lionel. Et cela la blessa un peu. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé combattre, mais parfois il lui avait fallu apprendre à se défendre, le don de médium entraînant parfois les gens dans des situations dangereuses. Lionel et elle se bagarraient souvent dans leur enfance, toujours pour jouer, mais aussi pour savoir se défendre l'un comme l'autre.

« Euh… On pourra jamais atteindre un tel niveau ! » dit Lionel.

Haldir haussa un sourcil, surpris que Lionel ait naturellement pensé que sa sœur pourrait aussi apprendre.

« Vas-y si tu veux, moi je vais me promener », dit Gwen.

« Hein ? ! Eh, petite sœur… »

« Salut ! » coupa la jeune fille, en marchant aussi vite que possible loin de l'aire d'entraînement.

Elle était vexée. Apparemment, dans ce monde, les femmes étaient faites pour rester au foyer tandis que les hommes partaient guerroyer. D'abord les robes, et maintenant on la mettait à l'écart pour l'entraînement…

_La Terre du Milieu… On s'y plaît, on y vit vieux ! _pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une autre clairière. Là, au milieu d'un champ de belles fleurs blanches, elle vit Galadriel, discutant avec une suivante.

La jeune fille hésita, puis se prépara à faire volte-face pour aller ailleurs, quand elle entendit Galaldriel l'appeler.

« Gwenaëlle, je souhaiterais vous parler. »

La jeune fille obéit et s'approcha de la dame, tandis que sa suivante quittait la clairière. D'un geste, Galadriel l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle sur un banc près d'une petite fontaine.

« Je vous sens mal à l'aise, mon enfant », dit-elle.

« Oh… Ce n'est rien », dit Gwen, gênée.

Elle sentit que Galadriel essayait de lire en elle, et cela la gêna. Même si l'esprit de la dame elfe était très puissant et bienveillant, Gwen avait envie de la repousser, elle tenait à son intimité.

« Je sais que vous avez des questions à me poser, je vais donc y répondre pour vous. Déjà, je connais votre don, ainsi que celui de votre frère Lionel. »

« Haldir vous en a parlé ? » demanda Gwen dans un soupir.

« Non, je l'ai su dès votre arrivée dans la forêt. »

Gwen se souvint alors que Galadriel lui avait parlé dans sa tête, à son arrivée. Elle l'avait appelée « médium ».

« Vous considérez votre don comme une malédiction. Mais ce n'en est nullement un. »

Gwen fit la moue. Comment pouvait-elle la croire ? Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans le secret, à cacher sa vraie nature, de peur qu'on la traite de monstre, d'adoratrice du diable, de sorcière et autre… Enfant déjà, elle ignorait qu'il fallait qu'elle se cache, et tout le monde se moquait d'elle en croyant qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis imaginaires.

« Sachez que tout Caras Galadhon connaît déjà votre histoire, à tous les deux. Néanmoins, vous allez devoir changer de nom, car vous êtes arrivés en des temps troublés, où rôde la menace de l'Ombre. »

Gwen haussa un sourcil mi-étonné mi-inquiet. Changer de nom à cause d'une menace ? L'Ombre ? Faisait-elle allusion au passeur ?

« Pour tout le monde, vous serez Fëawen. »

« Fè… Fèyawène ? »

« Fëawen, la Dame des Esprits. Et votre frère, Lathron, Celui Qui Écoute. »

Gwen ne put réprimer une petite moue. Même si le nom que la dame venait de lui donner sonnait agréablement à l'oreille, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation de perte. Son nom était la chose la plus intime qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser, Fëawen ? »

« Oui… Est-ce que je pourrai apprendre le maniement des armes, comme mon frère ? Si ce monde est aussi dangereux que vous l'affirmez, j'aimerais avoir les moyens de me défendre. »

Galadriel sourit. Elle avait prévu ce détail.

« Il faudra que vous convainquiez Haldir par vous-même. Je peux le lui ordonner, mais il ne le ferait pas de gaieté de cœur et jugerait cela inutile. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Vous trouverez, ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller vous promener. Votre frère doit vous chercher, il fuit Haldir et ses leçons exténuantes », dit la dame avec un sourire.

Gwen sourit, elle voyait très bien à quoi Galadriel faisait allusion. Elle aperçut bientôt son frère au détour d'un sentier. Le pauvre était en sueur et se massait l'épaule gauche en grimaçant.

« Alors, cette première séance d'entraînement ? »

« Douloureuse ! Et il a dit qu'on reprendrait ça demain, l'horreur ! C'est pire qu'au collège ! »

« Fallait pas sécher les cours de gym », dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, Lionel aperçut une fontaine. Tout content, il courut y plonger ses mains pour s'asperger le visage.

Gwen lui proposa alors de faire une pause, le temps qu'ils fassent un peu de méditation avant de rentrer dans leur arbre-maison.

Son frère accepta, ravi à l'idée de s'asseoir. Une fois tous deux en tailleur, Gwen lui dit de fermer les yeux puis lui énonça les étapes de la méditation.

« Détends-toi… Écoute ta respiration… Laisse ton corps s'ouvrir aux choses qui t'entourent… Tu aimes le silence », dit-elle, les yeux fermés.

Il y eut une minute de silence, puis… un ronflement. Gwen fronça des sourcils puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Lionel ? »

Nouveau ronflement. Il s'était endormi ! Levant les yeux au ciel, Gwen se leva puis quitta la clairière. Tant pis, il retrouverait seul le chemin de la maison comme punition !

Elle venait d'atteindre le sentier menant à la demeure qu'on leur avait assignée, quand elle vit une femme elfe marcher vers elle. Contrairement à tous ceux que la jeune fille avait vus depuis son arrivée, celle-ci était brune, et portait une robe tirant sur le gris. Non, maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait, Gwen pouvait voir que c'était une grande robe blanche, mais couverte de suie.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de Gwen, elle ouvrit la bouche et dit : « Nu… lav … ui tui… a ruith. »

Gwen fronça des sourcils. Ses lèvres avaient trop bougé pour prononcer aussi peu ! On aurait dit qu'il y avait des trous dans sa phrase, comme une communication radio qui serait mal passée.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et tendit la main tout en disant : « Je suis navrée, je ne vous comprends pas… »

Contre toute attente, la femme elfe poursuivit son chemin et marcha droit vers Gwen. Elle lui passa au travers et disparut. Stupéfaite, Gwen se retourna, mais ne la vit nulle part.

Choquée, elle cligna des yeux. Quoi, un autre fantôme ? ! Elle resta un instant seule au milieu du sentier puis, le cœur battant, reprit le chemin de sa maison, tout en se disant : « Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête la méditation… »

* * *

_Voilà ! Pour ce qu'a dit la femme elfe, ne cherchez pas, ça ne veut rien dire, vu que la phrase est incomplète ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Les noms elfiques que j'ai choisis pour Gwen et Lionel vous conviennent ? _


	7. Un bruit insupportable

_Merci à __**Haldomir**__, __**IthilIsilwen**__ et __**Luad**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à _**_Lenaa-chan_**_ d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris, ainsi qu'**IthilIsilwen** pour l'avoir mise en Alert.  
_

_Petite note : Anarion est un elfe dont j'ai parlé dans le chapitre 5. Il est l'un des elfes qui s'est fait attaquer par l'homme et la femme verts, les créatures du passeur. Il aura un certain rôle dans la suite, tout comme sa femme, vous verrez… _

_Enfin, j'en dis pas plus pour le moment, on verra ensuite. _

_Ah, et "Daro i" veut dire "Arrêtez ça", en elfique. Voilà.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Un bruit insupportable**

Lionel pensait que les cours de combat de Haldir étaient une torture, mais en fin de compte il y avait pire : les cours d'elfique. Galadriel avait exigé qu'ils apprennent cette langue, sans parler de la géographie et l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu !

Ainsi, depuis ce matin, ils écoutaient les leçons d'Anarion, un elfe de la Lorien. Gwen l'écoutait avec attention, tandis qu'il leur racontait l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, tout en glissant parfois des mots elfiques qu'il traduisait. Parfois, il les répétait, et vérifiait si les jeunes gens le comprenaient.

Gwen s'en sortait admirablement bien, mais cela n'étonnait guère Lionel. Sa sœur avait toujours adoré l'étude des langues étrangères.

Lionel aurait peut-être apprécié ce cours s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué physiquement. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Haldir jugeait idiot que Gwen apprenne à manier les armes.

« Lathron, vous m'écoutez ? »

Lionel sortit brusquement de ces songes en croisant le regard mi-interrogateur mi-sévère de son professeur. Lathron… Un nom elfique, une autre chose à laquelle il fallait s'habituer. Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Son nom était la chose la plus personnelle qu'il n'ait jamais eue, il lui venait de sa mère.

Anarion, leur professeur, était l'un des elfes qui avaient été victimes des hommes verts. Il avait accepté de leur enseigner l'elfique par pure reconnaissance.

Enfin, le cours se termina. Les jeunes gens descendirent l'échelle de la maison de l'elfe, puis se dirigèrent vers un sentier.

« On va manger ? » dit Gwen.

« J'ai pas le temps, faut que j'aille m'entraîner à l'escrime avec Haldir », dit son frère.

Le visage de Gwen se rembrunit. Lionel se pinça les lèvres. Quel gaffeur ! Dès le matin, il faisait chuter le moral de sa sœur.

« Écoute, je vais essayer de lui en toucher deux mots, j'aimerais que tu t'entraînes aussi… »

« Mouais ! Tu voudrais que je sois là pour te protéger ou bien pour trimer plus que toi, afin que tu roupilles comme hier soir… Junior ? »

Lionel frémit. Il _détestait_ qu'on l'appelle comme ça !

« Eh, j'y peux rien si je suis crevé ! »

« Mais la méditation t'aiderait à endurer plus facilement l'effort physique et… »

Soudain, la jeune fille s'arrêta. _Elle_ était de retour. La femme elfe brune. Elle était là, au milieu du sentier, et marchait vers eux.

« Gwen ? » dit Lionel.

La jeune fille s'attendit à ce que la femme dise quelque chose, produise un son qui permettrait à son frère de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, mais la femme disparut brusquement.

« Gwen ? Ça va, frangine ? »

« Oui… Bon, je vais manger. À ce soir », dit-elle en poursuivant son chemin seule, laissant son frère un peu confus.

Il poussa un soupir, puis se dirigea vers la clairière où avait lieu l'entraînement. Assis sur la racine noueuse d'un arbre, Haldir l'attendait en lissant son épée. Il leva la tête à son arrivée, le salua d'un signe de tête puis lui tendit une épée en bois.

Lionel grimaça. D'après Haldir, il ne passerait aux vraies armes blanches que lorsque son niveau serait suffisamment haut.

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde, puis Haldir tenta une attaque. Lionel para. L'elfe enchaîna des mouvements, d'abord lentement pour s'assurer que son élève avait assimilé les rudiments d'hier, puis il augmenta le niveau de rapidité.

Finalement, comme Lionel commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, Haldir accepta qu'il fasse une petite pause pour boire de l'eau. Lionel but une gorgée, puis fit la grimace.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Haldir.

« Oui, je pensais… Au sujet de ma sœur. »

« Fëawen ? »

Lionel roula des yeux, puis dit : « Oui, Gwen ! Pourquoi elle ne peut pas apprendre à se battre ? »

« Parce que c'est une femme », dit Haldir, aussi spontanément que « _Le soleil ne brille que le jour. _»

Ils reprirent leurs armes puis se mirent en position, quand Lionel répliqua :

« Pourtant, chez nous, les femmes apprennent à se battre ! Et puis, si c'est aussi dangereux que vous l'avez dit, ici, ma sœur aura besoin d'apprendre à se défendre, non ? »

« Vous serez là pour la protéger… si vous vous entraînez avec assiduité ! » dit Haldir en attaquant.

Tout en parant, Lionel dit : « Et si jamais elle se retrouve seule, ou que je suis submergé par l'ennemi ? » Il repoussa Haldir d'un coup de pied inattendu dans le ventre.

« À vous de vous débrouiller ! » dit Haldir, en revenant brusquement à l'assaut. Il fit une botte spéciale, et désarma Lionel puis le frappa à la tête.

Le jeune homme tomba à terre en gémissant. Haldir haussa des sourcils. Il y était allé un peu fort, mais bon, il fallait que Lionel apprenne.

Plus tard, Gwen vit son frère rentrer avec à la main un morceau de tissu humide qu'il plaquait contre son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? ! » dit Gwen.

« C'est Haldir. Il a voulu me rentrer une idée dans le crâne », gémit le jeune homme.

« Je me suis excusé », dit l'elfe. Gwen le vit debout à l'entrée de la maison.

« Fëawen, puis-je vous parler ? » demanda ce dernier.

Gwen hésita, puis sortit avec lui, laissant Lionel s'étaler sur le canapé en gémissant.

Une fois tous deux au bas de l'échelle de la maison, Haldir se mit en marche à travers le sentier, invitant Gwen à le suivre.

« Votre frère m'a parlé de vous enseigner les armes. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à maîtriser cette discipline. Ici, ce n'est pas dans nos coutumes. »

Gwen serra les poings. Elle mourrait d'envie de le traiter de macho, mais elle savait qu'ici, personne ne connaissait vraiment le concept de l'égalité des hommes et des femmes.

« Mais mon frère et moi faisons toujours tout ensemble, qu'importe si l'un de nous aime ça ou non ! » dit-elle, cherchant un bon argument.

Haldir secoua la tête.

« Il a dit que chez vous, les femmes apprenaient à se battre… D'où venez-vous donc ? Du Rohan ? »

Gwen se figea. En effet, ils n'avaient jamais parlé à personne du fait qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde. En outre, Galadriel devait le savoir, puisqu'elle était télépathe… mais elle n'en avait pas parlé à Haldir. Pourquoi ?

« Nous venons de très loin, nous… »

Elle se figea. Encore une fois, le fantôme de la femme elfe apparaissait sur le sentier. Voyant que la jeune fille s'était figée, il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, mais ne vit rien.

Gwen vit la femme ouvrir la bouche et dire : « _Nu… lav … ui tui… a ruith._ »

« Vous voyez cette femme ? » souffla Gwen.

« Quelle femme ? » demanda Haldir.

Il regarda Gwen. Celle-ci s'écarta, laissant passer l'elfe devant elle. Cette fois, elle ne disparut pas. Elle poursuivit son chemin droit devant elle. Inquiète, Gwen la suivit, Haldir dans son dos.

Arrivée au bout du sentier, la femme se figea. Gwen en fit autant, car soudain, jaillit de l'ombre d'un arbre une personne. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'un elfe : cette personne était couverte de brûlures, totalement carbonisée ! Le malheureux se tenait pétrifié, il bougeait à peine et émettait des râles de douleur !

Gwen ne put se retenir de crier de peur. Haldir la saisit par les épaules et la tourna vers lui.

« Fëawen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet devant son attitude.

Gwen se tourna vers Haldir, puis regarda en direction des apparitions. La femme et l'homme avaient disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Un homme brûlé ? T'es sûr ? » dit Lionel.

Il était tard, le jeune homme dînait avec sa sœur dans leur maison. Des fruits, du pain et du fromage étaient posés sur la table, une elfe leur avait amené il y a une demi-heure. Ils mangeaient tout en discutant de ce que Gwen avait vu.

Elle en avait aussi parlé à Haldir. Ce dernier l'avait écouté, mais n'avait pu lui expliquer qui étaient les gens qu'elle avait vus. Il avait dû en parler à Galadriel et Celeborn depuis longtemps, maintenant.

« Oui. Tu l'aurais vu, c'était horrible ! On aurait dit un zombie, j'ai eu si peur ! » dit Gwen.

« Et la femme ? Elle n'a rien dit ? »

« Si, enfin non… On aurait dit qu'elle avait du mal à parler, comme si la bande-son était brouillée. Et elle regardait droit devant elle, comme si elle ne me voyait pas. »

« Tu crois que ce serait une… coincée ? »

« _Coincé_ » était le terme générique que lui et sa sœur employaient pour parler des fantômes qui étaient morts et revivaient sans cesse les derniers instants de leur vie, sans percevoir l'environnement présent. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire _coincés_ dans l'incident de leur mort.

« Possible… J'espère que j'arriverai à lui parler, en elfique, peut-être », dit Gwen en mordant dans une tranche de pain.

« Pour ça, faudra attendre qu'Anarion nous en ait appris un peu plus », dit Lionel.

« Au fait, merci d'avoir parlé à Haldir. Il n'est toujours pas convaincu, mais ton geste me touche. »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Plutôt mourir que de subir seul la tyrannie de cet elfe arrogant et qui se croit plus fort que moi ! »

« Ben, il t'a bien battu, non ? Ta jolie bosse sur le crâne le témoigne ! »

« Eh, je t'ai soutenue, moi ! »

Gwen rit tout en esquivant l'oreiller que son frère lui lança. Plus tard, chacun partit dans sa chambre. Gwen ôta sa chemise et son pantalon, pour mettre une chemise de nuit elfique en tissu bleu nuit, qui se laçait dans le dos.

La jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, mais elle pouvait voir les lumières de Caras Galadhon par la fenêtre. Cet endroit était splendide ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle visiterait un tel endroit.

_Visiter ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on nous laisse y _vivre _? _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle se souvint de la question qu'Haldir lui avait posée : « _D'où venez-vous ?_ »

Elle frissonna en repensant au Passeur, qui les avait obligés à quitter leur monde. Et Veryan, qui s'était méfié d'eux à cause de ça, pensant que leur venue était un signe néfaste pour la Terre du Milieu. Mais était-ce vrai ? Après tout, le fantôme elfe avait vite réalisé son erreur quand Gwen et Lionel avaient réussi à sauver son frère.

Ici, personne ne les regardait comme s'ils étaient fous, on les considérait comme des humains dotés de certaines capacités, celle de voir les esprits, de communiquer avec eux, et de les apaiser. Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Haldir, après avoir vu la femme et l'homme brûlé. Il ne l'avait pas regardé comme si elle était folle, il l'avait _crue_ et décidé de l'aider en cherchant des renseignements auprès des siens.

C'était un tel changement, comparé à leur vie dans l'autre monde ! Ils n'avaient jamais parlé à personne de leur don, pas même à leur propre père !

Épuisée, Gwen cessa de réfléchir et se glissa dans son lit. Une fois allongée, elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au sommeil.

« _Nu… lav … ui tui… a ruith._ »

Gwen ouvrit les yeux. Encore elle ! Soudain, la jeune fille vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Le fantôme de la femme passa devant l'ouverture.

« Attendez ! »

Gwen se leva de son lit et courut dans le couloir. La femme était déjà au bout, et continuait de marcher. Soudain, Gwen vit la porte de la chambre de Lionel s'ouvrir. Celui-ci apparut, en pantalon, l'air échévelé.

« C'est quoi, ce bruit ? Qui a parlé ? »

Puis il se figea en voyant sa sœur.

« Gwen… Tu saignes du nez ! » dit-il.

Gwen porta la main à son nez. En effet, elle saignait !

« Oh non ! EH ! »

Une main pressant ses narines, elle courut dans le salon. La femme était là, elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie de la maison.

« Attendez, je vous dis ! Je veux juste… » dit Gwen en lui courant après.

Elle tendit la main vers la porte, et la femme. Celle-ci venait d'arriver devant l'entrée. Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit. L'homme brûlé apparut.

Gwen et Lionel plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Il criait anormalement fort, et la femme s'y était mise aussi ! Elle se tenait maintenant debout devant eux et criait : « _Daro i ! __Daro i ! DARO I !_ »

« C'est trop fort ! » gémit Lionel.

« Pitié, arrêtez de crier ! » gémit Gwen.

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sous ses mains. Elle regarda ses paumes : du sang. Elle saignait même des oreilles, tant elle avait mal ! Et son frère aussi.

N'y tenant plus, elle leva la tête et cria de douleur, priant pour que quelqu'un les entende et vienne les aider. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Galadriel et Celeborn franchirent la porte de la maison de guérison. La dirigeante, Nestariel, s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demanda Celeborn.

Nestariel se tourna vers les deux lits au fond de la pièce. Gwen et Lionel en occupaient un chacun.

« Ils vont mieux. Fëawen saignait du nez, mais cela a vite séché. Je leur ai donné une potion qui a déjà commencé à leur rendre toute leur énergie », dit la guérisseuse.

Soudain, Lionel cria : « C'EST À CAUSE DES FANTÔMES ! ILS ÉMETTAIENT DES BRUITS PARTICULIÈREMENT PUISSANTS, TROP VIOLENTS POUR NOUS ! ET PLUS ON LES ÉCOUTAIT, PLUS ÇA DEVENAIT INSUPPORTABLE ! »

« Oui, on a compris, Lathron ! » répondit Nestariel à voix haute.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DIT ? » cria Gwen.

« Leurs tympans ont été percés, à cause de ce mystérieux bruit dont ils parlent. Mais leur ouïe reviendra avec le temps… » dit Nestariel, avec espoir.

« Ah, bon… Alors à plus tard ! » cria Celeborn, avant de s'éloigner avec Galadriel.

Le couple quitta la maison puis se mit en marche vers leur propre demeure.

« Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons leur parler de ce que nous avons appris ? » dit Celeborn.

« Bientôt, je l'espère. Car si ce que j'ai découvert correspond aux visions de Gwen, alors nous aurons de graves ennuis », dit Galadriel.

Elle avait découvert qui était la femme dont Haldir lui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'une de ses plus anciennes suivantes, Vanlanthiriel. Elle était morte lors de l'incendie qui avait ravagé la Lothlorien, à cause du Balrog, comme tant d'autres elfes…

Si les esprits de tous ces défunts recommençaient à se manifester, cela signifiait que quelque chose menaçait le royaume. Galadriel espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne fut pas trop grave. Peut-être que ces esprits avaient tout simplement besoin de communiquer quelque chose, et que les deux jeunes humains ne savaient pas encore comment s'y prendre avec eux ?

Elle pria Varda pour que ce ne fût que cela, puis dit à son époux qu'elle aimerait aller à la clairière consulter le miroir. Ce dernier acquiesça, puis la laissa y aller. Il prit le chemin de la caserne, pour parler avec Haldir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Trois heures plus tard… _

Gwen tâta ses oreilles, puis dit à son frère avec une voix normale : « Je crois que mes oreilles vont mieux, j'entends plus de choses. Et toi, Lionel ? »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il était plongé dans l'étude d'un livre que la guérisseuse lui avait donné pour passer le temps.

« LIONEL… ? LES MANGAS, C'EST POUR LES MÔMES ! » cria Gwen. Pas de réaction. « _DONJONS & DRAGONS_, C'EST NUL… ! HALDIR EST BEAUCOUP PLUS FORT ET INTELLIGENT QUE TOI ! »

Soudain, Lionel parut réagir. Sans quitter le livre des yeux, il cria à sa sœur : « EH ! VOILÀ QUI EST INTÉRESSANT ! LES ELFES DE LA LOTHLORIEN ONT UN ROI ENTERRÉ SOUS UNE COLLINE PAS LOIN DE LA CITÉ ! C'EST UN ENDROIT OÙ SE MANIFESTENT PARFOIS DES VAGUES DE MAGIE ! ON DEVRAIT ALLER VOIR ÇA ! »

« Comme tu voudras… junior ! » dit la jeune fille, les yeux au ciel.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? _


	8. Cerin Amroth

_Merci à __**IthilIsilwen**, **Luad** et **Shining Shine** po__ur leurs reviews ! Et merci à **LayGreySun** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Cerin Amroth**

Lorsque Haldir, guidé par Nestariel, entra dans la chambre de la maison de guérison, il trouva les deux jeunes humains debout, en train d'enfiler leurs chaussures.

« Mais que faites-vous ? » dit l'elfe.

Nestariel acquiesça. « Voilà une excellente question. Pourquoi êtes-vous debout, tous les deux ? » dit-elle plus fort.

« ON DOIT ALLER À CERIN AMROTH ! » cria Lionel.

Haldir haussa des sourcils. On l'avait prévenu qu'à cause de leur surdité, les jeunes gens parlaient plus fort, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait l'ouïe aussi fine, et dans un lieu où l'on exigeait le silence, c'était assez… choquant.

« Pourquoi ça ? » dit Nestariel.

« Il paraît que c'est un lieu puissant, doté d'une grande énergie spirituelle. Et si jamais les deux fantômes se remanifestent, on aura plus de chance de les comprendre là-bas, car ce lieu augmentera aussi nos capacités médiomniques », dit Gwen, d'une voix plus calme.

« ET PUIS, ON SE SENT MIEUX ! » dit Lionel.

Haldir fit la moue. Gwen passait encore, mais lui… La guérisseuse fit la moue, sceptique. Elle n'aimait guère qu'on remette son autorité en question sur son territoire.

« La Dame m'envoie les chercher, justement. Laissez-les sortir », dit Haldir.

Avec une sincère lueur de désapprobation dans les yeux, Nestariel se retira, signifiant par là qu'elle se rendait.

Haldir guida donc les deux humains à travers la cité, Lionel et Gwen à la file indienne derrière lui. Ils empruntèrent un sentier qui s'enfonça dans la forêt. Bientôt, l'environnement changea.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit où les arbres paraissaient encore plus grands, plus beaux, plus puissants que dans le reste de la forêt ! Ici, les fleurs elfiques _nelador_ et _niphredil_ tapissaient le sol partout autour d'eux. Cet endroit rayonnait de magie, des minuscules lucioles flottaient dans les airs autour d'eux. Gwen tendit le doigt et sourit en voyant l'une d'elles se poser sur son index. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui avait raconté que les gens dont l'âme était très pure devenaient des lucioles, et volaient jour et nuit à travers le monde jusqu'à trouver l'endroit de leur rêve où ils se réincarneraient.

Soudain, Lionel s'arrêta et tendit le poing devant lui, geste typique des soldats ordonnant un arrêt silencieux. Gwen se figea, évitant de justesse un coup de poing en pleine figure. Elle repoussa son poing et le fusilla du regard.

« JE SENS QUELQUE CHOSE ! PAS TOI ? » cria le garçon.

Gwen secoua la main pour lui demander de baisser le ton, puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Cet endroit était splendide, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle ne voyait aucun fantôme, et…

soudain, elle vit des elfes traverser une ouverture entre deux arbres et passer devant elle en discutant. Gwen se figea. Mais d'où sortaient-ils ? Et pourquoi brillaient-ils aussi fort ?

Elle se tourna vers Haldir et Lionel, mais ils avaient disparu. Le ciel parut changer de couleur, virant du bleu journalier aux couleurs plaquemines du soleil couchant.

_Oh, super ! Voilà les visions qui s'y mettent ! _pensa la jeune fille en tournant autour d'elle.

Haldir la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Elle semblait perdue, et fixait des choses mouvantes dans l'espace qu'il ne pouvait voir…

Gwen vit l'espace changer. Au lieu d'une forêt, elle se retrouvait maintenant au sommet d'un talan, avec des elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils portaient l'habit des gardes de la Lorien. Elle aperçut soudain un visage familier : Haldir ! Mais il avait l'air un peu plus jeune, comme un adolescent en passe de devenir un adulte.

Un elfe plus âgé, dont se dégageait beaucoup de charisme, donnait des instructions aux autres. Ils se trouvaient tous à l'orée de la forêt, et semblaient attendre quelque chose avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

Soudain, un bruit en contrebas attira leur attention. Gwen se pencha avec eux vers le bas, et vit une jeune femme qui marchait entre les arbres avec insouciance. C'était l'elfe brune que Gwen avait vue !

Soudain, l'espace se fit sombre. Une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir. La jeune fille se tendit, elle sentait quelque chose de particulièrement sombre et mauvais approcher.

Des flammes se formèrent au sol, et grimpèrent le long des armes. La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel, qui s'obscurcissait à une vitesse anormale. La nuit tombait donc aussi tôt, à cette époque dans la Lorien ? Mais elle comprit que ce n'était pas la nuit, mais un énorme nuage noir qui s'avançait entre les arbres. Le feu semblait naître de lui…

Soudain, tout disparut dans un flash. Gwen se retrouva dans Cerin Amroth, avec Haldir et Lionel qui la regardaient bizarrement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Galadriel avait fini de consulter son miroir. Elle venait juste de rentrer dans sa demeure, quand elle vit Haldir s'entretenir avec Celeborn. Gwen et Lionel se tenaient un peu en retrait. La jeune fille avait l'air inquiet, et Lionel s'efforçait de la réconforter.

« Vous avez appris quelque chose ? » demanda la femme elfe en s'approchant.

« Fëawen a eu des visions des Temps Sombres, ma Dame », dit Haldir en la saluant.

« Des visions vraiment sombres, on peut vous l'assurer », dit Lionel.

« Oh, alors vous pouvez de nouveau entendre ? » se réjouit Celeborn.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Lionel, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien. »

Galadriel hocha la tête. Cela confirmait avec ce qu'elle avait appris.

« Fëawen, je pense que ce que vous avez vu correspond au passé de Vanlanthiriel. Il s'agissait de l'une de mes premières suivantes. Elle et d'autres habitants de la forêt ont été tués par un Balrog. »

« C'est quoi, un Balrog ? » demanda innocemment Gwen.

Haldir la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ? ! Mais d'où diable venait-elle ?

« Des démons d'ombre et de feu », lui répondit Celeborn. « Les nains de la Moria en ont lâché un, autre fois. Notre royaume a failli être décimé par ce monstre. Nous avons perdu des vies lors de cette funeste période. »

« Mon Dieu, je comprends… L'homme brûlé que j'ai vu doit être l'une des victimes de ce Balrog », réalisa Gwen.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit familier.

« _Nu dalav Úrui tuiannen na ruith._ »

Gwen se fois, elle avait entendu la phrase en entier ! Elle la répéta. Surpris, Celeborn traduisit : « _La terre est avalée par la chaleur de la colère._ »

La jeune fille se retourna, et vit la femme elfe debout devant elle. Cette fois, elle ne marchait plus. Elle se tenait devant Gwen, et semblait attendre une réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

« Vous essayez de me parler du Balrog, c'est ça ? » dit Gwen.

La femme elfe secoua la tête, puis lui tendit le doigt vers la porte qu'avait franchie Galadriel pour entrer. Gwen hésita, puis suivit la direction indiquée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. L'homme brûlé apparut devant elle. La jeune fille recula en retenant un cri de peur.

La femme elfe se précipita pour soutenir le malheureux, qui semblait prêt à tomber. Soudain, des flammes apparurent autour d'elle et de son compagnon d'infortune.

« DARO I ! DARO I ! »

Gwen et Lionel gémirent et se prirent la tête dans les mains. La douleur revenait ! Mais soudain, Gwen remarqua que le démon de sa vision était là aussi. Le Balrog ! Il engloutissait ces deux malheureux dans ses flammes ! Ils disparurent en un nuage d'étincelles en criant de douleur. Et soudain, Gwen comprit.

Elle se tourna vers les elfes et son frère.

« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui se passe. »

« Tu sais comment aider ces deux fantômes pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix ? » demanda Lionel.

« Les deux premiers, oui. Le troisième, non. »

« Le troisième ? Quel troisième ? »

« Le Balrog. On a un fantôme Balrog sur les bras. »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence lourd en craintes et confusion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout au milieu du salon dans leur maison, Lionel faisait les cent pas.

« Arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me fous la nausée ! » gémit Gwen.

« Désolé pour ta pauvre petite tête ! J'essaie juste de trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de ce sale fantôme de Balrog. »

« _Petite tête _? » tiqua Gwen, vexée.

Lionel poussa un soupir. Mais s'il tournait en rond, c'était parce qu'il était frustré par ce maudit sentiment d'impuissance que lui et sa sœur éprouvaient depuis leur dernier entretien avec les seigneurs de la Lorien. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment le fantôme d'un Balrog pouvait hanter ce monde. Mais Celeborn leur avait expliqué qu'on pouvait _tuer_ un Balrog, ce qui impliquait qu'il était vivant, au départ. Un elfe du nom de Glorfindel y était parvenu autrefois, même s'il avait perdu la vie en même temps que son adversaire. Les Valars l'avaient ramené à la vie, peu après.

Seulement, voilà, le problème que Gwen et Lionel rencontraient était différent : ils avaient affaire à un fantôme de Balrog. Et ce monstre martyrisait l'esprit de ses dernières victimes. Comment se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes ? Gwen doutait fort qu'un dialogue avec cette créature soit possible. De toute façon, dès qu'il était dans les parages, la jeune fille et son frère souffraient de maux de tête, saignaient du nez et devenaient sourds.

« On devrait s'occuper des deux fantômes elfes. Si on les aide à rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos, le Balrog sera affaibli, il ne pourra plus se nourrir de leurs souffrances », décida Gwen.

« Et il se rabattra sur nous, tu crois pas ? » dit Lionel.

« Tu voudrais qu'on abandonne ces pauvres gens ? »

« C'est eux ou nous, voyons, Gwen ! »

Énervée, Gwen se leva et quitta la maison. Elle descendit l'échelle et traversa le sentier, espérant qu'une petite promenade en solitaire l'aiderait à faire le point.

Soudain, elle aperçut Vanlanthiriel. La femme elfe se tenait à genoux au milieu du chemin, près de son compagnon brûlé qui gisait à même le sol.

Gwen s'approcha doucement d'eux. La femme leva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur et de désespoir. Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille dit : « Man mathach ? » (_Comment vous sentez-vous ?_)

La femme parut surprise d'entendre la jeune fille parler en elfique, puis répondit lentement : « _Horya-hat a hroaflemë_ ».

Pas encore très au point malgré les leçons d'Anarion, Gwen traduisit : « _J'ai si peur._ »

Fëawen inspira, puis lui dit : « _Im Fëawen. Telin le thaed. __Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad._ » (Je suis Fëawen. Je suis venue pour vous aider. Écoutez ma voix, revenez dans la lumière.)

À ces mots, l'homme brûlé cessa de s'agiter. Lentement, il se redressa. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Gwen, ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux virèrent au bleu ciel. Les brûlures de l'homme se mirent à disparaître. Ses vêtements changèrent. De lambeaux calcinés, ils devinrent une tunique grise et un pantalon noir. La robe de la femme parut elle aussi reprendre un teint plus blanc.

Gwen sourit. Ils étaient en train de retrouver la paix. Mais soudain, une sensation familière envahit le sentier.

Gwen se retourna et poussa un cri d'horreur. Les arbres étaient la proie des flammes, des braises flottaient dans les airs. La forêt avait pris feu, et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte !

Elle comprit avec horreur que le Balrog les avait rattrapés. Il était bien là cette fois. Accablée par son aura destructrice, Gwen tomba par terre. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, tout à coup !

Elle sentait les flammes autour d'elle, qui léchaient sa peau et se rapprochaient.

_Ce n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas réel ! _gémit mentalement la jeune fille, essayant de s'en convaincre.

Elle entendait les deux elfes crier près d'elle. Ils brûlaient à nouveau, elle pouvait voir les flammes sur eux. Les pauvres ne pouvaient même plus bouger.

Elle aperçut soudain le Balrog devant elle. Il était immense ! On aurait dit un Minotaure avec une tête de taureau. Il n'était qu'ombre et flammes, en effet. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le décrire. Et même mort, il demeurait très puissant. Il dépassait la cime des arbres qui tombaient autour de lui. Il regarda la jeune fille avec mépris, de ses petits yeux de braise.

« GWEN ! GWEN ! »

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, elle n'entendit pas son frère qui courrait vers elle. Celui-ci ne voyait rien. Pour lui, la forêt était normale, il n'y avait pas d'incendie ni rien. Mais il entendait les cris des deux elfes, il percevait la chaleur du pseudo-incendie.

Il courut près de sa sœur et la secoua.

« Réagis, Gwen ! Dis-moi où il est, que je lui parle ! »

« Je ne peux pas… J'ai chaud… J'étouffe… » gémit Gwen.

Lionel serra les poings. Il ferma les yeux et, guidé par son ouïe, se tourna vers la direction où se trouvait le Balrog.

« Je t'interdis de faire du mal à ma sœur ! Fous-nous la paix ! TU ES MORT, T'AS PAS COMPRIS ÇA ? ! »

Le Balrog répondit par un rugissement. Il brandit une épée. Gwen eut un geste de recul. Oh non, pas ça ! Elle se tourna vers les deux elfes. Ils étaient pétrifiés par la peur.

« C'est votre peur qui lui donne des forces ! Pitié, allez-vous-en ! Fuyez ! _Drego !_ » (NdA : _Fuyez _! en elfique)

Les deux elfes réagirent enfin, et se retournèrent pour s'enfuir, quand un mur de flammes se dressa autour d'eux.

« On n'y arrivera jamais ! » gémit Gwen.

Son frère la serra plus fort contre lui. Il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud, l'atmosphère était étouffante ! Bon sang, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

Lionel ferma les yeux. Dire que leur mère était morte ainsi, tuée dans un incendie… Soudain, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il vit des souvenirs d'elle défiler devant lui.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Il était encore un petit garçon, il courrait à travers le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Celle-ci se trouvait dans son lit, et berçait un bébé dans ses bras. Gwen, sa petite-sœur, âgée d'un mois.

« Lionel ! Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Maman ! Y'a un fantôme qui m'embête, dans ma chambre ! Il fait du bruit, je peux pas jouer en paix ! »

« Chéri, je suis fatiguée, et ta sœur vient enfin de s'endormir. »

« Mais je peux pas gagner tout seul, face à lui ! »

« Gagner ? Tu as bien dit gagner ? »

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Alors, je t'arrête tout de suite, Lionel : ne lutte pas. »

« Quoi ? ! Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi lutter contre du vent ? Tu ne peux ni frapper ni toucher un fantôme. Contente-toi de le laisser faire. Lorsqu'il verra de lui-même qu'il n'a aucun impact sur toi, il se lassera. Si tu investis trop d'énergie dans une lutte contre lui, il s'en nourrira et gagnera en force. Fais-moi confiance, chéri. Ne lutte pas, c'est la clé. »

**OoOoOo**_**Fin du flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Lionel rouvrit les yeux. D'accord, il avait compris. Doucement, il relâcha sa sœur, puis s'avança vers le Balrog. Il tendit les bras vers le ciel.

« Vas-y, frappe-moi. »

Gwen sursauta. Quoi, il n'était pas sérieux ? Le Balrog ne se fit pas prier. Il abaissa son épée droit vers le jeune homme.

« LIONEL ! NON ! » hurla Gwen.

Trop tard. Une énorme lame d'ombres et de flammes s'abattit sur son frère et l'engloutit. Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent durer une éternité.

Enfin, le Balrog releva son épée. Lionel se tenait toujours au milieu du chemin, avec l'air d'attendre. La bête eut un sursaut incrédule. Gwen ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Incroyable !

« Alors, c'était vrai », dit une voix dans son dos.

Fëawen se retourna. C'était le fantôme de l'homme elfe qui avait parlé. Ses brûlures avaient de nouveau disparu.

« Lui aussi est mort… Je croyais qu'il avait encore tout pouvoir sur cet endroit… »

Il leva les yeux vers le Balrog. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, il regardait son ennemi dans les yeux. Vanlanthiriel parut elle aussi plus confiante.

« Nous n'avons plus peur de toi, désormais », dit-elle, en langue commune.

Le Balrog parut désarçonné par ce revirement de situation. Son corps parut moins consistant. L'obscurité dont il était fait se mit à virer au blanc, puis au transparent. Ses flammes quittèrent les arbres et les maisons, qui redevinrent normales.

Le feu rentra en lui, puis s'éteignit. Le fantôme du Balrog disparut dans un râle de douleur.

Un vent doux et frais se mit à balayer le sentier. Gwen et Lionel se tournèrent vers les deux elfes. Ils rayonnaient maintenant, et regardaient les jeunes gens avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Merci. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu me sortir de cet horrible souvenir », dit Vanlanthiriel.

« Vous étiez obligés de nous crier dans les oreilles comme ça ? » gémit Lionel.

« Nous avions du mal à percevoir le monde des vivants, l'obscurité était si grande », dit le fantôme du garde.

« Je comprends », dit Gwen.

« Merci de nous avoir aidés à traverser nos plus grandes peurs », dit la femme elfe en s'inclinant.

Soudain, le garde se retourna. Il parut voir quelque chose qui l'éblouit.

« Vous voyez ça ? »

Vanlanthiriel se retourna, et parut elle aussi ébahie.

« Mon Dieu, c'est si beau ! Vous le voyez ? »

Gwen et Lionel secouèrent la tête. Parfois, des fantômes qu'ils avaient aidés leur posaient cette question, au moment de partir. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient voir le paradis, comme eux ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas voir la porte de l'au-delà. Ni dans leur monde, ni en Terre du Milieu.

« Vous seuls pouvez voir ça », dit Gwen.

« Vous devez y aller », dit Lionel.

Les deux elfes parurent hésiter, puis s'inclinèrent ensemble devant les jeunes gens, avant de se mettre en marche à travers le sentier. Dans un doux souffle de vent partant vers l'ouest, ils disparurent.

Gwen et Lionel se sourirent mutuellement. Encore une fois, ils avaient réussi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le lendemain soir… _

La nuit était déjà bien tombée quand Lionel rejoignit l'arbre-maison, après sa séance d'entraînement. Sa sœur était assise en tailleur sur le sol du salon, et méditait.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Bien, merci », dit Gwen, les yeux fermés.

« Ah… Plus de maux de tête ni de saignements de nez ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Moi aussi… Dis, est-ce que… »

« Lionel, si tu t'endors encore pendant la méditation, je te frappe ! » dit la jeune fille, agacée.

Lionel sourit, puis sortit de sa ceinture un sabre en bois qu'Haldir lui avait donné pour son entraînement.

« Frappe-moi avec ça. »

Il le posa près de sa sœur, puis s'assit devant elle et se mit en tailleur, tout comme elle, et ferma les yeux, comme sa sœur.


	9. Un retour inattendu

_Merci à Luad pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Un retour inattendu**

Il faisait froid. Terriblement froid. La glace, toujours la glace ! Les flocons de neige voletaient autour de Lionel, petits papillons blancs aux ailes glaciales.

Il en avait assez. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Mais quelque chose d'inexplicable l'attirait à travers cet enfer de glace. Une force plus grande que la sienne, une volonté de fer, vieille de plusieurs siècles, et pourtant implacable.

Bientôt, il l'aperçut au bout. Il était là, drapé de brume et de feu. Il avait l'air d'un homme, mais il se tenait accroupi par terre, les bras repliés autour de la poitrine. Il semblait si vulnérable ! Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient autour de lui, révélant par moment deux oreilles pointues.

Lionel voulut crier, pour lui demander si ça allait. Mais au même moment, l'étranger releva la tête. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Lionel eut l'impression que deux couteaux venaient de se planter dans ses yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Bon sang ! Quel cauchemar ! Inquiète, elle sortit de son lit, quitta sa chambre et marcha jusqu'à celle de Lionel. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut soulagée de voir son frère encore endormi dans son lit. Les draps étaient en désordre autour de lui. Il avait dû avoir un sommeil agité, comme elle.

La jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit le temps de se laver puis, une fois habillée, retourna dans la chambre de Lionel. Elle marcha jusqu'à son lit et se mit à le secouer.

« Debout, frangin ! On doit y aller. »

Lionel remua, puis se redressa en marmonnant quelque chose. Dès que son regard croisa celui de Gwen, il fronça des sourcils. Puis il se redressa et dit quelque chose… en elfique. Prise de court, Gwen essaya de traduire, mais il reprit avec un nouveau flot de paroles incroyablement rapide, comme si l'elfique avait toujours été sa langue natale !

« Lionel, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde ? »

Lionel fronça des sourcils, puis dit, avec lenteur : « Je ne suis pas Lionel. »

Puis elle mit les mains sur les hanches et dit : « Ouais, c'est ça, fiche-toi de moi dès le matin ! Bon, si t'es pas levé dans cinq minutes, je vais chercher Haldir et je lui raconte tes idées pour sécher les cours d'escrime ! »

Lionel sortit du lit et se planta devant la jeune fille en disant : « De quel droit osez-vous me parler ainsi, jeune mortelle ? »

Là, Gwen sentit la peur monter en elle. Non, Lionel ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi ! Et il ne dégageait pas cette aura froide et dominante…

Soudain, le jeune homme parut réaliser dans quel état il se trouvait : torse nu, juste vêtu d'un pantalon en toile.

« Mais… où sont mes vêtements ? ! »

« Euh… »

Il regarda alors autour de lui avec effarement.

« Et cet endroit… Où est mon armée ? Et mes fils ? Je… »

Reculant, Gwen ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était comme si elle avait reçu un coup dans le ventre. Non, ce n'était pas possible… son frère n'avait pas pu faire ça ? ! Il n'avait pas pu… se laisser posséder par un fantôme ? Et son cauchemar, qu'elle avait fait avant de se réveiller, ce matin…

Sous les yeux effarés du pseudoLionel, la jeune fille alla vers la cheminée. Elle saisit le miroir posé dessus puis s'approcha et le montra au garçon. Celui-ci regarda son visage puis haussa des épaules.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi un miroir peut m'aider ? ! Répondez-moi, où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je… Je m'appelle Gwen et je… »

« Oh, peu importe ! »

Il se remit à parler en elfique, tout en cherchant des vêtements. Gwen hésita, puis jeta le miroir et s'enfuit dehors.

Elle courut comme une folle à travers la cité, sous le regard surpris des elfes qui croisèrent son chemin. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle et son frère étaient arrivés ici, beaucoup s'étaient habitués à leur présence.

Et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Gwen courir ainsi à travers la cité, comme si Morgoth était à ses trousses !

Elle aperçut soudain Haldir. Il marchait à la tête d'un peloton d'archers, et se préparait à partir en forêt.

L'entendant venir, il s'arrêta et la regarda courir vers lui. Une fois devant le capitaine, elle s'arrêta et s'accroupit, essoufflée.

« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, Fëawen ? Vous avez un démon à vos trousses ? » dit-il, surpris.

« C'est… tout… comme ! » dit-elle, le visage crispé par la douleur d'un méchant point de côté.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Haldir, ce… C'est Lionel ! Je crois… qu'il est… possédé ! »

Soudain, une voix résonna dans son dos. Elle reconnut Lionel, du moins le son de sa voix. Mais il parlait en elfique, et avec une note d'autorité très prononcée dans la voix. Le garçon avait enfilé des bottes et une tunique elfique. Gwen frémit. Jamais le vrai Lionel n'aurait mis ça, il avait pris l'habitude de porter des chemises simples, jugeant que les tuniques ressemblaient trop à des robes pour lui.

Haldir le regarda parler puis écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce silence parut agacer le garçon, qui reprit son flot de paroles en elfique. Cette fois, Haldir répondit, avec les sourcils froncés.

Leur échange se poursuivit, devenant petit à petit plus animé. Gwen en profita pour analyser la situation. Elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'utilisaient pas l'elfique qu'elle apprenait sous la tutelle d'Anarion. Cette forme-ci était différente, plus complexe, plus ancienne. Haldir semblait un peu buter sur les mots, comme s'il n'avait pas utilisé ce dialecte depuis fort longtemps.

Dans tous les cas, Lionel commençait à s'énerver. Ces phrases sonnaient impératives, comme s'il exigeait quelque chose avec force. Et le refus apparent d'Haldir l'énervait au plus haut point.

Finalement, Haldir se tourna vers ses hommes et leur dit quelque chose. Deux d'entre eux saisirent alors le garçon par les bras et l'entraînèrent vers l'arbre-maison des seigneurs de la Lorien.

Haldir se tourna vers Gwen et lui dit de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle où les seigneurs venaient toujours les accueillir.

Dès que Galadriel apparut au bras de son mari, Lionel cessa de crier et gesticuler. Il regarda la dame et parut curieusement soulagé. Il se mit à parler en elfique. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils, puis s'approcha et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit parut la surprendre. Puis elle reprit son masque impassible et se tourna vers Gwen avec l'air désolé.

« Ma pauvre enfant… Je crains que vos peurs se confirment. Ce n'est bel et bien plus Lionel. »

Gwen sentit soudain les larmes poindre à ses yeux, quand Lionel prit la parole, en langue commune cette fois.

« Que fait cette humaine ici ? » demanda-t-il avec mépris. « Et où sommes-nous, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponses à mes questions ! »

« Non mais, dites donc ! Tu as fini de parler comme ça ? On dirait un gosse pourri gâté, j'ai d'ailleurs pas aimé le ton que tu as employé avec Haldir, tout à l'heure ! » dit la jeune fille, ne supportant pas qu'il la traite d'humaine sur ce ton.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, mortelle ! »

« Je parle comme je veux avec mon frère ! »

Lionel se figea, puis éclata de rire, un rire désagréable.

« Ton frère ? ! J'ai deux frères, Finarfin et Fingolfin, mais aucune sœur ! Je n'ai aucun lien avec vous, les mortels ! » cracha-t-il.

Gwen serra les poings. Non, elle ne pouvait y croire. Là, il y en avait assez ! Alors que Lionel se préparait à reprendre son discours en elfique, la jeune fille s'écria en le saisissant par les épaules :

« ÉCOUTE-MOI ! Tu t'appelles Lionel Spingle ! Tu es mon frère aîné, et tu as comme moi le don de communiquer avec les morts ! Et je ne sais pas du tout ce qui t'arrive, mais… je veux que l'on me rende mon frère ! »

Puis, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, elle s'enfuit de la salle, pour ne montrer ses larmes à personne. Lionel la regarda partir, puis dit, en elfique : « Elle est folle… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen sortit de la maison. Elle descendit maladroitement l'échelle, puis marcha à travers la cité en pleurant doucement. Sa mère l'avait prévenue autrefois, quand elle était petite : Lionel ne pouvait qu'écouter les esprits. Et si on tendait trop l'oreille à une mélodie, on pouvait se laisser envoûter.

Son frère avait laissé un esprit l'attirer, pour lui prendre son corps. Et aujourd'hui, où pouvait se trouver son frère ? Comment allait-elle faire pour le ramener ? Elle l'ignorait.

Mais elle avait peur. Peur que l'on ne lui rende jamais son frère, la seule famille qu'elle avait ! Pourquoi les Valars lui infligeaient-ils une telle épreuve ?

Elle serra fort ses bras autour de ses épaules. En elle, tout était froid, comme le jour où sa mère était morte. Ce qui arrivait à Lionel n'était pas si différent de la mort, après tout. Mais où pouvait-il se trouver, s'il n'avait plus de corps ? Ou peut-être était-il juste… endormi à l'intérieur ? Et qui était l'autre qui avait pris sa place ? Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester pour poser des questions à Galadriel.

Non, elle reviendrait en poser plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin de laisser libre cours à son chagrin, sans personne pour l'importuner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Galadriel plissa les yeux, puis demanda :

« Vous ne réalisez vraiment pas dans quel état vous vous trouvez ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Lionel.

La dame regarda son mari, puis pointa une fenêtre au bout de la pièce.

« Allez jusqu'à cette vitre, regardez votre reflet et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. »

Le garçon la regarda un moment avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère sur le visage.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous y amener de force », murmura Haldir à son oreille.

Furieux, le garçon obéit et marcha jusqu'à la vitre. Il regarda son reflet : ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un garçon roux aux yeux bleus acier. Dans un soupir, il leur décrivit ce qu'il voyait : un elfe grand, adulte, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial, animés par une lueur farouche.

Galadriel hocha la tête. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Lionel était possédé par un esprit elfique puissant.

« Ainsi, vous êtes revenu… Mais pourquoi ? » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne suis jamais parti ! Je… » Le pseudoLionel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa un instant le plancher. « En fait, je… je ne me souviens de rien… C'est flou… »

Galadriel lui offrit un pâle sourire triste.

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, vous êtes mort il y a des siècles… Fëanor. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Surpris, hein ? Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Fëanor est l'un des anciens elfes, l'un des plus grands artisans qui auraient existé ! Il a créé les joyaux que l'on nomme les Silmarils. Il est mort tué par le seigneur des Balrogs, il y a longtemps. _

_Personnellement, je n'aime pas cet elfe, il a même abandonné un de ses frères à une mort certaine, je trouve ça ignoble, même s'ils n'avaient qu'un père en commun ! _

_Et aujourd'hui, surprise ! Fëanor revient, dans le corps d'un jeune humain, notre pauvre petit Lionel, laissant Gwen triste et désespérée. Vous en pensez quoi ? _


	10. Échange animé

_Merci à **Luad** pour sa review. Et merci à **Aeris de Lothlorien** pour avoir mis ma fic en favoris. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Échange animé**

Gwen ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'attendit à se réveiller dans sa chambre en Lorien, mais au lieu de cela, elle vit qu'elle était dans la forêt. Il faisait encore nuit.

Étonnée, la jeune fille se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Cette forêt… n'était pas celle de la Lorien. Les arbres étaient incroyablement beaux et s'épanouissaient. Leur feuillage brillait d'une douce lueur argentée dans l'obscurité. Et le ciel… Ces constellations étaient différentes de celles que Galadriel lui montrait chaque soir, avant qu'elle et son frère aillent dormir.

Lionel… Gwen sentit ses mains se faire moites, en se rappelant ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais elle chassa vite ces pensées. Elle voulait profiter de ce magnifique instant. Une telle paix régnait, ici !

Même l'herbe sous ses pieds était douce et lisse, comme de la soie. Gwen traversa le sentier, et vit de petites lucioles venir vers elle, puis la guider jusqu'à une clairière. Là, elle aperçut une femme, allongée au pied d'un arbre.

Curieuse, Gwen s'approcha. Cette femme dormait d'un sommeil profond. Le plus étrange était que la jeune fille ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever puis s'abaisser. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air morte. Gwen pouvait sentir son esprit. Un esprit rayonnant. Se penchant, elle vit qu'une oreille pointue dépassait de sa longue chevelure noire.

La jeune fille voulut lui parler, tendre la main pour la toucher, mais elle avait l'impression que ce serait un sacrilège… Soudain, un vent froid et puissant envahit la clairière. Les lucioles, affolées s'enfuirent, plongeant la clairière dans le noir.

Frappée par la bourrasque, Gwen bascula en arrière en poussant un cri.

La jeune fille s'éveilla en sursaut. Cette fois, elle était bien dans sa chambre en Lorien ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Soulagée, elle attendit que son cœur se calme, puis elle sortit du lit et alla faire sa toilette. Une fois habillée, elle descendit de l'arbre-maison et réfléchit. Qu'allait-elle faire, aujourd'hui ? Sûrement pas revoir l'ignoble squatteur du corps de son frère, elle risquait d'avoir une nouvelle dispute avec lui, et elle savait que Galadriel n'apprécierait guère cela.

Fëanor… Haldir lui avait parlé de lui hier soir, peu avant qu'elle aille se coucher. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de l'un des plus illustres elfes artisans de l'Ancien Temps. Mais la jeune fille n'allait pas pour autant le vénérer. Rien que la façon dont il avait réagi à leur première rencontre… elle serrait encore les doigts rien que d'y penser, comme si elle pouvait lui tordre le cou. Elle ne savait pas encore quel avenir on réservait à Fëanor, Galadriel semblait elle-même hésiter. Mais Gwen avait bien l'intention de retrouver son frère, par n'importe quel moyen.

Dans un dernier soupir, elle boutonna sa chemise moulante à manches courtes, ajusta la ceinture de son pantalon, serra les lanières de ses chaussures puis sortit.

Elle marcha à travers la cité, et arriva malgré elle à la clairière où s'entraînaient les gardes de la cité. Elle aperçut Lionel, ou plutôt Fëanor, puisqu'il était désormais l'hôte du corps de son frère. Il était un peu en retrait des autres elfes, et s'entraînait avec une épée. Ses gestes étaient vifs, rapides et experts, un vrai maître d'armes !

_Rien à voir avec le niveau de mon frère_, pensa tristement la jeune fille.

Elle espérait continuer de le regarder en cachette, mais il dut sentir son regard, car il cessa de s'entraîner pour se tourner vers elle.

Ayant remarqué son changement, Haldir suivit son regard et aperçut Gwenaëlle. Il devança Fëanor et marcha jusqu'à la jeune fille.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là », dit-il.

Gwen allait répondre qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle s'en allait, quand Fëanor renchérit : « Ce n'est pas la place d'une femme, humaine qui plus est ! »

Gwen serra les poings. Jamais son frère n'aurait parlé comme ça, il avait même tenté de convaincre Haldir de la laisser s'entraîner, autrefois !

« Quoi, t'as peur de te faire battre par une fille ? » dit-elle sur un ton cinglant.

Fëanor haussa un sourcil.

« Je doute que vous puissiez battre qui que ce soit. Vous, les humains, avez toujours été si faibles. »

« Ben quoi ? T'as bien été vaincu par un Balrog, toi, autrefois ! »

Fëanor, ou plutôt le visage de Lionel se fit pâle. Un flash brouilla sa vision quelques secondes. Il revit en effet le monstre au-dessus de lui, le seigneur des Balrogs en personne, qui se préparait à le tuer…

Reprenant ses esprits, il plissa les yeux.

« Vous croyez que communiquer avec les morts vous suffit pour me tenir tête, jeune mortelle ? »

« Je crois que j'ai le droit de vous en vouloir, voleur de corps ! »

« Je n'ai _pas_ choisi de me retrouver dans ce corps ! Si votre frère vous manque, vous ne pouvez en vouloir qu'à lui, pour ne pas être resté sur ses gardes. »

« Oh, bien sûr, vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes désolé, comme pour votre frère que vous aviez lâchement abandonné, autrefois ? ! »

Cette fois, Fëanor prit une expression furieuse. Il lâcha son épée puis s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir, ou je ferai fi des ordres de Galadriel et vous ferai du mal ! » siffla-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Gwen lui offrit un sourire narquois.

« Moi, je n'ai pas reçu d'ordres ! » Et sur ces mots, elle lui asséna un coup de poing. Fëanor ne vit pas le coup venir et bascula en arrière.

Furieux, il se redressa et tenta un coup de pied. La jeune fille le para de son avant-bras gauche, et tenta un coup à son tour. Fëanor l'esquiva, puis fit un balayage du sol.

Gwen sauta en avant, fit une roulade puis se redressa et para un coup dans le dos. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à se battre, ignorant le cercle d'elfes qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

Certains étaient indignés de voir Lionel ou plutôt Fëanor se battre contre une femme, humaine qui plus est. D'autres, moins nombreux, regardaient avec surprise cette jeune fille se battre. Il fallait le reconnaître, elle avait de bonnes bases, Haldir le constatait lui-même. Lionel n'avait pas menti, elle avait des rudiments. Nul doute qu'ils s'étaient entraînés autrefois, tous les deux.

Mais Fëanor était rapide et fort, Gwen encaissait parfois des coups et avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Soudain, Fëanor vit une feinte sur la gauche de la jeune fille et la frappa aux côtes.

Elle tomba en arrière. Son adversaire la coinça au sol. Juste au-dessus d'elle, il lui demanda : « Alors, on a perdu sa langue ? »

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard, puis leva le genou et le frappa dans l'entrejambe. Fëanor bascula sur le côté en s'accroupissant, le visage crispé par la douleur.

Gwen se redressa et dit : « Le même point faible que mon frère, en tout cas ! Comme un humain ! »

Puis, sans attendre que quiconque lui tende la main pour l'aider, elle se releva et quitta la clairière. Haldir la regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Fëanor. Celui-ci venait de se relever et, furieux, voulut la poursuivre, mais le capitaine l'arrêta.

« Vous n'êtes pas en droit de la traiter ainsi. Cessez ou j'en ferai part à la Dame. » En fait, il se doutait qu'elle avait déjà tout vu, de par ses dons. Mais la menace fit effet, car Fëanor se radoucit.

De son côté, Gwen marchait à travers la cité, énervée. Elle arriva bientôt au bord de la rivière. Là, elle s'accroupit et puisa de l'eau qu'elle se passa sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans l'eau. Son reflet affichait un masque de tristesse.

La jeune fille s'assit en poussant un profond soupir. Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ?

« Vous vous battez bien. »

Gwen sursauta. Celeborn se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle, et la regardait avec un air légèrement amusé.

« Oh… Merci. »

Le seigneur s'approcha, puis vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« Votre frère m'avait personnellement parlé de vos séances d'entraînement, quand vous viviez chez vous. »

« Ah oui ? Je croyais qu'Haldir seul était au courant. »

« Oh si, il voulait vraiment que vous ayez droit à un bon entraînement, tout comme lui. Votre frère vous aime. »

« C'est vrai… Il n'a rien à voir avec… l'autre. »

Celeborn hocha la tête.

« Je sais que vous en voulez à Fëanor, mais s'il est revenu dans ce corps, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. »

« Pour moi, la raison est évidente : il l'a volé ! Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, enfin… Ça en avait tout l'air. »

« L'avez-vous demandé à Fëanor ? »

« Non, il… il m'a provoquée, et j'ai pas réfléchi, on s'est battu ! »

« Vous ne devriez pas laisser la colère vous envahir aussi facilement. »

« Mais j'y peux rien si ce type est pontifiant et malveillant ! »

« Fëanor fut autrefois l'un des plus grands combattants du mal ! Il a beaucoup souffert, et la haine l'a envahi à tel point qu'il s'est perdu lui-même. Voyez aujourd'hui où il en est. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? On dirait que vous voulez que je le prenne en pitié. »

« En effet, moi et Galadriel espérons que vous l'aiderez. »

« L'aider ? ! L'aider à quoi ? »

« À trouver la paix, bien entendu ! Comment espérez-vous ramener votre frère, sinon ? »

« Oh non, pas question ! Il est méchant et pontifiant, et, et, et… et il est méchant ! »

« Vous avez le choix, à vous de décider. Soit il reste, soit vous permettez à votre frère de revenir. »

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, pourquoi lui imposer ça à _elle _?

« Les dieux de ce monde doivent me haïr, c'est sûr ! »

« Je suis sûr que non ! » dit Celeborn, l'air outré par une telle idée.

« C'était une façon de parler », dit la jeune fille. Puis, dans un soupir, elle ajouta : « Je marche. »

« Bien », dit le seigneur avec un sourire.

Tous deux se relevèrent. Celeborn lui proposa son bras, puis ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la cité.

Ils se séparèrent devant la fontaine. Celeborn retourna vers sa demeure. Gwen prit le chemin de sa propre maison.

Lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir menant aux chambres, elle vit la porte de son frère ouverte. Inquiète, elle entra. Elle trouva Fëanor debout près de la table de nuit. Il tenait entre ses mains une photo.

Il leva la tête et se figea en voyant Gwen. Puis il reporta son regard sur la photo. Dessus, on pouvait voir Gwen et Lionel bras dessus bras dessous, debout devant un grand arbre, au bord d'un ravin en montagne. Un splendide coucher de soleil illuminait le ciel.

« C'est votre frère ? » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Oui… » dit Gwen, méfiante.

Fëanor regarda la photo encore un instant.

« C'est donc à ça que ressemble mon corps… »

« Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ça, quand vous vous regardez dans le miroir ? » demanda Gwen, surprise.

« Non. Je me vois tel que je suis, enfin… Étais, plutôt. Puisque je suis mort il y a plusieurs Âges, d'après Galadriel… »

Il reposa la photo sur la table, puis se leva.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous rendre votre frère. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. »

« Je sais. C'est normal, la plupart des esprits oublient tout, sous le choc de la mort. »

« Et vous savez comment y remédier ? »

« Je pense… Vous avez déjà fait de la méditation ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Apparemment, Lionel et Fëanor avaient plusieurs points en commun. Gwen venait d'en trouver un nouveau : il ne tenait pas en place !

L'idée de rester assis en tailleur à même le sol lui semblait indigne, surtout pour un « grand seigneur », et il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Gwen dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler dessus.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça, on perd notre temps ! »

« Normal, vous ne faites aucun effort ! » dit Gwen.

Fëanor fulminait. Il n'avait accepté de venir ici que sur ordre de Galadriel, mais au fond il n'en pensait toujours pas moins : Gwen était une petite peste et il avait bien l'intention de se venger.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par un coup de sabre en bois sur la tête. Ce sabre que Lionel lui avait donné autrefois, pour la méditation justement…

« Mais de quel droit vous me frappez ? C'est le corps de votre frère, en plus ! ? » dit-il en se massant la tête.

« Vous préférez que je vous tape sur les doigts ? J'aurais fait pareil avec Lionel, de toute manière ! Allez, on recommence ! » dit Gwen.

Résigné, il ferma de nouveau les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante sous la colère.

* * *

_Voilà ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Au fait, petit problème : j'ai fait une demande d'inscription au forum du Poney Fringant, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse ! Que faire ? _


	11. Prise de conscience

_Merci à __**Young-girl06**__, __**Aliete**__, __**LadyGreySun**__ et __**Luad**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_**LadyGreySun**, pour ce qui est de Saiyuki, je connais pas, sorry ! Alors je n'ai pas été inspirée par ça pour le coup du sabre. Mais merci de m'en avoir parlé, et d'avoir laissé une review ! _

_**Luad**, tu vas voir comment Fëanor va se venger. _

_**Aliete** et **Young-girl06**, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.  
_

_Bonne lecture, tout le monde, et je m'adresse aussi aux lecteurs non-revieweurs ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Prise de conscience**

Gwen se jeta sur son lit toute habillée. Aujourd'hui avait été la journée la plus épuisante de son existence. Déjà, le combat-surprise avec Fëanor, puis l'après-midi passé à essayer de faire méditer l'elfe prisonnier dans le corps de son frère…

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer. Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme avait voulu arrêter pour partir rejoindre sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il devrait prendre celle de Lionel, et donc rester en compagnie de la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'avait suivi exprès dans sa chambre et avait répété plusieurs fois des commandements censés guider une personne vers la sérénité.

Poussé à bout, Fëanor avait réessayé, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Au final, Gwen était sortie prendre l'air.

Quand elle était rentrée, la porte de la chambre de Lionel était fermée à clé. La jeune fille se retrouvait donc allongée sur son lit ce soir, seule avec sa tristesse et son désespoir. Elle envisageait mal de reprendre les essais demain.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre : pourquoi cet elfe en particulier ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi Lionel comme hôte ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi Lionel avait-il été attiré par cette âme ?

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Épuisée, elle choisit de ne plus réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil la gagner.

À sa grande surprise, elle sentit un vent doux et parfumé caresser son visage. Pourtant, les portes et les fenêtres de la maison étaient fermées.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était de nouveau dans la forêt enchanteresse de son dernier rêve. La femme était toujours là, allongée au pied d'un arbre, profondément endormie, avec les lucioles qui veillaient sur elle.

Quittant son lit, Gwen s'approcha d'elle. Restant à une distance respectueuse, elle regarda autour d'elle. Que signifiait donc ce rêve ? Qu'essayait-on de lui dire ? Cela ne semblait même pas avoir de lien avec ses problèmes concernant Fëanor et Lionel !

« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour rien, Gwen. »

Dans un sursaut, l'adolescente se retourna. Elle vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une femme elfe. Elle portait une étrange robe, de couleur argentée, mais aux nuances vert bleu. On aurait dit que l'eau et la forêt parcouraient les tissus de sa robe, mais ces couleurs étaient pâles, comme usées… La façon dont elle se tenait semblait exprimer qu'elle supportait un immense fardeau, mais qu'elle le cachait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir bleuté, ses yeux bleus avec des nuances de vert profond qui y dansaient. Elle dégageait une aura de mystère, mais son visage exprimait la sagesse et l'intelligence. Son visage sans âge était fin et gracieux, comme tous les elfes, mais on voyait qu'il avait subi la souffrance.

« Que… Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Gwen.

La femme elfe lui sourit.

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'un être vivant ne m'avait pas adressé la parole ici, à Valinor… »

Gwen comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Puis elle réalisa un détail : la femme avait dit Valinor. Alors cet endroit, cette clairière…

« Je… Ne me dites pas que je suis à… »

« Si. Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Quand vous aurez compris la signification de ce rêve, alors vous repartirez. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Qui est cette femme ? Pourquoi dort-elle si… profondément ? »

« Son sommeil est magique, il s'agit d'un sort servant à protéger son corps. »

« Le protéger de quoi ? »

« La fatigue… La douleur… Elle a accouché d'un enfant, il y a bien des Âges. Et ce fut particulièrement éprouvant pour elle. Son âme s'est détachée de son enveloppe charnelle, mais les Valars persistent à penser qu'elle a encore un certain rôle à jouer, aussi gardent-ils son corps en cet endroit. »

Gwen regarda la belle endormie. Ainsi, c'était cela…

« Et où est son âme ? C'est elle que je dois retrouver ? »

« Suivez votre instinct. Il ne vous a jamais trompé. »

Gwen rouvrit les yeux. Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. Ramenant ses jambes contre elle, la jeune fille réfléchit. La femme endormie… Était-ce le corps de l'elfe qui avait volé celui de son frère ? Non, Fëanor était un homme ! Mais alors, quel était le rapport ? Et cette femme elfe, qui ne lui avait même pas dit son nom…

La jeune fille réalisa soudain que le soleil brillait à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il faisait donc jour. Elle allait donc retrouver Fëanor pour une nouvelle séance barbante de méditation !

Jurant mentalement, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle vit alors Lionel debout devant elle dans le couloir. Il avait ouvert le col de sa tunique, laissant voir sa chemise échancrée. Il lui sourit timidement.

« Salut, petite sœur ! »

Gwen se figea. Il avait dit « petite sœur »… Pas « humaine » ni « mortelle », mais « petite sœur » ?

« Lionel… ? » dit la jeune fille, incrédule.

Le concerné fit timidement « oui » de la tête. Émue, Gwen marcha jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte.

« Oh, Gwen… C'est bon de te sentir dans mes bras, comme avant… »

Gwen le serra plus fort contre elle.

« Oh, Lionel, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! » Puis, se détachant de lui, elle essuya ses larmes et dit avec le sourire : « Bon, viens, on va annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres ! Oh, attends ! Je file me doucher, puis on y va, je ne me suis pas lavée hier soir ! »

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme la regarda partir dans la salle de bains. Une fois seul, il alla dans la chambre de la jeune fille et là, se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un livre de géographie. Il le feuilleta jusqu'à arracher une double page montrant une carte de la Terre du Milieu.

Il ressortit de la chambre, puis tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, sortit de l'arbre-maison et alla jusqu'aux écuries de la Lorien. L'endroit n'était pas gardé, les chevaux ne se laissaient monter que par les elfes, aucun risque de se faire voler !

Lionel s'approcha d'un superbe étalon noir qui, en voyant cet humain, se mit à piaffer. Le garçon leva la main et se mit à parler en elfique. Le cheval s'apaisa au son de la langue de ses maîtres, et écouta cet humain lui dire qu'il se nommait Fëanor, qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour aller à un endroit précis.

L'étalon inclina la tête, acceptant de se faire monter. Satisfait, son nouveau cavalier l'enfourcha, puis partit au galop à travers la forêt.

Juste à ce moment, Gwen sortit de la salle de bains, dans une nouvelle tenue propre. Elle aperçut tout de suite la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Curieuse, elle y entra, et vit son livre de géographie ouvert sur le lit, avec deux pages déchirées.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle sortit et courut à travers la cité, interpellant parfois des elfes, leur demandant s'ils avaient vu Lionel, mais tous dirent que non, ou bien ils n'avaient pas fait attention. Un garde près des écuries finit par lui répondre que oui, il l'avait vu se diriger vers l'enclos des chevaux, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu revenir.

Guidée par le garde, Gwen courut jusqu'à l'enclos des chevaux. Celui-ci réalisa alors qu'un cheval manquait.

« C'est impossible ! Ils ne se laissent monter que par ceux de mon peuple », dit le garde.

Gwen sentit alors comme un coup de poing lui frapper le ventre. Il s'était joué de lui. Fëanor l'avait manipulée. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux par terre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le garde s'agenouilla, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Au prix d'un effort, mais aussi grâce à la colère, la jeune fille se redressa et s'éloigna. Elle retourna seule dans sa chambre, et là, elle se jeta sur le lit et se mit à pleurer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Fëanor chevauchait. Il ne s'était arrêté que le temps de prendre quelques baies trouvées en pleine nature, ou de l'eau pour lui et son cheval.

Ils avaient franchi les Monts Brumeux, et se trouvaient maintenant aux abords d'une cité qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Curieux, il se dirigea vers le gué.

Soudain, il vit deux elfes jaillir des buissons et lui barrer la route en le menaçant de leurs arcs.

« Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? »

Fëanor prit le temps de les détailler. Il s'agissait de deux elfes bruns, et jumeaux.

« Du calme, je ne viens pas en ennemi, j'arrive de la Lorien ! » dit Fëanor, en elfique.

Les deux elfes n'abaissèrent pas leurs arcs pour autant, mais celui qui avait pris la parole reprit un peu moins sèchement : « Alors que voulez-vous ? »

« Je voudrais juste savoir où je suis. Quel est le nom de cette cité et son seigneur ? »

« Vous êtes aux frontières de Fondcombe, la demeure du seigneur Elrond, notre père », répondit le deuxième jumeau.

Fëanor cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Elrond ? ! Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant quand il l'avait vu, pour la dernière fois !

« Et… son frère, Elros ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Les deux elfes haussèrent les sourcils, surpris.

« Notre oncle Elros est mort il y a des siècles, l'empire de Numenor lui-même n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Comment connaissez-vous la famille de notre père, jeune mortel ? »

Fëanor secoua la tête. Eux aussi le voyaient avec un physique humain… Mais alors, tout ce que Galadriel avait dit était vrai ? Il… il était bien mort ? Et il était dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit l'un des jumeaux.

« Non, je… Veuillez m'excuser, je m'en vais. »

Il reprit son chemin en sens inverse, lentement, sous le regard intrigué des jumeaux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis deux jours. Plusieurs personnes étaient passées la voir à maintes reprises. Haldir, qui avait promis que ses gardes fouilleraient la forêt jusqu'à retrouver des traces de Lionel. Anarion, son professeur d'elfique, et Celeborn, qui étaient venus la rassurer. Galadriel n'était pas venue, bizarrement. Gwen ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout. Elle avait congédié chaque visiteur, exigeant d'être seule, pour pleurer tranquillement.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Agacée, elle l'ouvrit et se prépara à dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle voulait être seule, mais… Celui qui lui faisait face n'était autre que Fëanor, ou plutôt Lionel possédé par Fëanor.

« Salut, petite sœur », dit-il avec hésitation.

Gwen lui lança un regard froid.

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez que des frères, ou plutôt des demi-frères ? »

Fëanor baissa les yeux. Elle lui en voulait, et il le comprenait parfaitement.

« Tiens, pas de représailles ? Tant pis », dit Gwen. Elle fit mine de refermer la porte, mais le jeune homme posa la main sur le battant.

« Attendez… Je… J'ai besoin d'aide. Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus où aller… S'il vous plaît… »

Gwen écarquilla les yeux. Jamais n'aurait imaginé le voir dans une telle attitude.

Interprétant son silence pour un refus, Fëanor se détourna et marcha vers l'escalier pour descendre, mais il s'arrêta au bord, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, l'air défait.

Dans un soupir, Gwen s'approcha de lui.

« C'est bon, entrez », dit-elle.

Acquiesçant, Fëanor la suivit à l'intérieur, et s'assit lentement dans le canapé. Gwen s'assit sur le fauteuil en face.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? » dit la jeune fille.

« J'ai un peu voyagé… Et j'ai réalisé à quel point le monde avait changé. J'ai réalisé à quel point je n'y avais plus ma place. Et maintenant… je veux m'en aller. Je veux _vraiment_ m'en aller. »

Gwen eut un léger sourire.

« Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? » dit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Non, quoi ? »

« Méditation ! »

Fëanor leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, il aurait pu revoir une punition bien pire… Au moins, elle allait l'aider.

« Bon… Alors quand commence-t-on? » demanda-t-il.

« D'abord, je voudrais des excuses », dit la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? » dit le jeune homme, surpris.

« Comment ? Vous avez déjà oublié ? Vous vous êtes moqué de moi, vous avez même abîmé un de mes livres et vous osez revenir ici et me demander de l'aide juste comme ça ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? »

« Je vous ai blessé ? » demanda Fëanor, inquiet.

« NON ! Je suis juste furieuse ! » dit Gwen. Et le fait qu'il ait déjà tout oublié la blessait.

« Ah, bon… Je suis désolé », dit-il, rapidement.

Gwen écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne sentait pas l'ombre d'un remords dans ses paroles.

« Bon, je ne vous aide plus », décida la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? ! Mais, et votre frère, alors ? ! » dit Fëanor, fâché.

« Oh, ça peut attendre ! Et puis, il m'énervait, lui aussi ! Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux, en fin de compte ! » dit Gwen.

Cachée derrière la porte, Galadriel avait suivi le fil de leur discussion. Lorsque la dispute commença, elle sourit.

En fin de compte, tout allait bien. Fëanor était revenu, et déjà lui et Gwen retrouvaient leurs vieilles habitudes.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le destin suive son cours. D'un pas léger, la dame descendit de l'arbre-maison et prit le chemin de sa demeure.

* * *

_Eh oui, que voulez-vous ! Vous imaginez, le grand Fëanor, s'excusant auprès d'une petite humaine ? Même s'il a enfin assumé le fait qu'il est mort et coincé dans un corps humain, il a pas encore vraiment évolué, le pauvre ! _

_Vous avez une idée de qui est la femme endormie à Valinor, et celle qui parle à Gwen ? -)_


	12. Un présent d'adieu

_Merci à __**Aliete**__, __**LadyGreySun**__, __**Luad**__, __**Melian from Doriath**__ et **Artanis de Lorient **pour leurs reviews. _

_**Artanis De Lorient**, t'en fais pas pour Haldir, tu verras.  
_

_Bonne lecture, tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes comme moi ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Un présent d'adieu**

Après plusieurs minutes passées à se disputer, Gwen avait réussi à convaincre Fëanor de faire de la méditation. En fait, elle l'avait pratiquement menacé avec le sabre et plaqué au sol grâce à une prise de lutte. Le malheureux avait été pris au dépourvu, et avait cédé.

Il maugréait toujours intérieurement. Cette maudite humaine était tout sauf conventionnelle. Une femme ne devrait pas être aussi brutale ! Mais il devait bien admettre que la jeune fille faisait un effort pour l'aider, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant assis en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit sous les conseils de la jeune fille.

« Bon, alors… Faites le vide dans votre esprit », dit Gwen.

Fëanor répondit par un vague murmure étouffé.

« Maintenant, le ciel s'assombrit, vous avez des ennuis à l'horizon. »

« C'est censé m'apaiser, ça ? » dit Fëanor, un sourcil haussé.

« Attendez, ça arrive ! »

« Mmm… »

« Vous pensez à un endroit où vous aimez aller. Pensez-y fort. Rappelez-vous la dernière fois que vous êtes y êtes allé. »

« D'accord… » Mais son visage parut se crisper.

« Ça ne va pas ? » dit Gwen.

« Je… n'y arrive pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… n'arrive pas à… visionner l'endroit que j'aime… J'ai mal à la tête… »

« Bon… Revenez ici, alors. »

« Non, je… Ah ! »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Tombant en arrière, il se mit à gémir.

« Fëanor ! »

Gwen se précipita et lui prit les épaules, mais le jeune homme tremblait.

« Le… Le Balrog ! Ça brûle ! »

La jeune fille prit panique. Oh non, il revivait le moment de sa mort ! Tant pis, elle n'avait plus qu'un seul moyen ! Écartant ses mains de force, elle le gifla plusieurs fois. Les tremblements du malheureux cessèrent. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et se laissa mollement redresser contre le mur grâce à la jeune fille.

« C'est primitif, mais drôlement efficace. Merci, Gwen. »

« De rien, je… Oh ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom », sourit la jeune fille.

« Et alors ? »

L'adolescente haussa des épaules.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Allez vous reposer », dit-elle en se levant. Elle lui tendit la main. Fëanor la regarda avec hésitation, puis se leva de lui-même avec effort. Sa fierté serait toujours la plus forte, la jeune fille avait fini par le comprendre.

Plus tard, chacun était allongé dans son lit, dans sa propre chambre. Mais Gwen ne dormait pas. Elle se demandait que faire. L'esprit de Fëanor semblait fragile, l'incident de tout à l'heure le lui avait bien prouvé. Et elle repensait toujours à ce rêve où elle voyait ces deux femmes elfes, l'une endormie et l'autre essayant de la conseiller. Que signifiait-il ?

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Fëanor apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et je voulais vous poser une question. »

S'asseyant sur son lit, Gwen lui montra une chaise du doigt. Comprenant le message, Fëanor la prit et vint s'asseoir devant elle.

« Galadriel m'a dit que votre frère aussi avait le don d'entrer en contact avec les morts, mais d'une façon différente. »

« Oui. Lui ne peut que les entendre. »

« Et vos parents ? »

Gwen se raidit. Le sujet de sa famille avait toujours été très sensible.

« Mon père ignore tout de nos dons, à moi et mon frère. Ce n'est qu'un type ordinaire. Ma mère, elle, était une grande médium, très puissante. »

« Était ? »

« Elle est morte quand j'avais huit ans. »

« Oh… Mais elle n'a jamais révélé son don à votre père ? »

« Non. Je suppose qu'elle avait peur qu'il la rejette. Il a fini par se remarier, deux ans après sa mort, avec une horrible bonne femme. »

Fëanor plissa légèrement les yeux. Il sentait de la colère et du mépris dans la voix de la jeune fille à la mention de sa belle-mère.

« Je vous comprends, Gwen. »

« Ah bon ? » dit la jeune fille, surprise.

« Oui. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père s'est remarié après ça. Et je n'ai jamais aimé ma belle-mère, moi non plus. »

Gwen se sentit soudain un petit mieux. Un certain courant parut passer entre eux.

« Mes frères non plus, je ne les aimais pas… » avoua Fëanor, à voix basse. « Mais maintenant que j'y repense… »Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Se levant, il marcha jusqu'au balcon et regarda un moment la Lorien, dont les arbres scintillaient du feu des lampes dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Quand je vois combien le monde a changé… quand je repense à la douleur que j'ai éprouvée en mourant… Je me demande si je haïssais ma belle-famille _à ce point_. Tout ça paraît tellement loin… »

Gwen se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« C'est comment, mourir ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Fëanor hésita avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas. Je crois juste que c'est lorsqu'on ne ressent plus rien que c'est là que ça commence vraiment. On se sent juste… partir. Je me rappelle… Je ne suis pas allé là où j'aurais dû aller. Je recherchais toujours les Silmarils, j'étais obsédé par mes créations. Et quand j'y repense… Je crois que j'ai toujours recherché quelque chose, dès ma naissance, mais j'ignore quoi exactement. »

Il demeura silencieux après cet aveu. Gwen comprit qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir là pour ce soir. Il quitta sa chambre. La jeune fille retourna dans son lit et s'endormit, l'esprit plus léger.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle vit que la chambre de Fëanor était vide. Oh non, il n'allait pas _encore_ lui fausser compagnie ?

Inquiète, elle sortit de la maison et parcourut la cité. Elle vit bientôt Haldir l'interpeller.

« Fëanor se doutait que vous vous inquiéteriez, aussi m'a-t-il envoyé pour vous délivrer un message. »

Il lui tendit une missive. La jeune fille la déroula et fut gênée en voyant qu'elle était écrite en elfique. Elle savait déjà lire quelques mots, écrire son nom et des phrases très simples, mais tout un texte, là…

« Euh… J'ai pas encore un niveau assez élevé. Vous pourriez… »

Compréhensif, Haldir traduisit pour elle : « _Je serai occupé toute la journée. Attendez-moi demain matin près des forges de la Lorien. Fëanor._ »

Toute la journée ? Mais occupé à quoi ? Haldir lui dit qu'il n'en savait rien puis prit congé, son devoir de capitaine des gardes le réclamait à l'un des postes-frontière.

Dépitée, Fëawen prit le chemin de l'arbre-maison où Anarion l'attendait pour ses leçons d'elfique. Elle ne vit pas, dans l'ombre des buissons, deux méchants yeux rouges la fixer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Une journée plus tard, au petit matin…_

Enfin, il avait terminé ! Satisfait, il regarda le résultat. Cet objet lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, car son nouveau corps n'était pas aussi endurant que celui d'un elfe. Il avait parfois eu quelques problèmes, il avait laissé tomber un outil ou s'était légèrement brûlé.

Mais le résultat final était là, et il en était très satisfait. Elle apprécierait également, il en était sûr.

Posant son tablier dans un coin près du grand four, il se dirigea vers la fontaine pour se désaltérer. Une fois son artefact enveloppé dans un tissu, il le rangea dans sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie des forges.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le mur d'enceinte, il se heurta violemment contre quelque chose de dur. Surpris, il se redressa et tendit la main devant lui. Il n'y avait rien, il ne voyait que le sentier qui s'ouvrait devant lui ! Et pourtant, il sentait très nettement comme une barrière invisible sous ses doigts.

« _Inutile d'y penser_ », dit une voix.

Fëanor se figea. Cette voix… Il la connaissait ! Elle l'avait hanté dans la mort. Tous les esprits défunts l'entendaient, elle adorait les torturer.

Lentement, le jeune homme se retourna. Il le vit, forme de noirceur instable et floue. La seule chose qui demeurait fixe chez cette chose était ses yeux rouges.

« Le Passeur… » dit Fëanor, frémissant de dégoût.

« _Oh, tu me connais ? Je suis flatté, Fëanor ! Alors, aimes-tu le corps que je t'ai donné ?_ »

L'elfe fronça des sourcils. Quoi, c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans ce corps ?

« _Eh oui, c'est bien moi ! _dit la créature, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. _J'avais capturé l'âme de Lionel. Il me restait à prendre celle de Gwen, mais j'avais besoin aussi du corps de ce garçon. J'ai donc pris une âme pour tenir dans le corps de ce garçon, le temps de m'occuper aussi de la fille. Tu as accepté, tu étais volontaire. Ne t'en rappelles-tu pas ?_ »

Fëanor secoua la tête. Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça, jamais !

« Jamais je n'aurais fait de pacte avec une créature des ténèbres ! » dit le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, un rire sombre et caverneux emplit les forges. Les flammes dans le grand four parurent diminuer.

« _Oh, vraiment ? Dis-moi, Fëanor, à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t'es intéressé à autre chose qu'à ta petite personne ? !_ »

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Non ! Non, ce n'était que des mensonges !

« Gwen… » dit-il dans un murmure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen venait juste de finir de lacer le devant sa chemise quand elle leva la tête. Curieux, elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler !

Haussant des épaules, elle finit de mettre ses chaussures puis elle sortit de l'arbre-maison et se dirigea vers les forges. Alors qu'elle s'en rapprochait, elle s'arrêta. Il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le ciel était sombre, de gros nuages étaient visibles à travers les frondaisons. Et l'air était lourd…

Elle aperçut Haldir, qui prenait le même chemin qu'elle avec deux autres elfes, Rumil et Orophin, ses frères.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l'air soucieux », dit la jeune fille.

« La Dame a ressenti une présence maléfique, près des forges. Nous devons y aller », répondit le capitaine des gardes.

Gwen sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors, son pressentiment était réel ! Inquiète, elle suivit les trois elfes jusqu'aux portes des forges. Mais au moment de les traverser, ils virent soudain un épais nuage noir apparaître au milieu de l'ouverture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ! » dit Gwen.

Lentement, Haldir s'approcha, puis tendit son arc et le plongea dans le nuage. Il y eut un grésillement. Lorsque l'elfe fit reculer son arme, il vit qu'elle était noire et fumante, comme s'il l'avait plongée dans un brasier.

« On ne peut pas traverser ça », dit Haldir.

« Quoi ? ! Mais Fëanor est de l'autre côté ! » dit Gwen. Sans plus attendre, elle plongea dans le nuage, malgré les cris des trois elfes.

Ce fut une terrible erreur. Dès qu'elle entra en contact avec la chose, elle se figea. C'était comme si elle avait plongé dans un bain d'eau glacée. Puis des éclairs se mirent à traverser sa peau et foudroyer ses os. Elle hurla de douleur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen était inconsciente. Mais les voix des elfes résonnaient en écho, ils obsédaient son esprit jusque dans le néant.

« _Gwen ?_ »

La jeune fille ressentit soudain quelque chose. Comme une présence familière, qui partageait sa douleur et sa frustration. Gwen sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Était-ce possible… ? Elle ferma les yeux, plus concentrée.

« Fëanor ? »

« _Gwen, vous m'entendez ?_ »

« Fëanor… ? Ça va ? Votre esprit… ? »

« _Ce n'est rien. Mais vous, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?_ »

« Je… J'ai perdu connaissance en heurtant ce nuage de plein fouet… »

Elle entendit un rire méprisant.

« _Vous avez pris peur et vous êtes enfui, c'est ça ?_ »

Gwen leva furieusement la tête vers le ciel blanc lumineux, comme si l'elfe lui parlait depuis cet endroit.

« C'est faux ! J'ai… je… »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle revoyait encore le visage froid de Fëanor, alors qu'il lui crachait son venin.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

« Non… Ce n'est rien. J'ai peut-être pris la fuite. »

« _Peuh ! Les humains sont si bêtes quand ils s'y mettent !_ » dit Lionel.

« Comment ça, bête ? » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Où était-il ? C'était énervant de parler dans le vide. Elle se retourna et vit une silhouette se dessiner devant elle. Un homme grand, aux longs cheveux noirs, des oreilles pointues. Il était vêtu d'une armure d'or et d'argent. Son visage était jeune et beau…

« Fëanor? »

L'elfe ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« _Vous voyez, vous êtes juste là ! Alors, pourquoi vous faites-vous autant de soucis, jeune fille ?_ »

Gwen baissa la tête.

« Je… me sens si seule, Fëanor. Et j'avoue que je commence à perdre espoir de revoir mon frère, un jour. »

L'elfe secoua la tête, l'air agacé.

« _Vous avez fini de dire des bêtises, oui ?_ »

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la tira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé. Il semblait si réel ! Elle pouvait le sentir contre elle. Il la serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais pourquoi ce geste si tendre, envers elle ? !

« _J'ai besoin de vous pour tenir le coup et vous rendre votre frère. Vous n'avez pas encore compris ça ? !_ » dit Fëanor dans un murmure.

Gwen soupira, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Lentement, la vision de Fëanor disparut. Mais la jeune fille se sentait mieux.

« Merci… Fëanor. »

« _Alors allons-y, Gwen !_ »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Oui ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haldir ne savait que faire. Lorsque Gwen était entrée en contact avec la substance noire, elle était tombée à terre. Lui et ses frères l'avaient traînée loin de cette source de magie noire et avaient essayé de la réanimer, mais elle demeurait inconsciente depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure.

Il avait espéré que Galadriel entre mentalement en contact avec lui pour lui dire quoi faire, mais il ne s'était rien produit. Depuis ce matin, une chape d'ombre semblait s'être abattue sur la Lorien.

Résigné, il allait demander à ses frères de l'aide pour la soulever et l'emmener jusqu'aux maisons de guérison, quand il vit Gwen remuer puis ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se redressa, regarda autour d'elle puis sourit à Haldir. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit le nuage de noirceur, toujours aussi dense devant l'entrée des forges.

Hésitante, elle se leva puis s'approcha et là, elle se mit à crier : « Fëanor ? ! Vous m'entendez ? Je ne peux pas traverser ça ! »

Haldir cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« _Haldir, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_ » demanda Orophin, qui n'avait compris que le prénom Fëanor dans la phrase de la jeune fille.

Gwen entendit soudain une voix à l'intérieur du nuage.

« _Gwen ?_ »

« Fëanor! Ce gros nuage bouche l'entrée, je ne peux pas vous rejoindre ! »

« _N'abandonnez pas, Gwen ! Utilisez un objet empli de votre énergie pour briser la barrière du Passeur !_ »

« Mais avec quoi ? ! On est en pleine forêt, et… Oh, je sais ! »

Elle se retourna et courut près d'Haldir.

« Haldir, prêtez-moi une flèche et un arc, s'il vous plaît, c'est urgent ! »

Surpris, l'elfe eut quelques réticences, mais finit par lui tendre les deux objets. Gwen le remercia, puis se mit en position de tir. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait du tir à l'arc dans sa jeunesse ! Une fois la corde bien tendue, elle ferma les yeux et serra plus fort la penne de la flèche entre ses doigts. Le projectile parut alors s'illuminer d'une douce lumière bleue.

« Vas-y », murmura la jeune fille.

Elle lâcha la flèche. Dans un nuage d'étoiles bleues, elle fendit l'air et se planta dans la masse de fumée noire. Celle-ci parut réagir et se mit à tourbillonner avec fureur, avant d'exploser ! Des trombes de noirceur frappèrent l'espace de toutes parts.

Haldir saisit Gwen par la taille et la plaqua au sol avec lui. Ses frères se couchèrent également à plat ventre. Tous attendirent que les secousses cessent avant de se redresser.

À travers les dernières voiles de fumée, ils purent voir l'entrée des forges. Un jeune homme garçon apparut, toussant et mécontent.

« Gwen… » dit-il avec l'air fâché.

« Fëanor, vous allez bien ? » dit Gwen, heureuse de le voir en vie.

Le garçon marcha jusque devant elle puis s'écria :

« ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! Vous aviez besoin de faire une entrée aussi fracassante ? »

« QUOI ? Non mais, c'est vous qui m'avez dit comment briser le mur d'énergie, vous avez déjà oublié ? Ou vous préfériez que je me fasse tuer ? » dit la jeune fille, énervée.

« Non, mais personne ne vous a demandé de tout faire exploser, non plus ! »

« Et alors, ce n'était pas mon intention ! »

Haldir leva les yeux au ciel. Abasourdis, Rumil et Orophin s'approchèrent de leur frère aîné.

« Ils viennent de se retrouver et ils se disputent encore, ces deux idiots ? » fit Rumil.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ont enfin retrouvé leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes », dit Haldir, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les jeunes gens allaient sans doute encore se crier dessus longtemps quand Fëanor se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Eh ! Ça ne va pas ? » dit Gwen, inquiète.

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, dans les bras de Gwen. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et comprit : c'était fini. En tirant sur le Passeur et en l'affaiblissant, la chose qui l'avait maintenu dans ce corps ne le retenait plus ici. Il revit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Puis il se souvint : dans les ténèbres de l'enfer, à travers le froid et la glace, Lionel l'avait trouvé. Il avait capturé l'âme du jeune homme et pris place dans son corps, avec l'aide du Passeur. Il leva les yeux vers Gwen. Elle le regardait avec l'air si inquiet, si triste…

Il comprit alors ce qui le poussait vraiment à partir : elle. Le Passeur avait eu tort : pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Gwen était comme lui, elle souffrait depuis la mort de sa mère. Et elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, maintenant.

« Gwen… »

« Oui ? Quoi ? »

« … »

Il ne put en dire plus. Son dernier lien avec ce corps avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux. Gwen le secoua, mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

Les elfes se proposèrent alors de le transporter jusqu'aux maisons de guérison. Quelques heures plus tard, Gwen entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il était éveillé, allongé dans un lit.

« Gwen ? » dit-il en la voyant.

« Fëanor ? Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Le garçon fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Fëanor ? Moi, c'est Lionel, voyons ! »

Gwen cligna des yeux, mettant quelques secondes à réaliser le sens de sa phrase. Puis, folle de joie, elle sauta au cou de son frère.

« Lionel ? ! Oh, tu es revenu ! »

« Hein ? Mais je suis jamais parti, voyons ! »

Il ne put en dire plus, car sa sœur s'était mise à pleurer, tout en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Gêné, le jeune homme lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen rentra dans sa chambre le cœur léger. Son frère sortirait demain des maisons de guérison, et la vie reprendrait son cours normal.

Pourtant, la jeune fille était un peu inquiète. Où était Fëanor, maintenant ? Le Passeur l'avait-il emmené avec lui ? Elle espérait que non. L'endroit où elle avait vu l'esprit de l'elfe était si froid…

« _Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, jeune humaine ?_ »

Gwen se releva en sursaut. Elle vit un elfe debout devant son lit, la regardant avec un air arrogant qui lui parut familier.

« Fëanor ? C'est vraiment vous ? »

« _En effet._ »

« Je vous croyais parti », dit la jeune fille en se levant pour aller jusque devant lui.

« _Je sais, mais je voulais vous parler une dernière fois, avant d'y aller. Vous vous souvenez, j'avais dit que je voulais passer la journée aux forges pour travailler ?_ »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« _Demandez à votre frère de fouiller ses poches, demain. Vous comprendrez._ »

Puis il regarda vers l'ouest, avant de dire : « _Je dois y aller… ma mère m'attend._ »

Gwen fronça des sourcils.

« Votre mère ? Vous savez où elle est ? »

« _Une femme à Valinor m'a conduite jusqu'à son corps. Les Valars veillent sur lui, et son esprit est près de l'entrée des cavernes de Mandros. Vous le savez, vous l'avez vue en rêve._ »

En rêve… Oui, ça y est, Gwen s'en souvenait ! Les deux femmes elfes de son rêve, l'une endormie, l'autre la conseillant… Alors, la femme endormie n'était autre que Miriel !

« _Je peux partir en paix, maintenant, car je sais que l'on m'attend. Merci pour votre aide, Gwenaëlle, j'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer, une chose fort rare._ »

« Mmmm… Ne le prenez pas mal, Fëanor, mais… ne revenez plus dans un corps volé ! »

L'elfe lui répondit par un léger rire, qui sonna fort musicalement. Il posa la main sur son cœur, puis disparut dans un souffle de vent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, Gwen sortit de sa chambre et vit que Lionel l'attendait, assis sur le canapé, un paquet dans les mains.

« Ça va, frangin ? » dit la jeune fille, inquiète.

« Oui… Haldir et Galadriel m'ont tout raconté. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à y croire, tout est si flou dans ma tête ! J'ai juste un trou noir… » dit-il en se massant les tempes.

Gwen se pinça les lèvres. Au fond, cela valait mieux. S'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait à son corps pendant son absence, entre le combat contre Fëanor et les coups de sabre en bois sur la tête…

« Au fait, j'ai trouvé dans la poche de la tunique que ce Fëanor m'avait obligé à porter », dit-il en lui tendant le paquet de tissus.

Curieuse, Gwen le prit, s'assit sur un fauteuil puis le déballa avec précaution. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite plaque d'argent finement ciselé, paré de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses, représentant une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe, entourée de curieuses formes évoquant des nuages aux formes humaines, comme des esprits…

Quelque chose était gravé au dos. Mais Gwen commençait à avoir un bon niveau en elfique. Elle put traduire : _Pour Fëawen, celle dont le cœur de lumière guide les esprits. _

La jeune fille serra fort l'objet contre son corps. Maintenant, elle en était sûre, tout irait bien pour Fëanor. Il reposerait en paix avec l'esprit des siens dans les cavernes de Mandros.

Et elle, elle pourrait aller de l'avant avec son frère, malgré la menace toujours présente du Passeur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop gnangnan, j'espère ? _


	13. Une soirée hantée

_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2011 ! _

_Et merci à **Young-girl06**, **Inn0centChiild** et **Aliete** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Memelyne** pour avoir mis ma fic sur sa liste d'Alerts.  
_

**_Inn0centChiild_**_, après avoir lu ce chapitre, je pense que tu devines quel personnage de la communauté on verra par la suite. J'espère que tu apprécieras. _

_Sur ce, voici la suite. Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Une soirée hantée**

Chaque matin, Gwen se réveillait au son des chants de la Lorien. Mais ce matin, curieusement, il n'y eut aucune voix mélodieuse dans le vent. Rien qu'une puissante odeur d'embruns et de sable humide.

Curieuse, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais allongée seule sur une plage, face à l'océan. Elle sourit, ravie par cette surprise.

Une joie purement enfantine s'empara d'elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas vu la mer depuis l'âge de dix ans, pendant les grandes vacances d'été !

Tout heureuse, elle se leva et marcha vers les vagues. Elle frémit lorsque l'eau fouetta ses pieds nus, mais elle ne put retenir un rire. Relevant la jupe de sa chemise de nuit, elle s'avança un peu quand elle vit les vagues reculer, révélant de jolis coquillages.

Mais lorsqu'elle se pencha, les vagues remontèrent, plus fortes qu'avant. La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Elle gémit. Bon sang, que l'eau était froide ! Et sa fine chemise de nuit en soie était toute trempée, maintenant.

Elle posa les mains sur le sable humide, espérant prendre appui pour se redresser, quand les vagues se firent anormalement fortes et remontèrent, la plongeant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou !

Assommée par le froid et le choc des vagues, Gwen ne put que rejeter la tête en arrière, essayant de reprendre son souffle, quand l'eau remonta, et cette fois elle se retrouva totalement immergée !

Gwen se mit à battre des bras, essayant de nager pour remonter à la surface. Mais une force inconnue l'entraînait vers le fond ! Elle suffoquait, elle allait se noyer…

« DEBOUT ! » hurla une voix.

Gwen ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Lionel au-dessus d'elle, la regardant avec inquiétude.

« Ça va, frangine ? »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Tout allait bien, elle avait encore fait un rêve. Elle était dans sa chambre, en Lorien. Pourtant, elle se sentait toujours trempée, dans ses vêtements…

« Tu devrais aller te laver en première, tu es en sueur », dit Lionel, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Alors, c'était ça… Acquiesçant, la jeune fille se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle faillit remplir machinalement la baignoire pour prendre un bain, puis opta pour une douche.

Une fois propre, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour choisir une tenue, quand Lionel apparut dans le couloir et lui dit :

« Prévois une robe pour ce soir. On a de la visite ! » dit Lionel.

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais ! Le roi Thranduil, de Mirkwood ! Galadriel lui a parlé de nous, il veut nous rencontrer. Haldir me l'a annoncé quand j'ai quitté les maisons de guérison, y'a deux jours », dit le jeune homme.

« Oh non, pas une robe ! »

« Désolé, sœurette ! Mais profite de la journée, je t'emmène à l'aire d'entraînement. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Haldir voudrait te voir. Il paraît que tu te serais battu contre moi, enfin l'elfe dans mon corps, et que ça l'a impressionné. Moi, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce que t'as fait à mon corps… »

« Heu… Plus tard, j'ai des vêtements à choisir ! » dit Gwen, en s'enfermant vivement dans sa chambre.

En fait, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de passer des heures à fouiller sa garde-robe. Elle espérait juste que Lionel abandonnerait et filerait sous la douche. Ce qu'il fit, mais quand Gwen sortit de la chambre, habillée comme toujours d'un pantalon, de souliers à lacets autour des chevilles et d'une chemise courte moulante, son frère se remit à l'interroger.

Ils arrivèrent donc en discutant à vive voix jusqu'à la clairière d'entraînement. Haldir s'approcha d'eux. Aussitôt, ils cessèrent de se disputer.

« Lathron, va t'entraîner aux dagues avec Orophin » dit l'elfe. Lionel grogna. Il ne se ferait jamais à son nom elfique. Et laisser sa sœur seule ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais bon, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle dans la même clairière ! Il obtempéra donc sans trop faire d'histoires.

« Maintenant, Fëawen, j'aimerais savoir : où avez-vous appris la lutte ? Et à tirer à l'arc comme vous l'avez fait l'autre jour, à l'entrée des forges ? » demanda Haldir.

« La lutte, c'est avec mon frère, on suivait des cours à l'école. Et le tir à l'arc… à Disneyland », dit la jeune fille, gênée.

Haldir haussa un sourcil, puis reprit son masque impassible.

« Bon. J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'accepte de vous enseigner le maniement des armes. »

« C'est vrai ? ! Mais pourquoi ? »

Haldir haussa des épaules.

« Vous avez fait vos preuves face à Fëanor, l'un des plus grands dirigeants des armes elfiques de l'Ancien Temps. » En outre, il pensait à l'épreuve qui risquait bientôt d'attendre la jeune fille. Il valait mieux qu'elle commence d'ores et déjà à se préparer. « Mais je vous préviens, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau », ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne demande pas mieux ! » dit Gwen avec un sourire rusé. Haldir eut un léger sourire devant sa réaction.

Puis l'entraînement commença. Haldir commença par lui enseigner les rudiments à l'épée. La jeune fille l'imita dans ses mouvements. Au bout de deux heures, elle apprit l'attaque, la parade, l'estoc et d'autres mouvements. Haldir reconnut qu'elle était douée. Elle apprenait vite et ne se plaignait pas comme il eut craint qu'elle le ferait.

Après quelques minutes d'entraînement au corps-à-corps sur un rythme de plus en plus rapide, il entreprit de lui apprendre une botte.

Mais même si Gwen n'avait rien dit, elle commençait à ressentir de la fatigue. Elle était rouge et en sueur. Et le rêve qu'elle avait fait l'avait un peu épuisée mentalement.

Lorsque Haldir reprit le combat en l'encourageant à utiliser la botte, elle ne vit pas une ouverture dans le jeu de son adversaire. Réalisant qu'elle n'était plus concentrée, Haldir abaissa son épée puis la dressa vers le haut, juste sous le pommeau de celle de la jeune fille. L'arme s'envola, pour atterrir dans la main d'Haldir. Il pointa alors les deux armes vers le cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva les mains.

« Vous êtes distraite, jeune humaine », dit Haldir.

« Eh, c'est mon premier cours ! » protesta Gwen, malgré elle.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

« Vous vous en êtes tout de même beaucoup mieux sorti que je ne l'avais espéré. Nous reprendrons demain, rentrez vous changer et vous nourrir avant votre cours d'elfique. Je finis de tester votre frère, puis il vous rejoint. »

« Merci. »

Gwen quitta la clairière tout en se massant les épaules et le cou. Elle avait beau être fatiguée, elle rayonnait mentalement. Enfin, elle pouvait suivre les mêmes cours que son frère !

Elle s'arrêta près d'une fontaine. Elle hésita, puis s'en approcha. Elle plongea ses mains en coupe dedans et s'aspergea le visage. Bon sang, que l'eau fraîche faisait du bien !

Elle s'aspergea encore un peu, puis fit mine de partir quand elle vit l'eau remuer étrangement dans le bassin.

Curieuse, elle regarda. Il n'y avait que quelques algues au fond, qui dansaient sur les dalles argentées… Quand elle crut voir quelque chose passer rapidement, comme un poisson.

_Non, les poissons ne sont pas aussi gros que ça ! _pensa la jeune fille. On aurait dit un enfant…

Soudain, elle vit l'eau bouillir, puis se dresser devant elle, et prendre la forme d'un enfant. Tétanisée, Gwen ne put bouger. Les yeux de cet enfant étaient d'un blanc laiteux, et semblaient la transpercer…

« Gwen ? »

Poussant un cri, la jeune fille se retourna. Ce n'était que Lionel. Se retournant, elle vit que la forme avait disparu. La fontaine était de nouveau normale.

« Ça va ? T'as encore eu une vision ? » dit son frère, inquiet devant son air tout pâle.

« Euh… Ouais… La fatigue, sans doute », dit Gwen, en se grattant la tête, gênée.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au fond du bassin. Il n'y avait plus rien.

« Tu veux en parler ? » dit son frère.

« Non… Pas maintenant, je suis crevée. »

Sous le regard inquiet de son frère, elle se dirigea vers leur arbre-maison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lionel tapait du pied, l'air fermement ennuyé. Haldir le regarda sans réagir. Il pouvait ressentir l'impatience du jeune humain, et lui-même devait admettre qu'il avait hâte de voir Gwen en robe. Ce serait la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille en Lorien !

« Alors, t'es prête ? » dit Lionel.

« Non, pas encore ! »

Le jeune homme serra les poings, comme pour étrangler un cou invisible. Déjà que lui devait porter une tunique elfique ! Pour une fois, il regrettait qu'un autre ne soit pas dans son corps, pour porter ces fringues débiles à sa place !

« Ça y est », dit Gwen.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre. En la voyant, l'elfe et l'humain eurent le souffle coupé. Gwen avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe de soie bleue. Les manches de la robe s'évasaient à partir des coudes et tombaient en des pans de tissu vaporeux autour. La jupe de la robe devenait plus ample à mesure qu'elle descendait, des motifs de vague étaient brodés dessus en fils d'argent, et des perles en forme de gouttes d'eau ornaient le tout. Les cheveux de la jeune étaient tressés de deux nattes en anneaux derrière sa tête, et une barrette argentée en forme de papillon aux ailes ornées de perles turquoise complétait sa coiffure.

« Alors ? De quoi ai-je l'air ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Tu es… magnifique ! » dit Lionel, ébloui.

Haldir se ressaisit, réalisant que lui aussi affichait un air ébahi. Gwen prit le bras de son frère, puis tous deux suivirent Haldir à travers la cité, jusqu'à la demeure de Galadriel où avait lieu la rencontre avec les gens de Mirkwood.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clairière au pied du grand arbre des seigneurs de la Lorien, ils virent que des elfes avaient organisé une petite fête.

Dans un coin, des musiciens jouaient de leurs instruments, tandis que des elfes dansaient au centre. D'autres autour d'eux discutaient, riaient et chantaient.

Les habitants de la Lorien portaient majoritairement du gris et du blanc, mais d'autres portaient du vert et du brun, les couleurs typiques de Mirkwood. Gwen serra plus fort le bras de son frère. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire crispé. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les réceptions, et il n'allait pas lâcher sa sœur au milieu de ce troupeau !

Ils aperçurent soudain deux visages familiers : Galadriel et Celeborn. Ils discutaient avec un elfe dont émanait une aura semblable à la leur, celle d'un seigneur des elfes. Il portait une grande tunique vert feuille et un diadème argenté ornait sa longue chevelure blond pâle.

Suivant leur regard, il vit les deux humains approcher sous la garde du capitaine de la Lorien.

« Enfin vous voilà ! Nous pensions que vous ne viendriez jamais », dit Celeborn, offrant un sourire confiant aux jeunes gens.

« Je constate avec plaisir que vous vous êtes élégamment vêtus pour cette fête. Fëawen, vous êtes magnifique », dit Galadriel.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire rassuré.

« Seigneur Thranduil, je vous présente Fëawen et son frère Lathron, ceux qui nous ont aidés à dissiper les ténèbres qui hantaient les abords de la Lorien », dit Celeborn en venant se placer derrière eux, une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

Le roi dévisagea les deux adolescents de son regard bleu, avant d'incliner la tête en guise de salut. Lionel lui rendit son salut, Gwen fit une révérence.

« Voici donc les deux jeunes médiums dont on m'avait dit tant de bien. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, mais aussi très curieux. Ne dit-on pas que seuls les Numenoréens bénéficiaient de tels dons ? »

« Nous en avons entendu parler, monsieur-enfin… m-m-majesté ! Mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux, vous pouvez en être sûr », dit Lionel.

Thranduil acquiesça, l'air songeur. Gwen eut soudain une curieuse sensation, comme si le froid était entré dans la clairière.

« Vous resterez quelque temps avec nous, seigneur Thranduil, je l'espère ? » dit Celeborn, espérant changer de conversation pour tirer Lionel de son embarras.

« Hélas, non, je dois repartir après-demain, mon royaume a besoin de moi. La menace de l'Ombre s'y fait chaque jour de plus en plus forte. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis venu. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lionel. Il plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Tout ça ne le regardait pas, et voilà qu'il parlait comme un politicien elfique !

« C'est en grande partie grâce à votre œuvre ici que l'Ombre s'est éloignée de notre royaume, dit Galadriel. Le désespoir des âmes tourmentées alimentait le pouvoir des ténèbres. Le roi espère que vous pourriez lui apporter le même secours. »

« Mais… on a besoin de nous, ici ! dit Lionel. On a encore des fantômes à aider. J'ai un vieux soldat qui me court après, Gwen a des visions en ce moment, et… »

Gwen fit la moue. Elle commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce qui se passait. Thranduil espérait emmener au moins l'un d'entre eux. Soudain, elle vit quelque chose par terre, tout près du roi de Mirkwood. Une flaque d'eau. Soudain, une petite forme humaine en jaillit. Toute faite d'eau, elle dégoulinait et regardait Gwen de ses yeux glaciaux. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et chuinta, lui intimant le silence. Au son de ce bruit, Lionel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« L'un de vous ne pourrait-il pas au moins venir à Eryn Lesgalen et tenter quelque chose ? Je vous promets que ce ne serait guère long, et qui sait, peut-être apprécieriez-vous ce voyage… »

Haldir avait suivi l'échange sans piper mot, mais intérieurement, il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il s'était attaché aux deux jeunes humains, et il savait qu'ils étaient inséparables. La séparation risquait d'être dure, pour eux.

« Hum… Nous y réfléchirons. Excusez-nous, mais il est temps pour nous d'aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil ! » dit Gwen, avec un sourire crispé.

Elle saisit son frère par la manche de sa tunique et l'emmena loin de la clairière d'un pas rapide, en se retenant de courir.

Une fois dans le salon de leur maison, ils fermèrent tous les deux la porte en la claquant, puis se laissèrent glisser le long du bois jusqu'à tomber par terre.

« Je hais les réceptions mondaines ! » gémit Lionel.

« Ouais, surtout celles hantées par des fantômes ! » dit Gwen.

« Bon… Alors, comment on va lui dire non ? »

« Lionel… T'es pas sérieux, là ? Il nous demandait de l'aide, j'te signale ! »

« Mais on est déjà embauché par Galadriel et Celeborn, ma vieille ! »

Gwen se prit les bras en frissonnant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fantôme qu'elle avait vu à la fête lui donnait le sentiment d'être lié à Thranduil. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Non, en fait, elle savait. Elle avait vu les yeux de ce fantôme. Une enfant. Aux yeux aussi bleus que le roi.

« Je vais devoir y aller, moi », dit-elle.

« Pardon ? » dit son frère, choqué.

« Le fantôme, à la fête… Il était lié à Thranduil. Pas le choix, je vais devoir suivre le roi. »

« Ah… D'accord… Je vois », dit Lionel, les bras croisés.

« Quoi ? Eh, attends ! Mais dis quelque chose ! »

« Deux mots : bonne nuit ! » dit-il avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Gwen baissa la tête, désespérée. Parfois, elle aurait aimé être aussi égoïste et détachée des choses que son frère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre et, dans un dernier soupir, se laissa traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle se contenta de vite se brosser les cheveux, enfila sa chemise de nuit puis se mit au lit.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva qu'il pleuvait, et qu'elle était seule dans la forêt, à pleurer. Ses larmes se mêlaient avec les gouttes de pluie, sous un ciel aussi noir que ses pensées.


	14. La colère de l'eau

_Salut ! Désolée pour mon absence, j'ai eu du boulot ces derniers temps ! _

_Un grand merci à **Aliette**, **Inn0centChiild**, **Lollie Lovegood**, **Lunastrelle**, **Young-girl06** et **Envy974** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14 :**

**La colère de l'eau**

Gwen dormit mal, cette nuit-là. Elle avait encore rêvé d'eau et de noyage.

Mais le pire fut au réveil, quand elle vit que la chambre de son frère était vide. Il avait déjà fait son lit et mangé. Dépitée, la jeune fille s'habilla puis, une fois qu'elle eut mangé un quartier de pomme, elle entreprit de faire ses bagages. Heureusement, elle ne transportait pas grand-chose. Juste l'uniforme de collégienne de son monde et ses affaires de classe. Elle enfila une tenue de voyage elfique, puis quitta l'arbre-maison.

Elle vit qu'Haldir l'attendait déjà en bas. Il avait l'air impassible comme de coutume, mais une lueur de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux quand il vit l'air triste et fatigué de la jeune fille.

Sans dire un mot, il prit le plus gros des deux sacs de la jeune fille et la conduisit vers la clairière où les elfes préparaient le départ de l'escorte de Thranduil.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence, Gwen finit par demander :

« Vous avez vu mon frère, ce matin ? »

« Il était en colère. Il m'a… menacé de me tuer si je vous disais où le trouver. »

« Je doute qu'il y arrive », dit Gwen, avec un pauvre sourire.

Haldir lui rendit son sourire, mais il sentait que sa réponse avait fait mal à la jeune fille.

« Vous avez peur de partir ? » demanda-t-il.

Gwen haussa des épaules.

« J'ai peur depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je ne connais rien de ce monde, mais… Lionel était là, avant. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sépare ainsi de mon frère. »

Haldir hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait dû quitter la Lorien pour une mission dans les plaines du Rohan. Il était tout jeune alors, un simple soldat de la Lorien qui devait faire ses preuves.

Se séparer de ses frères avait été dur, ils étaient tous trois orphelins depuis l'enfance et avaient noué de forts liens depuis la mort de leurs parents.

« Vous pourrez toujours lui écrire », dit-il.

« Mmmm… S'il veut bien lire mes lettres, et pas les déchirer avant même de les avoir ouvertes. »

Ils cessèrent de discuter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la clairière. Les elfes de Mirkwood étaient en train de seller leurs chevaux, et d'attacher des sacs de provisions que les elfes de la Lorien leur avaient amenés.

La jeune fille remarqua une jument un peu à l'écart, qu'Anarion était en train de seller. Elle sourit devant cette vision. Son professeur d'elfique leur avait, à elle et Lionel, fait visiter les écuries de la Lorien lors d'un cours pratique d'elfique.

Il leur avait enseigné plusieurs mots elfiques en rapport avec les chevaux ce jour-là, et Gwen avait été particulièrement attirée par une jolie jument pie du nom de Daeriel. La bête en question avait approché la jeune fille sans peur et lui avait gentiment frotté les bras de son museau.

Gwen s'approcha de l'elfe et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je lui ai dit de veiller sur vous au cours du voyage, et vous aurez ainsi un souvenir de la Lorien », dit son professeur.

« Merci », dit Gwen, émue.

Anarion lui sourit, puis dit : « Si vous restez longtemps à Mirkwood, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur. »

« Laquelle ? »

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, parut hésiter puis la referma et fit « non » de la tête.

« Non, au fond, rien. Mais votre sérieux et votre calme vont me manquer, je n'aurai plus qu'un élève dissipé pendant mes cours d'elfique. »

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel. En effet, sans compter que Lionel serait d'humeur massacrante avec tout le monde, en son absence.

Une voix douce et apaisante résonna alors dans son dos. Gwen se retourna pour écouter Galadriel, arrivée juste derrière elle.

« Bonjour, Fëawen. »

« Bonjour, Galadriel. »

« Êtes-vous prête pour votre départ ? »

Gwen voulut répondre, mais le souvenir de son frère boudant son départ la fit se taire.

« Je comprends », dit la Dame de la Lorien. « Je lui parlerai, si vous voulez… »

« Non, surtout pas ! C'est vraiment gentil, mais… Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit le pousse à s'excuser. Il faut que ça vienne de lui. »

Galadriel haussa un sourcil, puis acquiesça.

« Si vous y tenez… Mais tout ira bien. Vous surmonterez toutes les épreuves avec courage.

Gwen haussa des sourcils. Galadriel semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Et même si ces paroles visaient à la rassurer, cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

Les elfes commencèrent à enfourcher leurs montures.

« Il est temps, maintenant, Fëawen », dit la dame.

Gwen hésita puis, sans réfléchir, au grand étonnement de tous les elfes présents, elle s'approcha de Galadriel et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille savait très bien que ce n'était pas en accord avec l'étiquette : une humaine serrant une reine des elfes dans ses bras ! Mais Galadriel avait été la première à découvrir son don, à l'aider, la guider… Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa mère : un esprit ancien, sage, puissant, mais aussi doux et bienveillant.

« _Merci, Galadriel_ », dit la jeune fille.

La dame de la Lorien sourit, puis lui rendit son étreinte.

« _Bonne chance, Gwen._ »

L'adolescente rouvrit les yeux, surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son vrai nom !

Se détachant enfin de son amie, Gwen enfourcha sa monture, puis embrassa du regard la belle Lorien. Puis, au signal du départ, les elfes quittèrent la forêt, la jeune fille parmi eux.

Ils parcoururent de grandes plaines verdoyantes, en direction de l'Anduin. Gwen avait pensé qu'ils prendraient des bateaux, mais les elfes semblaient connaître un gué qui leur permettrait d'atteindre plus rapidement la forêt.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant le fleuve. Là, les elfes firent une halte pour abreuver les chevaux.

Soulagée, Gwen descendit de sa jument et la guida jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Tandis qu'elle buvait, Gwen se pencha aussi vers l'eau et plongea ses mains en coupe pour s'asperger le visage.

Mais, alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans l'eau, elle aperçut soudain une forme. Une fillette ! Elle flottait au fond de l'eau, et fixait Gwen de ses yeux vides.

Effrayée, la jeune fille se redressa et eut un geste de recul. Oh non, encore elle ! Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Poussant un cri, elle se retourna et croisa le regard surpris de Thranduil.

« Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

« Ce… Ce n'est rien ! » Elle reporta son regard sur l'eau. La fillette avait disparu. Mais soudain, un hennissement retentit.

Les chevaux s'affolaient. Les elfes entreprirent de les calmer en leur parlant doucement dans leur langue. Ces mots parurent avoir le bon effet, mais Gwen vit soudain la source de leur peur : l'enfant. Elle était là, au milieu des bêtes, et les regardait avec un air mauvais.

Sentant le regard de Gwen, elle se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Elle était petite, blonde, avec des oreilles pointues et deux yeux d'un bleu glacial. Elle portait une petite robe sale et déchirée. Elle était trempée, comme si elle venait juste de sortir de l'eau.

Tout en ramenant Daeriel près des chevaux, Gwen murmura en direction de la fillette : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

L'enfant fit silence un moment, avant de répondre : « Je déteste tout le monde ! » Puis elle disparut.

Gwen leva les yeux et vit alors que les elfes autour d'elle l'observaient, l'air interrogatif. Misère, elle avait oublié leur ouïe surdéveloppée ! Ils se demandaient à qui elle avait dit ça.

Haussant des épaules, elle remonta sa jument, puis le groupe reprit la route. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au gué.

C'était en fait plus endroit où le niveau du fleuve était si bas qu'on aurait cru un petit lac. Trois cavaliers éclaireurs passèrent en premiers, puis ce fut le tour du roi.

Gwen eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait la présence de l'enfant.

Soudain, elle apparut au milieu de l'eau, juste devant Thranduil. Aussitôt, son cheval s'affola et se cabra. Le roi se tint aux brides et resta en selle. Il se mit à parler à sa monture, lui disant de rester calme.

Gwen fit « non » de la tête, suppliant mentalement l'enfant de ne pas faire ça. Mais celle-ci regarda l'humaine, avant de lever la main.

Aussitôt, le niveau de l'eau se mit à monter.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » cria Gwen.

Thranduil l'interrogea du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire, quand il s'aperçut que le niveau de l'eau montait ! Parlant en elfique à son cheval, il lui ordonna de passer. Celui-ci s'exécuta.

Une fois le roi passé, la fillette prit l'air dépité. L'eau redevint calme. Les elfes regardèrent Gwen, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour regarder le changement de niveau si brusque et anormal de l'eau. Celle-ci baissa les yeux, gênée qu'on la regarde ainsi.

Une fois tous passés de l'autre côté, ils reprirent leur route. Thranduil mit son cheval au niveau de celui de Gwen.

« Je ne vous ai pas remerciée pour tout à l'heure. »

Gwen lui sourit, un peu gênée.

« Mais comment avez-vous su ce qui se passait ? »

La jeune fille se tordit les mains, embarassée. Thranduil plissa les yeux, commençant à entrevoir la cause de son embarras.

« Vous avez eu une vision ? »

« Oui. Une fillette. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle a l'air très en colère. Je la vois depuis un certain moment, toujours près d'un endroit où il y a de l'eau. On dirait qu'elle est morte noyée. »

Thranduil l'écouta en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle disait.

« Vous n'en savez pas plus ? »

« Non, désolée. »

Le roi acquiesça, puis reprit sa place en tête de troupe. Le reste du voyage se poursuivit sans anicroche. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent face à la Forêt Noire.

En voyant cette forêt, Gwen eut un haut-le-cœur. Les arbres étaient grands et imposants, plus denses encore qu'en Lorien, mais surtout, cette forêt semblait emplie d'obscurité. Il y régnait une atmosphère pesante, comme si un danger permanent y régnait.

Pourtant, certains arbres demeuraient beaux et moins sombres que d'autres. La forêt se battait pour garder sa lumière.

Si Gwen avait l'air écrasé par l'étrange atmosphère, les elfes eux avaient l'air soulagé de retrouver enfin leur foyer.

Ils arrivèrent à la cité à la fin de la journée. Ceinte de grands remparts, l'intérieur n'en demeurait pas moins plus calme et lumineux que le reste de la forêt.

Les maisons des elfes étaient bâties dans les arbres. L'endroit n'était pas aussi enchanteur que la Lorien, mais Gwen s'y sentait mieux que hors de l'enceinte de la cité.

Ils arrivèrent au palais, bâti dans les souterrains d'une montagne. Une fois les chevaux laissés aux écuries, Gwen vit le roi s'éloigner en compagnie de deux elfes qui étaient ses conseillers.

L'un des gardes de l'escorte s'approcha d'elle et lui dit de la suivre. Après une dernière caresse pour Daeriel, Gwen le suivit. Ils prirent l'une des portes au fond de l'écurie, et empruntèrent un couloir. Gwen en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Les murs étaient en pierre et lisses, ornés de nombreuses sculptures illustrant des scènes du peuple des elfes. Des torches étaient suspendues aux murs, éclairant les images, leur donnant un air animé grâce aux ombres mouvantes des flammes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt à un carrefour. Une suivante prit le relais et guida Gwen à travers les couloirs, jusque devant une porte.

« Voici vos appartements. Je reviendrai vous chercher ce soir. » Puis elle s'éclipsa. Gwen hésita, puis franchit la porte et entra dans sa chambre.

Un lit était visible au fond à droite. Une alcôve taillée dans la pierre montrait la statue d'une elfe, juste au-dessus du lit. Un bureau et une petite étagère étaient installés au fond, juste à droite d'un balcon fermé par des rideaux verts.

Une porte à gauche donnait sur la salle de bains. Réalisant soudain combien elle était en sueurs et couverte de poussière à cause du voyage, Gwen entra dans la pièce. Elle était belle. Les murs étaient de pierre bleue, et ornés de motifs de plantes aquatiques.

Le lavabo et la baignoire étaient sculptés en forme d'écrins de feuilles, et ornés de nénuphars.

Gwen se fit couler un bain, puis une fois la baignoire pleine, se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles.

Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. C'était son premier moment de détente depuis son départ.

Mais bientôt, le souvenir de son frère lui revint en mémoire. Il lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé lui dire au revoir avant de partir.

Soudain, elle sentit l'air se rafraîchir dans la pièce. Frissonnant, Gwen prit une inspiration puis se laissa entièrement plonger dans l'eau chaude.

Mais dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa une bulle d'air s'échapper. La fillette était là, au fond de l'eau ! Et elle la regardait avec l'air mauvais.

Gwen voulut remonter, mais elle sentit soudain deux petites mains agripper ses épaules et la retenir. La gamine la retenait !

Affolée, Gwen se débattit et parvint à repousser l'enfant. Celle-ci céda et la laissa remonter à la surface. L'adolescente sortit de la baignoire en se laissant tomber par terre et se mit à tousser, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalée.

Cette gamine avait failli la noyer ! Tremblante, la jeune fille attrapa une serviette posée sur la table près de la baignoire et s'enveloppa dedans. Elle avait eu si peur !

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. La suivante entra, l'air inquiète.

« J'ai entendu du bruit ! Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle se figea en croisant l'air effrayé de Gwen et son visage rougi par le manque d'air.

« Vous allez bien ? » dit-elle en se penchant vers elle.

« Ça va… Problème d'apnée », mentit la jeune fille.

Elle lança un regard à la fillette, qui se tenait près d'elle avec un méchant sourire.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » dit la femme elfe.

Gwen suivit son regard et vit que des marques rouges étaient visibles sur ses épaules, là où l'enfant l'avait agrippée.

« Oui… mais ce n'est rien », dit Gwen.

L'elfe fronça des sourcils, mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle aida Gwen à se sécher, puis sortit avec elle de la salle de bains. Elle quitta la chambre le temps que Gwen se choisisse une tenue.

La jeune fille ouvrit l'armoire et se figea en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de pantalons du tout dans l'armoire. Elle hésita, puis fit rentrer la suivante. Lorsque celle-ci apprit quel était le problème, elle dit : « La dame Galadriel avait parlé au roi de votre habitude à porter des tenues… peu conventionnelles pour une femme. Alors, il m'a chargée de faire le nécessaire. »

Devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille, l'elfe ne put retenir un sourire. Cette petite humaine allait égayer ses journées futures au palais, elle le sentait !

« Vous n'aimez pas les robes ? » dit l'elfe, pour la forme.

« On ne peut pas bouger, là-dedans ! Et puis… »

« Oui ? »

« Elles montrent trop mes formes… Je ne suis pas aussi mince et jolie que vous, les femmes elfes… »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Voyons, Fëawen ! Ne dites pas ça, vous n'avez aucun excès de graisse et vous êtes très jolie pour une humaine, ne dites pas de sottises. Tenez, mettez celle-là. »

Elle lui tendit une robe argentée, ornée de motifs de plante couleur de jade. Une fois habillée, la suivante lui tressa les cheveux, puis lui dit qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure la chercher, elle avait encore d'autres choses à faire.

Au moment de partir, Gwen dit : « Attendez ! »

L'elfe se tourna vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

« On ne s'est pas présenté. Moi, c'est Fëawen. »

« Je suis Ithilwen. Vous devez me connaître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gwen cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? On s'est déjà vues ? »

La femme fronça des sourcils, puis haussa des épaules.

« Aucun intérêt. À tout à l'heure. »

Une fois seule, Gwen s'assit sur le lit et poussa un soupir. Décidément, son arrivée à Mirkwood était pleine de surprises !

Elle aperçut soudain l'enfant, debout devant elle, la regardant toujours avec l'air mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ? ! » dit Gwen, énervée.

Surprise par son changement de ton, l'enfant recula, puis fit demi-tour et traversa la porte.

« Attends ! » dit Gwen.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se mit à la poursuivre à travers le couloir. Elle venait de prendre un tournant quand elle heurta quelqu'un.

Sous le choc, elle bascula en arrière, quand une main la saisit au poignet et la retint, l'empêchant de faire une chute. Gwen se redressa et leva les yeux vers le malheureux qu'elle avait heurté.

Il s'agissait d'un elfe aux cheveux blond argenté. Il ressemblait étrangement à Thranduil, les mêmes yeux, et quelque chose de commun dans ses traits… Mais il était légèrement moins grand. Il avait une carrure svelte et élancée. Les tresses dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements trahissaient un rang élevé dans la noblesse.

« Toutes mes excuses, jeune demoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vue », dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

« Je… Non, c'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais », dit la jeune fille en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

Les lèvres de l'elfe esquissèrent un léger sourire, puis il reprit son air impassible.

« Vous cherchiez quelqu'un en particulier, pour courir ainsi dans les couloirs ? » dit-il avec légèreté.

« Oui… Enfin, non, j'ai cru… Enfin, je me suis perdue et j'ai paniqué. Je viens juste d'arriver, alors je ne connais rien, ici. »

« Vous venez d'arriver ? »

« Oui, de la Lorien. Je suis Gw… Fëawen. »

L'elfe hocha de la tête, la considérant différemment. C'était donc elle, la Dame des Esprits.

Soudain, Ithilwen apparut derrière l'elfe.

« Ah, Fëawen ! » Puis, en voyant l'elfe près d'elle, la jeune femme s'inclina. « Prince Legolas… »

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête, puis se tourna vers la jeune humaine.

« Je suppose que nous nous reverrons ce soir », dit-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Gwen se tourna vers Ithilwen. Cette dernière lui fit signe de la suivre. La jeune fille obéit, ne remarquant pas dans son dos le fantôme de l'enfant, qui la regardait toujours, avec un air triste à présent.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que le nom d'Ithilwen vous dit quelque chose, à vous ? _

_Et à votre avis, que va faire le fantôme de l'enfant, la prochaine fois ? Elle est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une adorable fillette, hein ? XD  
_


	15. Amour fraternel

_Merci à **Aliete**, **Lunastrelle** et **Lollie Lovegood** pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à __**Superlils**__ pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Amour fraternel**

Debout sur l'un des Talans, Lionel contemplait l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait, il pouvait le voir à l'horizon, par-dessus l'océan d'arbres de la Lorien. C'était un spectacle magnifique, il aurait aimé que Gwen soit là pour y assister.

Après son départ, Haldir était venu le voir et avait bien tenté de lui parler de la tristesse de sa sœur du fait qu'il n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir, mais il n'avait rien écouté.

Le jeune homme s'en voulait, mais il en voulait aussi à sa sœur. Sans elle, il ne savait pas comment il ferait si jamais un autre fantôme se manifestait. Il ne pouvait que les entendre, Gwen pouvait les voir et avait plus d'expérience en la matière.

Dépité, il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'échelle, pour quitter le poste de garde, quand l'un des elfes près de lui tendit la main, lui faisant signe de ne plus bouger.

Lionel fronça des sourcils, quand bientôt un bruit de cliquetis métalliques et de grognements retentit. Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

_Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas des Orcs ! _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, dans l'un des couloirs du palais de Mirkwood, Gwen aussi devait faire face à ses peurs : Ithilwen allait la conduire à la salle où avait lieu une fête.

Et l'idée de se retrouver seule et sans son frère ni aucun visage familier parmi tous ces elfes la terrifiaient.

Sentant son angoisse, Ithilwen lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Il ne vous arrivera rien, ne vous en faites pas ! »

_Facile à dire ! _pensa Gwen.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Gwen entra dans une salle remplie d'elfes occupés à discuter, boire, rire ou danser. Dans un coin de la salle, un orchestre avait été installé, des elfes jouaient de la flûte, de la harpe et d'autres instruments que la jeune fille ne pouvait nommer.

Dès qu'elle fit son apparition, beaucoup se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Gwen se fit violence pour ne pas rougir, mais elle sentit ses joues la brûler.

Bon sang, mais que faisait-elle là ? Soudain, un elfe fendit la foule. Elle reconnut avec soulagement Thranduil. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Par ce geste, il indiquait clairement aux autres qu'elle était sous sa protection.

« Je vous présente Fëawen. Je l'ai invitée, elle est notre hôte et l'amie des Seigneurs de la Lorien. Je ne tolérerai aucune remarque désobligeante ni preuve d'irrespect à son égard. »

Tout le monde fit silence. Puis, une fois ce discours prononcé, tous reprirent leurs discussions, non sans regarder la jeune fille à la dérobée. Celle-ci offrit un sourire reconnaissance à Thranduil, quand elle aperçut dans un coin la petite fille fantôme. Elle se tenait près d'une fontaine murale, et regardait Gwen avec l'air triste.

La jeune fille hésita, puis se dirigea vers elle. Thranduil la suivit du regard, curieux de ce soudain revirement, mais n'insista pas. De toute façon, l'un de ses conseillers venait de le rejoindre.

Gwen s'approcha de la fontaine, puis tout en faisant semblant de se perdre dans la contemplation des sculptures, dit à l'enfant :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Il faut que je lui parle. Il doit savoir », dit la petite.

« Savoir quoi ? »

Soudain, une autre voix résonna dans son dos : « Vous parlez seule ? »

Gwen sursauta, puis se retourna pour faire face à un elfe. Il portait des habits nobles, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient libres. Il regardait Gwen de ses yeux noirs emplis de froideur. Il avait un air calculateur que la jeune fille n'appréciait pas du tout.

« Non, je réfléchissais à voix haute », dit la jeune fille.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il ne la croyait pas.

« J'ignore pourquoi le roi vous a fait venir. Peut-être la mort de son épouse pèse-t-elle sur lui et qu'une humaine seule peut combler ce manque… temporairement ? »

Gwen ouvrit des yeux ronds, tandis qu'une colère sourde naquit en elle. Non, mais, d'où il sortait, celui-là ? ! Ravi de son petit effet, l'elfe fit volte-face et s'éloigna avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer.

Legolas, qui avait suivi leur échange de loin, s'approcha.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Gwen voulut lui cracher sa colère au visage, mais en croisant son regard inquiet, elle se radoucit.

« Oui… » dit-elle, sans trop grande conviction.

Juste à ce moment, la petite apparut à côté de Legolas.

« C'est lui ! Faut que tu lui dises ! » dit l'enfant.

_Lui dire quoi ? _pensa Gwen.

Legolas suivit son regard, mais ne vit rien. Que fixait-elle avec cet air interrogateur ?

« C'est mon frère ! Faut que tu lui dises que je ne lui en veux pas, c'est pas sa faute ! » dit l'enfant.

Gwen secoua la tête. Bon sang, elle était complètement perdue, là !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lionel se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un profond soupir d'épuisement. Le combat avait été rude. Lorsque les Orcs s'étaient approchés des arbres du poste de garde, les elfes avaient tiré des flèches et tué la moitié du groupe.

Mais le reste avait eu le bon réflexe de brandir des boucliers pour se protéger, puis ils avaient tiré des flèches à leur tour. Heureusement, les Orcs étaient de piètres archers, et les elfes avaient de très bons réflexes.

Il avait alors fallu descendre pour combattre. Lionel n'avait encore jamais ôté de vie. Sauf des moustiques et des araignées, il avait horreur de ces bestioles.

Mais là… Tuer, enfoncer une lame dans un corps, sentir les soubresauts de la victime, le sang qui giclait, les borborygmes, l'odeur écœurante de ces créatures…

Pourtant, en voyant les autres elfes se battre et certains même se faire blesser ou frapper, et entendre les ricanements de ces monstres, il avait senti sa colère le stimuler. C'était donc vaillamment qu'il s'était battu avec les autres.

Haldir était venu le voir après le combat, et l'avait félicité. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment tenu compte de ça à ce moment-là, c'était comme si un autre Lionel avait répondu à sa place.

Et même si désormais les hommes d'Haldir le traitaient comme un des leurs, il n'en demeurait pas moins triste et seul au fond de lui. Il aurait aimé que Gwen soit là pour l'écouter, partager ses émotions, sa peur et sa douleur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen se maudit pour s'être précipitée dans les couloirs aussi tôt. Elle avait à peine touché au petit-déjeuner qu'Ithilwen était venue lui apporter. Elle avait enfilé une robe à la va-vite puis était sortie de la chambre avec l'intention de trouver le roi pour lui parler du fantôme d'hier soir, mais elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs.

Et maintenant ? D'ailleurs, rien ne disait que le roi la recevrait, il devait avoir un emploi du temps bien chargé, surtout après s'être absenté plusieurs jours en Lorien !

Mais il _fallait_ qu'elle le voie ! Pour le salut de l'enfant qui hantait ce palais.

« Tu ne prends pas le bon chemin, là », dit une voix familière.

Gwen se retourna et sourit à la fillette.

« Alors, guide-moi ! »

La petite fit la moue.

« Tu vas lui dire pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? »

« Faut pas ! Il va se fâcher ! Il en veut à mon grand frère ! »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

La petite baissa tristement les yeux.

« Je peux pas en parler. Tu vas en vouloir à mon frère, toi aussi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

La petite ne répondit pas, elle disparut subitement. Dans un soupir, Gwen se retourna… pour se retrouver face à Legolas.

« Vous cherchez toujours quelqu'un dans les couloirs, à ce que je vois », dit l'elfe avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Gwen lui répondit par un sourire crispé, puis dit : « Je… je voulais parler au roi, en fait. »

Legolas fronça des sourcils.

« Mon père est occupé, il est en réunion avec ses conseillers. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? »

« Oui, je… enfin… »

Elle réfléchit. Pouvait-elle lui en parler, à lui ? Elle ne le connaissait pas assez, et elle ignorait s'il était au courant pour son don.

« Est-ce que… »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea l'elfe.

« Est-ce que votre père vous a dit pourquoi j'étais venue ici ? »

« Pas vraiment. Nous ne nous parlons guère, depuis plusieurs siècles. »

Gwen haussa des sourcils, avant de se souvenir que les elfes avaient le don d'immortalité.

« Legolas, je… Je sais que c'est un sujet très délicat, mais il faut que vous sachiez… Voilà, je… je peux voir les fantômes. »

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Vous pouvez quoi ? »

« Je peux voir les morts et communiquer avec eux. Et il se trouve que… il y a un fantôme qui tourne autour de votre père. Une petite elfe blonde qui a vos yeux. Elle… Elle tourne autour de votre père, elle est toute trempée quand je la vois, comme si elle s'était noyée. Elle dit qu'elle est votre sœur et que… ce n'est pas votre faute, elle ne vous en veut pas. Même si j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. »

Legolas se figea lorsqu'il écouta la description de Gwen. Une enfant blonde avec ses yeux, et qui ne lui en voulait pas…

« J'ignore comment vous êtes au courant pour cette histoire, mais je ne tolère pas ce genre de plaisanterie ! » dit sèchement l'elfe, avant de faire volte-face et quitter le couloir, laissant Gwen seule et désemparée.

Tristement, la jeune fille se détourna de ce chemin et, sans trop savoir comment, arriva bientôt à l'extérieur du palais. Elle erra à travers les arbres où étaient perchés des habitants elfiques, puis arriva devant un lac. Elle sourit devant cette vision. C'était un bel écrin d'eau entouré de grands buissons de roseaux. Des papillons et des libellules voletaient autour, et on entendait le croassement d'une grenouille.

« C'est ici que ça s'est passé. »

Gwen se retourna en sursautant. Legolas ! Il était apparu derrière elle sans faire de bruit.

« Que… quoi s'est passé ici ? » dit la jeune fille, perdue.

« Ma sœur, Lothiriel. Ce dont vous parliez, tout à l'heure. Ma mère est morte en la mettant au monde, nous avons grandi ensemble… jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans. Je m'en souviens bien, on était au bord de ce lac, on jouait à la balle. Je l'ai lancée trop fort, elle a atterri dans l'eau. Ma sœur s'est penchée pour la récupérer, mais… elle s'est noyée. Je n'ai rien fait. »

Gwen vit l'elfe baisser tristement les yeux.

« Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Legolas lui lança un regard, avant de répondre : « Une rumeur court à votre sujet. On dit que vous avez réussi à repousser l'Ombre en Lorien, et que vous auriez des dons semblables à ceux des gens de Numenor. J'ai moi-même un ami humain qui aurait un pouvoir assez… similaire. » Il pensa à Aragorn, actuellement en mission avec des Rôdeurs, et dont le destin l'appelerait sûrement un jour sur le Chemin des Morts.

« Et surtout, poursuivit l'elfe, je me souviens que… le jour où ça s'est passé… quand les gardes ont repêché le corps de ma sœur… je l'ai vue. »

« Quoi ? »

« Son esprit. Il s'est détaché de son corps. J'en ai parlé à mon père, mais il a dit que c'était sûrement le choc lié à sa mort qui m'avait fait perdre l'esprit. Ensuite, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. »

« Non, vous l'avez sûrement vue, dit Gwen. Tous les enfants peuvent voir les fantômes jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Vous n'avez jamais eu de copain imaginaire ? »

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel. Si, en effet. Cette idée se tenait.

« En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas de Numenor, je ne viens même pas du Gondor », dit Gwen.

« Ah ? Vous venez d'où ? »

« De très loin… Mais je pense que votre sœur ne vous en veut pas, vous savez ? »

« Vous la voyez, en ce moment ? »

« Non. Elle a tendance à s'enfuir dès qu'elle vous voit, on dirait qu'elle a peur. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria une voix fluette.

Gwen sourit. La petite était revenue. Elle s'approcha de Legolas, puis émit un soupir.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dit », fit Gwen.

« Pardon ? » dit Legolas.

« Lothiriel est là. »

Legolas regarda autour de lui, puis fronça des sourcils.

« Si ma sœur est vraiment là, demandez-lui sa version des faits. »

Gwen interrogea l'enfant du regard. Celle-ci croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais plus. C'est flou… »

« Elle ne se souvient pas bien. »

Legolas secoua la tête.

« Moi, je me souviens bien. Je l'ai regardée se noyer sans rien faire, j'étais impuissant ! »

Gwen eut envie de le réconforter, mais elle se sentait impuissante. Soudain, la petite poussa un cri.

« Non, je me souviens ! Il a essayé de me sauver ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Mais j'étais trop lourde, et il était un enfant. Il a failli couler avec moi. Alors, il a dû me lâcher, les gardes l'ont repêché en premier, puis ils ont mis plus de temps à me trouver au fond de l'eau. »

Gwen sourit au prince elfe.

« Vous avez essayé de la sauver. »

Legolas haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Comment ? »

Doucement, Lothiriel tendit la main et toucha le bras du prince. Celui-ci eut un sursaut, puis des flashs apparurent devant ses yeux. Une petite fille qu'il adorait, qui tombait à l'eau, une balle qui flottait à la surface, l'eau froide, le manque d'aire, les mains tendues des gardes vers lui…

« Lothi ? » souffla Legolas.

En entendant son surnom, la petite sourit.

« Je suis là, grand frère », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Legolas leva des yeux bouleversés vers Gwen, qui regardait la scène avec émotion.

« Valars ! Vous disiez donc vrai, Fëawen ? »

« Je ne mens jamais quand il s'agit de fantômes », dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, l'image de la petite changea. Toute trace d'humidité disparut de son corps, ses cheveux étaient à présent propres et brillants, parcourus de jolies petites tresses ornées de fleurs. Sa robe verte était intacte, brodée de dentelles dorées.

Elle leva soudain les yeux vers la droite et sourit, émerveillée.

« Oh, c'est joli ! On dirait des portes qui s'ouvrent, avec de la lumière ! »

« Elle voit les cavernes de Mandos », dit Gwen à Legolas.

Le sourire du prince disparut légèrement. Elle devait donc déjà s'en aller ? Puis il comprit que ce serait mieux. Sa sœur reposerait en paix.

« Je vois Naneth ! » dit l'enfant.

« Naneth ? » demanda Gwen.

« Cela veut dire _mère_, en elfique », murmura Legolas.

La petite courut soudain vers son frère, sauta puis l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se retourner vers les portes qu'elle était seule à voir. Legolas porta la main à sa joue, il avait cru sentir une douce brise caresser sa peau.

« Merci, Fëawen. Pardon pour ce que j'ai fait », dit la petite.

« Ce n'est rien. File ! »

La petite lui fit un coucou de la main, puis se dirigea vers l'est. Son image disparut dans un souffle de vent.

Gwen et Legolas se sourirent mutuellement, envahis par une vague de bonheur. Un rayon de soleil traversa le feuillage de la Forêt Noire, venant éclairer les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	16. Mauvaises rencontres

_Merci à **Aliete, Young-girl06, Lunastrelle, Haldomir, Mathou, Ravenhill, Lisa** et **Mythesilenne **pour leurs reviews. _

_**Lisa**, pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai pensé que les elfes étaient plus évolués que les humains, et que les douches pourraient exister. K-limero utilise ce concept aussi dans sa fic "Erreurs du passé", alors…  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Mauvaises rencontres**

Dans l'une des salles au fond du palais souterrain de Mirkwood, les elfes serviteurs s'affairaient à leurs tâches dans leurs sales respectives. Certains s'occupaient de la cuisine, d'autres du ménage dans les couloirs ou encore de ranger les appartements des elfes de noble rang.

Dans l'une des remises de l'aile sud, Ithilwen venait de plier une dizaine de draps et s'apprêtait à les ranger dans une commode quand elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était fermée. Curieux, elle l'avait pourtant ouverte en grand, elle était toujours très prévoyante.

Haussant des épaules, elle posa les couvertures et alla ouvrir l'armoire. Le temps qu'elle retourne ramasser son fardeau et fasse volte-face, elle vit que l'armoire était de nouveau close.

Énervée, elle chercha des yeux celui qui lui faisait cette stupide farce. Mais elle était seule dans la pièce. Qui avait bien pu faire cela ? Peut-être que l'armoire avait un défaut ?

Soudain, un étrange malaise l'envahit. Comme l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait près d'elle et l'épiait. Rassemblant son courage, la jeune femme elfe se dirigea vers l'armoire et, d'une main, l'ouvrit tout en essayant de garder ses grandes couvertures sur son bras.

Le battant s'entrouvrit, quand un violent souffle balaya la pièce et le rabattit. Ithilwen se sentit projetée en arrière. Elle tomba durement au sol au milieu des couvertures. La porte derrière elle se referma.

« Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ? » s'écria l'elfe en regardant de tous les côtés.

Soudain, une ombre se dressa au-dessus d'elle. Ithilwen poussa un cri.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Je persiste à penser que c'est idiot », dit Gwen.

« Vous avez pourtant commencé à vous entraîner en Lorien, avec le Capitaine des Gardes. Il n'est que justice que je vous aide à progresser, ou bien il m'en voudra. », dit Legolas.

Gwen et le prince elfe marchaient à travers les couloirs du palais, en direction de la salle d'entraînement des guerriers. Ce matin, Legolas était venu voir Gwen et lui avait proposé de venir s'entraîner avec lui.

Depuis le jour où Gwen l'avait aidé à faire la paix avec la mort de sa sœur, Legolas était devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis. Dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il venait voir la jeune fille pour parler de tout et de rien avec elle.

Ithilwen aussi, elle était toujours là pour guider la jeune fille et avait même pris l'initiative de lui donner des cours d'elfique le soir, avant qu'elle aille se coucher.

Et hier, Gwen avait raconté à Legolas comment elle avait convaincu Haldir de lui enseigner le maniement des armes. Le prince avait donc jugé qu'il n'était que justice qu'elle poursuive son entraînement ici.

C'était pourquoi aujourd'hui, la jeune fille avait enfilé une chemise, un pantalon, des bottes et noué ses cheveux en natte avant de le suivre à travers les couloirs pour se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement des guerriers de la cité.

« Haldir m'en voudrait si je ne vous aidais à devenir une bonne guerrière », dit le prince.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Bien sûr. Le seigneur Celeborn est un elfe originaire de Mirkwood, vous savez ? C'est un lointain parent. »

« Je l'ignorais. Et vous êtes déjà allé en Lorien ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, oui. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. La pièce était immense et parcourue de piliers de bois sculptés de motifs de plantes. Des armes étaient rangées sur des étagères contre des colonnes ou des murs. Certains elfes s'entraînaient à l'épée ou à la lutte, d'autres plus au fond faisaient du tir à l'arc.

Un peu gênée, Gwen suivit le prince à travers la pièce, accrochant au passage le regard de plusieurs elfes curieux. Que faisait ici une fille, humaine de surcroît ?

Legolas alla vers le mur au fond de la pièce et saisit deux épées en bois. Sans se soucier du regard des autres, il s'approcha de Gwen et lui en tendit une, puis recula et se mit en position.

« Allez, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire. »

Gwen vit certains des elfes cesser leur activité et s'approcher, formant un petit public derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci leur lança un regard puis se tourna vers le prince avec une grimace gênée.

« Ils sont obligés de regarder ? » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Vous ne devez pas être distraite par votre environnement, et puis ils ne vous feront rien, c'est moi votre adversaire. »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser en public ! Avec Haldir on s'était entraîné dans un coin tranquille ! »

« Eh bien, il est temps de passer au stade supérieur. Et je suis sûr que vous avez de bonnes bases pour que le capitaine de la Lorien ait mis ses critères de côté afin d'enseigner l'épée à une femme. »

Gwen eut envie de répliquer, mais Legolas rajouta : « De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre salle d'entraînement. Maintenant, en garde ! »

Il attaqua le premier. Gwen para l'attaque, puis tenta une feinte sur le côté gauche, mais l'elfe l'évita avec souplesse et porta un nouveau coup. La jeune fille avait oublié combien les elfes pouvaient être souples et rapides.

S'obligeant à faire abstraction de son environnement, la jeune fille se mit à parer tous ses coups. Les elfes autour d'elle la regardèrent, étonnés qu'une jeune fille se batte contre le prince. Mais il fallait admettre qu'elle se débrouillait bien, même pour une débutante.

À mesure que le temps s'écoulait, les mouvements de Gwen devenaient plus rapides, plus précis. Legolas s'arrêtait parfois et tournait un peu autour d'elle, examinant son jeu de pied tandis qu'elle tournait sur place pour le garder dans son champ de vision.

Bientôt enfin, alors que Legolas revenait pour une attaque, la jeune fille ne tint plus et tomba à terre. L'épée du prince vint se placer sous sa gorge.

Les elfes applaudirent leur prince et certains lancèrent des encouragements à la jeune fille.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien, en effet », dit Legolas en lui tendant la main.

« Merci », dit Gwen, avant de se relever avec son aide.

Plus tard, la jeune fille en sueur quittait la salle d'entraînement. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose à présent : un bain brûlant, du savon et une robe.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de trouver Ithilwen debout devant la fenêtre.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour la leçon d'elfique ? » dit la jeune fille.

L'elfe se retourna et eut un sourire gêné. Gwen fronça des sourcils. Son amie avait l'air très pâle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, oui, enfin… Je ne sais pas. Je me demandais si… tu ne voyais pas quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? »

Gwen haussa des sourcils. Ithilwen lui demandait si elle voyait un fantôme ? !

La jeune fille balaya la pièce du regard avant de déclarer : « Non, je ne vois personne, Ithilwen. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, rien ! Un incident ce matin, j'ai cru… Tant pis ! Bon, je dois retourner travailler. À ce soir », dit l'elfe en quittant vivement la pièce.

« À ce soir », dit Gwen, un peu surprise. Puis, haussant des épaules, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Une fois propre et changée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son frère. Que faisait-il, en ce moment ? S'entraînait-il avec Haldir ?

Elle aurait aimé lui écrire une lettre, mais elle avait réalisé depuis son arrivée à Mirkwood que cette forêt était dangereuse, et qu'envoyer un courrier signifierait mettre la vie d'un elfe messager en danger. Et son père lui manquait, aussi. Que faisait-il, dans leur monde ? S'inquiétait-il pour elle et son frère ? Leur belle-mère, sûrement pas ! Elle les détestait et ils le lui rendaient bien !

Soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

_Pourquoi pas, après tout ? ! _

Sautant de son lit, elle courut près de son bureau et ouvrit son sac à dos, qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit son portable. Elle l'alluma, puis attendit que l'écran s'affiche.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle composa le numéro de la maison, chez eux, sur Terre, et attendit.

Bientôt, un message apparut sur l'écran : « _Aucun réseau._ »

Gwen sentit malgré elle l'envie de pleurer la saisir. Bien sûr, elle savait que cela n'aurait pas marché, mais elle avait tellement eu envie d'y croire !

Elle se laissa tomber au sol et passa les bras autour de ses genoux avant d'y enfouir sa tête et de pleurer. Elle se sentait soudain seule, petite et insignifiante, perdue dans ce monde immense et inconnu.

On toqua à la porte, mais tout à son chagrin, Gwen ne remarqua rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules qu'elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Legolas.

Elle détourna vivement la tête. Mon Dieu, elle devait avoir une de ces mines, avec ses larmes !

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » demanda le prince, inquiet.

« Non… » dit Gwen.

Le prince l'examina rapidement du regard. En effet, elle ne semblait avoir aucune blessure. Il avait craint que l'entraînement soit trop dur pour elle et était venu la voir pour le vérifier.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Peut-être de honte parce qu'elle avait perdu en public ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air honteuse en salle d'entraînement, il l'aurait perçu, les elfes possédaient de meilleures perceptions que les humains.

« Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Rien… » dit la jeune fille, agacée. Si seulement ses sanglots pouvaient s'arrêter, elle détestait exprimer ses sentiments aux autres !

« Votre famille vous manque, c'est ça ? »

Gwen écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? ! »

Le prince pointa le téléphone du doigt. Il ignorait tout de la nature de cet objet, mais il pouvait lire sur l'écran le nom du contact que Gwen avait saisi : « _Maison famille_ ». Il en avait donc déduit que cela avait ravivé le souvenir des êtres chers que la jeune fille ne pouvait plus voir en ce moment.

« Ils me manquent, oui. Mon frère… mon père… »

« Pas votre mère ? »

« Elle est morte quand j'avais huit ans. Mon père s'est remarié avec une horrible bonne femme ! » dit Gwen avec amertume.

Compréhensif, Legolas hocha la tête.

« Vous les reverrez un jour, ne perdez pas espoir. »

Gwen regarda le prince avec inquiétude. Son frère ? Sans doute, il était en Lorien. Mais son père ? Ne reverrait-elle jamais la Terre ? Combien de temps encore passeraient-ils ici ?

« Pourquoi vous êtes venu ? » demanda la jeune fille, une fois que ses pleurs se furent calmés.

« En fait, je voulais vous conduire aux écuries. Vous avez peut-être envie de voir votre cheval ? »

Daeriel ! Elle l'avait oubliée, depuis le temps ! Les jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce et prirent à travers les couloirs, en direction des écuries.

Ils venaient de descendre un escalier quand Gwen sentit l'air se faire anormalement froid. Soudain, un cri retentit depuis une porte sur leur gauche, devant eux.

Sans hésiter, Legolas courut l'ouvrir, suivi par Gwen. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce et trouva le prince à genoux près d'Ithilwen, qui avait perdu connaissance.

Gwen allait demander si elle allait bien, quand elle aperçut quelqu'un au fond de la pièce, près d'une pile de tonneaux. Une forme massive et sombre, enveloppée d'ombres.

Elle se figea, reconnaissant cette forme entre mille : le Passeur. Celui-ci la fixa un instant de ses méchants yeux rouges avant de disparaître.

« Fëawen ? Fëawen ! »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur Legolas. Il venait de se relever et tenait Ithilwen dans ses bras.

« Quoi ? » balbutia la jeune fille, perdue.

« Je vous ai dit d'ouvrir la marche, elle a besoin de soins ! Ouvrez-moi la porte, allez ! »

La jeune fille s'empressa d'obéir, honteuse de son attitude. Pourtant, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier des guérisseurs, Gwen repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu la remise.

Pourquoi le Passeur avait-il disparu en la voyant ? Ne voulait-il pas la capturer ? Et pourquoi s'en être pris à Ithilwen ? Elle ne signifiait rien pour lui !

Secouant la tête, elle se ressaisit en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les guérisseurs. Legolas déposa la jeune femme sur un lit puis regarda un guérisseur s'approcher pour l'examiner.

Gwen remarqua alors une curieuse présence en ces lieux, près d'une armoire : un nain. Il portait une tenue en cuir épais, mais sale, couvert de boue. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient gris, son bonnet déchiré comme si une bête s'était déchaînée dessus.

Sentant le regard de la jeune fille, il se tourna vers elle et parut surpris.

« Vous me voyez ? ! »

Gwen détourna vivement le regard en gémissant mentalement. Il ne manquait plus que ça, elle avait le fantôme d'un nain sur le dos !

« Excusez-moi, je dois y aller », dit la jeune fille au prince.

Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu lui demander la raison, Gwen sortit de la pièce et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Peine perdue, le nain l'attendait au bout.

« Vous êtes la petite humaine qui a fait partir le fantôme de l'enfant elfe il y a quelques jours, hein ? »

« Vous la connaissiez ? » s'étonna Gwen.

« Cette petite hantait le palais depuis des siècles ! Et je suis moi-même là depuis longtemps. »

« Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que les nains détestaient les elfes ! Que faisiez-vous à Mirkwood ? »

Le nain haussa des épaules.

« Si je m'en souvenais… Ça remonte à si longtemps… »

« Ah… Et vous voulez que je vous aide ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas… Je ne sais plus… J'erre à travers la Terre du Milieu depuis longtemps, mais j'ignore pourquoi, je reviens sans cesse par ici quand je me perds dans mes pensées. »

Gwen hocha la tête, comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Tous les fantômes étaient attirés par l'endroit où avait eu lieu leur mort. Ce nain n'y faisait pas exception.

« Bon, ben… Je dois y aller », dit Gwen.

« Ah ? Où ça ? »

La jeune fille se retourna au son de cette voix. Elle sentit son sang se glacer en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait de l'elfe qui l'avait abordée hier soir et l'avait insultée.

« Vous parliez avec qui ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Euh… Personne. Je réfléchissais à voix haute », dit Gwen.

L'elfe plissa les yeux. Gwen serra les poings. Cet elfe dégageait vraiment quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise, même quand il ne disait rien !

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites ou faites, Fëawen. Certains elfes ici n'apprécient guère votre venue, et… »

Il se pencha pour murmurer : « … séduire le fils du roi ne vous aidera pas, au contraire ! Vous risquez d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il fit volte-face et quitta le couloir, laissant la jeune fille seule et sous le choc.

« Pas très amical, cet elfe, hein ? » dit le fantôme nain.

« Oh, vous, la ferme ! » grinça Gwen.

Elle partit dans le sens inverse de l'elfe. Qu'importe où menait ce couloir, pourvu qu'il mette le plus de distance entre elle et cet ignoble personnage !

Resté seul, le nain poussa un soupir avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.


	17. La proie du Passeur

_Merci à **Aliete, Young-girl06, Lunastrelle, Inn0centChiild, Artanis de Lorien **et **Ravenhill **pour leurs reviews. _

_**Artanis de Lorien**, tu dis merci pour quoi, au fait ? Désolée, je crois que j'ai perdu le fil !  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 17 :**

**La proie du Passeur**

Gwen fulminait. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse sa colère éclater en plein milieu d'un couloir du palais. Il fallait qu'elle regagne sa chambre, elle s'enfermerait alors à double tour, elle prendrait un coussin, se le mettrait sur le visage et hurlerait un bon coup, puis…

Toute à sa colère, elle n'avait pas vu un elfe tourner au bout du couloir, et elle le percuta. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe. Gwen se redressa et vit avec confusion qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Décidément, c'était une habitude chez elle de le percuter !

« Désolée », balbutia la jeune fille, à court d'arguments.

L'elfe secoua la tête, l'air faussement fâché mais les yeux brillants d'amusement.

« Vous ne regardez donc jamais devant vous ? »

« Quand je suis en colère, non ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien… Un elfe, que j'ai croisé il y a quelques minutes… Il n'était pas très poli. »

Legolas plissa les yeux.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Gwen haussa des épaules. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Dites-moi, est-ce qu'un nain est mort dans le royaume de Mirkwood, récemment ou il y a plusieurs siècles ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance ! Les elfes évitent les nains autant que possible, ils sont rustres et pillent les ressources de la terre. Pourquoi ? Vous avez rencontré le fantôme d'un nain, ici ? »

« Oui… Mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant, juste… confus. »

Legolas considéra la jeune fille un moment. Elle avait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues, et elle était pâle. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait remarqué qu'elle différait beaucoup des rares humains qu'il avait déjà fréquentés. Elle souriait rarement, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, son sourire était toujours teint d'une tristesse qui semblait faire partie d'elle. Et jamais il ne l'avait entendue rire. Pourtant, elle devait avoir un joli rire, il en était sûr. Gwen s'attirait la sympathie, elle avait gagné l'estime des Seigneurs de la Lorien et du capitaine des gardes, sans parler d'Ithilwen et son père.

Le prince voulait la protéger. Il ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait le même courage et la noblesse spirituelle qu'Aragorn ? Parce qu'elle avait aussi une douceur et une innocence qui l'attendrissaient ? Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il éprouvait exactement, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

« Fëawen, je comprends que vous soyez perdue ici et ne connaissiez personne. Mais vous m'avez aidé à faire le deuil de ma sœur, et je tiens à ce que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous ici. Alors si cet elfe ou le fantôme de ce nain reviennent vous importuner, demandez-moi de vous aider, plutôt que d'essayer de vous occuper des choses vous-même au risque d'en souffrir. »

Surprise par ce discours, Gwen cligna des yeux. Les elfes n'étaient pas du genre communicatif, elle l'avait appris à force de fréquenter des elfes tels que Haldir en Lorien. Même Galadriel n'était pas de nature loquace, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de fournir des énigmes. Mais Legolas parlait comme son frère, avec son cœur !

« D'accord. »

« Bien », dit l'elfe avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre ses appartements.

« Legolas ! »

« Oui ? » dit le prince en se retournant, l'air intrigué.

« _Hannon le._ »

Legolas lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux, s'inclina puis prit congé. Restée seule, Gwen continua de fixer l'endroit où il s'était tenu avec un sourire rêveur. Les paroles de Legolas lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le fantôme du nain près d'elle, qui regardait la jeune fille avec un sourire béat.

« J'en ai connu une, un jour, elle s'appelait Meggy. Très jolie petite bonne femme, un brin trop râblée, mais douce comme tout ! J'ai fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans pour qu'on engage la conversation. »

Gwen regarda le nain avec l'air ahuri.

« Mais de quoi vous me parlez, vous ? ! »

« Je sais pas. Pour ce qui est de l'elfe qui vous a insultée tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous avertir : c'est l'un des conseillers du roi Thranduil, il se nomme Lyghir, et il n'a pas très bonne réputation, même parmi les siens. »

Gwen haussa les sourcils. Ça, elle l'aurait deviné seule !

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, si vous n'aimez pas les elfes, monsieur ? »

« Je me nomme Toïn, pour vous servir, jeune demoiselle ! » en la saluant avec son bonnet. « Et si je vous aide, c'est parce que cela rompt la triste monotonie de mon errance en ce monde. »

« Ah… Bon, si vous voulez m'aider, vous pourriez me dire pourquoi le Passeur s'en est pris à mon amie Ithilwen ? »

À ces mots, l'image du nain parut se troubler. Gwen eut peur qu'il disparaisse, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Je n'en sais rien, Fëawen. Et je crois qu'aucun fantôme n'a envie de le savoir. Le Passeur est un maraudeur, un chasseur d'âmes perdues qui les dévore pour accroître son pouvoir. Il joue avec les règles des différents mondes, ceux des vivants comme des morts. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider dans cette enquête, vous m'en voyez navré. »

« Mais et Ithilwen, alors ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il attaquée ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec mes problèmes ! »

« Oh si ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

Le nain allait répondre, quand deux elfes passèrent dans le couloir. Gwen ne put que regarder le fantôme disparaître pour de bon.

Avec un soupir dépité, la jeune fille prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, il n'y eut pas de leçon d'elfique, puisqu'Ithilwen se reposait dans l'une des chambres de la maison de guérison de Mirkwood.

Gwen se promit de rendre visite à l'elfe demain, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Une fois en chemise de nuit, elle se mit au lit et s'endormit.

Elle ne tarda pas à faire un autre rêve.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ithilwen entra dans le salon et alluma la lanterne elfique qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle sentit soudain deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Souriante, elle tourna la tête et embrassa Anarion, son époux. _

_Ce dernier posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il était légèrement arrondi, signe d'une grossesse. _

_« Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? » dit Anarion. _

_« Bien. Tout comme lui. »_

_« Ou elle, on ne sait pas si ce sera une fille. »_

_Ithilwen sourit. Peu lui importait qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Elle était heureuse à l'idée qu'elle allait fonder une famille avec Anarion, ils attendaient cela depuis des années ! _

_Dehors, les chants de la Lorien célébrant le début de la nuit commençaient à résonner. _

_Soudain, un mystérieux craquement résonna, fausse note dans la mélodie du peuple de la Lothlorien. Inquiet, Anarion se détacha de sa femme et sortit pour voir ce qu'il en était. Restée seule, Ithilwen vit la lumière de la lampe décliner puis finalement s'éteindre, la plongeant dans le noir. _

_Inquiète, la jeune femme se dirigea à tâtons vers un fauteuil pour s'y asseoir et attendre le retour de son époux, quand elle aperçut deux yeux rouges dans le noir, qui la regardaient avec méchanceté. _

_Elle se figea. C'était elle ! L'une des créatures que Haldir et ses hommes traquaient depuis plus d'un mois ! _

_La femme elfe se tendit. Elle aurait voulu bouger, crier, mais les yeux de cette chose l'hypnotisaient. _

_Soudain, la chose fondit sur elle. Ithilwen poussa un cri de terreur. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« NON ! » hurla Gwen en se réveillant en sursaut.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait noir ! Prise de panique, elle se tourna vers sa table de nuit et passa la main sur le cristal elfique posé dessus. Celui-ci s'emplit alors de lumière. Gwen fut rassurée de reconnaître sa chambre à Mirkwood.

« Alors, vous commencez à comprendre ? » dit Toïn.

Gwen se tourna vers la droite et vit que le nain se tenait devant elle, l'air grave.

« Toïn… Ithilwen est une elfe de la Lorien ? »

« Oh oui ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Le fantôme de l'elfe Dinendal vous avait parlé d'elle, pourtant ! Rappelez-vous… » dit-il en tapotant sa tempe.

Gwen plissa les yeux. En effet, elle se souvenait, le jour où elle avait révélé son don à Haldir, au sommet d'un des postes de garde…

_L'esprit de Veryan se tenait près de la jeune fille, et regardait Haldir. _

_« Dites-lui la vérité. »_

_« Il me croira jamais », chuchota Gwen aussi bas que possible. Mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe surdéveloppée des elfes. _

_« À qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Haldir. _

_La jeune fille gémit mentalement. Oh non, il l'avait entendue ! Plus possible de faire marche arrière, maintenant. _

_« Nous… sommes retournés dans la forêt pour chercher Dinendal », dit la jeune fille. _

_« Comment connaissez-vous son nom ? Il est à peine en état de parler. »_

_« C'est… c'est son frère, Veryan, qui nous l'a dit. »_

_Haldir fronça des sourcils. _

_« Vous connaissiez Veryan ? »_

_« Non. Nous le connaissons. Il… est ici, avec nous. »_

_Le silence fit place à cette déclaration. Puis Haldir se rapprocha, l'air menaçant. _

_« Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi, mortelle ! » gronda-t-il. _

_Effrayée, Gwen recula, jusqu'à heurter l'un des gardes dans son dos. _

_« Ce… C'est la vérité ! Veryan est ici, je vous le jure ! Un elfe blond, habillé comme vos hommes, et avec des yeux noirs ! »_

_Haldir plissa les yeux. _

_« Alors, si Veryan est vraiment là, comme vous le dites, expliquez-moi les circonstances de sa mort. »_

_Il vit la jeune fille tourner la tête sur sa gauche, fixer un point invisible avec l'air d'écouter quelqu'un, puis elle se tourna vers lui et répondit : _

_« Il patrouillait à l'orée est de la forêt avec Dinendal, quand quelque chose les a attaqués. Veryan est mort, et vous n'avez retrouvé que sa cape ensanglantée, ainsi que de curieuses traces, comme des pieds humains ne s'appuyant que sur les orteils. Vous avez fouillé le secteur, vous et six hommes, dont l'un d'eux était votre frère Rumil. Vous avez cherché trois jours avant de retourner à Caras Galadhon. Puis, deux jours après avoir fait votre rapport aux seigneurs de la Lórien, un enfant du nom de Sellion a dit qu'une créature était entrée chez lui pour lui faire du mal. Une femme, Ithilwen, a aussi été attaquée. Son mari, Anarion, l'a défendue et il a passé deux jours dans la demeure des guérisseurs avant de retrouver l'usage de son bras. Et depuis, le vent et les arbres vous disent que des créatures rôdent, dans la forêt. »_

Ithilwen ! La femme d'Anarion, l'elfe qui avait commencé à enseigner l'elfique à la jeune fille et à Lionel !

Mais dans son rêve, Ithilwen vivait avec Anarion, elle avait l'air heureuse, et ils attendaient un enfant… Un enfant ! ? Une minute… Quand Gwen avait rencontré l'elfe, son ventre était bien plat ! Mais soudain, elle comprit. La tristesse de cette elfe, son air parfois si étrange, comme si elle se retenait de laisser éclater son chagrin…

Elle avait dû faire une fausse couche. Cette créature, l'un de ces « hommes verts » envoyés par le Passeur, ne l'avait pas tuée mais blessée, et lui avait fait perdre son enfant.

Ithilwen n'avait pas dû supporter ça, elle avait quitté la Lorien et choisi d'aller à Mirkwood. Et en apprenant que l'une des élèves de son époux était ici… Mais pourquoi s'être attaché à son service ?

Gwen ne comprenait pas. Les paroles de Toïn lui revinrent à l'esprit : « _Le Passeur est un maraudeur, un chasseur d'âmes perdues qui les dévore pour accroître son pouvoir. Il joue avec les règles des différents mondes, ceux des vivants comme des morts._ »

Ithilwen était l'une de ses victimes. Et son enfant était mort avant même de venir au monde. Le Passeur avait dû dévorer l'esprit de ce petit être.

_Et maintenant, il s'en prend à Ithilwen. Son désespoir lui donne des forces, il en veut plus ! _comprit la jeune fille avec horreur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Cinq jours plus tard… _

Assise sur une chaise devant la porte de la chambre, Gwen attendait que le guérisseur sorte pour lui dire ce qu'il en était. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Un elfe passa par l'entrebâillement et lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Après une profonde inspiration, Gwen se leva et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle vit Ithilwen allongée dans un lit. Une couronne de fleurs ornait le pied du lit, et diffusait une agréable odeur dans la pièce.

En voyant la jeune fille, Ithilwen sourit.

« Ah, Gwen ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux. Les guérisseurs disent que je pourrai reprendre mon travail demain. »

« Mmm… Dis-moi, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

L'elfe inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu es venue ici, Ithilwen ? Tu vivais en Lothlorien, avant… avec ton mari, Anarion. »

Le visage d'Ithilwen devint soudain aussi blanc que les draps qui recouvraient ses jambes.

« C'est du passé, tout ça. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? Vous étiez heureux, vous attendiez même un enf… »

« Et je l'ai perdu ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, humaine ! »

Gwen eut un mouvement de recul. C'était la première fois que son amie se comportait ainsi avec elle. Même si elle comprenait sa réaction, cela était tout de même douloureux.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas être restée ? Vous auriez pu recommencer, non ? » insista la jeune fille.

Ithilwen fit « non » de la tête. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage, masquant son chagrin.

« Anarion et moi… nous essayions depuis plus de cent ans d'avoir un enfant. Oui, je sais, cela peut paraître surprenant, mais les naissances chez les elfes sont moins courantes que chez les hommes. Et quand je l'ai perdu… J'étais anéantie. Anarion aussi, sans parler de son bras. Il a vite guéri, mais il ne pouvait plus tirer à l'arc, il avait perdu son poste de garde des frontières. C'était trop de pertes d'un seul coup. J'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux que nous nous séparions. »

Gwen secoua la tête.

« Non, Ithilwen, c'est faux ! Tu souffres, et le Passeur continue de te hanter. Il a dévoré l'âme de l'enfant que tu attendais, et il compte bien finir le travail en dévorant aussi la tienne. Tu crois que c'est un accident, ce qui t'est arrivé dans la remise, il y a six jours ? »

« Mais que dois-je faire, Fëawen ? ! ! ? Que _puis_-je faire ? Anarion doit toujours m'en vouloir. »

Gwen se pencha vers son amie et lui dit, avec un sourire encourageant : « Est-ce que vous vous aimez toujours, toi et Anarion ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ne plus lui rappeler cette douleur du passé que j'ai choisi de partir à Mirkwood, sans rien dire à qui que ce soit. »

« Tu veux le revoir ? Tu veux réessayer de fonder une famille avec lui ? »

Ithilwen se prit le visage dans les mains.

« Je… Je ne peux pas… »

« Mais est-ce que tu as envie ? Tu le veux, Ithilwen, oui ou non ? »

L'elfe se redressa et, à travers les larmes, répondit dans un souffle : « Oui. »

Gwen lui serra fort la main et, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »

Elle l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Legolas suivi d'Anarion. Ce dernier portait une tenue de voyage poussiéreuse, signe qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Lorsqu'il vit Ithilwen, il se figea. La jeune femme elfe se raidit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, prise d'une terrible envie de fuir.

Mais il n'y avait aucune autre porte dans cette chambre, excepté celle que venait de franchir l'elfe. Ce dernier hésita, mais sous l'instance de Legolas entra dans la chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Gwen poussa un soupir. Elle se tourna vers Legolas et lui demanda : « Comment vous avez fait pour l'amener jusqu'ici sans qu'il sache que sa femme se trouvait ici ? »

Avec un sourire complice, Legolas répondit : « Je lui juste dit de venir à Mirkwood pour des raisons diplomatiques. Je crois que la dame Galadriel savait ce que vous aviez en tête, c'est sur son ordre qu'Anarion est venu ici. »

En effet, Gwen n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre que Galadriel savait ce qui se tramait ici.

« Mais comment saviez-vous pour Ithilwen et Anarion ? Personne ici ne connaissait le passé de cette femme, pas même ses amis les plus proches ! »

Gwen se tourna vers le fantôme de Toïn, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

« J'ai mes sources », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux jours plus tard, dans l'une des chambres du palais, Gwen aidait Ithilwen à faire ses valises. Elle souleva l'un des sacs de voyage et parut surprise.

« Mais c'est lourd, dites donc ! Vous avez mis quoi, là-dedans ? »

« Des robes, rien de plus », dit l'elfe avec un sourire amusé.

Gwen lui rendit son sourire avec joie. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec Anarion, l'elfe rayonnait de bonheur. Quelques ombres planaient encore sur son visage, mais Gwen sentait que son amie était bien partie pour remonter la pente. Elle repartait en Lorien avec son époux. Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ.

Une fois les bagages bouclés, les deux amies sortirent de la chambre et allèrent aux écuries. Anarion venait juste de seller les chevaux et discutait avec Legolas.

Tandis que Gwen déposait les bagages, Ithilwen s'approcha de son époux. Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras et lui offrit un baiser. Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! » dit-elle.

Anarion se tourna vers elle avec l'air agacé, puis sourit à la jeune fille.

« Quelque chose m'intrigue : pourquoi le Passeur ne se manifeste plus depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés ? » demanda Ithilwen.

« C'était votre douleur qui lui donnait la force de se manifester. Je doute que des sentiments tels que l'amour et le bonheur lui fassent du bien. »

Anarion prit la jeune fille par l'épaule et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler un instant en privé. Gwen le suivit vers le fond de l'écurie, près des boxes inoccupées.

« Je suppose que vous voulez des nouvelles de votre frère ? » dit l'elfe.

« Oh oui ! Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien. Du moins, en apparence. Mais il est… différent. »

« Comment ça ? »

Anarion parut chercher ses mots, puis répondit avec hésitation : « Il est… distant. Il est souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Et parfois, quand Haldir essaie de lui parler, il se met en colère et s'en va. »

Gwen baissa tristement les yeux. Elle reconnaissait bien là son frère.

« Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais ses facéties me manquent », dit Anarion.

« À moi aussi. Vous voudrez bien lui remettre ceci ? »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Je le ferai », dit l'elfe.

Lorsque tous deux revinrent près des chevaux, Ithilwen s'approcha et prit Gwen dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte avec joie.

« _Hannon le, Fëawen_ », dit la femme elfe à son oreille.

« _Glassen, Ithilwen_ », répondit son amie.

Les deux elfes enfourchèrent leurs montures puis quittèrent les écuries. Gwen et Legolas les suivirent lentement, puis les regardèrent s'éloigner à travers la forêt, le long d'un sentier protégé par de nombreux gardes du royaume.

Une fois le couple hors de vue, Gwen se retourna et suivit Legolas en direction de la salle d'entraînement, quand la jeune fille s'arrêta.

Devant la porte des écuries, un homme était assis sur un banc. Sentant le regard de Gwen sur lui, il lui offrit un sourire mauvais puis éclata d'un rire malsain.

La jeune fille eut un frisson.

« Fëawen ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Legolas, inquiet.

Gwen se tourna vers lui, puis reporta son regard sur le banc. Il n'y avait plus personne.

« Non, rien… Allons-y », dit la jeune fille.

Elle suivit le prince à l'intérieur du palais. Resté seul à l'extérieur, Toïn poussa un soupir.

« Pourquoi m'avoir chargé de veiller sur cette petite, seigneurs Valars ? » dit-il, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« _Il le faut, maître nain. Elle est très importante pour le futur de ce monde_ », répondit la voix puissante d'Aulë, forgeron des dieux et créateur des nains.

Le fantôme hocha la tête, puis disparut à son tour dans un souffle de vent.


	18. Une mystérieuse poupée

_Merci à Young-girl06, Aliete, Lunastrelle, Inn0centChiild et un lecteur anonyme pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Une mystérieuse poupée**

Saline buta sur un caillou et se rattrapa de justesse, manquant s'étaler par terre avec son fagot dans les bras. Une fois debout, elle raffermit sa prise puis se remit en marche.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre au plus vite, sa fille l'attendait et elle était toute seule !

Arrivée à la porte de sa chaumière près de la forêt, elle se raidit. Le vent s'était levé. Il était anormalement froid en cette fin de printemps, et surtout, elle avait l'impression d'entendre des voix. Elles semblaient provenir de la maison…

« Maman ? Maman, où es-tu ? ! » cria soudain une voix d'enfant.

Eïlyn ! Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune mère franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la chaumière et ouvrit la porte.

Sa fille était debout devant elle, une poupée dans les bras, et la regardait avec un air… étrange.

« Où tu étais ? » demanda la fillette.

« Chérie, je te l'ai dit, voyons ! Je suis allée chercher du bois mort pour le feu, il commence à faire froid. »

« Je veux manger ! » dit l'enfant.

Saline eut envie de répliquer qu'on ne demandait pas une chose à sa mère sur ce ton, quand elle crut voir la poupée de l'enfant cligner des yeux. Elle prit peur.

Ce jouet ! Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais c'était le cadeau que son mari Othain avait ramené pour elle, lors d'un voyage jusqu'à Edoras pour du commerce. Des paysans d'un champ voisin l'avaient retrouvé mystérieusement mort dans son radeau sur la rivière, à quelques kilomètres de sa demeure.

« Je veux manger ! » répéta l'enfant, plus fort cette fois.

Saline faillit lâcher son bois sous la surprise. Puis, acquiesçant, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Elle alluma un feu puis se dirigea vers l'étagère pour prendre des légumes, elle ferait de la soupe ce soir.

Derrière elle, Eylin serra plus fort sa poupée, dont le visage parut bouger avec les ombres du feu.

Saline fourra ses légumes dans un chaudron puis se retourna pour aller poser le tout sur la table, quand son visage se figea. Elle ouvrit la bouche et cria de terreur. Le chaudron tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen s'éveilla en sursaut. Sa tête heurta le vase posé sur la table. Elle voulut le rattraper, mais il tomba au sol et se fracassa, répandant l'eau et les fleurs qu'il contenait sur le sol.

Jurant, la jeune fille se leva de son siège et se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Legolas entra. Il avait troqué sa tenue princière contre une tunique vert et brun sombre, signe qu'il était venu la chercher pour leur entraînement du matin.

« J'ai entendu du bruit, que s'est-il passé ? » dit le prince en s'approchant. Il se figea en voyant le vase brisé.

« Je suis désolée, je suis maladroite, vraiment ! » dit Gwen, tout en ramassant plus vite les morceaux humides.

Dans sa fébrilité, elle en serra un entre ses doigts. Le bord tranchant lui coupa la peau.

« Aie ! » fit-elle en lâchant le tout.

Elle recula et faillit tomber, mais l'elfe la rattrapa. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il la soutint.

« Désolée », souffla Gwen, les yeux baissés.

« Vous êtes faible… Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« En fait, je me suis endormie sur le bureau, je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration pour une lettre que je destinais à mon frère… Je me suis réveillée en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar, et j'ai fait tomber le vase », avoua la jeune fille.

Legolas acquiesça. Elle avait mauvaise mine, son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés, des cernes étaient visibles autour de ses yeux.

« Une petite visite chez les guérisseurs vous fera du bien », décida le prince.

Et soudain, il passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille et la souleva. Gwen écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais… mais-mais-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? »

« Je vous emmène chez les guérisseurs, quelle question ! » dit-il en poussant la porte de la chambre.

« Mais je peux marcher ! » dit la jeune fille, tandis qu'il traversait le couloir.

« Vous êtes faible, alors pas de discussion », trancha le prince.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs elfes qui les regardèrent avec surprise. Legolas tenant une humaine dans ses bras ? ! ! ? Rouge de honte, cette dernière enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Une fois à « l'infirmerie », comme Gwen l'avait baptisée, Legolas la déposa sur un lit puis la laissa au soin d'une guérisseuse, qui entreprit de laver puis panser sa coupure, puis se mit à l'examiner.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle la laissa se lever puis dit, au prince comme à elle : « Elle est seulement fatiguée, je vais dire à la suivante qui s'occupe d'elle de lui administrer des tisanes spéciales pour dormir. Elle prendra aussi une potion fortifiante spéciale. »

« Elle est en état pour une sortie à cheval ? » demanda Legolas.

La guérisseuse réprima une grimace. Mais le visage de Gwen s'était éclairé en entendant le mot « cheval ». Aussi, l'elfe accepta avec un soupir, mais exigea qu'elle respecte le traitement, sinon elle demanderait aux gardes de la ramener ici de force.

Plus tard, Gwen sortit de sa chambre en tenue d'amazone et se dirigea vers l'écurie. Elle fut surprise de voir que Legolas n'était pas le seul à seller son cheval. Trois autres elfes étaient là, en tenue de voyage comme le prince, et s'occupaient de seller leurs propres chevaux.

« Alors, prête ? J'ai sellé Daeriel », dit Legolas.

« Oui, mais… Où on va ? »

« À la frontière au nord-ouest de la forêt, je dois rencontrer un groupe de rôdeurs. Et il y en a un en particulier que j'aimerais vous présenter », dit le prince.

Surprise mais intriguée, Gwen enfourcha sa monture et suivit les elfes hors de l'écurie. Ils traversèrent le royaume et se mirent lentement en marche à travers les sentiers de la forêt.

L'ambiance était toujours aussi oppressante ici, et Gwen le ressentait. Une fois de plus, elle se mit à penser à la Lorien, à ses bois enchanteurs, à la beauté de Caras Galadhron et surtout, à son frère. Elle n'avait toujours reçu aucune nouvelle de lui, et cela ne l'aidait pas, déjà qu'elle faisait le même cauchemar depuis deux jours ! Toujours cette enfant capricieuse qui accueillait sa mère avec une poupée effrayante dans les bras…

Soudain, la lumière du soleil frappa ses yeux. Gwen tendit la main devant son visage, puis sourit en voyant le ciel. C'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois ! Ils étaient sortis de la forêt.

Les cavaliers accélérèrent l'allure et traversèrent une grande plaine verdoyante. Quelques rares petits arbustes jonchaient parfois l'herbe, ils passèrent près de rares champs, jusqu'à arriver en vue d'une chaumière.

Gwen sentit soudain son cœur battre plus vite, sous l'effet de la panique. Cette chaumière ressemblait en tous points à celle de ses rêves !

Tandis que les chevaux approchaient, elle vit que des hommes se tenaient devant l'entrée de la chaumière, et discutaient entre eux avec l'air préoccupé. Ils avaient tous des cheveux bruns tirant sur le clair ou le foncé. Ils portaient des tenues semblables aux elfes, aux couleurs se fondant avec l'environnement. Tous portaient des capes noires et leurs tenues étaient sales.

Des rôdeurs, Legolas lui en avait parlé après l'une de leurs séances d'entraînement. Il s'agissait d'habitants du Gondor qui parcouraient la Terre du Milieu en quête du mal et combattaient ardemment Sauron.

Legolas sauta le premier de cheval et s'approcha du meneur, un homme barbu aux cheveux mi-longs.

« _Mae govanon, Legolas Thranduilion_ », dit l'humain en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

« _Mae govanon, Estel_ », dit Legolas en répondant à son salut.

Gwen s'approcha timidement, elle n'osait pas trop interférer avec leurs retrouvailles, car Legolas semblait bien apprécier cet humain.

Ce dernier sentit sa présence et posa ses yeux bleus-gris sur la jeune fille. Legolas suivit son regard puis offrit un sourire encourageant à Gwen, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Estel, je vous présente Fëawen. »

« Fëawen… La Dame des Esprits. C'est donc vous, cette jeune médium dont Legolas m'a dit tant de bien. »

Gwen sursauta. Il connaissait son secret ? ! Elle lança un regard inquiet au prince elfe, mais ce dernier demeura stoïque.

« Rassurez-vous, Fëawen. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à garder un lourd secret, et… je me demande si nous n'en avons pas certains en commun. »

Gwen fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Legolas.

« Eh bien, nous avons trouvé cette maison dans le même état que les cinq autres aux alentours de la forêt. »

« Et les habitants ? »

« Tous morts », soupira Aragorn.

Deux groupes d'hommes sortirent de la maison en portant deux brancards de fortune avec un paquet oblong sur chacun, recouvert de toile sombre. Sur le premier reposait un corps plus petit que le second. Une main ensanglantée glissa de la toile et laissa tomber par terre une poupée.

Gwen plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Un rôdeur la prit gentiment par l'épaule et la conduisit un peu plus loin de cette horrible scène.

Estel hésita, puis se pencha et ramassa la poupée.

Plus tard, les hommes avaient établi un bivouac de l'autre côté de la rivière et discutaient avec les elfes.

Estel vit Gwen en retrait. Elle fixait l'horizon avec l'air songeur. Il hésita, puis regarda Legolas. Ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir près de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de vous amener ici », dit-il.

« Non, c'est rien ! C'est juste… penser qu'une enfant soit morte… Ça me fait mal », avoua Gwen.

Legolas acquiesça gravement.

« En plus, c'est bizarre. J'ai rêvé de cette chaumière », dit la jeune fille.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Plus loin, un des rôdeurs revenait avec les toiles qui avaient servi à envelopper les cadavres. Ils avaient été enterrés. Soudain, la poupée glissa du tissu, et tomba à ses pieds.

Curieux, l'homme la prit. Le jouet reposait dans sa main, inanimé. Mais soudain, les yeux de la poupée s'ouvrirent. Une voix féminine résonna dans sa tête.

« _Je veux jouer !_ »

L'homme releva la tête. Son visage prit un air méchant.


	19. L'âme de la poupée

_Merci à **Aliete**, **Emichlo**, **Inn0centChiild**, **Lunastrelle **et** Lollie Lovegood** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19 :**

**L'âme de la poupée**

Gwen et Legolas discutaient depuis un bon moment quand l'elfe perçut un bruit de pas humain derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit l'un des rôdeurs se diriger vers eux.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, l'elfe eut un mauvais pressentiment. Cet homme avait le regard vide.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Legolas.

Sans répondre, l'homme se rapprocha de lui. Une fois à deux pas de lui, il brandit une dague et visage la gorge. Heureusement, Legolas avait des réflexes bien meilleurs que ceux d'un humain ordinaire.

Il évita le coup et tenta une feinte sur la gauche, mais l'homme la para et le frappa au pectoral.

Tandis que tous les elfes et les rôdeurs se tournaient vers eux avec incompréhension et surprise, Legolas recula d'un pas puis bloqua une nouvelle attaque de son adversaire.

Soudain, une flèche surgit de derrière l'elfe et se planta dans la cuisse du rôdeur. Celui-ci tomba à terre et se prit la jambe entre les mains en gémissant.

Legolas se tourna vers Gwen. La jeune fille tenait son arc entre ses mains, la corde vibrait encore. Elle avait l'air un peu sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Estel.

« Il s'est approché et m'a attaqué sans raison », dit Legolas.

Gwen vit alors qu'une poupée traînait par terre, tout près du malheureux que l'on était en train d'aider à se redresser. Elle hésita, puis se pencha et la mit dans sa sacoche.

« Galdorn ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » dit Estel.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je… Je… Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! » dit le malheureux en secouant la tête. Il semblait perdu, son corps était pris de tremblements anormaux.

« Bon… On trouve un abri pour la nuit, cet endroit n'est pas sûr », dit Estel.

Tous remontèrent sur leurs chevaux. Deux rôdeurs encadraient le cheval portant Galdorn.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, le groupe s'arrêta devant une grotte, isolée dans un petit bois pas très loin de la forêt.

Là, tous descendirent de cheval. Gwen suivit Legolas et les elfes à travers la grotte, Estel les conduisait sans aucune hésitation, il semblait bien connaître cet endroit. L'endroit était éclairé par des petites lampes accrochées aux murs, qui rappelaient beaucoup celles de la Lorien. Des sacs de vivres étaient entassés au fond. Au centre, un cercle de pierres noirci laissait deviner que beaucoup de feux y avaient été allumés lors de précédentes visites.

Toujours sous bonne escorte, le rôdeur fautif fut emmené dans un recoin sombre et isolé.

Une fois que l'un des rôdeurs eut allumé un feu, tous s'assirent autour et firent silence un moment. Puis Estel se lança dans une discussion en elfique avec Legolas et un elfe, qui semblait être le second du prince.

Gwen vit les deux autres elfes se perdre dans la contemplation du feu et les rôdeurs discuter entre eux. La jeune fille poussa un soupir, puis se leva et s'éloigna un peu.

Elle jeta un regard en direction du rôdeur, toujours surveillé par ses compagnons. Il était toujours attaché, mais il ne paraissait pas du tout s'en plaindre. Il continuait de fixer le vide avec l'air perdu.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'ouverture de la grotte et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Si son frère avait été là, elle aurait eu quelqu'un avec qui discuter…

Elle plongea la main dans sa sacoche et en sortit la poupée. Elle était jolie : des cheveux blonds, une robe de lin rouge, un petit visage souriant…

Soudain, le sourire de la poupée lui parut s'éteindre.

« _Bonjour !_ »

Gwen faillit lâcher la poupée, mais ses mains semblaient s'être durcies, comme du plomb.

« B… Bonjour », murmura la jeune fille, hébétée.

« _Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_ »

« Je… Tu… Tu es vivante ? »

« _Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je te parlerais, sinon ?_ »

Gwen cligna des yeux. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle entendait une voix… Une voix de petite fille.

Soudain, il lui sembla entendre l'écho d'un rire. Surprise, elle se retourna. Et elle la vit. Une fillette blonde, avec une robe rouge. Elle avait le visage maculé de noir et sa robe était déchirée par endroits.

« _Tu me vois pour de vrai, toi ! D'habitude, j'utilise la poupée pour communiquer avec les gens, et ils me comprennent très mal._ »

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu as tué ces malheureux, dans la maison ? »

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la fillette.

« _Eh oui ! C'était marrant, hein ?_ »

« Marrant ? MARRANT ? ! »

Gwen voulut se jeter sur la fillette pour l'étrangler, mais ses mains lui passèrent au travers. L'enfant éclata à nouveau d'un rire malsain.

« _Allons, Gwenaëlle ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie d'être méchante quand tu étais enfant ? Tu te souviens de ta belle-mère ?_ »

À ces mots, Gwen ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage acariâtre de l'ignoble femme aux cheveux grisés, qui devait sûrement être en train de boire une coupe de champagne en pensant avec délectation au fait qu'elle et Lionel aient disparu.

Ces pensées l'emplirent de colère. Soudain, elle eut l'impression que du poison s'insinuait dans ses veines. Son corps lui parut anormalement distant, elle ne le sentait plus…

_Hein ? Que… ? _

Elle vit que le fantôme de la fillette était collé à sa jambe, et lui serrait la taille comme pour lui faire un câlin. Mais ses petites mains serraient trop fort, ses ongles semblaient essayer de lui transpercer la peau pour s'y planter.

Gwen poussa un cri de dégoût et hurla : « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Elle tenta de repousser la fillette avec ses mains, mais elle ne fit que lui passer en travers. Les mots, par contre, eurent de l'effet : l'image de l'enfant se brouilla puis disparut.

« Fëawen ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Legola debout devant elle, la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avez-vous crié ? » demanda Estel, apparaissant juste derrière le prince.

Gwen regarda autour d'elle, l'air un peu perdu, puis vit la poupée toujours dans ses mains. Elle s'empressa de la cacher dans son dos puis dit : « Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé avec le rôdeur et les gens morts dans la maison… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Linghir regardait la forêt avec l'air songeur.

L'arrivée de cette petite humaine à Mirkwood n'était pas une coïncidence, il venait de recevoir un message de Saroumane : elle était destinée à venir en Isengard pour servir les intérêts du maître.

De son côté, le seigneur elfe avait un message à y délivrer : les expériences avec les fétiches maudits étaient très concluantes. La poupée maléfique qu'il avait laissé dériver dans un coffre au fil du fleuve de la forêt avait fini par tomber entre les mains des humains, et elle avait déjà causé bon nombre de ravages.

Restait maintenant à s'occuper du cas de cette humaine. Comment la faire quitter Mirkwood ? Pas par la force, elle était trop bien entourée, le prince Legolas lui-même la protégeait.

Il devait tout faire pour la dégoûter, la pousser à retourner en Lorien. Ensuite, il suffirait d'attaquer son escorte durant le voyage, puis elle serait amenée au maître.

Une chose à la fois. D'abord, il allait attendre qu'elle revienne. Ensuite, il aviserait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Vous dites que cette poupée contrôle les gens et les pousse à commettre des meurtres ? » dit Estel, l'air sceptique.

« Oui ! Enfin, non, pas la poupée, mais l'âme qui s'y trouve. C'est elle qui a poussé l'homme à nous attaquer, cet après-midi. »

Les rôdeurs regardèrent Gwen avec amusement, se demandant si elle était folle ou se payait la tête de leur capitaine. Par contre, les elfes semblaient la prendre au sérieux.

« Bon, alors que va-t-on faire ? » dit Legolas.

Gwen regarda la sacoche dans laquelle la jeune fille avait enfermé la poupée.

« Il faut la brûler. Poussez-vous. »

Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers le feu et, sous l'assitance ébahie, elle y jeta son sac. Les flammes s'attaquèrent au cuir, le faisant noircir et craqueler. Enfin, la poupée apparut au milieu des cendres. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme si elle dormait.

Mais dès que les flammes entrèrent en contact avec sa robe, elle les ouvrit.

« _Ne joue pas avec le feu !_ » dit-elle.

Un puissant vent balaya la grotte et fit s'éteindre le feu, plongeant tout le monde dans l'obscurité.

Il y eut soudain des cris, puis un bruit de lutte. Gwen sentit soudain une main se plaquer sur sa bouche, et un bras autour de sa taille.

« _On va aller jouer plus loin, sans tous ces méchants adultes !_ »

Impuissante, elle se laissa transporter hors de la grotte puis monter sur un cheval, avec le rôdeur hypnotisé derrière elle.

La poupée dans une main, il prit la bride du cheval de l'autre puis le fit partir au galop, loin de la grotte.

* * *

_Pitié, me frappez pas, je dois écrire la suite, quoi ! J'essaierai de le faire quand j'aurai du temps libre, le week-end, après les cours, promis ! _

_Laissez-moi des reviews, en attendant, please ! _


	20. Retrouvailles inespérées

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Aliete** et **Emichlo** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Retrouvailles inespérées**

Le cheval du rôdeur s'arrêta dans une petite clairière isolée, loin de la grotte. Gwen le sentit la soulever de la selle, puis la jeter loin du cheval.

La jeune fille tomba durement par terre et regarda le rôdeur s'avancer, la poupée à la main.

« _Maintenant, on va s'amuser_ », dit le jouet, avec un sourire diabolique.

Gwen leva les yeux vers le rôdeur. Il avait l'air halluciné, ses yeux étaient voilés.

« Non… Non, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! N'écoutez pas cette poupée, résistez ! »

La poupée émit un ricanement, tandis que le rôdeur restait de pierre.

« _Je veux jouer !_ » dit la poupée.

L'homme se dirigea vers la selle du cheval et sortit des bagages une épée. Il se tourna vers Gwen et s'approcha.

Terrorisée, la jeune fille se mit à reculer. Elle se retrouva bientôt acculée contre un rocher. Une fois devant elle, le rôdeur leva haut son arme et se prépara à frapper. Gwen ferma les yeux. Un sifflement résonna, mais elle ne ressentit rien.

Surprise, elle attendit. Peut-être la douleur était si fulgurante qu'elle ne la ressentirait que dans quelques secondes ?

Pourtant, le temps semblait long… Risquant un coup d'œil, elle vit que le rôdeur avait reculé. Il se tenait la main droite en gémissant. Une flèche y était plantée. _Une flèche blanche, comme celle des elfes de la Lorien !_

Osant à peine y croire, Gwen vit un cavalier armé d'un d'un arc apparaître dans la clairière. Elle ne distingua pas son visage, il était caché sous une cape.

Sautant de cheval, il courut près d'elle et s'attaqua à ses liens.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit la jeune fille.

Son sauveur leva la tête, puis ôta sa capuche, révélant le visage d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns hérissés.

« Lionel ? ! »

« Salut, petite sœur ! »

Folle de joie, Gwen voulut lui sauter au cou, quand le jeune homme recula et dit : « Je vois bien que t'es dans le pétrin, mais avant, j'exige des excuses. »

« Hein ? ! Des excuses ? ! ! ? Mais… pourquoi ? » dit Gwen, complètement perdue.

« Quoi ? T'as déjà oublié ? Tu pars sans tenir compte de mon avis, et quand je fais l'effort de venir, tu oses me foutre dans le pétrin alors que tu t'y es mise toute seule, regarde-toi ! »

Gwen serra les poings. Bon sang, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et déjà, son frère la mettait hors d'elle !

« Bon… Ok, je suis désolée, pardon ! Tu veux bien me sauver, maintenant ? » dit rapidement la jeune fille.

Lionel écarquilla les yeux. Il ne ressentait aucun remords dans les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Ça ne me suffit pas, c'est pas convaincant ! J'm'en vais ! » dit-il en se tournant vers son cheval.

« QUOI ? ! ? Et moi, alors, je fais comment avec ce dingue ? » dit Gwen en montrant le rôdeur, qui venait à peine de se redresser.

« Je m'en fiche, na ! » dit son frère, avec un sourire narquois.

« _Je veux jouer !_ »

Lionel et Gwen se tournèrent le rôdeur. Il avait arraché la flèche de sa main et repris son épée. Sa main saignait, mais il ne semblait nullement incommodé par cela.

« Le fantôme, c'est cette gamine ? » murmura Lionel, en montrant du doigt une petite silhouette derrière l'homme.

« Oui. Elle est reliée au monde des vivants grâce à cette poupée. »

Lionel hocha la tête. Lentement, il dégaina son épée puis dit à sa sœur :

« Bon, je m'occupe du rôdeur et toi, tu détruis la poupée. »

Avant que Gwen n'ait pu lui demander comment, son frère se jeta sur le rôdeur et engagea le combat. La jeune fille put constater qu'il s'était grandement amélioré en escrime.

Ses coups étaient plus vifs, précis, il savait protéger son terrain et jaugeait les gestes du rôdeur, comme pour trouver ses failles.

Soudain, il fit une botte qui manqua désarmer le rôdeur en glissant son épée sous le pommeau de l'autre, mais l'homme tint bon.

Énervé, Lionel coinça son épée avec la sienne puis leva brusquement le pied vers son autre main, celle qui tenait la poupée.

Le jouet tomba à terre. Gwen se précipita pour prendre le jouet et courut près d'un rocher tout près d'elle.

« _Je veux jouer !_ » dit le jouet.

La jeune fille se mit à cogner le visage de la poupée dessus, mais elle continuait de scander : « _Je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer… !_ »

Gwen secoua la tête. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Soudain, elle s'aperçut d'une chose : les cheveux de cette poupée étaient vrais ! Ce n'était pas de la paille, mais de vrais cheveux blonds. Blonds comme la fillette fantôme.

Contournant les deux combattants, Gwen courut vers la selle du cheval de Lionel et se mit à fouiller dedans, espérant trouver un briquet.

De son côté, Lionel s'impatientait. Pourquoi sa sœur ne détruisait-elle pas la poupée ? Le rôdeur était plus endurant que lui, et plus expérimenté malgré l'état d'hypnose dans lequel il était plongé.

Soudain, le jeune homme fendit l'air en diagonale et le blessa à la cuisse. Le rôdeur tomba à genoux. Lionel recula, prêt à parer une nouvelle attaque.

Mais soudain, l'homme redressa la tête et dit, avec des yeux désespérés : « Tuez… moi ! »

« Quoi ? ! » dit Lionel.

Gwen cessa de fouiller pour regarder les deux combattants.

« Elle… me… contrôle ! Je… ne veux… pas… vous tuer ! » dit le rôdeur, les dents serrées.

« _JE NE T'AIME PLUS, MÉCHANT !_ » hurla le jouet.

À nouveau, le rôdeur eut le regard voilé. Il se redressa. Lionel crut qu'il allait de nouveau l'attaquer, mais l'homme pointa son épée… vers son propre cœur !

« EH ! NON ! » hurla Lionel.

Il se précipita pour l'arrêter, mais trop tard. L'arme avait tranché la poitrine du malheureux. Il poussa un cri de douleur et allait enfoncer l'arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse son dos, quand il s'arrêta.

Lionel sentit soudain une odeur de brûlé. Il se retourna et vit que Gwen avait trouvé sa boîte d'allumettes dans son sac. Les cheveux de la poupée brûlaient.

« _Je veux jouer ! Je veux… jouer… Je… veux… jou…_ »

Puis plus rien. Les yeux de la poupée se fermèrent, avant de fondre avec le visage et le reste du corps. Lionel et Gwen virent alors le fantôme de la fillette apparaître devant eux. Elle était la proie des flammes comme les cheveux du jouet, mais ne paraissait pas en souffrir. Elle fusilla les jeunes gens du regard, puis disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles.

Soulagés, tous deux coururent près du rôdeur et allaient l'aider, quand Aragorn, Legolas et les rôdeurs apparurent dans la clairière.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? ! » dit Aragorn, en voyant le rôdeur blessé avec sa propre épée.

Gwen et Lionel se regardèrent, puis eurent un sourire gêné. Le soleil se levait dans le ciel. Encore une fois, ils avaient réussi.


	21. La machine est en marche

_Merci à **Aliete**, **Lunastrelle**, **Emichlo** et **Alvirah** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**La machine est en marche**

Tandis que Gwen, Lionel et Legolas chevauchaient en direction de Mirkwood avec l'escorte des elfes, la jeune fille discutait avec son frère.

Ce dernier lui donna des nouvelles de la Lorien : tout allait bien là-bas, il avait parfois eu à s'occuper d'un ou deux fantômes, rien de bien méchant. Juste un elfe désireux de donner un objet ou de communiquer un message à un proche avant de partir.

Gwen l'envia en un sens : elle avait des cas plus durs depuis son arrivée à Mirkwood. Elle aurait aimé lui parler de son séjour, mais elle préférait attendre qu'ils soient seuls. Les elfes avaient l'ouïe fine, inutile de chuchoter ici.

Autre bonne nouvelle : Ithilwen et Anarion étaient revenus en Lorien et depuis plus d'une semaine, Ithilwen attendait un enfant. Gwen en fut profondément heureuse. Cette fois, ils pourraient fonder la famille dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.

Pendant le voyage, Lionel lança parfois des regards en direction de Legolas, comme s'il essayait de trouver dans quelle catégorie le ranger : ami ou ennemi ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Mirkwood. Tandis que Legolas et ses hommes se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion du roi et des ministres pour faire leur rapport, Gwen s'éclipsa avec son frère jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, une fois seuls, elle put lui parler de son séjour à Mirkwood. Lorsqu'elle arriva au passage de l'elfe Linghir et qu'elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé entre lors de leurs courtes, mais houleuses rencontres, Lionel fit mine de se lever pour aller trouver l'elfe et « lui filer une bonne raclée », mais Gwen insista pour qu'il reste au moins écouter la suit de son histoire, ensuite il irait se défouler s'il en avait envie. En fait, elle espérait que la suite le captiverait tant qu'il oublierait cette idée idiote d'aller se battre avec un elfe.

Une fois son récit fini, Lionel demanda : « Donc, quand Ithilwen et Anarion sont partis à cheval, t'as vu le fantôme d'un type te regarder puis rire comme un dingue ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. »

« Tu n'as pas essayé de lui parler ? »

« Non. Il a filé avant même que j'aie pu m'approcher de lui. »

Lionel fronça des sourcils. Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait que très moyennement.

« Et toi, dis-moi ? Pourquoi tu es venu ? » dit Gwen.

« Ben… À ton avis ? T'es ma sœur ! »

« Non ! Pourquoi t'es venu tout seul, comme ça, sans escorte ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'Haldir t'ait laissé partir ainsi. »

Lionel se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec l'air confus.

« En fait, non, j'ai rien dit à personne, t'as raison. Mais Galadriel se doutait de ce que j'allais faire. Rien d'étonnant à ça, tu me diras, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Oh, rien, laisse tomber ! Dis, j'ai la dalle ! Ils mangent quand, ici, les elfes de Mirkwood ? »

Gwen sourit. Là, elle retrouvait bien son frère.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La maison était calme, il faisait nuit dehors. Le ciel étoilé se voilait de nuages. Debout devant la fenêtre, Maegwen parut inquiète. Cette nuit était sombre, elle ne l'aimait pas. Un souffle de vent froid traversa la fenêtre et souleva ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Chérie ! Tu viens dire bonne nuit aux enfants ? »

Retrouvant le sourire, la jeune femme ferma la fenêtre puis alla dans la chambre d'enfants. Son mari se tenait là, tenant un petit garçon brun de neuf ans par les épaules. Dans le lit se trouvait une fillette de huit ans malade, déjà endormie, un thermomètre dans la bouche.

« Bonne nuit, ma puce. Demain, tu iras mieux », dit Maegwen. « Lionel, tu dis bonne nuit à ta sœur ? »

Lionel se hissa au sommet du lit puis se pencha pour embrasser sa sœur sur le front.

« Bonne nuit, petite sœur », dit-il avant de retomber par terre.

Puis il sortit, suivi de son père. Maegwen embrassa l'enfant, puis alla vers la table de nuit et alluma la veilleuse. Elle regarda sa fille un instant, puis sortit à son tour de la chambre.

Tard dans la nuit, elle s'éveilla en sursaut. La place dans le lit à côté d'elle était vide. Intriguée, elle se leva et alla dans la chambre de Lionel. Elle vit tout de suite que la couette du lit formait une bosse anormale et que de la lumière semblait traverser les draps.

La jeune femme rabattit les couvertures et trouva Lionel assis en position du lotus, le nez collé contre un écran de jeu vidéo miniature.

« Lionel ! Tu dois dormir, voyons ! Ce n'est plus l'heure de jouer, et tu vas t'abîmer les yeux ! » dit la mère en lui enlevant le jeu des mains.

« Pardon, maman ! » dit Lionel. Il se précipita pour remettre les couvertures en ordre et se cacha en dessous, l'air faussement effrayé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Maegwen sortit et posa la console sur la table du couloir, puis vit une ombre dans la chambre de Gwen.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha. Elle se figea en voyant ce qui se passait. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, l'obscurité envahit la pièce. Un hurlement retentit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans deux chambres différentes du palais, Gwen et Lionel s'éveillèrent en sursaut. Ils avaient fait le même cauchemar. Ils levèrent ensemble la tête vers le plafond puis poussèrent un soupir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen s'éveilla tôt ce matin-là. Elle avait mal dormi après son cauchemar, et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir avant plus de deux heures.

Un peu de mauvaise humeur, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Elle hésita, puis chercha une robe aux couleurs sombres. Tant pis si on la jugeait trop sombre, elle n'avait pas de raison de porter de beaux vêtements aujourd'hui.

Car chaque année depuis la mort de leur mère, Lionel et elle faisaient le même cauchemar ensemble la nuit, au sujet de leur mère. Et ils le faisaient toujours la nuit précédant la date de sa mort.

Enfin, elle trouva une robe qui lui parut adaptée. Elle était noire, avec un corset aux motifs de fleurs argentées et une ceinture gris perle.

Une fois ses cheveux nattés, elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de Lionel. Elle perçut tout de suite un bruit inquiétant derrière. Son frère semblait discuter avec quelqu'un, non, pire : se disputer !

Elle frappa trois coups puis ouvrit. Elle aperçut tout de suite son frère en pantalon de l'autre côté du lit. Celui-ci était dévasté : les draps et les coussins éparpillés sur le sol.

Et Toïn se tenait de l'autre côté, face à Lionel.

« Ah, Fëawen, enfin ! Pourriez-vous calmer ce jeune freluquet ? » dit le nain.

« _Frelquet ? ! _Dite donc, papy, t'as de la chance d'être mort, sinon je t'aurais déjà fait la peau ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Gwen.

« Il se passe qu'il m'a réveillé en jouant de la corne de brume ! »

« Je voulais juste vous réveiller pour que votre sœur ait quelqu'un à qui parler dès son réveil ! » dit le nain, l'air outré.

Gwen pouffa de rire. Toïn lui avait déjà fait le coup de la corne de brume, rien que pour rire. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça très drôle, c'est vrai, mais imaginer son frère réveillé ainsi la faisait rire.

Ce fantôme était drôle parfois, même s'il l'embêtait comme tant d'autres !

« Ça te fait rire ? ! » s'indigna Lionel.

Gwen secoua la tête, puis se mit à ramasser les draps et les coussins, espérant faciliter un peu la tâche de l'elfe qui passerait ranger la chambre quand son frère la quitterait pour aller déjeuner.

« T'es déjà en tenue, à ce que je vois », dit Lionel, notant les couleurs de sa robe.

Gwen hocha silencieusement la tête. Toïn observa leur mine sombre à tous les deux mais choisit de ne rien dire. Il se doutait que le sujet était particulièrement douloureux et ne regardait qu'eux.

Plus tard, Lionel sortit de la chambre avec sa sœur. Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir orné du même motif de plantes que la robe de sa sœur.

Ainsi vêtus, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où les elfes du palais avaient l'habitude de venir déjeuner.

Ils arrivèrent tôt, préférant ne parler à personne. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la porte, Gwen se figea. Elle stoppa son frère, puis tous deux tendirent l'oreille.

« … Je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée », dit Legolas.

« Altesse, vous savez que nous manquons d'effectifs et ce jeune homme a été formé par le capitaine de la Lorien, l'un des meilleurs guerriers du royaume de la Dame de Lumière ! Son aide pourrait nous être bénéfique. » Gwen frémit. Cette voix, c'était celle de Linghir !

« … Je lui en parlerai », dit Legolas, à contrecœur.

Le silence suivit ces mots. Gwen fit signe à Lionel. Tous deux se remirent en marche, d'un pas plus bruyant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent les deux elfes face à face près d'une fenêtre.

Linghir accorda un sourire mielleux aux jeunes gens, tandis que Legolas les regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Lionel voulut se diriger droit sur Linghir, mais Gwen l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras. Nonchalamment, avec une grâce emplie d'arrogance, l'elfe marcha jusqu'à eux puis passa par la porte, non sans accorder un sourire malveillant à Lionel.

Ce dernier émit un « humpf » puis se dirigea vers le buffet à grands pas, prit une assiette puis se mit à se servir. Legolas lança un regard à Gwen. Cette dernière le rejoignit avec un sourire contrit.

« Vous avez bien dormi, cette nuit ? » dit l'elfe.

La main de Lionel s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de replonger dans la nourriture.

« Ce genre de question est inutile avec les gens comme nous, Legolas », dit gentiment Gwen.

L'elfe lui sourit. En effet, elle avait raison.

« De quoi parliez-vous avec Linghir, avant notre arrivée ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Oh, rien de bien important. Il a tendance à s'imaginer qu'il peut prendre des décisions à la place de mon père, pour protéger le royaume. »

« Il s'agit donc d'aider à protéger le royaume ? » dit Lionel.

Il se retourna. Legolas et Gwen ouvrirent de grands yeux. Son assiette était pleine à craquer de raisin, de pommes, de poires, des baies, du pain, de la confiture, du miel et deux autres espèces de matières un peu molles qui évoquaient de la purée ou de la confiture, le tout avec les couverts, une serviette et un pavé de fromage posé en équilibre sur les confitures et purées.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai faim, moi ! Et quand j'suis en colère, faut qu'je mange un max pour m'calmer ! Et encore, y'manquent le café et les pancakes ! » dit le garçon.

Il s'assit à une table. Gwen et l'elfe le suivirent, puis tout en le regardant manger, Legolas reprit la parole :

« Eh bien… Oui, Linghir m'a expliqué l'état de la situation aux frontières du royaume. Les araignées et les Orques redoublent d'ardeur, et beaucoup d'hommes ont été blessés au combat. D'autres ne sont pas revenus, du coup je vais bientôt partir avec une petite garnison pour les chercher, dans un coin de la forêt particulièrement sombre. Linghir voulait que je vous engage, mais… »

Lionel faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Une fois que sa sœur eut fini de lui tapoter le dos, il dit :

« Sérieux ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes un invité ici, en aucun cas droit vous ne devez… »

« J'accepte ! » coupa Lionel.

« QUOI ? ! » dit Gwen, en bondissant de sa chaise.

« J'accepte ! »

Puis, sans plus attendre, il se leva de son siège et s'éloigna avec son assiette.

« S'cusez, j'vais tout d'suite commencer à m'entraîner, et j'finirai mon p'tit-déj' en même temps ! » dit-il, tout en avalant une tartine au miel.

« Lionel, on peut discuter ? ! » cria Gwen en courant le rejoindre dans le couloir.

Resté seul, Legolas émit un léger soupir. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Gwen avait l'air si sombre ce matin, et son frère ne semblait guère d'humeur plus amène.

Caché dans un recoin de la porte de la salle, Linghir eut un sourire de triomphe. La machine était en marche. Bientôt, le Passeur aurait ses deux proies, et Saroumane serait comblé.


	22. Réalité… ou cauchemar ?

_Merci à** Emichlo, Lunastrelle, Aliete, Alvirah** et **Aurlie** et pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Réalité… ou cauchemar ?**

_Décidément, ce n'est pas différent des bois de la Lothlorien ! _pensa Lionel.

Debout dans un coin de la caserne, le jeune homme se préparait comme les autres à partir pour l'expédition qui irait porter secours aux elfes au sud-ouest de Mirkwood.

Les elfes étaient silencieux et avaient l'air sombre. Il se souvint des jours et des nuits passés sur les talans de la Lorien, à guetter les attaques des Orques avec les elfes d'Haldir.

L'ambiance était un peu la même. Legolas arriva bientôt, en tenue de combat comme les autres. Il fixa Lionel, puis tous se mirent en route sous ses ordres.

Alors que Lionel arrivait aux écuries avec les autres, il s'attendit à voir Gwen près de l'enclos, avec l'air fâché. Mais il n'en était rien.

Après le petit-déjeuner d'hier, elle avait tout tenté pour le faire changer d'avis, mais il avait refusé de l'écouter tout en bloc.

Il se doutait qu'elle faisait exprès de l'éviter maintenant, comme lui l'avait évitée le jour où elle avait quitté la Lorien.

Une fois en selle, tous se mirent en route à travers la forêt, en direction de l'ouest. La chevauchée lui parut courte, avant d'atteindre l'aire de la forêt visée.

Ici, tout était sombre, plus sombre encore que la forêt entourant le palais. Et l'atmosphère était horriblement pesante. Lionel se surprit à regretter l'absence de fantômes. N'importe quoi plutôt que le néant sombre et pesant qui régnait en ces lieux !

Les elfes descendirent de cheval, puis tous se mirent à marcher entre les arbres, l'arc à la main, certains armés de leurs dagues en cas d'embuscade-surprise.

Soudain, le noir se fit plus présent. Lionel ne vit plus rien devant lui. Inquiet, il émit un léger : « Hého ? »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Que se passait-il ? L'obscurité était si grande qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait _toucher_ le noir qui l'entourait.

Un ricanement aigrelet retentit. Piqué au vif, Lionel sortit son épée.

« Qui est là ? »

Mais personne ne répondit. Soudain, deux méchants yeux rouges apparurent devant lui. Ces yeux, il les reconnaissait bien : c'était ceux du Passeur !

« _Rebonjour, Lionel ! Prêt pour un nouveau voyage ?_ »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Legolas ne comprenait rien à ce qui s'était passé. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vu Lionel avec lui, parmi ses guerriers, quand un voile d'ombre avait balayé l'espace.

Et lorsque la lumière était revenue, Lionel n'était plus là. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Des Orques surgirent du sol et les chargèrent, lui et ses hommes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lionel ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il leva la tête et, au lieu de voir le feuillage sombre de la forêt, il vit un plafond blanc.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit que des murs blancs l'entouraient. Il était sur un lit, en tenue d'hôpital.

Inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce. Elle était fermée à double tour, avec un hublot en guise de fenêtre.

« EH ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Ouvrez-moi ! » cria le jeune homme.

Une tête d'homme à l'air de brute apparut dans le hublot, puis plus rien. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Un vieil homme en blouse blanche avec des lunettes sur le nez apparut, un calepin à la main.

« Alors, que voulez-vous, monsieur Spingle ? »

« Je… Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Lionel, inquiet.

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Simon, et je suis votre docteur, monsieur Pierce. Vous avez oublié ? »

Lionel secoua la tête. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas ! L'espace d'un instant, il était à Mirkwood, avec les elfes, et maintenant…

« Je rêve ! C'est pas possible, je rêve ! C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ! » dit le jeune homme en se prenant la tête.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » dit le docteur, inquiet.

« Je… Ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas fou ! Je ne peux pas être là, vous n'êtes pas réel ! » dit Lionel.

« Voyons, monsieur Spingle ! Nous avions pourtant fait des progrès, la semaine passée ! Vous aviez accepté le fait que les voix que vous entendiez étaient le fruit de votre imagination ! » dit le docteur, avec l'air paternel.

« Les voix ? ! Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Votre sœur et vous avez été hospitalisés ici par votre belle-mère. Vous déliriez tous les deux, vous affirmiez pouvoir communiquer avec les morts. Votre sœur souffre d'hallucinations, et vous, vous êtes persuadé d'entendre des voix d'outre-tombe. Le délire s'est accentué quand vous avez affirmé que vous étiez passés dans un autre monde peuplé d'elfes et de monstres, une sorte d'altération mentale liée aux jeux vidéos auxquels vous passez votre temps à jouer, chez vous, sur votre ordinateur ou votre PSP. »

Lionel sentit son ventre se nouer. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Je ne marche pas, je veux me réveiller ! » hurla le jeune homme.

Le docteur se retourna et dit quelque chose au gardien. Celui-ci acquiesça, puis disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un autre. Lionel cessa de crier en les voyant se diriger vers lui.

Ils l'empoignèrent. Le docteur fouilla dans une poche de sa blouse et en sortit un flacon ainsi qu'une piqûre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! » paniqua Lionel.

« Cela va vous aider à vous sentir mieux », dit le docteur en s'approchant de lui.

Affolé, Lionel essaya de se débattre, mais les deux brutes le maintenaient fermement immobile.

Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit la piqûre traverser sa peau, puis sa tête devint lourde. Il perdit connaissance.

_Deux heures plus tard…_

« Lionel ? Lionel ! » dit une douce voix féminine.

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une vive lueur l'aveuglait, comme un soleil. Il crut voir une silhouette devant lui, ainsi que deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Il cligna des yeux, et vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien, sauf les néons qui éclairaient le plafond aseptisé de la pièce.

Il gémit en voyant qu'il était toujours dans la même chambre. Et cette fois, on l'avait sanglé à son lit.

Il essaya de bouger, mais ses muscles étaient encore ramollis à cause de la drogue. Il secoua la tête. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il n'était pas fou !

Et Gwen, où était-elle ? Il fallait qu'il la voie, à tout prix.

Décidé, il se mit à crier. La brute postée devant sa porte finit par entrer et dit, en faisant craquer ses poings : « Tu la boucles ou j'te maîtrise ? »

« Je veux voir le docteur ! » dit Lionel.

La brute sourit.

« Ok, j'y vais, mais avant… »

Il lui asséna un violent coup dans l'estomac, ce qui lui coupa net le souffle.

« Tu te calmes ! » dit le colosse.

Lionel reprit doucement son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le docteur revienne.

« Oui, monsieur Spingle ? »

« Je veux voir ma sœur. »

« Ah ! Vous n'allez pas mieux, à ce que je vois. »

« Hein ? ! Mais vous m'avez dit qu'elle aussi était hospitalisée ici. »

« Elle l'était. Mais elle a guéri il y a une semaine, votre père est venu la chercher. Vous lui avez même dit au revoir. Vous devrez attendre demain pour une visite, si elle daigne venir vous voir. En attendant, reposez-vous. Vous avez toujours une sale mine. »

Lionel ferma les yeux et retint des larmes d'impuissance. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Dans quel cauchemar était-il tombé ? *

« Votre état semble s'aggraver, et votre brutalité aussi. Nous allons devoir passer à des mesures plus draconiennes. Transférez-le, et mettez-lui la camisole. »

« Non ! Pitié, non, pas ça ! » dit Lionel.

Mais il ne put rien faire. Un autre coup en plein ventre suffit à l'étourdir, tandis qu'on lui mettait cette ignoble tenue blanche fermée par des sangles autour du corps.

On le déplaça comme un vulgaire sac de patates dans une autre chambre vide, aux murs, au sol et au plafond capitonné.

Puis, une fois la porte refermée, le jeune homme fourra la tête dans le cuir au sol, pour retenir un cri de douleur.

Mon Dieu, mais que lui arrivait-il ? !

* * *

_Et voilà ! La situation est vraiment catastrophique, là ! Mais vous saurez tout dans la suite, alors patience ! _


	23. Joue le jeu

_Merci à **Lunastrelle, Lollie Lovegood, Young-girl06, Aliete, Emichlo** et** Alvirah **pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Joue le jeu**

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que Lionel était enfermé ici. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tous les jours, à des heures régulières, le minuscule battant métallique de sa porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un plateau-repas.

Sans parler de ces maudits médicaments qu'on l'obligeait à prendre. Il était filmé sans arrêt. Jamais il n'avait autant haï les caméras et la technologie.

Les « gorilles » qui gardaient sa cellule avaient tenté plusieurs fois d'abuser de lui au cours de la nuit.

Sans ses cours de lutte chez les elfes, Lionel aurait cédé depuis longtemps. Mais son agressivité lui avait valu plusieurs fois la camisole et des injections de drogue si puissantes qu'il s'en était retrouvé affaibli, car dans ces moments-là, on le nourrissait par perfusion. Et il maigrissait.

Non, en fait, il dépérissait, physiquement et moralement. On l'avait privé de son droit de visite, il n'avait pas pu voir Gwen ni son père.

Son père… Lionel ne s'en souvenait plus du tout. Ce n'était qu'un visage flou dans sa mémoire. De quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux, déjà ? Avait-il une moustache, une barbe ou rien ?

Et Gwen ? Et sa mère ? Non, elle était morte… Morte… Le pire était qu'il n'entendait plus aucune voix. Il ne ressentait ce froid si familier, si intense, si brusque que suscitait l'apparition d'un fantôme près de lui.

Il en avait assez !

Furieux, il se leva brusquement de son lit et se mit à tambouriner contre la porte en hurlant de toutes ses forces, pour évacuer toute sa rage.

Le visage d'un des gorilles apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il allait ouvrir, quand il se figea puis se retourna. Apparemment, quelqu'un venait d'apparaître derrière lui et lui disait quelque chose.

Lionel ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passa ensuite. Les deux grosses brutes entrèrent, le tabassèrent puis l'entraînèrent à travers les couloirs jusque dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

On aurait dit un grand bureau. Des étagères remplies de livres et de magazines étaient alignées aux murs sur les côtés.

Dès qu'on l'eut lâché, Lionel se laissa tomber par terre. Le docteur Pierce entra par une porte au fond de la salle et marcha jusqu'à lui, un bloc-notes à la main.

« Alors, Lionel ? Si nous parlions un peu, tous les deux ? »

« Parler ? » répéta Lionel, d'une voix rauque.

« Votre père m'a appelé, il désire savoir comment vous vous portez. Seulement, votre droit de visite est suspendu. J'ai besoin de faire un bilan de votre santé mentale. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas fou ! Et je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici ! »

Son regard dériva vers un livre dans une étagère du bas. C'était un livre intitulé _Elfes & Fées_. Dans le meuble télévision'à côté, il put voir dans une étagère du dessous un coffret DVD de la série _Ghost Whisperer_ ainsi que de _Supernatural_.

« Ce sont vos affaires. Nous les avons mises ici pour que vous parveniez à les distinguer de la réalité. Lionel, tout ceci n'a fait qu'affecter votre cerveau ! » dit le docteur.

Lionel secoua la tête. Non ! Non, il savait très bien que tout ça n'était pas vrai !

« Vous avez passé toute votre vie à jouer à des jeux vidéo tels que _Warcraft_ ou _Donjons & Dragons _! Vous fuyez la réalité en vous réfugiant dans le monde virtuel de la technologie et de l'informatique », poursuivit le vieil homme.

« Non… » gémit Lionel, sur un ton de supplication.

Le docteur poussa un soupir.

« Bon, dans ce cas, je vais devoir ******… »

Lionel fronça des sourcils. Qu'avait-il dit ? Curieux, il redressa la tête et se figea. Le visage du docteur… avait disparu ! À la place, il n'y avait qu'un tas de fumée noire ! Puis soudain, la vision disparut.

« Vous allez bien, Lionel ? » demanda le docteur.

« Euh… Oui… » murmura Lionel, choqué.

Tandis qu'on le ramenait en cellule, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il rêvé, ou il avait vraiment vu le visage du docteur se changer en fumée ? Et sa voix, qui s'était distordue, comme les interférences d'une radio…

Dépité, il se laissa jeter par terre puis rampa jusqu'à son lit tandis qu'on refermait la porte de sa cellule.

Anéanti, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond blanc de sa cellule sans vraiment le regarder. Dans deux heures, ce serait le couvre-feu.

Mais qu'importe, pour lui, la lumière avait disparu de son monde depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait que le désespoir.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant se réfugier dans un sommeil sans rêves.

« Lionel ? »

Le jeune homme ne réagit même pas. Il était trop abruti par les drogues, de toute façon.

« Lionel… ! Lathron ! »

Ce mot le fit réagir. Quoi ? Qui avait prononcé son nom elfique ? Se redressant, il se figea. Devant lui, à nouveau, il y avait cette lueur ! Et cette silhouette, grande et mince, auréolée de lumière comme un ange.

Il discerna bientôt deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Ce regard lui parut familier. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais où ?

« N'abandonnez pas. »

Il connaissait cette voix ! C'était… ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. La vision disparut. Il se retrouva seul dans sa cellule.

Lionel réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment sortir ? Oh, il avait une idée !

Il frappa à la porte, puis dit au gardien qu'il avait un besoin pressant. Celui-ci parut surpris, puis un sourire pervers étira ses traits.

Tandis qu'on le menottait, Lionel se retint de sourire aussi, d'un sourire machiavélique. Lorsque le garde le sortit de là et le traîna de force en direction des toilettes, le jeune homme lança des coups d'œil autour de lui, pour se repérer.

Arrivés au sanitaire, Lionel regarda l'homme sortir son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte. Soudain, Lionel leva les bras et passa la chaîne autour du cou du gardien, jusqu'à l'étrangler.

Une fois l'homme étalé par terre, il saisit le trousseau puis essaya différentes clés jusqu'à se débarrasser de ses entraves. Il l'entraîna aux toilettes, puis se changea rapidement.

Une fois son uniforme mis, il fila à travers les couloirs. Une chance, il y avait des plans aux murs. Il put aller jusqu'aux vestiaires. Là, il ouvrit un casier d'employé au hasard et enfila des vêtements normaux, puis prit la sortie de secours.

Il venait d'actionner la poignée de la porte quand la sonnerie retentit.

Catastrophé, il sortit et se mit à courir à travers un grand parc. Il entendit bientôt les aboiements des chiens dans le vent. Il accéléra le pas, malgré la douleur de ses jambes. Tout ce temps passé enfermé dans une pièce ne lui avait pas permis de faire beaucoup d'exercice.

Mais qu'importe ! Il était libre ! Il pouvait voir le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres, il sentait le vent, l'odeur de la végétation humide dans la nuit… Il était libre !

Une fois face à la grille du parc, il se mit à l'escalader, puis traversa une route et se perdit dans un dédale de rues. La ville ! Oh, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis si longtemps !

Coup de bol, le portefeuille du garde était dans la veste qu'il avait piquée. Il put se payer un taxi jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de sa famille.

C'était une jolie villa de style britannique. Il la contourna par-derrière et escalada le lierre mural pour atteindre la chambre de sa sœur.

Elle était vide. Où pouvait bien être Gwen ? Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille en uniforme d'étudiante anglaise apparut.

En voyant cet inconnu au visage masqué sous une casquette, avec ces vêtements trop grands, elle voulut crier, mais Lionel plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

« Gwen ! Crie pas, c'est moi ! Lionel ! »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, puis se détendit. Lorsqu'il ôta sa casquette, elle lui sourit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, puis elle lui sauta au cou.

« Oh, Lionel ! Je n'espérais plus te revoir ! Ils t'ont enfin laissé sortir ? »

« Non, je me suis échappé. »

Gwen recula et le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Échappé ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est l'enfer, là-bas ! Gwen, faut que tu m'aides… Pourquoi t'as pas demandé de l'aide aux fantômes ? T'en as aidé tellement, et moi aussi, j'avais espéré un signe, quelque chose ! »

Gwen prit un air désespéré.

« Oh non, Lionel, arrête ! J'ai passé plus de deux mille heures en thérapie à me convaincre que notre soi-disant don de médium n'a pas réellement existé. Maman était folle, elle a nous contaminés avec sa folie, et papa l'a hospitalisée, tu te souviens pas ? Elle est morte comme ça ! »

Lionel regarda sa sœur avec horreur, comme si elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Jamais Gwenaëlle n'aurait dit une telle chose à propos de leur mère. C'était son héroïne, son mentor, elle lui avait tout appris !

« Maman est morte quand tu étais toute petite, on l'a agressée chez nous, Gwen ! Tu as oublié ? »

Gwen secoua la tête.

« Non, Lionel, c'est ce qu'on nous a raconté quand on était petits, pour ne pas nous inquiéter. »

Lionel tapa du pied. Sa sœur recula, elle semblait avoir peur de lui maintenant.

« Maman n'était pas folle, je ne suis pas fou, toi par contre, si ! Tu parles comme une étrangère, je ne reconnais pas ma sœur ! »

Gwen glissa contre le mur, jusqu'à sa penderie, puis en sortit une batte de base-ball.

« Oh, super ! T'as peur de moi, maintenant ? » ironisa son frère.

« Oui, tu me fais peur ! Regarde-toi, tu as besoin de soins, Lionel ! »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, puis dit : « Okay, t'as raison, j'ai besoin d'aide. C'est bon, préviens papa, je te laisse me ramener là-bas. »

Gwen parut surprise, puis abaissa son arme. Elle se tourna vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, quand Lionel lui arracha la batte puis la bâillonna de sa main droite, tout en la serrant contre lui avec la gauche.

« J'en ai marre de jouer avec toi. Qui es-tu _réellement_ ? »

« Ta sœur, abruti ! » dit la jeune fille, d'une voix étouffée.

« Non ! Ma sœur n'a pas de batte de base-ball dans sa chambre, elle a toujours eu horreur de ce sport ! C'est _moi_ qui imaginais souvent ce que ce serait si on y jouait ensemble. Alors _qui es-tu _? »

Gwen cessa brusquement de se débattre. Son corps fut secoué de curieux spasmes, comme si elle riait.

Surpris, Lionel se détacha d'elle et la regarda. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge lumineux. Tout son corps parut enveloppé d'un halo de fumée noire.

« _Qui je suis ? Allez savoir ! Je n'ai pas de nom, on ne m'en a pas donné à ma naissance._ »

Lionel serra les poings.

« Le Passeur… »

« _Eh oui ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Pas mal, ce petit monde artificiel, hein ?_ »

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? C'est quoi, cet enfer ? »

L'imitation de Gwen haussa des épaules.

« _Si je te le disais, ce serait moins marrant ! Oublie ça, et joue le jeu. Crois-moi, tu ne souffriras pas. Tout passe si vite, ici ! Bon, faut que j'y aille, je suis très occupé. Salut !_ »

Gwen disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir. Lionel se figea. Tout semblait avoir changé, tout à coup. Un silence inquiétant régnait dans l'air. Il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent, plus de bruit des voitures dans la rue, pas même un crissement de plancher, rien !

Lionel hésita, puis sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Il vit la porte d'entrée de la maison ouverte.

Inquiet, il remonta chercher la batte de base-ball, puis revint dans la porte. La batte bien serrée dans les mains, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup avec les pieds puis se prépara à frapper.

Mais il n'y avait personne dehors. Surpris, il alla dans la rue. Rien ! Plus personne…

« _Je t'avais dit de jouer le jeu…_ » dit la voix du Passeur, dans le ciel.

Lionel vit soudain tous les voisins du quartier sortir de leurs maisons respectives puis marcher vers lui. Ils avaient tous l'air neutres, comme de vulgaires marionnettes dépourvues de personnalité. Même son père et sa belle-mère étaient là.

Lionel frappa dans le vide avec sa batte, espérant les intimider. Seuls des ricanements dans le ciel lui répondirent.

« _Tu vas frapper tes voisins ? Ton père ? Ta belle-mère, je peux comprendre, c'est une vraie peste, mais les autres… hein ?_ »

Une personne avait fendu la foule, et se dirigeait vers lui. Lionel se figea. Cette personne, c'était ce qu'il avait pris pour un ange dans sa cellule !

Mais maintenant, il la voyait très clairement.

« Galadriel ? ! » balbutia le jeune homme.

L'elfe lui répondit par un sourire.

« Tout va bien, Lionel. Viens, je te ramène auprès des autres », dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Lionel regarda sa main avec hésitation. Et si c'était un autre piège du Passeur ?

« Prouvez-moi que vous êtes la vraie Galadriel ! » lança le jeune homme.

Le cercle des humains-zombies se resserrait autour de lui.

« Je ne peux que te guider, mais pas te forcer… Lathron », dit l'elfe de sa voix mélodieuse.

Son nom ! Son nom d'elfe ! Sans hésiter, il tendit la main. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la main douce et chaude de la dame, il vit tout l'espace autour de lui s'emplir d'une puissante lumière blanche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Lathron ? Lathron ! Allez, debout ! »

Lionel cligna des yeux, puis vit un visage familier penché au-dessus de lui. Des cheveux blond pâle, une lueur argentée, deux yeux bleu-gris inquiets, des oreilles pointues…

« Legolas ? »

Le prince parut soulagé en l'entendant dire son nom.

« On dit _prince_ ou _seigneur _! » releva un soldat près de lui.

« Qu'importe ! Vous êtes vivant. Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Lionel se redressa, puis vit avec soulagement qu'ils étaient dans les bois sombres de Mirkwood.

« Dites… C'est bien la Forêt Noire, ici, hein ? »

Les elfes le regardèrent sans comprendre. Pourquoi une question aussi évidente ?

« Oui, bien sûr ! Où croyiez-vous être ? » dit Legolas.

« En enfer… Cherchez pas à comprendre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« On a été pris au piège, l'obscurité est brusquement devenue plus forte, et des Orques ont tenté de nous tuer. Nous avons perdu pas mal de guerriers, et en revenant en arrière, nous vous avons trouvé là. Pourtant, j'étais sûr que vous me suiviez depuis le début. À croire que l'obscurité avait essayé de vous emporter ! »

Lionel fit la moue. L'elfe n'avait peut-être pas tort…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout devant la porte des écuries, Gwen piaffait d'impatience. Lorsqu'enfin des cavaliers apparurent, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, espérant reconnaître deux visages familiers.

Elle vit Legolas, puis son soulagement fut total en apercevant…

« Lionel ! »

Le jeune homme descendit de cheval et s'approcha d'elle. Il ouvrit grand les bras, la laissant le serrer contre elle.

« Gwen… C'est vraiment toi ? »

Stupéfaits, les elfes regardèrent Lionel saisir le visage de la jeune fille et lui tirer sur les joues, arrachant des cris de douleur à cette dernière.

« Ah oui, c'est bien toi… »

Gwen allait protester, lui demander pourquoi il la traitait ainsi alors qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, mais ce fut lui qui la prit dans ses bras cette fois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était près de minuit quand Gwen quitta sa chambre pour aller frapper à la porte d'une autre voisine.

« Entrez. »

La jeune fille pénétra dans la chambre et vit Lionel assis sur son lit, torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon.

« Tu dors pas ? » dit-elle.

« Après ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai peur de me rendormir et que tout recommence. »

Compréhensive, Gwen alla s'asseoir sur le lit et le regarda. Il n'avait aucune séquelle physique, mais elle se doutait qu'il souffrait mentalement. Il avait encore une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

« Je suis là, Lionel. Et j'ai horreur du base-ball, je peux te le garantir ! »

Le jeune homme sourit, puis dit : « Moi, je ne supporte plus la technologie, maintenant. »

Gwen eut un geste de recul. Lionel devait _vraiment_ aller mal pour dire une telle chose !

« Je suis désolé, Gwen, tu sais ? J'ai conscience que je ne t'écoute jamais, je suis toujours un boulet, le frère égoïste, insupportable qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête mais… depuis la mort de maman, je suis comme ça, je supporte pas qu'on reste avec moi, j'ai peur de provoquer la même chose que ce qui est arrivé à maman. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. »

« Oui, mais c'est le bruit de ma console de jeu qui l'a fait se réveiller en pleine nuit. Si elle était restée au lit, si j'avais moi-même essayé de dormir plutôt que de jeu à un stupide jeu vidéo, peut-être qu'il ne lui serait rien arri… »

Gwen l'interrompit en posant un doigt devant ses lèvres.

« Ne dis pas ça ! On ignore ce qui est arrivé à maman, de toute façon. Si c'est un vivant ou un fantôme ou autre chose qui l'a… attaquée. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu le sais. Ni avec moi ni papa. »

Lionel acquiesça, mais son visage n'affichait pas un air convaincu.

« Tu devrais dormir. Demain, on part, tu sais ? » dit Gwen, espérant le dérider avec un autre sujet de conversation.

« Ah bon ? Où ça ? »

« À Fondcombe ! Galadriel et Celeborn vont rendre visite à leur gendre, Elrond, et à leurs petits enfants ! La Dame m'a écrit, elle espère nous y retrouver. Et Legolas accepte de nous escorter là-bas, il pense que ça nous fera du bien… à toi, surtout ! »

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais le jeune homme lui prit la main.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi, cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

Gwen se pinça les lèvres, puis accepta avec un sourire rassurant. Ensemble, ils se glissèrent dans le lit, sous les draps, et fermèrent les yeux.

Seule la lune par la fenêtre éclairait le lit, comme pour les protéger de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la forêt.


	24. Fondcombe

_Salut ! Mille pardons d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'ai eu du boulot, vraiment beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps ! Allez, fini de discuter, voici la suite tant attendue ! _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle, Aliete, Young-girl06, Alvirah** et **Emichlo **pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Piika** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Fondcombe**

Lionel se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé de son ignoble séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, qu'il s'attendait à trouver à côté de lui dans le lit, mais la place était vide. Les draps étaient encore chauds, signe qu'elle n'était pas partie depuis longtemps.

Il aura au moins réussi à dormir, cette nuit…

« Vous étiez si mignons, à dormir ainsi, tous les deux ! » dit une voix.

Lionel sursauta, puis leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant cette voix. C'était celle de ce maudit nain, Toïn.

« Vous nous avez espionnés ? » dit-il, essayant de localiser la source de la voix du fantôme.

« Survéillés serait un mot plus juste, jeune homme. Je dois veiller sur vous, du moins tant que vous resterez à Mirkwood. Vous verrez, y'aura d'autres gardiens à Fondcombe, quand vous y serez. »

« Quoi ? ! Des gardiens ? » dit Lionel en se levant pour s'étirer.

« Ben ouais ! Tant que vous étiez dans le palais, vous risquiez rien. Mais dans la forêt, le Passeur vous a eu. Je vous passe les détails. »

« Ah… Génial ! Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas aidé, dans la forêt ? »

« Y'a trop de ténèbres qui y règnent. Je suis impuissant face à ça. »

« Mouais… Bon, écoutez, Toïn, vous êtes gentil, mais vous me suivez pas sous la douche, okay ? »

« Pas de problème. Je préfère aller voir Gwen. »

« Quoi ? ! Woh, eh, minute… ! Vous êtes là ? »

Mais cette fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Lionel attendit le cri de sa sœur, au cas où le nain l'espionnerait dans la salle de bains. Aucun cri ne vint.

Tant pis. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour sa toilette.

Deux heures plus tard, il enfourchait son cheval et partait loin de la cité avec sa sœur, Legolas et quelques soldats en escorte.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, ils se mirent à chevaucher à travers les plaines du Rohan. Gwen et Lionel sourirent. Le ciel leur avait tant manqué, après tout ce temps passé dans la Forêt Noire.

Legolas se mit à leur parler de Fondcombe et du seigneur Elrond. Il avait trois enfants : une fille, Arwen, et deux jumeaux, Elladan et Elrohir, qui adoraient faire des farces.

Le voyage dura plusieurs jours, rien de particulier ne se produisit. Enfin, un jour, ils arrivèrent dans un bois. Gwen et Lionel se tendirent. Ils ressentaient la magie qui habitait le royaume de Fondcombe. C'était une magie étrangement similaire à celle de la Lorien, mais différente.

Autant la Lothlorien dégageait une aura de calme et de sereine majesté, autant Fondcombe semblait emplie de lumière et de joie de vivre.

Soudain, deux elfes jaillirent des buissons et s'approchèrent, l'arc à la main. Legolas arrêta son cheval et leur sourit. Descendant de cheval, il s'approcha et dit à l'un d'eux :

« _Suilon Gen, Glorfindel_. »

_Je te salue_, traduisirent mentalement Gwen et Lionel, dont l'elfique était devenu une langue courante, à force de cours et de pratique.

« _Suilon Gen, Legolas Thranduilion_ », répondit l'elfe avec le sourire.

Il se tourna vers le reste des cavaliers. Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux jeunes humains, qui avaient descendu de cheval entre-temps.

« Je vois que vous êtes accompagné », dit l'elfe.

Legolas acquiesça, puis fit un signe de tête aux jeunes gens. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent. Gwen fut frappé par son aura. Il était beau, comme tous les elfes, mais il dégageait une présence très particulière. Son esprit brillait autour de sa tête, il semblait presque flotter, comme si un lien très faible le reliait encore, mais qu'il avait atteint un état différent des autres, plus élevé. Cet elfe avait déjà connu la mort, et était revenu à la vie.

Les deux jeunes humains le saluèrent en elfique, ce qui surprit l'elfe.

« Glorfindel, je te présente Fëawen et son frère Lathron », dit Legolas.

« Ah oui, les humains de la Lorien… J'ai entendu parler de vous lors de mon dernier séjour en Lorien. Haldir vous tient en haute estime. »

« C'est vrai ? Il va bien ? » demanda Gwen.

Glorfindel eut un léger sourire mental. Il était rare de voir Haldir s'attacher à des humains, et encore plus que ceux-ci l'apprécient, le capitaine des gardes était de nature fière et distante, même avec les siens. La réaction de Gwen confirmait bien ses pensées : il était très attaché aux deux jeunes humains, et eux aussi tenaient au capitaine de la Lorien.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était très occupé, mais rien ne troublera le calme de la Lorien tant que la Dame de Lumière régnera sur son royaume. À présent, suivez-moi, il est temps de découvrir celui du seigneur Elrond. »

Ils se mirent en route, les deux elfes en tête. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le gué, les deux adolescents humains se figèrent.

Fondcombe était… magnifique ! La cité n'était pas érigée dans des arbres, mais attenante à la pierre de la vallée. Les maisons épousaient la nature, et les arbres ne semblaient nullement s'en détacher. Tout n'était que parfaite harmonie avec la végétation. Des oiseaux chantaient, mais les deux humains ne purent distinguer leur mélodie de celle de la rivière.

Ils laissèrent les chevaux dans la cour face à la plus grande des demeures, puis suivirent Legolas et Glorfindel à l'intérieur de la demeure. Les autres elfes restaient pour s'occuper des chevaux.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et montèrent un escalier avant d'arriver dans un bureau. Plusieurs étagères remplies de livres étaient visibles au fond à droite, devant une rangée de fenêtres donnant accès à un balcon d'où on pouvait admirer la cité.

La pièce était magnifique, les murs et les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond étaient ornés de motifs de plantes. Un grand bureau trônait au centre de la pièce, devant la plus grande des fenêtres.

« Bienvenue à Fondcombe, prince Legolas. »

Gwen et Lionel sursautèrent. Un elfe était entré par une porte sur la gauche de la salle, et se tenait maintenant devant Legolas. Il avait les cheveux châtain sombre, une chose que Gwen et Lionel n'avaient encore jamais vue. Tous les elfes de la Lothlorien et de Mirkwood qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés étaient blonds. Il était vêtu d'une tunique elfique brun crème et d'une cape de velours verte. Un anneau elfique argenté ceignait son front, le symbole des seigneurs des royaumes elfiques. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait du seigneur Elrond.

Mais surtout, cet elfe dégageait quelque chose de noble et majestueux. Ses yeux reflétaient une longue expérience, il avait dû voir et faire beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie. Gwen s'aperçut que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui, et regardait aussi les visiteurs avec curiosité.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. L'autre elfe semblait avoir surgi de nulle part. Il avait aussi des cheveux châtain foncé, mais il avait l'air… bizarre. Il était grand et majestueux comme Elrond, mais il portait une armure d'elfe dorée, avec une cape bleue en lambeaux. Il avait du sang séché sur la joue droite, et son visage était crasseux. Un anneau elfique qui ne couvrait que l'arrière de sa tête brillait faiblement dans sa chevelure sombre.

L'elfe dut sentir son regard, car il décrocha son attention de Legolas pour poser ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci frissonna. Oh non, pas maintenant, pas cette sensation dès son arrivée à Fondcombe…

« Gwen ? Hého ! »

La jeune fille fut violemment tirée de ses pensées par le coude de son frère dans l'estomac.

« Tu rêves, ou quoi ? On t'a posé une question ! » dit Lionel, tout bas.

Gwen releva les yeux avec l'air penaud. Misère, elle avait tout raté, à cause de l'autre elfe… qui, d'ailleurs, avait disparu.

« Euh, désolée… » balbutia la jeune fille.

« Tout va bien, damoiselle Fëawen ? » demanda Elrond.

« Oui, je… Excusez-moi, c'est le voyage, je suis juste fatiguée », dit la jeune fille, gênée.

Legolas fronça légèrement des sourcils. Il connaissait cet air, elle avait dû voir un fantôme… Mais qui, cette fois ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, des appartements vous ont été réservés. Glorfindel, pouvez-vous les y conduire ? »

« Oui, monseigneur », dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Plus tard, Gwen se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle était belle et lumineuse. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un siège au bout de la pièce, face à son lit, et laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre. Dehors, elle pouvait voir les arbres dont les branches dansaient dans le vent.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » dit une voix grave et pourtant mélodieuse.

Gwen faillit tomber de son siège. L'elfe qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, celui qui l'avait fait perdre le fil de la conversation, se tenait debout devant elle, et la regardait avec l'air légèrement amusé.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle de me surprendre ? ! » dit Gwen, fâchée.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur », dit l'elfe.

« J'ai pas eu peur, j'ai dit que j'étais sous l'effet de la surprise ! »

« Eh bien, vous sembliez afficher les deux… »

Gwen fronça des sourcils. Ce fantôme était différent. Ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés avaient toujours hâte qu'elle délivre un message pour eux, ou lui jouaient de méchants tours pour exprimer la colère. Celui-ci semblait calme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je suis Gil-Galad, fils de Fingon, haut-roi des Noldors. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Et vous, je sais qui vous êtes, Fëawen. On parle beaucoup de vous et de votre frère, depuis votre arrivée en Lorien. Vous avez aidé beaucoup de fantômes, et cela a grandement aidé à repousser la menace de l'Ombre. »

Gwen lui sourit timidement.

« Je suppose que vous voulez que je délivre un message à quelqu'un de votre part ou que je vous aide à faire je-ne-sais-quoi, je me trompe ? » dit la jeune fille en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

« Non. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux avec surprise. Quoi ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Mais… Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Gwen fronça des sourcils. Il ne savait pas… Curieux, cela lui rappelait assez le cas de Toïn.

« Écoutez, Gil-Galad, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais vous n'avez rien à faire en ce monde, vous… vous êtes mort ! »

« Je sais. Mais je ne vois pas où je pourrais aller. Ici, au moins, je peux continuer de veiller sur les derniers amis que j'avais. »

« Ah bon ? Comme qui ? »

« Elrond, ainsi que les elfes qui ont accepté de le suivre à Fondcombe. »

« Mais comment veillez-vous sur eux ? »

Gil-Galad se détourna d'elle, puis commença à s'éloigner.

« Eh, attendez ! »

Elle le vit traverser un mur et disparaître. La jeune fille s'arrêta et poussa un soupir. Pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait un fantôme qui attirait sa sympathie…

_Oh, et puis après tout, s'il est heureux comme ça, pourquoi voudrais-je à tout prix lui trouver un problème à résoudre ? _se dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Gwen décida d'aller dans la salle de bains, elle était couverte de poussière après son voyage. Une fois propre, elle s'enveloppa d'une longue serviette puis retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire près du lit. Elle choisit une longue robe verte au col rond, et retourna l'enfiler dans la salle de bains. Une fois vêtue, elle enfila les souliers au pied du lit puis sortit.

Elle commença à se promener dans la demeure, jusqu'à atteindre une porte-fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et marcha jusqu'à un balcon d'où elle put admirer les cascades qui coulaient en contrebas, dans la vallée.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la paix l'envahir.

« Vous avez vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une fois encore, Gwen faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle se tourna vers Glorfindel et le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit par un petit sourire innocent, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« C'est une habitude chez les gens d'ici de surprendre les visiteurs ? ! » dit Gwen, énervée.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, désolée. »

« J'ai pas eu peur, j'étais surprise… Et ne me dites pas que j'affichais les deux à la fois ou je me fâche ! » dit Gwen.

Glorfindel attendit qu'elle se calme pour réaborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Fëawen, vous avez eu une vision dans le bureau d'Elrond, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Comment savez-vous… ? »

« Haldir m'en a parlé. Que croyez-vous ? Rien que votre nom laisse deviner ce dont vous êtes capable, Dame des Esprits. Et puis… »

Il laissa son regard se perdre un moment dans le vague, avant de reprendre : « Je sens que vous avez un certain contact avec les esprits. Ayant moi-même rencontré la mort puis rejoint le monde des vivants grâce aux Valars… Et je sens quelque chose de spécial en vous. Vous pouvez voir les esprits, et quand vous m'avez vu, vous avez senti que j'en étais devenu un et que même si j'étais à nouveau en vie, j'en gardais une marque. »

Gwen sentit sa sympathie pour l'elfe monter en flèche. Finalement, elle n'en voulait pas à Haldir d'en avoir parlé à _cet_ elfe.

« Oui… Il y a un elfe qui est mort et veille sur Elrond », finit par dire la jeune fille.

« Ah ? Et que veut-il ? »

« Rien. »

« Comment ? »

« Oui, ça m'a surprise aussi, mais il dit qu'il n'a besoin de rien. Il veut juste… rester et continuer d'observer l'évolution des choses à Fondcombe. Personnellement, il ne m'a pas paru agressif ni impatient, comme tous les autres fantômes que j'ai déjà rencontrés. Qui sait ? Peut-être que celui-là trouvera la paix tout seul ? »

« Alors, vous n'allez rien faire pour lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? »

Glorfindel allait répondre, quand il se figea. Soudain, il fit volte-face puis se dirigea vers un buisson. Il écarta violemment les branches, laissant apparaître deux elfes bruns identiques. Gwen se figea. Legolas lui avait parlé de deux jumeaux, les fils d'Elrond. Il avait oublié de lui dire que c'était des espions !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? ! » dit l'elfe.

« Euh… Nous étions… en train de… » dit Elladan, l'air gêné.

Elrohir fixait Gwen avec l'air admiratif.

« Vous parlez parler aux esprits ? ! » dit-il.

« Imbécile ! » murmura Elladan, puis il prononça des mots elfiques que Gwen ne connaissait pas. Elle en conclut que c'était grossier.

« Et tu dis que notre père est hanté ? » poursuivit le jumeau, ignorant les paroles de son frère.

Elladan abandonna sa colère pour se tourner vers Gwen, qui était devenue toute pâle.

« Non, stop ! Ça suffit ! Écoutez, je vous connais pas tous les deux, et j'ignore de quoi vous parlez, okay ? Salut ! » dit Gwen, affolée.

Elle avait toujours eu peur de dévoiler son don. Que Glorfindel le devine et la comprenne lui faisait du bien, mais la dernière fois qu'on l'avait espionnée pour l'obliger à dévoiler son secret, c'était à l'école.

Elle revoyait encore le visage de cette bande de garçons dirigés par une brute, Dany. À partir de ce jour, elle avait toujours eu peur de quitter l'école, car elle devait toujours courir vers le bus pour éviter les cailloux que ces idiots lui lançaient en la traitant de sorcière.

Glorfindel la regarda partir avec surprise. Elle avait paru si terrifiée… Il aurait plutôt imaginé qu'elle serait en colère, comme lui.

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux et les fusilla du regard. Ces derniers lui lancèrent un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

Un peu plus loin, au détour d'un couloir que Gwen venait de franchir, Gil-Galad apparut. Il regarda avec compassion la jeune fille s'enfuir, avec l'air pâle, les mains serrant ses bras comme si elle avait froid.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? À votre avis, Gil-Galad est-il sincère quand il dit qu'il n'a besoin de rien ?  
_


	25. Le secret de Toïn

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Aliete**, **Young-girl06** et **Emichlo** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Le secret de Toïn**

Gwen s'enferma dans sa chambre et, une fois le dos calé contre le bois de la porte, se laissa glisser par terre, les bras repliés contre elle.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les jumeaux l'entendent ? Elle n'aurait même pas dû en parler à Glorfindel, elle aurait dû feindre l'ignorance, comme elle faisait sur Terre.

Oui, mais voilà, elle n'était plus sur Terre. Vivre parmi les elfes, ces créatures acceptant et comprenant la magie, avait abaissé ses défenses.

En un sens, elle avait eu tort de paniquer quand elle avait découvert que les jumeaux l'espionnaient. Ils n'avaient sans doute rien à voir avec les voyous de son école. Et ils avaient surtout paru inquiets pour leur père.

Mais quelques mois agréables passés sur Arda ne pouvaient pas effacer plus de dix ans de secrets, de terreur et d'incompréhension.

Énervée, elle marcha jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle ferma les yeux. Après tout, son voyage l'avait épuisée. Et le soir ne viendrait pas avant environ deux heures.

La jeune fille se sentit glisser dans un rêve.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait sombre. Les couloirs souterrains de la forêt n'étaient pas faits pour les humains. Seuls quelques rares petits rongeurs tels que les taupes et les gerbilles vivaient ici.

Mais soudain, un rire inquiétant retentit. Une ombre se profila sur le mur devant les rongeurs qui s'enfuirent, terrifiés.

Mais ce n'était qu'un nain qui venait d'arriver, accompagné d'un petit marcassin.

Le nain renifla l'air, puis dit :

« On est plus très loin, foi de Toïn, j'le sens ! Le filon est dans quelle direction, d'après toi ? »

Le petit animal renifla le sol, puis s'approcha d'un mur de la galerie et se mit en arrêt avant d'émettre un petit grognement.

« Nord, nord-ouest, 50 mètres pas plus, bande de trois degrés max », traduisit Toïn.

Il détacha la pioche dans son dos et fit tomber un minuscule morceau de pierre du mur avant de le tendre à la petite bête.

« Bon, alors voyons si je t'ai bien dressé, Junior. Goûte cette pierre et dis-moi ce qu'elle contient. Allez, mon p'tit, fais comme papa t'a appris ! »

Le marcassin ouvrit la bouche et se mit à sucer la pierre un moment avant de la recracher puis de pousser un couinement joyeux.

« Mmmmm… De la tourmaline, un peu de serpentine, des traces de quartz et quelques miettes de topaze bleue dans ce minerai », dit le nain en la reniflant à son tour.

Il regarda ensuite le marcassin droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint son regard, l'air un peu inquiet. Puis, soudain, Toïn le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

« T'as tout bon ! J'savais qu't'étais doué ! Ta maman Koukass aurait pas mieux fait ! »

Le petit marcassin se dégagea de l'étreinte du nain et prit un air fier.

« Allez, on creuse, c'est parti ! » dit le nain en s'attaquant au mur à coups de pioche.

Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à creuser une ouverture, il poussa un cri de joie. De l'autre côté se trouvait une grande salle où les murs émettaient une curieuse luminescence dorée. Toïn brandit une torche. Aussitôt, la salle s'emplit de milliers de points lumineux, comme des lucioles d'or.

« DE L'OR ! OUI ! DE L'OR ! On a trouvé, Junior ! On a trouvé ! » chanta le nain en faisant tournoyer le marcassin dans ses bras.

Puis, il le reposa et sortit un boulier de sa sacoche et se mit à examiner les veines d'or qui saillaient sur la roche.

« Si on considère la densité de la pierre… la qualité du minerai… Sa couleur ! 10% max de déchets, ainsi que 80% de pureté… y'en a pour 20 000 pièces d'or au minimum… Ah, que c'est beau ! Snif ! Oh, non, non, non, c'est si beau ! » dit le nain, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Junior, qui s'approchait en poussant du groin un petit caillou de forme étrange. Il était anormalement rond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as trouvé, Junior ? Du quartz ? »

Toïn prit le minerai et le renifla avant de le mordre du bout des dents, quand il le retira avec horreur.

« MILLE DRAGONS ! C'est pas du quartz ! C'est de la crotte calcifiée de troll, pouah ! »

Il perçut soudain un inquiétant grondement dans son dos, qui semblait provenir d'une autre galerie débouchant sur cette salle.

Bravement, Toïn s'arma de sa pioche et obligea Junior à se mettre derrière lui.

« Attention, Junior ! C'est l'modèle balèze des d'mi-portions qu'on a croisées tout à l'heure ! Et ce sale monstre a déjà dû tuer plusieurs autres chercheurs… »

Il attendit, essayant de localiser la source exacte des grognements, quand il entendit Junior gémir dans son dos. Inquiet, il se retourna.

Le Troll se tenait juste devant lui, armé d'une grosse massue, et dardait sur lui ses petits yeux rouges.

« Aaaaah ! On est mal, là ! » dit le nain. En effet, le Troll venait de le prendre par surprise.

Heureusement, les Trolls sont stupides. Et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il laissa tomber sa massue à un mètre du nain, tant il visait mal.

« Aaaaaaah ! Sauvons-nous, fiston ! » cria le nain, en prenant son marcassin dans les bras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen s'éveilla en sursaut. Quel drôle de rêve ! Pourquoi diable avait-elle rêvé de Toïn ? Elle comprit en voyant le nain debout devant son lit.

« Si j'avais su que venir ici vous ferait rêver de mon passé, je serais resté à Mirkwood ! » dit le nain, la regardant avec l'air désapprobateur.

« Vous… Vous êtes mort tué par un Troll ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Dans les souterrains de Mirkwood. J'étais parti d'la région souterraine de Fondcombe, c'est là-bas que j'avais trouvé Junior. On a fait un bout de chemin ensemble et on est mort dans cette pièce où y'avait plein d'or, ouais. »

Gwen regarda le nain avec surprise. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de tout ça que maintenant ? Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

« Revenir ici m'a rafraîchi un peu la mémoire », dit le nain, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ici ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Bon, je file, peut-être que Junior est dans le coin, depuis le temps que je le cherche… »

« Attendez ! »

Trop tard, le nain avait disparu. Se rasseyant sur le lit, Gwen fit le point. Ainsi, Toïn était attaché à Mirkwood à cause du fait qu'il était mort là-bas. Mais il continuait de chercher son petit marcassin. Apparemment, cette petite bête lui était très chère. Et si le petit venait des bois de Fondcombe, nul doute que son fantôme à lui devait encore y être.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle commençait à entrevoir une solution pour permettre à Toïn de reposer en paix.

Juste à ce moment, on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

Une jeune femme elfe entra dans la chambre. Gwen se figea. Cette elfe était… magnifique ! Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours jugé que Galadriel était la plus belle des elfes qu'elle ait vue en Terre du Milieu. Mais l'elfe qui était entrée dans la pièce était magnifique.

De longs cheveux noirs brun sombre encadraient son visage aux traits doux et éclatants de jeunesse. Ses yeux, pourtant, reflétaient une sagesse millénaire. Il émanait d'elle une lumière. Mais à l'inverse de Galadriel qui avait tout d'un soleil, cette elfe ressemblait à une étoile resplendissant dans la nuit. Elle portait une robe de tissu bleue nouée à la taille par une longue ceinture de soie couleur bordeaux, où des motifs elfiques en fil bleu perle scintillaient. Un diadème argenté ornait son front, signe qu'elle devait faire partie de famille d'Elrond.

« Bonjour, Fëawen. Je suis Arwen, fille d'Elrond. »

Arwen ! Mais oui, bien sûr, la petite fille de Galadriel ! La jeune fille réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs secondes, tant elle admirait la jeune femme elfe.

« Euh, bonjour. »

L'elfe lui sourit, puis lui dit que son père l'envoyait la chercher pour le dîner.

Gwen la suivit à travers les couloirs de Fondcombe, jusque dans une salle où nombre d'elfes discutaient, en attendant de passer à table.

Ladite table que Lionel fixait parfois, tout en discutant avec Legolas et… Aragorn ! La jeune fille sourit en le voyant. Ce sourire n'échappa pas à Arwen.

« Tu connais Estel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré près de Mirkwood, une fois, avec des Rôdeurs. Pourquoi ? »

« Mmmm, rien, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, mais je comprends maintenant, étant donné qu'il vient juste de rentrer, tout comme toi… »

Gwen fronça des sourcils. Arwen semblait surprise qu'Aragorn ne lui ait pas parlé d'elle ? Ils étaient donc très proches ?

Mais, en voyant Aragorn se tourner vers elle, Gwen comprit. Il lui sourit, quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers Arwen et elle put y lire de l'affection. En regardant Arwen, elle vit que celle-ci avait également un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_D'accord, monsieur m'avait caché ça ! _se dit Gwen avec un petit sourire canaille.

« Eh, frangine ! T'étais où, pendant le reste de la journée ? Legolas et moi t'avons cherchée partout ! » dit Lionel, en arrivant près d'elle.

« Oh, ben… Je suis sortie me promener puis je suis rentrée me reposer dans ma chambre avant le dîner, c'est tout », dit la jeune fille.

Suspicieux, Lionel fronça des sourcils. Gwen détourna le regard. Elle vit Elrond et ses deux fils jumeaux entrer dans la pièce. Elle eut peur. Avaient-ils tout raconté à leur père ? Mais elle vit Glorfindel près d'eux, les observant avec l'air sévère. Il adressa à la jeune fille un bref sourire rassurant.

Celle-ci comprit alors qu'elle ne risquait rien. Rassurée, elle se tourna vers les trois hommes avec un sourire plus détendu. Mais soudain, elle aperçut Gil-Galad, devant une ouverture donnant sur un balcon.

Il n'était pas seul cette fois, une jeune femme se tenait à ses côtés. Elle était humaine, ses oreilles n'étaient pas pointues, mais elle était très belle, avec de longs cheveux blonds encadrant un visage où flottait de la tristesse. Elle portait une robe de velours bleu ciel. Quelque chose dans son visage parut anormalement familier à Gwen, mais quoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle avait vu cet air à la fois triste et solennel…

« Fëawen ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Legolas, qui avait posé une main sur son épaule et la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dit-il.

« Euh, oui, je… Désolée », dit-elle.

Legolas suivit la direction de son regard, mais ne vit rien.

« Vous avez eu une vision ? » dit-il tout bas.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

« Désolée, je n'y peux rien », dit-elle avec tristesse.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche. Mais je vous ai dit que si vous aviez du mal à supporter ça, je suis là. »

Gwen le regarda avec de la gratitude dans les yeux, puis tous deux suivirent le mouvement des autres elfes et s'assirent à la grande table pour le dîner.

Lionel avait observé leur petit échange avec l'air inquisiteur.

Après le dîner, Gwen sortit dans les jardins. Arwen avait voulu la suivre, se proposant de la faire un peu visiter, mais la jeune fille lui avait dit avec un petit sourire amusé qu'elle préférait sûrement rester avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait fait un mouvement de tête en direction d'Aragorn. Arwen avait paru surprise, puis un nouveau sourire, très amical, était apparu sur ses lèvres.

« _Si vous avez du mal à supporter ça, je suis là_ », dit une voix anormalement aiguë.

Gwen se retourna dans un sursaut. Son frère se tenait devant elle, avec l'air amusé.

« Ben quoi ? » dit la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Oh, arrête ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Legolas ? »

« Y'a rien entre nous, crétin ! On est juste amis ! »

« Mouais… Franchement, tu ne craques pas pour lui ? »

« NON ! Il m'a soutenue pendant tout le temps où j'étais seule à Mirkwood, par ta faute ! »

Toute trace de sourire disparut du visage de Lionel.

« Et toi, alors ? Tu as tout de suite accepté l'offre de Thranduil et m'a laissé seul en Lorien, j'te signale ! »

« Ah oui, alors c'est la poule et l'œuf, c'est ça ? On cherche qui a commencé le premier pour que l'autre ait raison ! ? »

Lionel secoua la tête, puis l'abandonna dans les jardins. Gwen le regarda partir avec la rage au cœur. Son frère pouvait être si stupide, parfois !

Se retournant, elle vit que la mystérieuse femme fantôme qui accompagnait Gil-Galad se tenait près d'un arbre, et la regardait.

Gwen voulut s'approcher pour lui parler, quand la femme sursauta. Elle semblait avoir entendu quelque chose.

Inquiète, Gwen voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand elle sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Soudain, à vingt mètres d'elle, jaillit du sol… Toïn ? !

« TAÏAUT ! » cria le nain, l'air affolé.

Il se mit à courir au milieu d'une pluie de rochers et de morceaux de terre sortis du sol avec lui. Affolée, Gwen s'enfuit aussi, ne voulant pas finir enterrée.

« Ah, salut, Gwen ! J'te conseille de pas rester dans le coin ! » dit le nain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? ! » dit la jeune fille.

Se retournant, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en plein cauchemar. Quelque chose était sorti de la terre. Et ce quelque chose en question s'approchait en rugissant comme un gros morse. Un troll !

_Non, pas possible ! _dit Gwen. Elle s'arrêta, réalisant que quelque chose clochait. Ce Troll… était transparent. Un fantôme !

_Oh non, pitié, ça recommence ! _

Elle n'avait pas oublié l'épisode du Balrog fantôme en Lorien. Et voilà qu'ici, elle avait droit à un fantôme de Troll !

En plus, cette chose l'entraînait dans les bois, loin de Fondcombe et Lionel l'avait encore abandonnée ! Agacée, elle se remit à courir avec Toïn.


	26. Rêves… ou souvenirs ?  Partie 1

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Aliete**, **Emichlo**, **Young-girl06** et **Mlle Potter Alvirah** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Rêves… ou souvenirs ? - Partie 1  
**

Gwen tomba à terre. Furieuse, elle saisit la jupe de sa robe et se mit à la déchirer.

« Pourquoi les filles doivent toujours mettre des robes qui sont… ? Raaah ! » dit-elle en la fendant jusqu'aux cuisses.

Elle se remit à courir, suivie d'un Toïn affolé. Le Troll les poursuivait à travers les bois, écartant violemment les arbres sur son chemin.

N'importe quel spectateur de la scène n'aurait vu que des arbres qui tombaient sans raison derrière Gwen, tandis que la jeune fille fuyait.

Soudain, son pied heurta un caillou. Elle s'étala par terre de tout son long. Toïn s'arrêta et se pencha pour l'encourager. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait la toucher, il n'était qu'un fantôme !

« Allez, debout, ma fille ! Debout ! »

Le temps que Gwen se redresse, le Troll était déjà là. Il la regarda méchamment, puis leva haut sa massue.

Gwen ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir le coup. Mais soudain, des cris résonnèrent.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que Toïn s'était précipité devant elle avec sa hache. Et il n'était pas seul. Gil-Galad était là aussi, sa lance à la main.

Se retournant, elle vit la mystérieuse femme fantôme de la salle à manger de Fondcombe près d'elle.

« Allez, levez-vous, vite ! » dit-elle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil prudent vers les combattants.

Gwen obéit et se redressa. Elle eut envie de fuir, mais elle trouvait ça lâche en voyant ses amis se battre ainsi pour la protéger.

Gil-Galad repoussait vaillamment les coups de massue du Troll. La jeune fille en était admirative. Il était plus petit que ce monstre, et pourtant il paraît toutes ses attaques !

Toïn profitait de chaque ouverture pour frapper le Troll avec sa hache. Gwen mourrait d'envie d'aider, mais que pouvait-elle faire contre un fantôme de Troll ?

Soudain, elle vit la massue du monstre lui échapper des mains et s'abattre contre un arbre derrière la jeune fille. Finalement, le Troll finit par s'arrêter, l'air las.

Un dernier coup de lance en plein ventre de Gil-Galad, et il disparut en fumée.

Rassurée, Gwen voulut se diriger vers lui pour le remercier, quand l'elfe se tourna vers le nain avec l'air fâché.

« Je suppose que ce Troll était ici pour mettre les choses au clair avec vous, maître nain ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh, j'vois pas d'quoi vous parlez ! »

L'elfe lui lança un regard insistant. Résigné, Toïn baissa la tête.

« Bon, d'accord ! Je cherchais de l'or dans des galeries que j'ai creusées depuis votre royaume jusqu'à Mirkwood, et j'ai trouvé des gisements un peu partout en cours de route, avant que ce Troll me trouve et m'tue, mais j'sais pas pour Junior… »

« Je m'en doutais ! Vous, les nains, vous ne pensez jamais qu'à ça ! De l'or, des diamants, du Mithril ! Et vous ne demandez jamais d'abord aux gens qui vous entourent s'ils sont d'accord pour que vous exploitiez leurs terres ? Si j'étais encore en vie, je vous jetterais en prison, misérable voleur ! Vous mériteriez que j'aille parler de ce qui vient de se passer aux Valars, pour qu'ils vous punissent ! »

« Oh non ! Vous n'oseriez pas, après l'aide que je vous ai apportée contre ce Troll ? ! »

L'elfe parut un instant troublé, puis un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Non, en effet. Par contre, je vous interdis de retourner voir votre or dans les sous-sols ! De toute façon, vous êtes un fantôme, vous n'avez plus aucune chance de pouvoir l'utiliser. »

« HEIN ? Oh non, pitié ! Parlez aux Valars, dénoncez-moi, envoyez-moi en enfer s'il le faut, mais pas mon or ! Nooooooon ! Pas mon ooooooor ! » gémit le nain en tombant à genoux.

Gwen secoua la tête. Vivants ou morts, les nains étaient tous les mêmes ! Soudain, un craquement derrière elle attira son attention.

Elle se retourna et vit que l'un des arbres, heurté par la massue du Troll, était en train de tomber droit sur elle.

« FËAWEN, ATTENTION ! »

Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un se jeter sur elle et la pousser sur le côté, tandis que l'arbre tombait à toute vitesse vers elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait sombre. Gwen ne voyait rien. Des éclairs zébraient parfois le ciel, lui permettant de distinguer son environnement pendant quelques secondes.

Elle était sur un bateau, une épave qui flottait au milieu d'une tempête déchaînée. Soudain, elle aperçut quelqu'un devant elle.

En voyant cette personne, elle fut prise de terreur. Ses deux yeux rouges la fixaient avec méchanceté.

« _Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, Andúniel._ »

Andúniel ? Non, ce n'était pas son nom ! Pourtant, en l'entendant, il lui sembla ressentir quelque chose. Comme si ce mot avait éveillé un secret enfoui au plus profond de son âme.

Les images se brouillèrent. Soudain, Gwen vit l'environnement changer. Elle n'était plus sur l'océan, mais au milieu des flammes.

Elle vit soudain le corps d'une jeune femme allongée par terre devant elle. Les mains sur la poitrine, elle serrait fort une flèche contre son cœur. Elle était belle, avec de longs cheveux brun sombre, presque noirs.

Gwen se pencha, et vit avec horreur que cette femme lui ressemblait ! Elle avait quelques années de plus, son visage avait des traits plus fins et émaciés, mais si on les avait mises côte à côte, on les aurait prises pour deux sœurs.

« _Flèche noire… Je t'emmène avec moi en enfer_ », murmura une voix féminine dans les airs.

Gwen se mit à hurler. Non, elle en avait assez ! Elle voulait se réveiller ! Ce rêve tournait au cauchemar, elle allait brûler, elle ne voulait pas !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« DEBOUT ! » hurla Lionel.

Gwen se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se mit à haleter, les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle avait mal au cœur, tout à coup.

« Lathron ! Qu'est-ce que ces manières ? ! » s'écria la voix courroucée d'Elrond.

« Ben quoi, y'a que comme ça qu'on peut la sortir de ses cauchemars ! » protesta Lionel.

Gwen releva péniblement la tête et vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Elrond et Lionel étaient à son chevet, ainsi qu'Aragorn.

En le voyant, la jeune fille ressentit sa douleur à la poitrine s'intensifier, comme si quelque chose de pointu essayait de transpercer sa peau pour sortir.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda gentiment le rôdeur.

« Mal… là », dit Gwen, d'une voix rauque.

Aragorn écarta doucement les mains de la jeune fille pour poser la sienne à l'endroit qu'elle désignait. Gwen sentit bientôt la douleur disparaître.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… Merci. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Lionel prit la parole :

« Quand j't'ai laissé, j'ai rejoint la salle, et tout le monde a entendu du bruit, comme si la terre tremblait en direction des bois. »

« Mes fils sont tout de suite sortis avec Glorfindel, Estel et Legolas pour vous retrouver. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, ils vous ont aperçue au bout d'un chemin où de nombreux arbres avaient été renversés. L'un d'eux allait vous tomber dessus. Legolas vous a sauvée de justesse, mais vous avez perdu connaissance, votre tête avait dû heurter le sol dans la chute. On vous a ramenée ici. J'ai tenté de vous soigner, mais vous avez plongé dans le coma et déliré pendant six jours. Votre frère a fini par repousser mon autorité et fait irruption dans la chambre pour vous… hum, réveiller », dit Elrond en lançant un regard sévère au jeune homme.

Gwen mit un moment à assimiler toutes ces informations. Six jours… Six jours qu'elle était dans le coma ? ! Pas possible !

Et ces rêves si étranges qu'elle avait faits… Elrond et Aragorn finirent par les laisser, en prévenant la jeune fille qu'elle aurait sans doute d'autres visites demain, quand elle irait mieux. Son frère pouvait rester encore un peu, mais pas trop.

Une fois seul avec sa sœur, Lionel sursauta, puis poussa un juron.

« Flûte, y'a l'abruti de fantôme de nain qui est là ! »

Gwen fronça des sourcils.

« Où ça ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Y'a que toi qui peux les voir. Moi, je l'entends, c'est tout. »

Gwen regarda autour d'elle et tendit l'oreille.

« Je… je n'entends rien ! »

Ce fut au tour de Lionel de froncer des sourcils.

« Euh… Toïn, hurlez s'il vous plaît ! » dit-il.

Le visage du jeune homme parut se crisper, puis il porta les mains à ses oreilles et gémit : « Je vous ai pas dit d'utiliser une corne de brume, bon sang ! »

Puis il se figea en voyant que le visage de sa sœur ne trahissait aucune réaction.

« Sœurette… Tu ne vois pas de fantôme ? »

« N… Non. »

Lionel regarda sa sœur avec effroi. Toïn était pourtant là, juste à côté de lui, et regardait aussi la jeune fille avec l'air incrédule.

« _Elle ne me sent plus du tout… Mon Dieu ! Le choc a dû altérer ses dons !_ » dit le nain.

Debout près de la fenêtre, Gil-Galad et la jeune femme blonde regardèrent Gwen avec l'air atterré. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle pu perdre son don ? !


	27. Un fantôme du passé

_Merci à **Lunastrelle, Young-girl06, Aliete** et **Emichlo** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Un fantôme du passé**

Le vide. Voilà ce qu'éprouvait Gwen depuis trois jours. Un vide que ni les visites de son frère, Legolas, Arwen ou Aragorn ni les conseils d'Elrond ne parvenaient à combler.

La jeune fille avait enfin pu quitter sa chambre et partir visiter un peu Fondcombe. Mais la cité lui avait paru anormalement vide.

Elle ne voyait plus Toïn ni Gil-Galad ni la mystérieuse jeune femme blonde. Elle ne ressentait plus de présences ni la magie elfique qui régnait dans la cité.

Autrefois, Gwen se souvenait avoir souhaité devenir normal. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait ce que cela faisait, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû exprimer un tel souhait.

Soudain, elle crut voir un souffle de vent dans les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol devant elle. Était-ce le signe d'un fantôme ?

Le cœur soudain empli d'espoir, elle courut dans cette direction, mais vit que ce n'était que la porte d'une maison qui n'arrêtait pas de claquer, car mal fermée.

Gwen sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle avait perdu son don. Ce don qu'elle tenait de sa mère, la seule chose qui la rattachait à elle et lui prouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort, ce pouvoir n'existait plus en elle.

Effondrée, elle se laissa tomber au pied d'une fontaine et là, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait froid, malgré le soleil qui baignait la place de sa lumière bienveillante.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud tomber sur ses épaules et recouvrir son dos et ses bras. Levant timidement la tête, elle vit Arwen s'asseoir près d'elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Vous ne devriez pas pleurer, Fëawen. Même la soleil ne le supporte pas et tente de vous consoler. »

« Vous voulez dire _le_ soleil ? »

« Non, pour les elfes, l'astre du jour est incarné par une divinité féminine, et inversement pour celui de la nuit. »

« Ah… »

Arwen eut un pincement de cœur. Autrefois, ce genre de choses fascinait la jeune fille. Mais depuis l'accident dans les bois, elle semblait avoir perdu le goût de vivre, et cela se reflétait sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Je… j'ai perdu mon don. »

Elle se figea brusquement. Arwen était-elle au courant ?

« Je sais. Mes frères se sont fait rabrouer par Glorfindel, et je n'étais pas loin quand cela leur est arrivé. J'ai également vu votre comportement pendant le dîner, avant votre accident. Et n'oubliez pas que votre nom à lui seul laisse deviner ce dont vous êtes capable, Dame des Esprits. »

« Je ne suis plus Fëawen, aujourd'hui. Je ne le suis plus depuis trois jours. Je suis juste Gwen. »

« Vous finirez par le retrouver, j'en suis sûre ! »

Gwen regarda l'elfe avec colère. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

« Vous dites ça juste pour me remonter le moral, mais en fait, vous n'en savez rien ! »

Elle vit le visage de l'elfe afficher de la surprise. C'était la première fois que Gwen employait un tel ton avec elle.

« Excusez-moi… » dit la jeune fille, penaude, en détournant le regard. « Mais sans mon don, je me sens vide. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je n'ai plus aucun lien avec ma mère, maintenant. »

Alors c'était ça… Arwen baissa tristement les yeux, puis dit :

« Ma mère… était partie en Lothlorien pour voir ses parents, Galadriel et Celeborn. Elle a été capturée par des Orcs, elle et son escorte. Ils lui ont fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Elle a été sauvée par mes frères, et mon père a tout tenté pour la guérir. Il a soigné les blessures de son corps, mais pas celles de son esprit. Elle est partie à Valinor, le seul endroit où son âme pouvait trouver la paix. »

Gwen regarda la princesse avec surprise, puis un courant de compréhension passa entre les deux amies. Le silence suivit cette déclaration un instant, puis Arwen se leva.

« Vous voulez me suivre ? On nous attend pour déjeuner. »

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voie dans cet état », dit Gwen en essuyant ses larmes.

Arwen acquiesça, puis s'éloigna. Restée seule, l'adolescente attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever puis se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, elle alla à la salle de bains et se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se peigna, puis sortit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, quand elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait devant elle.

Gwen se figea. C'était elle… la femme dont elle avait rêvé, il y a trois jours, celle sur le bûcher !

Cette dernière la regarda avec un doux sourire. Curieusement, elle ne disait rien, comme si elle savait que Gwen devait parler la première.

« Q… Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Gwen.

« Ton cœur le sait, ne joue pas celle qui ignore, Gwen. »

La jeune fille la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi cette femme lui semblait si terriblement familière ? Et plus étrange encore, cette femme était la première en Terre du Milieu à l'appeler Gwen, et non pas Fëawen comme tous les autres. Son cœur s'était calmé en l'entendant parler, et elle avait l'impression que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu tout deviner d'elle. Mais une barrière semblait dressée entre elle et cette apparition.

« Andúniel. »

« Exactement. »

« Et… vous êtes un fantôme ? »

« De ton passé, oui. »

« De mon passé ? »

Andúniel poussa un soupir.

« Gwen, je ne suis pas vraiment un fantôme au sens littéral. Si je suis là, c'est parce que ton âme ne parvient pas à rejeter totalement la partie de ta vie que j'incarne. »

Gwen cligna des yeux. Alors là, elle n'y comprenait plus rien !

« Je suis le reflet de l'une de tes vies antérieures », dit la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Gwen s'arrondirent de stupeur. Le reflet de l'une de ses vies antérieures ?

« Vous… Tu es… Enfin, tu as été… moi ? ! »

Andúniel acquiesça.

« Mais comment… ? »

« L'attaque du Troll était préméditée, Gwen. En sombrant dans l'inconscience, le fantôme qui avait préparé cette attaque est entré en toi et a voulu te… me prendre, moi, cette partie de toi qui fait de toi une personne pouvant communiquer avec les morts. Mais on ne peut pas déchirer une âme facilement. Nous sommes d'un naturel coriace », dit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil complice.

Gwen se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un fantôme avait voulu me faire perdre mes pouvoirs ? »

« Oui. Ce que nous faisons ne plaît guère au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et surtout… »

« Surtout ? »

Andúniel baissa tristement les yeux.

« Si jamais je retourne en toi, il faut… que tu acceptes mon… notre passé. »

Gwen secoua la tête. En somme, elle parlait à elle-même, en cet instant. Ou du moins à une partie d'elle, qui s'était réveillée et n'attendait que son accord pour être assimilée. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de connaître la vérité ?

« Si j'accepte… je retrouverai mes pouvoirs ? »

« Oui, mais tu retrouveras aussi la peur et la douleur de cette époque. Tu ne verras plus les choses comme avant. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu les choses comme les autres les voyaient… J'accepte », dit Gwen.

Andúniel sourit, un sourire triste, identique à celui qu'affichait Gwen par moments. Elle lui tendit les bras. Gwen la serra contre elle.

Doucement, l'image d'Andúniel devint lumineuse, puis la lumière disparut en elle.

Gwen se figea. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Des milliers d'images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux : une immense citée sur une île au milieu de l'océan, des noms qui lui apparaissaient soudain plus que familiers, des visages, et surtout, une présence horrible, emplie de destruction. L'attaque de la cité, l'incendie, la tempête, puis le combat contre _Lui_ et la flèche noire, tirée pour lui, puis des cris, les flammes, la mort, et le départ de son âme pour l'Ouest…

Gwen bascula en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse à la commode. Lentement, elle releva la tête.

Toïn, Gil-Galad et la femme blonde se tenaient devant elle, l'air grave.

« Je me souviens… Je me souviens… JE ME SOUVIENS ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Contente de te revoir, gamine », dit Toïn.

Gwen ne put résister, elle se jeta sur le nain pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il lui passa au travers.

« Rah, j'avais oublié ça », dit la jeune fille, l'air faussement énervé.

Les trois fantômes lui sourirent. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre, frangine ? ! » dit Lionel, les sourcils froncés.

« Sans commentaire ! » dit Gwen.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? _


	28. Non, pas toi…

_Merci à **Emichlo**,** Aliette**,** Lunastrelle**,** Young-girl06** et **Anonymouss** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à Nienna1996 d'avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste de favoris !  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Non, pas toi…**

« Bon, écoute, frangine, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à te croire, sur ce coup-là. Mais alors, _franchement_ du mal à te croire. T'aurais vécu dans ce monde il y a des siècles, à l'époque des Numénoréens ? ! »

Assis sur le lit de Gwen, cette dernière avait raconté pendant plus d'une heure son entretien avec Andúniel ainsi que les souvenirs qui devenaient de plus en plus clairs dans son esprit à mesure que le temps passait.

« C'est la vérité, Lionel ! Il faut que tu me croies ! Ce sont les souvenirs d'une vie antérieure, je te jure ! »

« _C'est on ne peut plus vrai !_ » appuya la voix de Toïn.

Lionel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, toi, papy, fiche-nous la paix ! C'est entre ma sœur et moi ! »

« _Ah, les jeunes !_ » soupira le fantôme, avant de disparaître.

« Tout ça, c'est trop, pour moi… File dîner, moi, j'ai à faire », dit Lionel.

Gwen écarquilla les yeux. Lionel renonçait au dîner ? ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de le rappeler, il venait de sortir de la chambre.

Agacée, la jeune fille poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ces émotions l'avaient épuisée, mais en même temps, elle était assaillie par d'autres sentiments plus complexes.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé son don. Mais à présent, elle devait assumer des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs siècles. Et avec eux revenait la peur de cette époque, la peur que lui avait alors inspiré le mal.

Lorsqu'elle n'était encore que Gwen, elle avait ressenti une sorte de détachement par rapport aux dangers de ce monde. Mais à présent, tout lui semblait plus réel. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Mais Lionel ne pouvait pas l'aider, cette fois. Alors à qui pouvait-elle en parler ?

Aragorn. Lui, elle pourrait lui parler. Il était un descendant des Numénoréens, après tout !

Retrouvant l'espoir, elle sortit de sa chambre et se prépara à se rendre dans la salle à manger, quand elle vit quelqu'un dans les jardins, qui s'enfonçait dans la nature. La jeune femme fantôme blonde. Où allait-elle ?

Curieuse, Gwen la suivit. Elle fut surprise de la trouver au fond des bois, dans une clairière où le feuillage des arbres était dense. Il y faisait particulièrement sombre, mais en même temps paisible. Cet endroit dégageait quelque chose de doux et magique. Pourtant, il y régnait aussi une atmosphère triste.

Gwen se figea en voyant qu'au centre de la clairière trônait une statue. Celle de la jeune femme. Une pierre tombale était dressée devant. Elle put lire un nom écrit en elfique dessus : _Gilraen_.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Gwen se retourna. Aragorn se tenait devant elle, l'air surpris. Elle vit qu'il tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Elle se tourna vers le fantôme de la femme, qui se tenait en retrait, l'air triste. Quelque chose frappa brusquement Gwen : les yeux. Ils étaient comme ceux d'Aragorn !

« Vous… C'est… C'était votre mère ? » dit Gwen, en montrant la statue d'un signe de tête.

Acquiesçant, Aragorn contourna la jeune fille et déposa délicatement les fleurs devant la pierre tombale.

Gwen recula, préférant lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Enfin, le rôdeur se redressa et se tourna vers elle.

« Le seigneur Elrond, Arwen et Legolas s'inquiétaient de votre absence, ainsi que celle de votre frère. Le dîner a commencé sans vous. »

« Je sais, désolée. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seule. Et mon frère aussi. »

« Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? » demanda Aragorn en l'entraînant à travers un sentier.

« Pas vraiment, ce coup-là. Dites, Aragorn… quel effet ça vous fait ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« D'être l'un des derniers descendants de Numenor ? »

« Je n'y pense pas trop. Parfois, le secret me pèse. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour vivre. »

Gwen perçut un sanglot dans son dos. Se retournant brièvement, elle put voir que Gilraen pleurait.

« _Je suis désolée_ », dit-elle, dans un sanglot.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Rien, mentit Gwen. J'avais cru entendre Lionel nous espionner. »

« Bon… Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. Demain, quelqu'un viendra spécialement pour vous et votre frère. »

« Ah bon ? Qui ça ? »

« Filez vous coucher, jeune indiscrète », répliqua Aragorn, avec un sourire malicieux.

L'air faussement outré, Gwen lui lança un coup de poing à l'épaule puis prit le chemin de sa chambre. Mais une fois seule dans le couloir, elle ne put réprimer un soupir de déception. Elle n'avait pas réussi à en parler à Aragorn. Pourtant, ses paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Je n'y pense pas trop. Parfois, le secret me pèse. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour vivre._ »

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas lui en parler. Après tout, elle avait failli en mourir alors qu'au départ, aucun être vivant n'était au courant. Les fantômes représentaient déjà une assez grande menace à eux seuls. Inutile de rallonger la liste.

Oui, mais son frère le savait, maintenant. Bah, qu'importe. Il n'en parlerait à personne sans son accord, elle le savait.

Rassurée, elle se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Lionel se tenait assis à son chevet.

« Ah, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu es bien matinal, dis-moi ? » dit la jeune fille en s'étirant.

Lionel lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

« Frangine… Aujourd'hui, je préfère que tu te débrouilles sans moi. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas faire quoi, tout seul ? »

« Des trucs privés. Cherche pas, pour le moment, je t'expliquerai en temps utile. Mais juste, préviens tout le monde si on me cherche qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter, d'accord ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Lionel haussa des épaules, puis prit le chemin du balcon. Il l'enjamba et sauta dans l'arbre qui se trouvait devant. Il le descendit habilement puis s'enfonça dans les bois.

Gwen secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte, comme tout le monde ? Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de changer de vêtements, il portait toujours ceux d'hier !

Une fois propre et habillée, Gwen sortit de sa chambre et trouva Aragorn dans la cour, occupé à discuter avec Legolas. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle avec l'air mécontent.

« Où étiez-vous, hier ? Tout le monde était inquiet ! »

« Désolée, j'ai eu des problèmes avec des fantômes. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'ai retrouvé mon don. »

« Ah ? Vraiment ? » dit une voix dans son dos.

Gwen se retourna, et vit Elrond devant elle, accompagné d'Arwen.

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, Fëawen », dit Arwen, avec un sourire amusé devant la surprise de la jeune fille.

« Merci. Désolée pour hier. »

« Ce n'est rien, dit l'elfe. Bon, je vous laisse. »

Tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait, Elrond prit la parole : « Fëawen, quelqu'un est arrivé à Fondcombe et souhaiterait vous rencontrer. Il a eu vent de votre histoire ainsi que celle de votre frère en Lorien. Voudriez-vous me retrouver dans mon bureau, tous les deux ? »

« Je veux bien, mais j'ai peur que Lionel ne puisse venir aujourd'hui. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire et que personne ne devait essayer de le retrouver. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-il à faire ? »

« Je n'en sais vraiment rien. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le chercher. S'il le faut, je demanderai de l'aide aux jumeaux », dit Aragorn.

« Je vais vous aider », dit Legolas.

Tous deux s'engagèrent dans l'entrée des appartements réservés aux invités.

Gwen suivit Elrond jusqu'à son bureau. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi l'entrée, ils purent voir qu'un vieil homme les attendait. Vêtu d'une vieille robe grise, il se tenait appuyé sur un bâton. Il avait une longue barbe et une chevelure grise. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice, Gwen sentait qu'il devait facilement percer les gens à jour.

« Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, Gandalf. Voici Fëawen. Fëawen, je vous présente Gandalf, ou Mithrandir, l'un des cinq Istari de la Terre du Milieu. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, jeune demoiselle. Les seigneurs de la Lorien et leur capitaine m'ont dit beaucoup de bien de vous et de votre frère. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Fëawen. On le cherche. »

Gandalf haussa un sourcil, puis n'insista pas. Gwen hésita, puis prit un siège à ses côtés, devant le bureau derrière lequel s'assit Elrond.

« J'ai appris que peu après votre arrivée à Fondcombe, vous aviez perdu votre don », dit le magicien.

« Oui… Mais je l'ai récupéré très récemment. »

« Oh, et comment ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop… C'est assez compliqué… En gros, c'est psychologique », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire qui, elle en était sûre, devait ressembler à une grimace.

« Mmmm… Et votre frère a ce don, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Mais il ne peut que les entendre, lui. »

« Et comment se fait-il que vous ayez ce don de communiquer avec les esprits, tous les deux ? Aragorn m'a dit que vous affirmiez avec certitude ne pas venir de Numenor. Galadriel elle-même l'a démenti, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. »

Gwen hocha la tête. Ce détail concernant Galadriel ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

« Je ne sais pas, Gandalf. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que notre mère, à moi et Lionel, avait ce don. Et elle est morte quand j'étais bébé. »

« Pardonnez-moi de poser une question aussi indiscrète, mais vous n'avez pas pu la… revoir, plus tard ? »

« Sous sa forme de fantôme ? Si. De très rares fois. En général, elle ne se manifestait que l'espace de quelques secondes, quand l'un de nous avait de gros problèmes. Mais elle disparaissait l'instant d'après. »

« Je vois… » dit Gandalf, sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux.

« Merci, Fëawen. Ce sera tout. J'espère que nous vous reverrons avec votre frère ce soir au dîner », dit Elrond.

Soulagée d'échapper à cet interrogatoire, Gwen se leva et quitta prestement le bureau.

Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers les jardins. Elle trouva Elrohir en train de chercher avec Legolas.

« Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ? » dit-elle en courant vers eux.

« Non, et c'est très étrange. Il y a des traces datant d'hier soir qui laissent à penser qu'il est parti dans les bois et n'est pas revenu », dit Legolas.

Gwen fronça des sourcils.

« Hier soir ? Pas possible, je l'ai vu ce matin même sauter de la fenêtre de ma chambre et escalader l'arbre avant de partir dans les bois ! »

Les deux elfes la regardèrent avec les sourcils froncés.

« Vous voulez bien nous conduire jusqu'à cet arbre, Fëawen ? » demanda Elrohir.

Gwen les mena jusqu'à l'endroit dont elle avait parlé. Les elfes examinèrent le tronc puis le sol alentour.

« Il n'y a aucune trace. Rien ne laissant imaginer qu'il ait escaladé cet arbre », dit Legolas.

« Il a peut-être effacé ses traces ? » dit Gwen, intriguée.

« Si c'est le cas, il a une formation de rôdeur plus approfondie que la mienne, après tous ces siècles de pratique ! » dit Elrohir avec ironie.

Gwen serra les poings.

« Je n'ai pas menti, enfin ! Je l'ai vu ! »

« Du calme ! Je n'ai pas dit que vous mentiez. Mais reconnaissez que c'est curieux. »

La jeune fille fit la moue. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi son frère jouait-il à cache-cache comme ça, bon sang ?

Prenant congé des deux elfes, elle alla dans la chambre de son frère. Son lit était intact, ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé.

Énervée, elle sortit de la chambre et eut un sursaut. Lionel se tenait devant elle, l'air grave.

« Oh, tu es là ! Bon sang, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver. Où t'étais ? Tout le monde te cherche ! »

« Ils ne me trouveront jamais, laisse tomber », dit son frère de but en blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle vit soudain Arwen apparaître dans le couloir et regarder la jeune fille avec l'air interrogatif.

« Fëawen ? C'est à moi que vous parliez ? »

« Hein ? Non, à mon frère, pourquoi ? »

Arwen fronça des sourcils.

« Votre frère ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? Où est-il ? »

Gwen regarda l'elfe en se demandant si elle ne se payait pas sa tête. Lionel regarda sa sœur avec tristesse.

« Je suis désolé, Gwen. Vraiment. J'espérais que tu ne le découvrirais pas avant demain soir au plus tard, mais… Gil-Galad a jugé que c'était mieux que je revienne tout de suite t'expliquer. »

« M'expliquer quoi ? Bon sang, Lionel, c'est quoi ce cirque ? »

« Fëawen… Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Arwen, l'air perdu.

Gwen regarda Lionel reculer jusque près de l'elfe, puis tendre la main vers cette dernière. Ses doigts traversèrent l'épaule d'Arwen.

Gwen sentit soudain son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ces vêtements qu'il portait, c'était toujours ceux d'hier soir. Et le fait qu'il ait sauté par la fenêtre, pour ne pas lui révéler la vérité en traversant la porte de sa chambre.

« Non… Pas toi… ! » dit la jeune fille, réalisant soudain ce que son frère venait de lui révéler.

Lionel baissa tristement les yeux.

« Gwen, je suis désolé. Le Passeur m'a coincé dans les bois. J'étais trop loin de la cité pour qu'on m'aide. »

« Non… NON ! » dit Gwen en reculant, l'air horrifié.

Elle se plaqua dos contre le mur, puis se laissa tomber au sol. Inquiète, Arwen s'approcha, puis se retourna et cria quelque chose en elfique.

Elrond et Gandalf apparurent bientôt et trouvèrent la jeune humaine en pleurs et se débattant dans les bras d'Arwen, cette dernière essayant apparemment de la calmer.

L'air profondément navré, le fantôme de Lionel disparut du couloir.


	29. Entre la vie et la mort

_Merci à **Coton**, **Lunastrelle**, **Emichlo**, **Young-girl06** et **Hinata** pour leurs reviews. Toutes vos questions trouveront des réponses dans ce chapitre.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Entre la vie et la mort**

Gwen ne parlait plus à personne désormais. Mais tout le monde l'évitait. Le regard qu'elle avait désormais ressemblait à celui d'une personne ayant perdu la force de vivre.

Certains avaient pourtant essayé de l'aborder, comme Arwen, Legolas ou Aragorn. Et peut-être d'autres aussi, mais Gwen n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Car depuis ce qui s'était produit, la jeune fille se sentait coupée du monde. Non, en fait, elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un autre monde. Un univers où tout était gris, vide, froid, dépourvu de sens.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas faire face à cette situation : son frère était mort. Le Passeur l'avait eu.

Le Passeur… Mais qui était-il, à la fin ? ! Pourquoi avait-il fait autant de mal à son frère et à elle ? Quel était son objectif ? Ou peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement pas, peut-être qu'il était purement malveillant…

Gwen n'aimait pas y réfléchir. La seule chose qui lui faisait du bien, c'était de canaliser sa haine sur un coupable, fut-il une simple pensée dans sa tête.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait jamais à le haïr longtemps. Car ses pensées dérivaient alors vers sa dernière victime : son frère.

D'abord sa mère, maintenant son frère… Gwen était anéantie. Pourquoi en voulait-on à sa famille ? !

Sans comprendre trop comment, la jeune fille se retrouva devant les bois de Fondcombe, à la lisière. Des gardes lui barraient la route. Elle savait qu'Elrond les avait placés là pour la protéger. Tant qu'elle resterait dans l'enceinte de la cité, elle ne risquerait rien.

Mais Gwen mourrait d'envie d'y aller, pour chercher des indices. Peut-être le corps de son frère se trouvait-il là-bas ?

Aragorn lui avait raconté qu'il avait participé à une battue avec les jumeaux et Legolas, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Gwen se sentait plus mal que le jour où elle avait perdu son don. Plus mal que lors de sa période sur Terre, où elle avait essayé de vivre une vie normale. Plus mal que tout !

Refusant de laisser des larmes couler sur son visage devant les elfes, elle fit volte-face et courut aussi vite qu'elle put à travers les jardins, jusqu'à une fontaine. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord et enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

Si au moins son frère pouvait se remanifester… Mais depuis ce maudit incident, elle n'avait plus vu aucun fantôme. Elle aurait pourtant aimé revoir son frère. Pourquoi ne se manifestait-il plus ?

« Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse, jeune humaine. »

La jeune fille sursauta, puis se tourna vers la source de cette voix. Elle mit un moment à le reconnaître, mais soudain, l'évidence la frappa : cette attitude hautaine, ces longs cheveux noirs, et ces yeux qui brûlaient d'une envie féroce de vivre…

« F… Fëanor ? »

L'elfe inclina la tête. La lueur dans ses yeux semblait avoir décru, depuis que Gwen avait tourné son visage ruisselant de larmes vers lui.

« Que… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous êtes revenu pour piquer le corps de mon frère ? »

« Non, je… »

« Ben, navrée de vous décevoir, mais il est mort ! Alors, fichez-moi la paix ! » dit la jeune fille sur un ton à demi hystérique.

« Non, je voulais… »

« Vous n'avez qu'à prendre un autre corps, je m'en fiche, je ne ferai rien pour vous aider, cette fois ! »

« Écou… »

« Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me réconforter comme les autres, je m'en fiche, je veux être seule ! »

« GWEN ! J'étais venu vous demander ce qui s'était passé. »

« Hein ? »

« Votre frère ! Je l'ai entendu… là-bas. »

« Hein ? ! »

Le fantôme de l'elfe poussa un soupir, puis se pencha pour la toucher aux épaules. Lorsque ses mains traverser la peau de la jeune fille, celle-ci sentit une force étrange traverser son corps, comme si on l'avait plongée de force dans un grand bain chaud. Le froid qui régnait en elle depuis la mort de Lionel parut s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas disparu, elle était toujours brisée de l'intérieur. Mais elle se sentait à présent tenue et sue.

« Gwenaëlle, je ne suis pas venu vous présenter mes condoléances ni vous demander de surmonter tout ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire preuve de pitié, vous en savez quelque chose », dit l'elfe avec un sourire crispé.

À ces mots, la jeune fille ne put réprimer un rire.

« Mais je suis lié à lui d'une certaine façon. Après tout, j'ai pris sa place dans son corps pendant quelques jours. Et j'avoue que je comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, en ce moment. Il est coincé dans un endroit où il n'a rien à faire. »

« Comment ça ? Quel endroit ? »

« Eh bien… C'est un peu flou pour moi, je l'avoue… Mais… Quand j'étais… coincé, j'étais dans un endroit désertique, et froid. Je crois que c'est une sorte de grand labyrinthe plein de couloirs où errent les âmes perdues. Elles cherchent la porte qui mène à l'au-delà. Et moi, même si j'ai réussi à atteindre les cavernes de Mandos, j'ai encore une idée de ce qui se passe dans ces couloirs. Et il se trouve que votre frère y est. »

Gwen n'y comprenait rien. Son frère serait perdu ? Pourtant, elle l'avait vu ici, en tant que fantôme, dans un couloir de la cité…

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre, Fëanor », dit la jeune fille.

L'elfe haussa des épaules.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre moi-même ce que je ressens face à cette situation. Oubliez ça. »

Soudain, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Son beau visage s'assombrit.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors. Une tempête se prépare. Et elle sera bien pire que les autres. »

Gwen le vit disparaître. La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête vers le sol. Il semblait plus froid, tout à coup.

Mais le fait d'avoir parlé avec quelqu'un la faisait se sentir un peu mieux. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était affamée.

Gwen se leva puis se dirigea vers la maison où les elfes avaient pour habitude de se restaurer. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit Legolas en pleine discussion avec Glorfindel. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers elle et parurent légèrement surpris. Gwen comprit qu'ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle passe devant eux sans faire attention, comme une somnambule.

La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler, mais elle avait tellement faim en même temps…

Elle s'approcha du buffet et regarda les aliments avec une grimace. Son ventre était encore noué par le chagrin et le désespoir.

Elle prit finalement une tranche de pain et une petite tranche de fromage avant de sortir. Elle pouvait sentir le regard des elfes dans son dos.

Une fois dehors, elle se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois enfermée, elle mangea lentement son maigre dîner, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle réalisa soudain que, depuis son bref entretien avec Fëanor, elle avait oublié le Passeur ! Sa haine semblait s'être volatilisée…

_Qu'est-ce que Fëanor m'a fait ? _ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille.

« Tu sembles aller mieux, Gwen. »

La jeune fille se retourna, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Son frère était à nouveau là ! Mais son image avait changé. Il avait l'air anormalement pâle et transparent. Pourtant, les fantômes n'avaient pas cette apparence avec elle. Ils ressemblaient aux gens normaux, ce qui parfois lui posait problème pour faire la différence.

« Ça ne va pas, Lionel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me sens très faible. Le Passeur a essayé de me rattraper… Mon fantôme, je veux dire. »

Gwen serra les poings. La colère revint, et avec elle, l'image de Lionel se fit plus consistante.

« Il faut que tu quittes Fondcombe, Gwen », dit-il.

« Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je… » Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait soudainement peur qu'on l'entende. « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais il faut que tu te dépêches. Si le Passeur me recoince et me reprend de l'énergie, la magie des elfes ne pourra plus te protéger ici ! Crois-moi, Gwen ! Fiche le camp maintenant ! »

Soudain, son image se mit à clignoter. Le visage du jeune homme se tordit de douleur, puis il disparut.

Gwen plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Partir maintenant, sans même prévenir personne ? Cela lui semblait complètement fou.

Tant pis, elle allait devoir suivre son conseil. Se levant, elle marcha vers l'armoire et se mit à prendre des affaires. Elle se tourna vers le lit et les jeta pêle-mêle dessus, puis fila dans la salle de bain chercher un sac.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle vit que les vêtements avaient quitté son lit. Ils étaient revenus dans l'armoire.

Gwen laissa tomber le sac par terre et sentit ses os se glacer. Le Passeur serait-il déjà là, prêt à l'attaquer ?

Soudain, elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur son épaule. Avec un cri d'horreur, la jeune fille se retourna et tomba par terre.

« Gwen ! Du calme, voyons, c'est maman ! »

Gwen se redressa et poussa un profond soupir, puis lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Bon sang, tu veux me foutre la crise cardiaque ? Et pourquoi tu as rangé mes affaires ? ! »

« Parce que tu es en danger, chérie. Je suis revenue pour te prévenir. »

« Me prévenir ? ! _Me prévenir_ ! ! ! » répéta l'adolescente avec un rire dément. « Mais tu l'as prévenu, Lionel, avant sa mort, hein ? ! Tu l'as prévenu, dis-moi ? »

Loin de paraître triste ou honteuse, la mère de Gwen fronça des sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas prévenu Lionel, voyons ! Si la mort s'était approchée de lui, crois-moi, je me serais manifestée bien plus tôt ! »

« Hein ? Euh, maman, attends… Tu ne t'es pas manifestée, il y a deux jours ? »

« Non, chérie ! Pourquoi ? »

« Tu… Maman, écoute… Tu peux essayer de trouver Lionel, là, pour moi ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le sol. Gwen savait que les fantômes pouvaient localiser les gens ou d'autres esprits par la pensée sans bouger. Sa mère n'échappait pas à la règle.

Enfin, elle releva les yeux et parut troublée.

« Gwen… Je crois que… ton frère… est à la limite de la mort. »

« Hein ? Comment ça _à la limite_ ? Explique-toi ! »

« Je… je ne sais pas… On dirait… un coma. »

Gwen se figea. Un coma ? Alors… ce fantôme qu'elle avait vu ? La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête !

Soudain, la mère de Gwen tendit l'oreille, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit inquiétant. Puis elle disparut.

Gwen regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle filé, tout à coup ?

« Gwen ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit son frère, qui la regardait avec l'air impatient.

« Bon sang, tu attends quoi pour t'en aller ? Je t'ai dit de faire vite, ou bien… »

« Me grouiller ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon frère m'aurait dit de me _grouiller_, pas de _faire vite_, c'est trop littéraire pour un geek de sa génération ! Alors dis-moi, qui es-tu ? »

« Qui ? Mais ton frère, quelle question ! »

« Non, je ne crois pas ! Lionel n'est pas mort ! Maintenant que je me souviens, comme je l'ai dit à Gandalf lors de mon entretien avec lui et Elrond, ma mère se manifeste toujours quand l'un de nous va avoir de sérieux ennuis ! Mais il ne s'est rien passé, ce qui signifie que mon frère est toujours en vie ! Alors, dis-moi, qui es-tu ? »

Le visage de Lionel se figea, puis un sourire cruel, horrible, que Gwen n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sur son visage, tordit ses lèvres. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge lumineux, avant que son corps se transforme en un épais nuage de noirceur.

« _Enfin tu as compris ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu du mal à jouer ce rôle._ »

« Le Passeur… »

« _En chair et en os ! Enfin… Je l'étais, il y a une minute !_ »

« Où est mon frère ? ! »

« _Ciel ! Comment saurais-je où est passé ton stupide frère ? Il ne veut peut-être plus de toi et est parti loin de tout ?_ »

« Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Vous l'avez encore kidnappé, avouez-le ! »

« _Ne fais pas la difficile avec moi, Gwen ! Je ne peux pas te faire sortir de Fondcombe par la force, pas plus que ton frère, mais je peux quand même vous infliger des images ou des dégâts qui vous blessent physiquement et moralement._ »

« Pourquoi veux-tu nous faire quitter Fondcombe ? »

« _Je ne sais pas, moi ! Je ne fais que tenir ma part du marché._ »

« Marché ? Quel marché ? »

Apparemment agacé d'en avoir trop dit, le Passeur lui lança un regard furibond avant de disparaître. La pièce parut soudain lumineuse, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un puissant halogène.

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux. Ce face à face avec ce monstre l'avait épuisée.

Elle mit un moment à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Le Passeur n'avait pas pu l'emmener ni l'attaquer. Si, il avait réussi à la toucher au cœur, avec son frère.

Soudain, un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. Elle vit qu'un corps reposait inerte devant elle. Cette silhouette… Ces cheveux bruns en bataille…

Lentement, elle retourna le corps. Incroyable !

« Lionel ? LIONEL !"

Folle d'inquiétude, elle colla son oreille contre sa poitrine. Elle entendit son cœur battre. Folle de joie, elle leva les yeux et remercia les cieux, puis se mit à secouer son frère avec énergie.

« Lionel ? LIONEL ! »

« Ne le secoue pas ! »

Gwen leva les yeux. Fëanor se tenait debout devant elle.

« Tu savais ? Avoue-le ! Tu savais qu'il n'était pas mort. »

« Je n'ai fait que te rapporter ce que j'ai vu, Gwen. Je n'en savais pas plus. »

« Mais comment… Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as… touchée… Pourquoi je me sentais mieux ? »

Le fantôme haussa des épaules.

« L'essentiel est que tu te sentes mieux. Par contre, je te conseille de faire attention à l'avenir. Ces épreuves ne seront rien comparées à celles du futur. »

Gwen acquiesça, les yeux emplis de larmes de reconnaissance.

Soudain, son frère gémit. Fëanor disparut. Gwen se baissa pour aider son frère à se redresser.

« Ça va, frangin ? »

« À part le marteau-piqueur dans ma tête, ouais… EH ! Gwen ? »

La jeune fille venait de se jeter dans ses bras et y pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Frangine… »

« Arrête de faire ça, Lionel ! Pitié, arrête de partir sans rien me dire ! Me quitte plus, t'entends ? NE ME QUITTE PLUUUUUUS ! » gémit Gwen, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Lionel fit la grimace, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Le soleil traversa la fenêtre, venant éclairer les jeunes gens.

De l'autre côté, sur le balcon, Toïn, Gil-Galad et Gilraen regardèrent les jeunes gens.

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire, cette fois », dit Toïn, l'air bougon.

« Le pouvoir du Passeur est trop puissant pour nous, sans parler de l'Ombre qui s'étend à l'Est », dit Gil-Galad.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, dans ce cas ? » demanda Gilraen.

« Continuer de veiller. Que faire d'autre ? Et redoubler de vigilance. »

Ils disparurent dans un souffle de vent, laissant les jeunes gens tout à la joie de leurs retrouvailles inespérées.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, contents ? _


	30. La table ouija

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__, __**Young-girl06**__, __**Aliete**__, __**Hinata**__, __**Alvirah**__, et __**momo0302**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

**La table ouija**

Les choses avaient repris leur cours normal à Fondcombe. Un matin, Gwen sortit pour se rendre à la salle à manger pour son petit-déjeuner.

Elrond n'était pas encore arrivé, mais ses fils étaient là et discutaient avec Legolas. La discussion semblait animée, l'elfe blond avait l'air contrarié, tandis que les jumeaux avaient un air… insistant, comme s'ils désiraient entendre le prince dire quelque chose.

En la voyant, les jumeaux eurent un sourire complice puis s'en allèrent. Legolas leur lança un regard agacé avant de se tourner vers Gwen avec son air impassible traditionnel.

« Bonjour, Fëawen. »

« Salut, Legolas ! Dites, je n'ai pas envie de me montrer indiscrète, mais vous discutiez de quoi avec les jumeaux, là ? Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous disputer, j'espère ? »

« Non. Rien de bien important, rassurez-vous. »

« Mmmm… Navrée, j'vous crois pas. Allez, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne vais pas me moquer ! »

« Rien qui ne vous concerne vous ni votre frère ! D'ailleurs, où est-il ? »

« Dans sa chambre, il met de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Mais ne changez pas de sujet, là ! »

« Oh, très bien ! Ce n'est qu'un sujet sur lequel ils aiment me taquiner depuis des siècles, voilà ! »

« Ah ? Et quel sujet ? » demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire angélique.

Devant ce sourire, Legolas parut troublé et se contenta de la fixer. Gwen fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il soudain cet air si… étrange ?

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Arwen entra, l'air contrarié. Les jumeaux la suivirent avec l'air de la supplier de ne pas y aller.

Gwen cligna des yeux. Elle n'y comprenait rien ! Est-ce que toute la famille du seigneur de Fondcombe était atteinte ?

« Ah, Legolas, Fëawen ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle : Galadriel et Celeborn arrivent demain pour nous rendre visite. Et Haldir les accompagnera. »

Gwen sourit. Elle n'avait pas vu les seigneurs de la Lorien ni leur capitaine depuis longtemps.

Heureuse, elle quitta la salle et courut dans la chambre de son frère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Elle le trouva assis à son bureau, occupé à faire ses devoirs. Depuis sa mésaventure avec le Passeur, il avait pris l'habitude de fouiller dans son sac où se trouvaient ses affaires de collégien anglais. Et curieusement, faire ses devoirs (ceux qu'on lui avait donnés avant d'atterrir en Terre du Milieu) lui faisait du bien, lui rappelant un peu leur monde.

« Lionel ! Devine quoi ? »

« J'sais pas ! Quoi ? »

« Galadriel, Celeborn et Haldir arrivent demain ! C'est chouette, non ? »

« Très chouette, ouais. Mais dis, est-ce qu'on a des ancêtres illustres dans notre famille ? »

Gwen fronça des sourcils, puis réfléchit.

« Attends… Oui, y'avait notre grand-tante Suzie. L'année dernière, à Noël, elle a dansé le flamenco en utilisant son dentier comme des castagnettes. »

« Très drôle ! Sans rire, c'est pour mes devoirs, Gwen. Je dois faire une dissertation sur un ancêtre de ma famille, quelqu'un qui aurait fait quelque chose d'important, qui aurait marqué l'histoire, quoi ! »

« Navrée, je n'en sais rien. Bon, j'y retourne, je meurs de faim, je n'ai pas encore pris mon p'tit-déj' ! »

Lionel la regarda sortir puis poussa un soupir.

_Toujours là quand je suis en danger de mort genre avec le Passeur ou des Orcs, mais quand il s'agit d'une chose aussi grave que les devoirs, là, je peux aller me brosser ! Pfff ! _pensa Lionel, énervé.

Il se dit en même temps qu'il ne devait pas se sentir très bien, pour accorder autant d'importance à ses devoirs.

Mais bon, il aimait ce sujet, c'était intéressant. En même temps, il y avait un problème : sa mère était morte et il n'avait jamais pu apprendre beaucoup de choses sur elle via son père, ce dernier n'aimant pas ressasser un sujet aussi douloureux. Et quant à l'arbre généalogique de sa terrible belle-mère, il s'en fichait royalement !

Il réfléchit, quand il se souvint soudain qu'il existait un moyen pour se renseigner. Se levant, il alla dans la chambre de sa sœur, droit vers sa penderie.

Il finit par trouver son sac de collégienne, et une mini-tablette ouija cachée dans la grande poche secrète arrière du sac. Il sourit. Sa sœur ne se séparait jamais de cet objet, il avait appartenu à leur mère autrefois.

Il la ramena dans sa chambre puis s'assit par terre et posa doucement ses doigts sur la goutte.

Il se concentra, puis dit : « Si des âmes errantes errent dans cet endroit, qu'elles se manifestent à moi… Je souhaiterais parler à ma mère. »

Il attendit, espérant que quelque chose se passe. Soudain, une douce voix résonna à ses oreilles.

« _Tu as besoin d'aide, Lionel ?_ »

Le jeune homme sourit. Cette voix ne l'effraierait jamais, il la chérissait plus que tout.

« Maman ! C'est bon de t'entendre. »

« _Je suis heureuse de te voir, mon chéri. Mais tu crois que ta sœur acceptera que tu utilises la table pour ça ?_ »

« Oh, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Tu veux bien me dire si on a des ancêtres illustres dans notre famille ? »

« _Mmmmm… Oui, enfin… Une de mes arrières grands-mères a marqué l'histoire, à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières de Salem. À cause de son don, elle a été accusée de sorcellerie et a fini sur le bûcher._ »

« Ah… Ouais… Boh, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, personne ne lira jamais mon devoir ! Alors, tu peux m'en dire plus sur elle ? »

« _Lionel, je ne peux pas rester. Utiliser la table ouija n'est pas sans conséquence, tu devrais le savoir._ »

Lionel prit panique. Il pouvait déjà sentir la présence de sa mère s'estomper.

« Attends ! Dis-moi juste son nom, au moins ! »

« _Elizabeth… Elizabeth Johnson. __Au revoir, mon chéri._ »

« Au revoir, maman. »

Le jeune homme regarda la table ouija, puis réfléchit. Il se souvenait de ce que sa mère lui avait raconté sur cette table. Si on l'utilisait pour faire venir des fantômes, plusieurs à la suite, cela pouvait causer un déséquilibre et attirer beaucoup de fantômes au même endroit, au risque qu'ils possèdent des gens.

Lionel frémit. Il savait combien c'était désagréable, il avait été possédé par un elfe, alors…

« _À votre place, j'obéirais et je rangerais cette tablette._ »

Lionel sursauta. Qui avait parlé ?

« Qui est là ? »

« _Fëanor, fils de Miriel._ »

Lionel sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines.

« Oh non ! Pas vous ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous allez encore me posséder ? »

« _Non. Ça ne me tente guère. Je suis seulement là pour vous surveiller, vous et votre sœur. Comme le font Toïn, Gil-Galad et Gilraen._ »

« Ah, ouais… Écoutez, j'ai pas le choix, faut que je me renseigne sur ma famille, alors je vais encore une fois utiliser la table et je vais invoquer l'esprit de mon arrière-arrière-arrière… je-ne-sais-combien-d'arrière grand-mère, okay ? »

L'elfe fantôme fronça des sourcils. Il devrait peut-être prévenir Gwen, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ferma les yeux, puis réapparut dans la salle à manger. Il aperçut Gwen, assise à une table et discutant gaiement avec Legolas, Arwen et les jumeaux.

En voyant la jeune fille si proche du prince de Mirkwood, les yeux de Fëanor devinrent sombres. La pièce parut soudain glaciale. Tout le monde ne put réprimer un frisson.

Gwen se tourna vers Fëanor et fronça des sourcils. Aussitôt, l'elfe se détendit et l'atmosphère redevint plus douce.

« Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » dit Gwen.

Les elfes s'arrêtèrent de discuter et la regardèrent avec l'air surpris.

« Fëawen ? À qui parlez-vous ? » dit Elladan.

« Il y a un fantôme, c'est ça ? » devina Legolas.

Gwen acquiesça et leur dit de poursuivre sans elle. La jeune fille sortit de la salle et attendit d'être dans un coin tranquille pour parler avec Fëanor.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« _Vous prévenir que votre frère joue avec des forces qui pourraient le dépasser. Vous devriez aller le voir._ »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il fait ses devoirs ! »

Fëanor ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer, quand soudain, son visage se crispa puis son image se brouilla pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il disparaisse.

Inquiète, Gwen courut à travers le couloir. En arrivant dans la chambre, elle se figea.

Lionel était étalé par terre, en sueur, la main sur la goutte de la tablette ouija de sa mère. Et une bonne quinzaine de fantômes se trouvaient dans la chambre, à regarder autour d'eux avec l'air perdu.


	31. Le nom du Passeur

_Bonjour à tous ! Mille pardons d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Sans plus attendre, voici la suite. Bonne lecture ! _

_**MAIS, je vous avertis : il faudra relire le chapitre numéro 1 pour comprendre la fin de celui-ci, sinon, certaines références risquent de vous échapper ! **_

_Merci à **Young-girl06**,** Onijunkie**,** Lunastrelle**,** Hinata** et **Emichlo** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Teemango** d'avoir mis ma fic en favoris. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Le nom du Passeur**

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! T'as une cervelle de petit pois, je te jure ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » explosa Gwen.

Suite à l'incident de la table wija, la jeune fille avait regardé les fantômes de tous ses ancêtres se disperser dans Fondcombe.

Le jour suivant, d'étranges faits s'étaient produits. De nombreux elfes dans leurs maisons avaient ressenti une présence ou senti l'atmosphère devenir anormalement froide. Certains avaient vu des objets se mettre à bouger. Et la nuit, beaucoup avaient fait des rêves agités.

Gwen avait mis du temps à trouver une solution, il lui avait fallu retrouver ses manuels de médium que sa mère lui avaient confiés enfant. Elle avait fini par trouver un moyen : rappeler tous les esprits dans la pièce avec la tablette, puis fermer les portes et les fenêtres et mettre du sel devant les ouvertures.

Depuis, elle se trouvait enfermée dans la chambre de son frère, avec lui et tous les ancêtres de leur famille. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas comment les renvoyer dans l'au-delà.

D'autant que certains parlaient allemand, italien ou même arabe, des langues que Gwen ne connaissait pas du tout. Pour le moment, ils se disputaient.

« _Palsambleu ! Quel est donc cet endroit où nous avons tous atterri ?_ » demanda un vieil homme barbu vêtu d'un costume avec veste pie, coiffé d'un chapeau melon et un monocle sur l'œil gauche.

« Demandez donc ça à votre imbécile de arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils ! » dit Gwen, en fusillant son frère du regard.

« _Oh ! Vous pouvez nous voir ?_ » demanda un petit garçon en salopette et pieds nus.

« _Alors, c'est lui qui a osé déchaîner cette énergie spirituelle qui nous a amenés ici ? ! Tu es fier de toi ? ! Regarde un peu les dégâts que tu as faits !_ » dit une vieille femme appuyée sur une canne.

« _Eh ! Arrêtez de le critiquer, qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ? Il a hérité du mauvais côté de votre famille, si ça se trouve !_ » dit un vieil homme.

« Écoutez, tous, je sais pas, okay ? ! Je voulais juste invoquer Elizabeth Johnson pour mon devoir d'histoire ! » dit Lionel, les mains levées en signe de défense.

Une jeune femme cachée sous une grande cape s'approcha.

« _C'est moi, Elizabeth. Que voulez-vous ?_ »

« Je voulais que vous me parliez de votre vie. Il paraît que vous avez marqué l'histoire de Salem », dit Lionel.

« _Ah, non, Lizzie ! Je t'interdis de lui en parler, nous avons fini sur le bûcher toutes les deux, je ne veux pas qu'on remue le couteau davantage dans la plaie !_ » s'écria la vieille femme.

« _Mais mère, il est de notre sang, et s'il a besoin d'aide, je…_ »

« _NON ! Il n'est pas de notre sang, mes enfants n'auraient jamais causé de tels problèmes s'ils m'avaient écoutée et accepté de devenir agriculteurs !_ »

« _Mais on ne peut PAS devenir tous agriculteurs !_ » dit le vieil homme.

« _Non, c'est sûr ! Ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils a préféré jouer à l'apprenti sorcier !_ » répliqua une autre vieille, habillée comme une noble de l'époque de Versailles.

Plusieurs fantômes se mirent alors à se crier dessus et se menacer du poing.

Gwen et Lionel se regardèrent avec découragement. Bon sang, comment allaient-ils gérer ÇA ? !

Découragés, ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers les jardins. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de calme, ils ne pouvaient rien faire avec cette bande d'hystériques.

Arrivés près de la fontaine, ils s'assirent sur le rebord et se prirent chacun la tête dans les mains.

« Bon… Une idée pour résoudre ce problème ? » demanda Lionel.

« Non. Aucune », soupira Gwen.

« Frangine ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est pas ma faute, je te jure. »

« Arrête, Lionel ! »

« Non, je t'assure. »

« Hein ? »

« Je sais comment utiliser la tablette. On ne peut invoquer qu'une personne à la fois. Et jamais un médium humain n'aurait assez de force pour invoquer tous ces fantômes venus d'époques différentes. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi dans la pièce quand j'ai commencé à appeler l'âme d'Elizabeth. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Gwen, les sourcils froncés.

Lionel haussa des épaules.

« Je sais pas… J'étais en transe. Mais c'était une présence vieille et sombre. »

Gwen serra les poings. Est-ce que ce serait… ?

« Fëanor ? »

Lionel sursauta. Non, elle n'allait pas encore appeler ce maudit fantôme qui lui avait piqué son corps ? Chaque fois qu'on abordait ce sujet, il prenait peur.

Ignorant la réaction de son frère, Gwen se leva et se dirigea vers les bois, appelant toujours l'elfe par son nom.

« FËANOR ! ? ! ! ? »

« _Vous m'avez mandé ?_ »

Les poings sur les hanches, Gwen se tourna vers Fëanor.

« Vous êtes fier de vous, avouez-le ! »

« _Excusez-moi ?_ »

« Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer, avouez-le ! Vous ne vouliez pas m'arrêter, vous vouliez juste que je voie ça ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« _Vous vous énervez pour rien. Je vous ai prévenue dès que j'ai pu._ »

« Vous auriez pu arrêter Lionel ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

L'elfe détourna le regard. Il semblait soudain mal à l'aise.

« Fëanor, je vous en prie, soyez sincère. Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'ancien seigneur elfique la regarda un moment avant de répondre : « _Son aura m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je ne pouvais pas rester, je ne supportais pas les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient._ »

« Qui ? Qui était enveloppé de ténèbres ? »

« _Le Passeur._ »

Gwen baissa la tête. Non, impossible ! Il avait encore osé ? La jeune fille se redressa. Il était temps d'y mettre fin.

« Passeur ? EH ! PASSEUR ! »

Fëanor la regarda comme s'il avait eu une folle devant lui.

« _Que faites-vous ? Fëawen ?_ »

« Je l'appelle, quelle question ! EH ! T'ES OÙ, ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE ? ! ? »

« _Arrêtez ! Si vous faites ça, personne ne pourra vous aider._ »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous et les autres fantômes étiez là pour m'aider ? »

« _C'est vrai, et vous nous essayons, de toute notre âme ! Mais il est trop fort pour nous, Fëawen. Dès que nous nous approchons de lui, toutes nos peurs, notre colère, nos pires souvenirs reviennent et nous submergent. C'est comme si nous revivions notre mort en continu. Alors, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça !_ »

« Si vous avez peur, vous n'avez qu'à retourner dans les cavernes de Mandros, Fëanor. Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas retourné après m'avoir prévenue, la première fois ? »

« _Ça me semblait évident. À votre avis, quel sentiment serait assez fort pour détourner un esprit du repos et de la paix ?_ »

Gwen frémit. Il avait un regard si brûlant, tout à coup… Alors, cette colère qu'elle avait ressentie quand il l'avait vue en train de discuter gaiement avec Legolas…

La jeune fille détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui du fantôme de l'elfe. Ce dernier s'évapora dans un souffle.

Attristée, Gwen reprit sans grand entrain la direction de la chambre où étaient enfermés les fantômes. Mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut un nuage noir devant la porte, qui semblait essayer d'entrer.

« EH ! DÉGAGE ! » cria Gwen.

Le Passeur tourna ses yeux incandescents vers elle et lui lança un regard haineux.

« _Essaie de m'arrêter !_ » dit-il, avant de traverser la porte.

Gwen n'y comprit rien. Le sel aurait dû l'empêcher d'entrer ! Il devait être plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Affolée, elle courut ouvrir la porte, mais elle semblait bloquée. Et elle pouvait entendre des cris à l'intérieur, maintenant. Les esprits avaient peur, ils la suppliaient de venir l'aider.

« EH ! OUVREZ-MOI ! » cria Gwen.

Juste à ce moment, Legolas et Aragorn accoururent. Ils avaient entendu ses cris depuis une autre pièce. Gwen leur dit d'enfoncer la porte, elle leur expliquerait après, il y avait urgence.

Aragorn prit de l'élan, puis réussit à l'ouvrir. Gwen entra à son tour. Les fantômes avaient tous disparu. Il ne restait que le Passeur au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? » dit Gwen, horrifiée.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un sursaut. Les yeux de la créature avaient changé. Ils avaient viré du rouge au vert maladif. Même la couleur du nuage avait changé, il semblait maintenant gris, comme un gros nuage de pluie.

« _Aucun d'eux n'est l'âme que je recherchais…_ »

« Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le Passeur n'en dit pas plus. Il disparut.

« Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? » demanda Legolas.

Gwen secoua la tête. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle vit les fantômes de ses ancêtres réapparaître dans la pièce, l'un après l'autre.

« _Il est parti ?_ » demanda le petit garçon.

« Il reviendra si vous restez tous ici. Il faut que vous retourniez dans l'au-delà », dit Gwen.

Les fantômes parurent discuter un moment entre eux, puis Elizabeth s'avança.

« _Mais qui vous aidera face à cette créature, jeune fille ? Vous serez seule !_ »

« On est des médiums, ça a toujours été un métier à risques », dit Gwen.

« Et elle n'est pas seule », dit Aragorn, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Les fantômes acquiescèrent, l'air soulagé. Un puissant souffle de vent balaya la pièce, puis tous disparurent.

« Merci », dit Gwen.

Aragorn lui répondit par un sourire. Bien plus tard ce soir-là, après le dîner, Gwen fut réveillée en sursaut dans son lit. Elle comprit qu'il était revenu.

« Vous êtes encore là ? »

Elle distingua le nuage d'obscurité au fond de la pièce, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il plus peur, maintenant ?

« Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » dit Gwen.

« _Je la cherche… Depuis plusieurs siècles, je la cherche ! Je me suis oublié, à force._ »

« Qui ? Qui cherchez-vous ? »

« _Ma sœur ! Andúniel…_ »

Gwen sentit son corps se pétrifier avant même de saisir la portée de ses mots. Sa sœur ? ! ! ? Non, impossible ! ! ! Ce ne serait quand même pas…

« Tang… Tangadion ? » dit-elle, sans y croire.

Le nuage se métamorphosa en un enfant vêtu d'une petite tunique grise, avec des cheveux noirs hirsutes et des yeux gris acier.

« Alors, c'était toi… » murmura Gwen.

Les images revinrent en flash devant ses yeux : son petit frère, lorsqu'elle était encore Andúniel, cet enfant des numénoréens doué, mais triste, toujours dans l'ombre de sa sœur aînée.

« Comment ? » dit-elle, incapable d'en dire davantage.

L'enfant baissa tristement les yeux.

« _Je suis désolé, grande sœur. J'ai désobéi. Je n'ai pas exaucé ton dernier souhait._ »

« Comment ça ? »

L'enfant tendit la main et lui toucha l'épaule. Gwen sentit les souvenirs du passé affluer dans son esprit.

XxXxXx**FLASHBACK**xXxXxX

Saisissant son arc et une flèche, Andúniel sortit lentement de la cale. Malgré le vent et la pluie qui fouettaient son corps et collaient ses vêtements à sa peau, elle traversa le pont, cherchant son père du regard.

Soudain, elle l'aperçut, debout contre le gouvernail. Il semblait affalé dessus. Inquiète, elle s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Il se retourna mollement. Et là, avec horreur, elle vit son visage couvert de brûlures.

Un sombre ricanement dans son dos la fit encore plus plonger dans la terreur. Elle se retourna, et là, elle _le_ vit.

« Sauron ! »

Elle arma son arc, prête à le tuer. Il ouvrit grand les bras en ricanant.

« Tire, n'hésite pas ! Une vulgaire flèche ne me fera rien, à peine une piqûre de moustique. »

« Vous avez tué mon père ! »

« Non, ce sont les Valars qui l'ont puni, pour avoir participé à la construction d'un des temples de Melkor. Ton roi a osé défier les Valars, et voilà le châtiment. »

Andúniel sentit ses mains trembler, et pas à cause du froid. C'était donc vrai, les rumeurs étaient fondées : Sauron avait empoisonné l'esprit du roi. Et maintenant, Númenor allait disparaître.

« Je ne compte pas rester pour y assister, je repars. Et j'ai besoin de ce bateau », dit Sauron en croisant les bras.

Soudain, des aboiements étouffés retentirent sous leurs pieds. Sauron baissa légèrement les yeux puis les redressa en ricanant.

« Ta famille est en dessous ? Que c'est touchant ! La courageuse guérisseuse affrontant Sauron pendant la chute de Númenor ! »

Il se retourna pour marcher vers la trappe de la cale, quand la voix d'Andúniel l'arrêta.

« Je vous interdis de bouger ! »

Sauron la regarda avec mépris, puis se pencha pour saisir l'anneau de la trape. Andúniel n'y tint plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit la corde de son arc. La flèche parut se nimber d'une lueur bleutée, puis elle fendit l'air.

Sauron se redressa brusquement et hurla de rage, un hurlement évoquant celui d'un loup blessé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Lass aboie de nouveau, et que le reste de la famille se mette à crier.

Sauron se retourna vers la jeune femme avec un air fou de rage.

« Tu vas me le payer, petite peste… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ignorant les suppliques de sa mère, Tangadion sortit de la cale. Il remarqua alors une chose : le bateau avait quitté le port, il voguait au milieu de l'océan. Et ensuite, il y avait des traces de brûlure et du désordre sur le pont, comme si une lutte avait eu lieu.

Il aperçut soudain sa sœur qui marchait vers lui, les bras ballants, sa chemise de nuit couverte de sang. Elle tomba lentement à genoux devant lui.

« Grande sœur ! »

« Andúniel ! Mon dieu, tu es blessée ! » dit sa mère, courant près d'elle.

« Ce n'est rien… Nous sommes sains et saufs… » dit la jeune femme d'une voix affaiblie par la douleur.

Elle tourna la tête vers les ruines en flammes de Númenor. La mer commençait à monter. Bientôt, elle formerait un tsunami qui engloutirait les restes. La jeune femme put apercevoir deux autres bateaux qui s'éloignaient de la cité dans d'autres directions. Au moins, quelques-uns d'entre eux auront survécu. Mais _lui_, il avait sauté à l'eau, après l'avoir sauvagement battue. Ses pouvoirs de médium n'auront rien pu faire, pas même le ralentir ! Juste un peu l'énerver.

« Grande sœur, il faut te soigner ! Utilise tes pouvoirs », dit Tangadion.

« Non, je n'ai plus assez de forces…Écoute, Tang… Prends cette pointe de flèche… Brûle-la avec ma dépouille, elle renferme une petite partie de l'énergie vitale de Sauron… J'emporterai… ce maigre butin… avec moi dans l'au-delà… pour montrer aux Valars… qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. »

Tangadion ne regardait pas la pointe de flèche noire dans la main de sa sœur, mais son beau visage crispé par la douleur et l'effort.

La jeune femme eut un dernier soubresaut, puis elle ferma les yeux et tout son corps se mit à tomber, lentement, vers le sol.

« Grande sœur… GRANDE SŒUUUUUUUR ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques jours plus tard, sur les rives de la Terre du Milieu, les survivants de Númenor, un bûcher fut installé, et à son sommet on déposa le cœur de l'une des plus illustres guérisseuses royales, Andúniel, fille de Sadron.

Tandis que les flammes dévoraient le corps de la jeune femme, la pointe de flèche cachée sous ses mains jointes se mit à briller d'une lueur noire.

« _Flèche noire… Je t'emmène avec moi en enfer_ », murmura un esprit dans le vent.

Un cri parut retentir dans le vent, provenant de l'est. Tangadion frissonna. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix, pour l'avoir déjà entendue dans les ténèbres.

Tout était fini, désormais. Il ne croirait plus jamais en la Lumière.

Plus tard, après la cérémonie, l'enfant s'éloigna des gens et alla regarder la mer depuis une colline. Il passa doucement la main sous sa cape et sentit le contact froid de la flèche noire sous ses doigts. Nul ne saurait jamais qu'il avait gardé la véritable flèche avec lui. Il avait mis une fausse dans les mains de la dépouille de sa sœur.

XxXxXx**FIN DU FLASHBACK**xXxXxX

Gwen cligna des yeux. Les visions s'arrêtèrent. Elle comprit avec horreur ce qui s'était passé. Son petit frère avait gardé la vraie flèche, celle renfermant une infime partie du pouvoir de Sauron ! Et il s'était changé en spectre maléfique.

« Oh non… Tang, qu'as-tu fait ? Regarde-toi ! »

« _Je suis désolé, grande sœur. Je ne voulais pas devenir ça, je te jure !_ »

« Mais pourtant, tu l'es devenu ! Comment as-tu fait ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir respecté ma dernière volonté ? »

« _Tu ne le méritais pas ! Tu ne méritais pas de partir avec cette horreur ! Si je l'avais pas fait, tu serais devenu le monstre à ma place !_ »

« Non, j'aurais tenu le coup, je suis assez forte pour… »

« _NON ! JE SUIS FORT ! J'en ai marre d'être sous-estimé ! J'en ai donc pas assez fait pour toi ? !_ » hurla l'enfant.

Un vase de fleurs posé sur la table de nuit explosa. Impuissante, Gwen regarda le fantôme de Tangadion disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noir, aussi noir que la flèche qui aurait dû brûler avec Andúniel.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Maintenant, vous savez qui est le Passeur. Vous comprenez maintenant où je voulais en venir, avec ce premier chapitre au début de ma fic ? ^_^_


	32. C'est une simple question de goût

_Merci à **Sissi72-me**, **Lunastrelle** et **Hinata** pour leurs reviews. Ce chapitre-là est plus dédié à de la rigolade, avant de passer à la suite plus hard._

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**

**C'est une simple question de goût**

Gwen se réveilla à six heures. Elle savait que son frère ne se réveillait pas avant neuf heures, feignant comme il l'était, mais elle voulait à tout prix lui parler de sa découverte.

Elle devait aussi avertir Aragorn, Elrond et Gandalf, sans parler de Galadriel qui allait venir à Fondcombe d'ici peu !

Tout excitée, elle enfila une robe, des souliers, se coiffa rapidement puis courut à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de son frère.

À sa grande surprise, il lui ouvrit.

« Ah ! Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec nos ancêtres, hier ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui, j'ai réussi à les faire tous repartir dans l'au-delà, pourquoi ? Y'a encore un problème ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est peut-être juste mon imagination, ou mon ouïe qui défaille… tu ne vois rien, dans cette pièce ? »

Gwen jeta un coup d'œil alentour et s'aperçut qu'en effet, quelque chose clochait. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins rupestres, comme ceux que l'on trouvait dans les grottes préhistoriques. Et un curieux bruit résonnait dans l'air, comme des « grrrrrr » et des « weuhweuh weu » à répétition.

Elle s'avança et finit par trouver la source de ces mystères : sur le lit, un fantôme s'amusait à dessiner des dessins au plafond. C'était un homme barbu, au corps couvert de poils, avec une peau de bête en guise de pagne. Il portait un os dans une main, et de l'autre traçait les dessins avec ses doigts.

« Lionel… Je commence à flipper, là ! » gémit Gwen.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire : le Passeur avait utilisé l'invocation de leurs ancêtres au point d'aller chercher jusqu'à l'époque de la Préhistoire ? !

« Moi aussi… même si je vois rien ! » dit Lionel.

Gwen s'approcha et le regarda de plus près. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître que sans la barbe et avec des lunettes, il ressemblait assez à leur père.

« C'est pas ça le pire, tu sais ? » dit Jill.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire ? »

Lionel allait répondre, quand la réponse résonna dans les airs, comme un puissant bruit de trompette. Gwen vit alors les pattes énormes d'un mammouth traverser le mur.

« OH NON ! NON ! NON ! Franchement, non ! » cria Gwen, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Si ! Je crois que le Passeur lui a amené un mammouth pour qu'il se fasse un sandwich », dit Jill.

L'ancêtre préhistorique abandonna ses peintures et courut vers le mammouth, mais celui-ci disparut aussitôt.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Arwen entra dans la chambre.

« Ah, vous êtres déjà réveillés ? Tant mieux ! Vous venez ? Mes grands-parents et leur suite arrivent bientôt. »

« Euh… Oui, juste une minute, Arwen, et on est prêt », dit Gwen.

« Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? Vous semblez inquiets », dit l'elfe.

« Oh, oui, mais c'est rien de grave ! Promis, on vous rejoint très vite ! » dit Lionel.

Arwen les fixa un moment avant de quitter la chambre.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour celui-là ? Comment le renvoyer dans l'au-delà ? » dit Gwen.

« J'en sais rien ! C'est toi la spécialiste. Moi, je fais que des gaffes. »

« Mais enfin, j'ai jamais eu à m'occuper d'un homme de Cro-Magnon ! Regarde-le, il fait que gribouiller aux murs et dire _grrrrrr _! »

« Bon, ben, attends, on va lui apprendre à parler, ça doit pas être dur ! Après tout, on descend de lui, il doit donc être à la base de notre intelligence », dit Lionel.

« Mouais… sauf que plusieurs siècles d'évolution nous séparent », dit Gwen.

Lionel s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait le sauvage, qui abandonna ses dessins pour le regarder avec curiosité.

« Tu sais parler, non ? Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

« _Grrrrrr !_ »

« Laisse tomber ! Tu voudrais qu'il dise quoi, de toute façon ? Une citation de Shakespeare ? De l'elfique ancien ? » dit Gwen.

« Mais non ! J'suis sûr qu'il peut apprendre des trucs, genre des phrases passe-partout. Tiens, regarde : c'est une simple question de goût. Allez ! C'est-une-simple-question-de-goût ! »

« _Weuh… Cé une sainpe kest'on d'gou !_ »

« T'as vu ? Il apprend vite ! » dit Lionel.

« Super ! On peut continuer ? »

Juste à ce moment, un cor retentit. Le cor des Galadhrims ! Galadriel et sa suite étaient arrivés.

« Bon, occupe-toi de lui, le courant a l'air de passer entre vous. Moi, je me charge des elfes », dit Gwen.

Avant que son frère ait le temps de protester, la jeune fille sortit de la chambre. Resté seul, Lionel poussa un soupir de désespoir. Bon sang, comment allait-il gérer ça ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dès qu'elle arriva dans la cour devant la maison d'Elrond, la jeune fille aperçut les chevaux blancs des Elfes. Elrond s'entretenait avec ses beaux-parents, les jumeaux, Legolas et Aragorn avec Haldir. Curieusement, Arwen manquait à l'appel. Où était-elle passée ?

« Ah, Fëawen ! Vous êtes bien matinale, aujourd'hui », dit Elrond, en se tournant vers elle.

Gwen se composa un sourire puis s'approcha des elfes. Elle salua Celeborn puis Galadriel. Cette dernière la fixa. Elle ne souriait pas comme son époux. Nul doute qu'elle avait dû sentir le trouble de la jeune fille.

« Elrond nous a raconté tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis votre venue à Fondcombe. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu autant de tracas », dit Celeborn.

« Oh, ça a été, vous en faites pas. J'avais des amis pour me soutenir », dit-elle en souriant à Aragorn et Legolas, sourire que ces derniers lui rendirent.

« Et votre frère ? Où est-il ? » demanda Haldir.

« Euh, il a un petit souci, il viendra plus tard, excusez-le », dit Gwen.

Elle se souvint soudain qu'en parlant de soucis, elle en avait un elle aussi : Tangadion !

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Elle s'excusa, disant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille aider son frère.

Une fois seule dans un des couloirs de la maison, elle reprit son souffle. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur parler. Ils semblaient tous si heureux, si insouciants… et elle, qui allait les embêter avec des histoires vieilles du temps ancien, cette maudite époque où elle s'appelait Andúniel…

« _Vous trouverez en vous la solution, Fëawen. Ne perdez pas espoir._ »

Gwen sursauta. La voix de Galadriel, dans sa tête ! Elle sourit malgré elle. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. À cette idée, un rire cristallin résonna en elle.

Reprenant un peu courage, la jeune fille retourna dans la chambre de son frère. Il avait disparu. Où était-il passé ?

« _Si vous cherchez votre ancêtre, il est dans les jardins avec Lionel. Il cherche un endroit où enterrer son os_ », dit une voix familière.

Gwen se retourna et sourit à Toïn. Le vieux fantôme nain ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un moment, elle avait fini par croire qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

« Vous espionnez même nos problèmes privés, à moi et Lionel ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« _C'était pas si privé, puisque je peux tout voir et entendre. Je suis un fantôme !_ »

« Mouais… Mais pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu, ces derniers temps ? Et Gil-Galad et Gilraen ? »

« _Croyez-le ou non, les fantômes aussi sont occupés, jeune fille !_ »

« Ah… Vous continuez de chercher des joyaux avec votre petit marcassin, Junior ? »

Le nain émit une quinte de toux exagérée.

« _J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de sornettes, jeune fille ! Et puis, je…_ »

Soudain, une petite chose passa entre eux, rapide comme l'éclair, et se réfugia derrière les jambes de Toïn.

« _Junior ? ! Oh, Junior, te revoilà enfin !_ »

C'était bien le petit marcassin, devenu un fantôme lui aussi. Toïn le prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Gwen sourit. Cette petite bête était mignonne comme tout.

Pourtant, il tremblait. Soudain, le fantôme de l'homme préhistorique apparut dans le couloir et poussa des cris en pointant Junior du doigt.

Gwen comprit qu'il chassait. Lionel apparut derrière le sauvage, avec l'air essoufflé.

« Ah ! Tu étais où ? » dit Gwen.

« J'essayais de suivre notre ancêtre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est pas facile, je peux que l'entendre, moi ! »

« Grand-père, laissez ce petit animal tranquille, je vous en prie ! » dit Gwen.

« _C'est une simple question de goût !_ » répondit l'homme de Cro-Magnon.

Gwen et Lionel levèrent les yeux au ciel. D'abord Tangadion, maintenant ça ! Comment allaient-ils ramener leur ancêtre dans l'au-delà ?


	33. Épilogue

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Aliete** et **Sissi72-me** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Mellyn7** d'avoir mis ma fic en Favorites et Alert. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Gwen, Lionel et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Épilogue**

D'un geste sec, Gwen referma le livre de sa mère. Elle n'avait rien trouvé lui permettant de s'occuper de son ancêtre. En général, il suffisait de parler avec les fantômes jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la paix puis s'en aillent. Mais comment parler à un homme de Cro-Magnon ? Tout ce qu'il savait dire, c'était la stupide phrase que Lionel lui avait apprise, et en plus il adorait la répéter, ça l'amusait !

Non, en fait… elle connaissait une solution, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Cela impliquait un terrible sacrifice, pour elle comme pour son frère. Pourtant, c'était la seule solution. Elle n'en voyait pas d'autre.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda Fondcombe. Cet endroit était si beau ! Elle s'y sentait pratiquement comme chez elle. Et il y avait tant d'endroits qu'elle aurait aimé découvrir, comme le Gondor, le Rohan, la Comté…

Triste, résignée, elle alla jusqu'à sa penderie et l'ouvrit. Elle prit son sac, ce sac qu'elle avait sur Terre, quand elle n'était encore qu'une collégienne. Elle l'ouvrit, et en sortit une bougie.

Elle la posta au centre de la pièce, à même le sol, et traça à la craie des symboles cabalistiques autour. Elle se prépara à l'allumer, quand elle s'arrêta. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle fasse autre chose.

Elle alla au bureau installé près de son lit, prit une plume, un encrier, un parchemin puis se mit à écrire. Il lui fallut utiliser les deux côtés du parchemin avant de s'arrêter puis reposer la plume dans l'encrier.

Elle la relut, puis l'enroula et la ferma avec un cachet de cire, comme Anarion lui avait appris à le faire, son professeur d'elfique. Anarion… Dire qu'elle et son frère avaient réussi à l'aider, à le réconcilier avec sa femme, à leur donner l'espoir de fonder une nouvelle famille… Ils avaient aidé tant de gens depuis leur arrivée en Terre du Milieu !

Mais eux, qui pouvait les aider ? Gil-Galad, Toïn et Gilraen faisaient de leur mieux, mais ils n'étaient que des fantômes.

_En fait, c'est moi que j'aide, maintenant. _

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas heureuse. Et elle doutait qu'une lettre suffise aux autres.

Pourtant, ce fut avec résolution qu'elle se leva et revint dans le cercle de symboles. Là, elle alluma la bougie. Dès que celle-ci se fut allumée, la jeune fille attendit.

Bientôt, l'air se fit glacial. L'obscurité disparut dans la pièce. Gwen regarda le fantôme de Tangadion apparaître devant elle. Il avait l'air agacé, il semblait lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible.

Gwen savait que c'était dû à la bougie et aux symboles. Il s'agissait d'un rituel servant à apaiser l'esprit et à le forcer à venir vers un médium pour tenter de trouver la paix.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi m'avoir attiré ici ? !_ »

« Parce qu'il est temps pour moi de finir ce que j'avais commencé lorsque je m'appelais Andúniel. »

« _QUOI ? ! ! ? NON !_ »

Gwen n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une formidable déflagration balaya la pièce et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.

« _CE POUVOIR EST À MOI ! TU NE ME LE PRENDRAS PAS _! »

« Ce pouvoir n'appartient à personne ! Il est à Sauron, et nul ne peut le contrôler ! » dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

Furieux, Tangadion se replia sur lui-même, prêt à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Mais cette fois, Gwen anticipa son geste et esquiva le coup.

Elle entendit soudain des coups frappés à la porte.

« Gwen ? C'est quoi ce boucan ? OUVRE ! »

_Lionel…_ pensa Gwen, bouleversée.

Son premier geste fut de se diriger vers la porte, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle avait fait son choix. C'était son destin, et Lionel ne pourrait rien y faire. Voilà pourquoi elle avait verrouillé la porte avant de commencer.

« _Alors ? Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ? Tu ne veux pas de l'aide de ton grand-frère chéri ?_ » ricana le fantôme.

« Tais-toi, Tang ! »

« _Tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça depuis longtemps. Et en général, tu ne le disais que lorsque tu étais triste ou en colère._ »

« Je le suis ! Maintenant, prépare-toi à recevoir la pâtée du siècle ! » dit-elle en fonçant sur lui.

Elle s'attendit à attendre son fantôme, mais il disparut au dernier moment, pour réapparaître juste derrière elle.

« _Idiote ! Je peux me téléporter, je suis un esprit ! Mais… ?_ »

Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître juste derrière, et le maintenait fermement par les bras. Il s'agissait du fantôme de Fëanor.

« _Elle ne peut pas, mais moi si !_ » dit l'elfe.

Gwen le regarda avec stupeur. Il l'aidait ? Il pouvait venir l'aider ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle croyait qu'aucun fantôme n'aurait le courage de l'affronter !

« _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Gwen ? ! Profitez-en !_ » dit Fëanor.

Gwen se ressaisit et se précipita au sol, pour tracer un dernier symbole. Aussitôt, le cercle s'illumina. Les flammes de la bougie grandirent, grandirent, jusqu'à devenir des serpents de feu qui se dirigèrent vers le Passeur.

Celui-ci, voyant ces mystérieuses choses se diriger sur lui, hurla : « NOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Derrière la porte, Lionel sentit venir le danger et s'écarta. Juste à temps, car la porte sortit de ses gonds et alla heurter le mur où elle y éclata en morceaux.

Il risqua un coup d'œil par la porte et se figea. Sa sœur était à terre, inconsciente. Et le Passeur était là, au milieu d'un cercle de signes cabalistiques, avec une bougie éteinte.

« _Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir ? Pauvre idiote !_ »

Il leva ses yeux rouges de feu vers Lionel et ricana.

« _Tiens ! Tu viens admirer le spectacle ? Navré, mais tu arrives à la fin._ »

Sans l'écouter, Lionel courut près de Gwen et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oh non… Gwen ? GWEN ! »

Il la secoua, mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres, son visage maculé de poussière, sa robe déchirée à plusieurs endroits sous l'impact de l'attaque.

« _Tout est fini. Je vais maintenant terminer le travail et vous envoyer à Saroumane, tous les deux._ »

Lionel leva les yeux, impuissant, et regarda les filaments noirâtres du Passeur se diriger vers eux. Mais soudain, ceux-ci se rétractèrent.

Surpris, le jeune homme le regarda bouger dans tous les sens en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« _Mais… qu'est-ce qui se… ?_ » dit le Passeur.

Puis soudain, une autre voix retentit. Lionel se figea. Cette voix…

« _Tu ne toucheras pas mon frère !_ »

Il baissa les yeux vers Gwen. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Et pourtant, il entendait sa voix… ? OH NON !

Le Passeur se tourna vers le fantôme qui s'était approché de lui en douce, et l'avait encerclé de ses bras. Reprenant la forme d'un petit garçon, il fusilla le fantôme de Gwen du regard.

« _Andúniel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » demanda l'enfant.

« _Flèche noire… Entends la voix de celle qui t'utilisa pour vaincre Sauron. ALLONS-NOUS-EN !_ » cria Gwen.

Aussitôt, une pointe de fer imprégnée de noirceur et de flammes jaillit de la poitrine de Tandagion, et les enveloppa de sa lumière tous les deux.

Impuissant, Lionel ne put que sentir la vague d'énergie qui frappa Fondcombe tout entier. Il serra fort le corps sans vie de sa sœur contre lui et ferma les yeux, oppressé par la sensation de puissance qui l'écrasait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Lathron ? Lathron ! Ouvrez les yeux ! »

Lionel ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut d'abord que le plafond de la chambre de Gwen était troué. Tiens, depuis quand les elfes faisaient des toits ouvrants ?

Il vit ensuite le visage inquiet d'Elrond au-dessus de lui. Lentement il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. La chambre de Gwen était détruite, comme si une bombe y avait explosé.

Lorsqu'il vit le corps de sa sœur près de lui, il se souvint de tout, et l'horreur le glaça. Aragorn était à son chevet, et la regardait avec horreur. Legolas était debout près de lui, et avait l'air… fermé, comme si tout son être essayait de lutter contre la réalité qui s'imposait à ses yeux. Gandalf était là également, et regardait autour de lui sans comprendre. Galadriel, Celeborn, Glorfindel et Haldir étaient là aussi. Seule Galadriel semblait comprendre ce qui s'était passé, elle n'affichait aucun air surpris, inquiet. Juste de la peine.

Lionel ouvrit la bouche pour commencer les explications, quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Il se retourna, et fut stupéfait de voir Fëanor debout sur le balcon de la chambre. Son fantôme brillait d'une douce lumière argentée. Il pouvait donc le voir, maintenant ?

Les autres suivirent son regard et le virent également. Lionel n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi tout le monde pouvait le voir, maintenant ?

« _Fëanor_ », dit une douce voix féminine.

Lionel se retourna, et vit le fantôme de sa sœur debout, près d'Aragorn. Ce dernier faillit lâcher le corps de l'adolescente, mais n'en fit rien.

Lentement, le fantôme de Gwen flotta à travers la chambre, jusqu'à arriver près de Fëanor qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Lionel comprit alors pourquoi tout le monde pouvait les voir. Sa mère lui en avait parlé, autrefois. Lorsqu'un puissant esprit trouvait la paix, parfois, au moment de partir, les êtres qu'il avait aimés pouvaient le regarder s'en aller.

« Grande-sœur… » murmura le jeune homme, d'une voix étranglée.

Gwen se tourna vers lui, et lui accorda un sourire. Il était doux, mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'excuses. Lentement, les deux fantômes disparurent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur un banc dans les jardins paisibles de Fondcombe, Lionel leva les yeux de la lettre que sa sœur lui avait écrite.

Puis, il la relut pour la deuxième fois.

« _Grand-frère, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Mais ne sois pas triste. Nous avons tant aidé de fantômes tous les deux, que je vois cela comme un simple voyage au bout duquel m'attendent des tas d'amis. _

_Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous sommes arrivés en Terre du Milieu. Je devais y retourner, pour terminer ma quête, que j'avais commencée lorsque je m'appelais Andúniel. La puissance de Sauron a diminué, mais je sais qu'il reviendra. Il faudra que tout le monde se tienne prêt. _

_Toi aussi. Tu es devenu un Rôdeur, grâce à Haldir. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper du reste. Ne bascule pas comme l'a fait Tangadion. _

_Tu as ta part de lumière à créer dans ce monde, Lionel, comme chacun de nous. _

_Ta sœur qui t'aime,  
Gwenaëlle._ »

Le jeune homme sourit tristement. Sa sœur avait raison. Il devait être fort, maintenant. Il se décida à prendre le chemin du bureau d'Elrond, où tout le monde attendait sa décision. Galadriel avait déjà tout expliqué aux autres, mais lui devait parler à Aragorn. Il allait continuer sa mission en tant que Rôdeur, pour continuer de protéger la Lumière.

_Je ne basculerai pas, grande-sœur. Tu peux reposer en paix, ne t'inquiète pas_, promit mentalement le jeune homme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il y avait tellement de lumière, l'instant d'avant !

Étonnée, elle regarda ses mains. La flèche noire qu'elle avait tenue dans ses mains depuis son « départ » de Fondcombe avait disparu.

Elle s'aperçut également qu'elle ne portait plus sa robe de Fondcombe déchirée, mais une jolie robe blanche aux manches amples. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés, mais un anneau de perles argentées reposait sur son front, et des filaments argentés en descendaient, parcourant sa longue chevelure.

Elle se tenait sur une plage, pieds nus. Elle se retourna et vit une grande forêt et des montagnes devant elle. Mais où se trouvait-elle ?

« _À Valinor. C'est là que les esprits les plus valeureux ont le droit d'aller, après avoir mené à terme leur combat contre les ténèbres, s'ils ne veulent pas aller dans les cavernes de Mandros_ », dit Fëanor.

Gwen se retourna et sourit. Le seigneur elfe se tenait près d'elle, et regardait lui aussi l'endroit avec un air légèrement rêveur.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, puis lui tendit la main. Gwen hésita en regardant l'horizon, puis secoua la tête. Elle savait que son frère ferait le bon choix.

Elle prit la main de Fëanor, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Toïn, Gil-Galad et Gilraen les attendaient à la lisière.

Le seigneur elfe avait l'air rayonnant, tout comme la mère d'Aragorn. Toïn, lui, courrait après son marcassin.

« _Junior ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! On ne mange pas de vers de terre entre les repas !_ » dit le nain.

Gwen sourit, d'un véritable sourire heureux et serein. Enfin, elle se sentait en paix.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Un an après la quête de la Communauté de l'Anneau et le couronnement d'Aragorn, à Minas Tirith…_

Lionel se tenait dans le salon d'attente des maisons de guérison de la Cité Blanche. Cela faisait un an pratiquement que l'Anneau avait été détruit. Et plus d'un an que sa sœur était « partie ».

Mais il n'était pas triste. Du moins, plus autant qu'avant. Il s'était passé tant de choses, après tout ! Il avait réussi à renvoyer le fantôme de son ancêtre préhistorique dans l'au-delà, repris son rôle de Rôdeur, aidé lors de tant de combats… Il avait même accompagné Aragorn sur la Route des morts, avec les jumeaux, Legolas, Gimli et les autres, pour sauver Minas Tirith de l'attaque de Sauron, puis combattu à la Porte Noire avec les autres, et regarder la Montagne du Destin exploser…

D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers étaient là eux aussi, assis sur d'autres sièges, lui apportant leur soutien muet.

Car Lionel il avait même trouvé l'amour à Minas Tirith, auprès d'une jeune guérisseuse, Isilia. Quand la chasse aux Orcs était arrivée à son terme, il avait fini par laisser derrière lui sa vie de Rôdeur et l'avait épousée. Mais en cet instant, il était inquiet. Et si… ?

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Aragorn apparut, l'air fatigué, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Tout s'est bien passé », dit le roi.

Soulagé, Lionel franchit la porte et marcha jusqu'au lit où une ravissante jeune fille blonde se tenait allongée, un sourire las mais heureux sur son beau visage. Gandalf et une sage femme se tenaient là, tenant chacun un paquet dans les bras.

« Lionel, vous avez une fille », dit Gandalf.

« Et un fils ! » dit la sage-femme.

Machinalement, Lionel prit les deux paquets de langes et regarda les deux jolies frimousses des nouveaux nés. Tous deux ouvrirent leurs yeux. En croisant le regard du garçon, Lionel sourit. Il avait l'air très éveillé, et un petit air mutin. Il lui rappelait un peu un elfe, par certains côtés.

Et sa fille… Lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleu si profond… Il sentit soudain la paix et l'amour l'envahir. Il connaissait ce regard.

Oui, maintenant il était heureux. Il avait trouvé sa part de lumière dans ce monde.

Désormais, tout irait bien.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que cette fin vous convient ? Ça devait se terminer ainsi, désolé ! Je ne pouvais pas faire une fic classique, sorry ! _

_Gwen et Lionel ne participent pas vraiment à la quête de l'Anneau et tout ça, mais ils ont quand même aidé à leur manière. _

_Et je suppose que vous devinez le lien entre les enfants et les fantômes de Fëanor et la sœur de Lionel, non ? Ce sont leurs réincarnations, en fait. Il l'a deviné, ou du moins senti, et cela le soulage car il sait que ça signifie que sa sœur a trouvé la paix. Du coup, lui-même peut être heureux, désormais.  
_


	34. Remerciements

**Remerciements  
**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, lecteurs du site comme les anonymes !

Et merci à ceux qui ont lu, même sans laisser de review !

**Aline :** Je ne peux pas répondre à ta review puisque tu n'as pas login, alors j'utilise ça. Non, je n'ai pas lu Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude, d'ailleurs je le regrette ! Faudra que je trouve le temps d'acheter la série et de la lire, pourquoi , l'épilogue ressemble à un passage de l'histoire ?

Et encore une fois, merci à tous ! Si jamais ça vous intéresse, je démarre une autre fic LOTR, qui s'intitule "_L'héritage de Valinor_".

Namarië !


End file.
